Sensaciones Compartidas
by VaneNane
Summary: Makoto y Haruka han vivido en rutina diaria la cual ha sobrevivido por años reforzando su amistad. Pero, a pesar de conocer todo acerca del otro, Makoto oculta un gran secreto. Gracias a una repentina relación, ese secreto lo hará caer en un libertinaje desesperado para simplemente DEJAR DE SENTIR
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores._**

**_Nota: Puede hacer referencias a High Speed! _**

**_(Me inspire a hacer este fanfic viendo Skins). XD_**

**Sensaciones Compartidas**

_Un simple día de entrenamiento, el secreto fue revelado._

_….._

En el reconocido instituto Samezuka, cinco nadadores y amigos, entre ellos el capitán de natación de aquel instituto, terminaban una jornada de entrenamiento algo duro por las competencias próximas antes de la graduación.

Todos terminaban sus labores mientras el capitán de aquella escuela y el aun capitán del otro equipo proveniente de otra escuela salían de los vestidores antes que todos, el más alto de los dos después de espabilarse se dispuso a volver a los vestidores por sus compañeros de equipo cuando instantáneamente el otro lo tomo de un brazo suavemente para atraer su atención.

-Oye, Makoto, antes de que se vayan… quiero preguntarte algo… - Pregunto un chico de dientes filosos a su amigo.

-No te preocupes Rin, somos amigos ¿no? dime, ¿Qué sucede?-

El viento soplaba levemente los cabellos de ambos mientras hojas de los arboles caían sin dar aviso.

-Veras… - tomo su cabello haciéndolo para atrás –ayer tuve un sueño retrospectivo de cuando éramos niños, cuando Haru casi se ahogaba en aquel rio…, en aquel entonces, ¿Por qué parecía que tú también te estabas literalmente ahogando?, pude notar tu respiración cortada pero… pensé que era por el hecho del susto, parecía algo realmente grave y… extraño-

El chico de ojos verdes abrió ampliamente los ojos ante la pregunta de su amigo, realmente no lo esperaba, mas sin embargo casi instantes después cambio su faceta sorprendida y algo asustada por una más seria y melancólica.

-Rin… sabes, te diré un gran secreto, no me hará daño confiártelo a ti porque…puede que no me creas, pero debes prometerme no decírselo a nadie, y cuando digo nadie, es absolutamente nadie. En especial a Haru, ¿Puedo confiártelo y me das tu palabra?-

-…. Claro- contesto algo inseguro el pelirrojo.

...

Desde pequeños y conforme los años pasaban Makoto y Haruka siempre habían estado juntos, preescolar, escuela, preparatoria…

Makoto no podía recordar un periodo largo de tiempo donde su amigo azabache no estuviese en sus fotos mentales.

Pero a pesar de conocer todo el uno acerca del otro, Makoto ocultaba un gran secreto.

El menor aparte de la habilidad que tenía para comunicarse con el otro sin hablar, tenía la extraña habilidad de poder sentir lo que el ojiazul sentía.

Prácticamente, cuando alguien abrazaba al azabache, él también podía sentirlo, si alguien lo agredía, podía igualmente sentirlo, la única restricción de ese poder era que esto solo sucedía cuando involucraba a terceras personas, y lo más extraño era que las pocas veces que podía abrazar a su amigo, el tacto en su piel se sentía mil veces más que cualquier otra cosa, el darle a Haruka un abrazo, era muchas veces más sensible en su piel que todas las veces en las que se había raspado las rodillas tratando de aprender bicicleta.

Ese mismo poder, el castaño pudo concluir que se activó el mismo día en que Haru casi se ahogaba cuando eran pequeños, pues aparte de darse cuenta visualmente de la desgracia, segundos antes el había sentido su respiración achicarse mientras un mal presentimiento sucumbía su pecho, la sensación y la desordenada respiración no se fueron hasta que el ojiazul se hubo curado de aquel incidente.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba más, Makoto se pudo dar cuenta por sí mismo de algunas sensaciones ajenas a su cuerpo. Al principio le aterraba, pues pensaba que fantasmas le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero un día común donde Nagisa en un torpe abrazo tiro a Haruka al piso, Makoto pudo descubrir de donde provenían aquellas sensaciones.

El castaño decidió guardar el secreto puesto que probablemente el contárselo a su amigo, o inclusive a alguien, podría resultar escalofriante. Aprendió a moderar sus gestos para guardar el secreto profundamente llegando a olvidarlo a veces.

Con el pasar de los años pudo adaptarse a aquella habilidad, acostumbrándose a sus curiosos poderes, inclusive a veces le resultaba gracioso mientras que otras veces doloroso, se dedicó y acoplo a sentir por los dos, como siempre lo hacía.

...

-Increíble ¿no?, te dije que no me creerías, además… es algo extraño, pero… esa es la verdad- Makoto no podía dejar de sonreír melancólicamente con un toque de diversión es su voz al relatar su extraño secreto.

-Te creo- contesto el tiburón con el rostro serio. El de orbes esmeraldas adopto un gesto de incredulidad.

-Rin…-

-¡Quién lo diría Mako-chan!, presentíamos que algo así ocultabas, pareces casi siempre predecir los movimientos de Haru-chan- le contestaban a sus espaldas sus amigos menores a excepción del ojiazul.

-¡¿Qu…-

-Tranquilo, Haru-chan aún estaba nadando cuando lo dejamos así que no está por aquí- le contesto su amigo rubio tranquilizándolo.

-Debe haber una explicación científica para algo así, creo… tratare de investigar y dedicare todo mi esfuerzo por ayudarle Makoto-sempai- contesto Rei con mirada seria acomodando un poco sus gafas.

-Aun si la hubiera no creo que tenga cura o algo así, además… - cerro su sonrisa con un rostro tranquilo y pacifico - no es algo que me afecte físicamente, no es como si cuando el cortara me fuese a salir la misma herida, solo son sensaciones, simples roces o débiles golpes, no tienes por qué preocuparte Rei- se dirigió para con su amigo que le devolvía una mirada igual de tranquila y comprensiva.

-Vaya que todos ustedes son extraños-

-jaja….¡No te muerdas la lengua con tus dientes de tiburón Rin-Rin!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-¿Qué sucede?...- se escuchó la voz del individuo tema de conversación, Makoto lo volteo a ver con semblante tranquilo, había aprendido a guardar el único secreto que tenía para con su amigo de manera casi perfecta.

-Solo hablábamos de recuerdos acerca de nuestras visitas aquí, ya sabes Haru-chan, como es la última practica "amistosa en conjunto" es algo nostálgico- contesto Nagisa con mucha euforia bajando la mirada y fingiendo una tristeza dramática. El de orbes zafiro lo miro seriamente aburrido con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Todos los demás internamente estaban sumamente sorprendidos, de todos los presentes, su amigo más ruidoso y hablador, había sido el más discreto en reaccionar, Makoto le agradecería a Nagisa por siempre al ocultar su secreto.

-…. - Haruka pasó su mirada de un dramático Nagisa hacia su mejor amigo para hacer acto de dirigirse tranquilamente hacia la salida del instituto. El sol ya estaba ocultándose- Vámonos, Makoto-

Ante tal acto todos empezaron a seguir al ojiazul para retirarse siendo acompañados por el capitán pelirrojo.

-Adiós Rin-sempai fue un gusto entrenar con usted-

-¡Bye Bye Rin-chan!- el rubio agitaba su mano enérgicamente mientras tomaba la del chico de lentes y literalmente lo arrastraba hasta el delfín que iba por delante de todos.

-Adiós Rin, nos vemos luego-

Con un poco más de tranquilidad al haberse quitado un peso de encima, el ojiverde prosiguió a llegar lado de Haruka y sus compañeros cuando un brazo nuevamente se lo impidió.

-Espera… Makoto- el pelirrojo lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- se detuvo el más alto ante tal acto haciendo frente a su amigo algo preocupado de su actitud.

-¿Qué harás cuando él se enamore?... esa habilidad te hará sufrir- le soltó el tiburón con semblante serio sin perder su porte rudo y masculino.

-De que ha…-

-A ti te gusta el ¿no?, no soy idiota, y no soy el único que piensa eso, eres muy transparente en ese aspecto, probablemente el único que no se ha dado cuenta es ese tonto-

El más alto lo veía nuevamente sorprendido y ¿dolido?, al parecer Rin sabía más de muchas cosas de lo que aparentaba.

-Gracias Rin, estoy agradecido de ser tu amigo- fue lo único que pudo contestar el ojiverde para despedirse con una sonrisa tranquila y llena de cariño. El otro por su parte solo pudo suspirar y despedirse agitando su mano sin seguir con el cuestionamiento anterior.

**Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores._**

Makoto nunca pudo cuidar de alguien tan dedicada y cariñosamente como lo hacía con Haruka.

Empezó a darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos iban hacia otro rumbo para con su amigo el primer año de preparatoria, claro que nunca fue como si no le gustaran las chicas, pero él no tomaba el sentimiento de amar a alguien tan a la ligera, no era un romántico en ese sentido como Rin lo era, de hecho se consideraba a sí mismo como un torpe en el ámbito, sin embargo, sabía muy bien la diferencia entre amar y querer, por lo que atesoraba ese sentimiento como su todo.

El imaginarse un día sin estar al lado de su mejor amigo lo hacía sentir incómodo y algo desorientado por lo que rechazaba lo que fuese para no truncar su rutina. Realmente apreciaba el tiempo que pasaba con él. Cuando una chica se le confesaba, muy a pesar de que no le gustaba hacer o ver llorar a una chica, no tenía otro remedio más que rechazar sus sentimientos de manera rápida y cuidadosa.

Para la perspectiva de Makoto, Haruka nunca presentaba un mínimo interés por las chicas o los temas banales de romanticismo y sus derivados, parecía que a pesar de su popularidad con las chicas, casi igual que la de Makoto, realmente los sentimientos de las chicas lo tenían sin cuidado. Y el oji esmeralda tenía toda la razón puesto que según todos sus amigos, lo único que el azabache necesitaba para sobrevivir era agua, caballa y Makoto. El castaño ante esa suposición simplemente se sonrojaba y sonreía divertido.

Conforme los años pasaban, ambos parecían vivir en una burbuja rutinaria donde terceros parecían no ser invitados, y los únicos que entraban en esa burbuja notaban la fuerte unión que estos tenían.

La única pelea que fue bienvenida en esa burbuja había sido expulsada en menos de una semana. Y eso no cambio inclusive al entrar a la universidad, la época cuando se mudaron a Tokio.

Para Makoto esa estabilidad era sumamente satisfactoria, vivía ajeno a todo lo demás que no fuese cumplir su sueño y el tener a la persona que amaba cerca de él, realmente era feliz. Haruka parecía aceptar aquello casi de manera natural por lo que Makoto podría vivir así para siempre y no tener conflicto con aquello.

Nunca supieron que eso cambiaría al cumplir los veintitrés años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿Te divertiste? - pregunto un feliz ojiverde a su amigo que ordenaba unas cosas en su estancia del departamento sacándolas de una gran maleta azul.

Antes de agacharse para poder ayudarle a su amigo a ordenar, pudo identificar un ruido hecho por una tercera persona, la misma que salía de la cocina de Haruka ante la sorpresa del castaño.

.

Por condiciones de la carrera que estudiaba, el azabache tenía que viajar algunas veces para poder probar sus habilidades con profesionales internacionales, y ese día no era la excepción, puesto que el mayor había llegado horas antes de un viaje no muy lejos del mismo Japón.

Makoto tenía la costumbre de ir por su amigo al aeropuerto para recibirlo cada vez que salía fuera, pero justo ese día, varias tareas universitarias se le habían acumulado por lo que telefónicamente se había disculpado con su amigo avisando ir en la tarde a visitarlo.

Al entrar sin avisar al departamento de su compañero como siempre lo hacía (desde que ya no tenía sentido tocar ya que siempre el ojiazul dejaba abierta la puerta para él) pudo percatarse de dos pares de zapatos en la entrada, los de su amigo, y unos que pertenecían claramente a una chica.

Y efectivamente…

Una chica muy bonita de cabello castaño, ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, ojos mieles, piel blanca y algo alta, se acercaba hacia ellos con timidez en el semblante.

Esta al verlo lo saludo cortésmente mientras se mostraba educada haciendo reverencia.

Makoto aun sorprendido, como el caballero que era, saludo a la chica igualmente algo torpe.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Nakamura Mikoto, pero puedes decirme Mikoto, es un gusto al fin conocerte- saludo la chica.

-Mucho gusto… Mikoto…, yo soy Tachibana Makoto, pero también puedes llamarme por mi nombre…- respondió algo desorientado.

El ojiverde sentía algo extraño formarse dentro de él, un sentimiento angustioso que le hacía doler el pecho, un miedo empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Dias antes de la llegada de su amigo, cuando dormía pequeñas siestas por las tardes después de la universidad, el ojiverde despertaba alterado por una intranquila sensación de roce en sus labios. Su mente se imaginaba lo que aquello podía significar pero le parecía absurdo al conocer perfectamente a su amigo, por lo que se esperaba hasta que la sensación se fuese de sus labios poco a poco….

Su tranquila vida diaria había terminado.

A pesar de estar frente al delfín, la voz de su amigo hablándole parecía distante a sus oídos.

-Makoto…-

El castaño simplemente no podía creerlo, probablemente estaba dormido o algo, su corazón se aceleraba asustando sus sentidos.

-Mikoto es… -

No era cierto

-Es mi novia...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quería que fuese una gran mentira.

Una mentira, un sueño o una broma muy pesada. Más sabia que Haruka nunca se prestaba para bromas.

Miraba por la ventana de la cafetería de la universidad hacia el cielo. Su bandeja de comida seguía intacta, realmente su apetito se había esfumado.

Se sentía extraño.

El día anterior torpemente había tratado de conocer un poco más a su nueva "cuñada", que resultó ser una persona tan linda e inocente que simplemente no pudo odiarla. Al verse sumamente frustrado, decidió dejar a la mitad su comida hecha por la misma, y simplemente abandono el hogar del azabache con la pobre excusa de que "tenía algo que hacer".

Por supuesto su mejor amigo pudo ver la mentira tras sus excusas, pero al verse distraído por la chica se despidió de él con cara de aceptación a medias.

Makoto no sabía si esa habilidad que tenían los dos de poder leer sus pensamientos con una mirada terminaría siendo algo muy bueno o algo muy malo para él. Tras su despedida cerró la puerta del departamento de su amigo para correr al suyo a pesar del mal tiempo que avecinaba la ciudad.

Simplemente suspiro por centésima vez en lo que llevaba del día, dejo de mirar hacia la ventana y se levantó de su asiento para irse a clases ignorando completamente su alimento intacto encima de la mesa.

...

El ojiverde caminaba por los pasillos del instituto tratando de enfocarse en lo aprendido de la clase que acababa de tener. El mantenerse ocupado sería una buena opción para disipar la tristeza de su corazón.

Sin siquiera saberlo, su amor de la infancia había rechazado sus sentimientos sin tener conocimiento de estos.

Tendría que superar su amor no correspondido y ser feliz por su amigo, después de todo no todo estaba perdido, tendría la amistad de su amigo para siempre y con eso le bastaba.

Decidió rendirse.

Por su bien y el de los dos.

Mientras estuviera al lado de Haru, viéndolo cumplir sus sueños a la par que el cumplía los suyos todo estaría bien para él. La amistad se basaba en el apoyo, en las buenas y en las malas, y él sería eso y más.

Ese había decidido que sería su plan para superar su enamoramiento de años más había olvidado un detalle muy importante…

Antes de llegar a la salida del instituto paro en seco.

Su estómago se revolvió bruscamente y su corazón dolió al sentir un leve roce en sus labios. El roce se fue prolongado por un momento hasta hacerse más fuerte y sensible en sus labios.

Makoto sabía lo que eso significaba y el pecho le empezaba a doler en demasía, quería que la sensación desapareciera como anteriormente pasaba, pero esta simplemente no se iba, y eso también significaba una cosa.

Un beso sumamente profundo….tal vez.

...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…- Haruka realmente estaba anonadado. Mikoto prácticamente le había robado un beso mientras caminaban de regreso a la universidad.

La chica se aferraba con algo de fuerza hacia su persona intensificando el beso e incomodándose un poco.

Anteriormente ya se habían dado besos, pero estos eran apenas un roce que no le hacían sentir nada. El ojiazul supuso que en los noviazgos esos momentos tenían que pasar, Mikoto era su primera novia por lo que pensó en aprovechar cada instante para poder "experimentar".

Dejo a Mikoto hacer su voluntad aceptando el beso.

...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ojiverde empezaba a desesperarse.

No le gustaba para nada esa sensación.

Apresuro el paso para poder salir rápido del instituto empezando a rasgarse los labios con sus uñas en desesperación por alejar la sensación, lagrimas por si solas empezaban a salir de su ojos sin percatarse de que gracias a sus uñas había logrado hacerse pequeñas cortadas en sus labios que empezaban a sangrar.

Tan distraído iba para poder salir rápidamente del edificio que no se percató de que chocaría con un compañero suyo hasta que este estuvo en el suelo maldiciendo.

-¡OYE IDIOTA!, FIJA….-el chico callo su queja al percatarse de los ojos llorosos y la boca sangrante de su compañero que lo miraba de reojo algo alterado.

-Oye…,e-estás bien?- poco le importo al chico frente a Makoto que este le hubiese tirado ante todos sus amigos, puesto que la apariencia del castaño era la de alguien que acabase de ser asustado por algo grave.

-¿Oye… tu eres de nuestra clase no?- comentaba ahora un chico rubio más alto que el ojiverde que se situaba a lado del otro que había sido arrollado literalmente por el castaño. El chico que yacía en el piso se levantó de este algo aturdido sin quitar la vista de Makoto.

-Pe-Perdón… - se disculpó Makoto sin seguir con la plática o respondiendo siquiera la incógnita del chico más alto que él, siguió su camino mientras tapaba su boca un poco menos alterado, ya no sentía el roce profundo de antes, pero ahora le ardía la boca entera.

A pesar de que todo había sido muy rápido, para el habían sido los momentos más eternos y agobiantes de su vida.

Al llegar a su departamento se dirigió a su cuarto rápidamente, dejo su mochila a un lado de su cama acostándose en está y mirando hacia el techo algo perdido con leves cortadas en los labios que empezaban a hincharse un poco.

Fue entonces cuando un recuerdo invadió su cabeza atrayéndolo a la realidad. Su bizarra realidad.

_ ¿Qué harás cuando él se enamore?_

Recordó las palabras de su amigo pelirrojo

_ Esa habilidad te hará sufrir_

Las palabras de Rin en aquel entonces no le hicieron pensar mucho, aquel entonces, cuando todo seguía su curso y no tenía que preocuparse de que su amigo lo fuese a hacer sufrir.

_A ti te gusta el ¿no?_

Makoto se mentiría así mismo si dijera que le gustaba su amigo.

A él no simplemente le "gustaba" su mejor amigo, el ojiverde AMABA a su mejor amigo. Y en el mayor sentido romántico posible.

Había aprendido a aceptar ese sentimiento con el pasar de los años a pesar de las consecuencias que le trajera en el futuro, ya fuese el rechazo social o el de inclusive sus seres queridos. Pero nunca creyó que entre una de esas consecuencias al amar tan fuerte a su mejor amigo, serian el sufrir un dolor tan extraño y horrible como el que sentía en ese momento.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un sonido agudo que interrumpió su trance.

El timbre estaba sonando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El hecho de tener visitas sin aviso previo se le hacia sumamente extraño, por lo que rápidamente espabilo y limpio con la manga de su camiseta las pocas lagrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos esmeraldas para poder dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

Y ahí estaba

La razón de todos sus complejos se encontraba afuera de su puerta con el ceño fruncido y sorpresa en su mirada.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto el ojiazul con el ceño enfocado en la boca de su amigo y en sus ojos semillorosos.

Maldición.

El ojiverde había olvidado el punzante dolor de su boca hasta que su amigo se lo hubo recordado. Había olvidado el hecho de que gracias a su desesperación, ahora parecía haber peleado con un gato realmente furioso.

-¿Esto? Nada grave, tropecé en la salida de la universidad tirando a un compañero de mi clase sobre la banqueta- Por lo menos había cierta verdad en su excusa –Fue muy doloroso por cierto- trato de disimular una pequeña risa, como si realmente hubiese pasado algo muy gracioso.

El más bajo lo miro unos segundos más para después suspirar y pasar a la casa de su amigo como si sus visitas, fuesen cosa de diario.

-Ten más cuidado, sueles ser algo torpe en ese aspecto-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- término la pequeña plática el castaño cerrando su puerta detrás de sí.

...

Makoto y Haruka se encontraban sentados en el piso de la pequeña estancia del castaño, cada uno frente al otro como siempre lo hacían en sus pláticas más serias.

Al no ver iniciativa en el azabache de empezar una plática, el castaño decidió aclarar ciertas dudas por su cuenta.

-Así que, Mikoto… ¿Cómo paso?- empezó a cuestionar el más alto con una sonrisa fingida y tranquila a la perfección.

-También nada, va a la universidad conmigo- afirmo para callar enseguida. Al ver el rostro del castaño de querer saber más acerca de su vida de noviazgo continúo hablando algo fastidiado.

-No fue la gran cosa, realmente, ella me hablo primero muy insistente…, empezamos a tener pequeñas pláticas hasta que ella se confesó primero y la acepte, nunca pensé que le gustara en ese sentido…-

-¿Y a ti te gusta en ese sentido?- interrumpió preguntando el castaño algo cabizbajo y con la vista tapada por su cabello algo crecido, realmente necesitaba saberlo, aunque esto le destrozara por completo.

El de ojos zafiro alzo la mirada algo confuso y levemente ruborizado, realmente esos temas no se le daban bien, pero Makoto era alguien importante para él, por lo que al igual que su amigo solo pudo bajar la mirada a algún punto muerto de la mesa frente a ellos para contestar algo irritado.

-No me desagrada- concluyo cabizbajo y con el cabello tapando su vista. –Algún día tenía que pasar, ya no somos niños-

Ambos seguían con la mirada baja perdidos cada quien en su mundo y mirando la mesa como si fuese lo más interesante del universo.

El sonido de las cigarras avecinando la noche entraban profundamente al departamento por lo que el ambiente momentáneamente se tensaba.

-Perdón por no habértelo contado…-

-Te felicito- el castaño alzo la mirada para poner la sonrisa más grande que su rostro le permitió hacer – al parecer serás en primero de los dos en tener novia, llevas mucha ventaja, tendrás que aconsejarme en un futuro ne?... Haru-chan- realmente intentaba sonar lo más creíblemente posible ante su sorprendido amigo. Jugaba con fuego al mirar los ojos del contrario, se arriesgaba a destapar su verdadero sentir ante el otro.

Haruka solo pudo volver a su estoica mirada –Deja el chan…. - sentencio dando por terminado el tema.

Makoto sonrió nuevamente al verse salvado para después seguir hablando de trivialidades con su mejor amigo, nada en el mundo cambiaría eso, su amistad, desgraciadamente para el más alto, era algo irrompible que ahora era seguro, duraría una vida.

Para Makoto la contestación desinteresada de su mejor amigo, había sido la mejor prueba que pudo obtener para saber cómo le iría de ahora en adelante.

Al irse Haruka de su casa despidiéndose secamente como siempre pero con un aura más tranquila, se acostó nuevamente en su cama pero esta vez, solamente unos segundos fueron suficientes para que de sus ojos descendieran grandes y gruesas lagrimas saladas, que estas se aumentaron al recordar que su mágica habilidad siempre le recordaría que la persona que amaba, era amada por alguien más…

Que correspondía a alguien más…

Su llanto se intensifico pesadamente hasta quedar dormido.

**Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. **

**PD: Gracias por sus reviews! Realmente respeto a todos los que hacen Fanfics ya que si hay que dedicarle un buen tiempo y a veces viene la inspiración e inmediatamente se va u_u. Y pues luego de ver el OVA de esta serie fue como una explosión de feels 3. **

**Sin más que decir, solo thanks! Les dejo leer.**

Mientras los días seguían su curso, Makoto empezó a darse cuenta entonces de los grandes cambios que empezaba a sufrir su rutina diaria desde que Haruka se había hecho formalmente novio de Mikoto.

A pesar de todo, el ojiverde trataba de sobrellevar la situación de manera calmada, seguía haciendo sus mismas actividades para no levantar cualquier tipo de sospecha, puesto que más que nunca debía mantener su secreto lejos de la persona que podía leerlo perfectamente.

No era nada fácil.

Al ir al departamento del azabache por las mañanas, como siempre lo hacía, Makoto quedaba boquiabierto con la novedad de que su amigo ya se encontraba preparado y listo casi corriendo de salida a su universidad al ser sacado de su baño matutino por nadie más ni nadie menos que su novia, que seguido lo llevaba de la mano a rastras hasta su institución.

Al de orbes oceánicos parecía no importarle el gesto de ser literalmente arrastrado por lo que se dejaba llevar por su novia sin chistar.

Ahora regularmente Makoto solo los veía irse hacia la universidad despidiéndoles desde el pasillo frente a la puerta del departamento de Haruka agitando su mano y sintiéndose un poco ignorado.

Mas no se le hacía algo inesperado, gracias a su habilidad, cada mañana lo veía venir.

Por las mañanas, antes de ir a casa de su amigo, podía sentir un roce cariñoso en su mano que lo despertaba asustándole en la soledad de su departamento, al confirmar el origen de la sensación, solamente se dedicaba a mirar la palma de su mano mientras la sensación desaparecía.

Sabía que alguien más empezaba a llenar su lugar, mas sin embargo no podía hacer nada.

Esto de alguna manera empezaba a atrofiar el reloj metabólico de Makoto.

Ya no había la necesidad del ir a la casa del ojiazul para sacarlo de la bañera, empezaba a aceptar que la "responsabilidad" había pasado a otras manos, pero el dejar de hacerlo solo le dejaba con dudas. ¿Realmente Mikoto había logrado llevarlo a la universidad?, ¿Y si se ahogaba en la bañera por no haber ido por él? Simplemente el pensarlo le erizaba la piel y solo lograba distraerse en clases.

Cada vez eran menos los dias que se veía con su mejor amigo, y claro que había dias que la chica les daba su espacio, pero esto a Makoto solo le afectaba más ya que entre las cosas triviales de las que hablaba Haruka, de algún modo Mikoto siempre terminaba apareciendo.

Si Makoto poco a poco y con esfuerzo lograba recoger los trozos de su corazón para poderlos reponer y pegar, cada vez que hablaba con su amigo, este parecía tomar su corazón para hacerlo trocitos con sus propias manos.

Realmente se estaba cansando.

Los únicos momentos realmente tranquilos en los que su mente lograba despejarse, eran cuando llamaba y recibía llamadas de sus kohais contándole que tal les iba con respecto a su vida y al club que tanto Haru como el, habían dejado en sus manos.

Le hacía muy feliz el saber que tanto Rei como Nagisa lo estaban haciendo bien, por lo que se moderaba con sus llamadas para no perjudicar los estudios de sus amigos. El ya había pasado por el tercer año de preparatoria por lo que sabía que no la tenían tan fácil, y el preocuparlos con su tonto problema solo los distraería.

No podía negar que cada vez se sentía mas solo, con la necesidad de poder hacer algo para volver a como todo estaba antes. Pero la vida no era así de sencilla, por lo menos no para él.

Se le revolvía el estómago cuando podía sentir los besos prolongados que rara vez su amigo y su novia se daban.

Se le hacía algo irónico saber que era rara la vez estos se besaran de aquella manera ya que la sensación de roce sobre sus labios a veces era corta y a veces muy larga. Conforme el tiempo pasaba empezaba a desarrollar un miedo descomunal de algún día arrancarse los labios de pura desesperación.

El día en que pudo darse cuenta que ya no tenía ninguna esperanza fue cuando el de ojos zafiro empezó a agarrar la confianza de besar a Mikoto en su presencia. Probablemente entre amigos era un gesto insignificante y algo incómodo, puesto que solo eran besos de despedida o de saludo, mas sin embargo para el castaño eran unas inaguantables ganas de vomitar todo lo que tenía en su estómago tras el enorme nudo que se hacía en su garganta al aguantar su coraje interno.

Haruka por su parte algunas veces de reojo podía ver como Makoto bajaba la vista y hacia unas muecas de dolor.

El gesto se le hacía extraño, mas sin embargo no lograba entender el porqué de esa expresión facial. Él sabía que cuando el ojiverde ponía una expresión parecida a esa era porque algo le dolía y trataba de ocultarlo de los demás, mas sin embargo solo podía fruncir el ceño al no poder descubrir que causaba dolor en su amigo.

No le gustaba esa mirada en Makoto. La odiaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Haruka y Mikoto cumplieron cinco meses de relación, el castaño no pudo soportarlo más.

Se encontraba haciendo un ensayo, para ser más exacto, una tarea.

Una simple tarea, la cual consistía sobre la ciencia de la anatomía del cuerpo, algo muy común para aprender derivado a la carrera que estudiaba.

Gracias a esa tarea fue cuando pudo darse cuenta que estaba olvidando un factor severamente importante en el noviazgo de dos personas a su edad con ya cinco meses de relación por delante.

_Relaciones Sexuales._

Él sabía, que era cuestión de tiempo y un poco más de confianza para que esto llegara a suceder entre la persona que amaba y su pareja.

Se había congelado frente a su tarea aun sin terminar.

Podía soportar los abrazos,…..Si

Los besos,…..Si

Inclusive pequeñas demostraciones de caricias algo subidas de tono,…

más no creía poder soportar el sentir cuando "eso" pasara.

Al sentir que sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de leves gotas saladas se levantó del piso donde hacia su tarea frente a una pequeña mesa para admirar las tenues luces de la ciudad que se asomaban por la ventana de su departamento.

Tomaba fuertemente el marco de la ventana al punto de que sus nudillos se encontraban blancos. Sentía la fuerte necesidad de desahogarse, sin embargo, se encontraba cansado de llorar, por algún motivo las luces de la ciudad lo apaciguaban al punto de tranquilizar la tormenta de preocupación que se encontraba dentro de él.

Con la misma ropa informal que vestía desde la mañana, jeans ceñidos y camisa a cuadros azul, cepillo sus dientes, tomo su chaqueta negra y salió corriendo de su departamento.

Sabía que en algún lugar de aquella inmensa ciudad encontraría la manera de evitar el poder sentir algo cuando "eso" pasara entre Haru y su novia.

Estaba cansado de ser ignorado, de algún modo pensaba que de haber sido así las cosas, habría preferido mil veces que Haruka se hubiese ido a Australia con Rin, mas a pesar todo, sabía que eso no cambiaba el hecho de poder sentir lo que el otro. Era inútil, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar de aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-

La noche empezaba a ponerse más oscura mientras caminaba solitario por las concurridas calles de la ciudad de Tokio.

Mientras avanzaba, y veía a la gente pasar vagos recuerdos venían a su mente.

_Meses antes de saber la relación de su amigo, en medio de una de sus clases, había recibido la invitación de ir esa misma noche a beber con algunos de sus compañeros de clase, mas sin embargo había terminado rechazando la invitación puesto que había dias en los que pasaba a recoger a su amigo a su instituto para regresar juntos a sus departamentos, y ese día no era la excepción. Prefería mil veces eso a cualquier cosa._

_-No le veo lo interesante, solo es sake….-el ojiazul le había mencionado algo indiferente después de haberle contado acerca de la invitación mientras caminaban por un parque de regreso a sus departamentos._

_-Mmmm….. Creo que tienes razón Haru, mas sin embargo también se trata de conocer amigos nuevos. Pero…si he de beber algún día, quiero que tu estés ahí conmigo…- dijo Makoto mientras sonreía vivaz como siempre a su amigo que lo veía levemente sorprendido. _

_El azabache fue suavizando sus brillosos ojos de sorpresa para concentrase nuevamente en el camino sin señal de querer seguir hablando sobre el tema. _

_–Está bien….- sentencio mientras soltaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa._

Makoto nunca en su vida había asistido a lugares realmente concurridos que no fuesen campeonatos o la escuela. Simplemente pensaban que al no ser cosa del ojiazul, tampoco eran su cosa. Era realmente inocente en aquel aspecto.

Pero todo tenía su límite y Makoto realmente temía que un día de esos su suposición se cumpliera cayéndole de sorpresa como dagas en el corazón. Costará lo que costara debía conseguir eliminar esa habilidad.

Sin embargo se encontraba ahí, frente a un bar en el centro de la ciudad. El local era muy vistoso y la gente que entraba a este no se veía para nada amigable. Se sentía algo temeroso, lo cual era ridículo pese a su tamaño corporal.

Dudaba acerca de entrar o no a un lugar como ese. Un miedo se apodero de él.

Makoto era una persona correcta, nunca en la vida se imaginaria querer recurrir a un lugar tan bizarro para aliviar sus problemas. No era nada bueno.

Empezó a sentir impotencia al no tener el suficiente coraje para poder entrar a aquel lugar y la desesperación de no saber que más hacer no ayudaba en nada, nadie podía ayudarlo ante su extraña habilidad. No sin ser revelados sus sentimientos.

Quería que alguien le abrazara y que le dijera que todo estaría bien, se empezaba a preguntar si el karma le estaba devolviendo alguna especie de castigo al haber rechazado y echo llorar a tantas niñas y compañeras suyas por alguien que le haría sufrir en demasía.

Para terminar su agonía, un pequeño roce se dejó sentir en sus labios.

Había sido inesperado, pero no por eso dejaba de aterrarle debido a su suposición, ya era realmente noche por lo que temía lo peor.

Sería la persona con la peor suerte, y alguna clase de adivino si su suposición se cumpliera esa misma noche.

Con desesperación, opto por raspar su boca con la manga de su chaqueta hasta que la sensación desapareciera poco le importaba si la gente lo estuviese viendo.

Cuando esta se fue, decepcionado giro su cuerpo para disponer a regresar a su departamento, ya no se sentía tan valiente como antes…

-¡OYE! Tú eres nuestro compañero ¿no? ¿Qué haces por aquí?- el saludo lo hizo voltear su mirada hasta la persona dueña de la voz.

El ojiesmeralda se sorprendió ampliamente cuando pudo reconocer al chico como la persona con la que meses había chocado fuertemente haciéndole caer. Días después se había arrepentido de no haberse disculpado con aquel chico. El hombre había resultado ser un compañero suyo de clases, pero generalmente faltaba mucho a clases junto a otros dos compañeros por lo que no lo reconocía del todo.

-Hola, buenas noches…perdón por haberte empujado aquella vez…- saludo Makoto con una expresión de duda al no conocer el nombre de las personas frente a él, puesto que aparte del chico, se encontraban otros dos hombres más.

-¿Eso? ¡No te preocupes! Cierto aun no nos presentamos… bueno… Mi nombre es Takashi, y ellos son Kentarou y Yuki. Puedes llamarnos así ya que vamos en el mismo salón, los apellidos son algo muy formal- el hombre ponía su brazo alrededor de la chica llamada Yuki.

Los chicos frente a él eran conocidos como los más problemáticos de su salón, prácticamente no asistían mucho a clases, más sin embargo milagrosamente pasaban las materias.

Takashi era un chico realmente atractivo y muy alto, este tenía cierto parecido al amigo de Rin, Sousuke, solamente que Takashi se veía algo más amigable, con cabello igual de oscuro pero más largo y tenía piercings por muchos lados. Sus ojos grises resaltaban en su rostro.

Kentarou probablemente practicaba algún deporte de lucha, era fornido y muy rubio, parecía tener raíces americanas de no haber sido por sus ojos verdes claro y rasgados.

Yuki, la única chica del grupo, era más o menos de la altura de Rei, era muy hermosa, su cabello era la combinación del rojo con el negro, parecía alguien realmente popular y en su salón no era la excepción, solo que su personalidad era muy atrevida para los chicos que la rodeaban.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ta…esto…. Makoto - contesto el castaño un poco desconfiado, Tokio realmente era un lugar nuevo para él, aun a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí.

-Vaya, cambiando de tema… ibas entrar a ese bar ¿no? Pensé que eras alguien más serio Makoto, quien lo diría, al parecer eres de los nuestros- señalo Takashi el bar a lado de ellos con una sonrisa divertida.

Makoto al ver esa sonrisa su desconfianza hacia ellos se esfumo rápidamente pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse inseguro sobre lo que se había propuesto desde el inicio. Parecía como si el destino le quisiera hacer otra de sus jugadas al ponerle a las personas menos indicadas para evitar caer en la tentación.

Para su mala suerte, un roce fuerte impacto contra su mejilla haciéndolo tomar con su mano fuertemente el área algo torpemente.

-Realmente eres una persona extraña- Kentarou atino a decir mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Perdón, últimamente no me siento yo mismo…- el ojiverde relajo su pose retirando la mano de su mejilla. La sensación realmente lo había atrapado con la guardia baja.

Takashi pudo ver la angustia que emanaba el cuerpo del ojiverde, algo en él le decía que el castaño dudaba en entrar a aquel lugar así que solo pudo suspirar.

-Oye… nosotros nos dirigíamos a un lugar cerca de aquí, te invitamos a ir, pero es tu decisión el ir o no. Ese bar no es nada comparado a donde nos dirigimos, y pareces algo virgen en ese aspecto- interrumpió Takashi de manera en la cual Makoto pudiera escucharlo. El aludido se sonrojo violentamente ante el comentario.

Aun sonrojado, Makoto al ver la mirada divertida que le brindaban las personas frente a él, dudo un poco ante los impulsos de querer ir o no.

Primeramente apenas los había conocido, él no era tan impulsivo, y por Dios, ¡Él venía de un pueblo costero tranquilo! Y nunca en su vida había hecho cosas que no involucraran a Haruka.

El pensar en su amigo, le hizo traer de golpe todos esos meses de sufrimiento en silencio. Y como si lo hubiese invocado, un abrazo ajeno lo rodeo haciéndolo sentir un hueco en su estómago y erizar su piel totalmente.

Suspiro tratando de controlarse

-Acepto… vayamos-

Confirmo Makoto ante los chicos frente a él para recibir una sonrisa enorme por parte de Takashi y otras más de sus acompañantes.

-Andando- dijo Takashi mientras palmeaba la espalda de Makoto para que los siguiera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El azabache mayor se encontraba sentado dentro de un vagón del metro rumbo a su departamento.

Debido a que siempre salían tarde de la universidad se tomaba la tarea de llevar a Mikoto hasta su hogar. A pesar de verlo algo molesto, sabía que una chica no debía estar sola a altas horas de la noche por las calles de una ciudad tan grande por lo que había adoptado la nueva tarea de llevar a su novia a su hogar como cualquier novio normal.

De un instante a otro había volteado su mirada a la ventana de aquel vagón para mirar las luces de la gran ciudad, definitivamente las cosas no eran para nada igual a la preparatoria.

Últimamente los besos que compartía con la chica empezaban a subir de tono, sabía que era una respuesta normal del cuerpo, mas sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse algo temeroso del ritmo de la chica en su relación.

Suspiro.

Al llegar a su destino, bajo del tren para dirigirse a su departamento rápidamente, realmente estaba cansado por lo que deseaba con todas sus ganas llegar a darse un largo baño en su bañera.

En su tarea de llegar rápido, fue sorprendido por el ruido de un objeto cayendo fuertemente contra el piso, volteo la mirada para encontrar su celular abierto contra el pavimento.

Con algo de molestia levanto su celular del piso, ahora que cargaba a todas partes con el debido a la necesidad, nunca encontraba un buen lugar para guardarlo, por lo que siempre el celular terminaba tirado en cualquier lado.

Al tomar la pantalla para cerrarlo, sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho al ver la imagen de fondo de pantalla de este.

En esta se mostraban Makoto y el en una foto.

Recordaba perfectamente ese día y como mientras miraban las estrellas desde el puerto de Iwatobi fue literalmente sorprendido por el castaño tomándoles a él y a si mismo una foto con su celular, solo para encontrar a los siguientes días la misma foto como fondo de pantalla de su celular.

Ahora la misma foto se veía opacada por un enorme golpe justo en donde antes se encontraba el rostro de Makoto con una gran sonrisa, dejando solamente a la vista su rostro estoico al lado de nada.

Duro unos momentos mirando la pantalla del celular.

Suspiró.

Por algún motivo, aquella acción le tenía muy mala espina, más se encontraba sumamente cansado, tanto física, como mentalmente para poder pensarlo a profundidad. Llamaría a Makoto al día siguiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Makoto llego junto con sus compañeros de salón a un lugar de la ciudad que parecía algo abandonado, había enormes departamentos conjuntos algo viejos, lo que le había dado algo más de confianza en caso de que Takashi y sus amigos le hubiesen engañado para asaltarlo o algo parecido. Aun no los conocía lo suficiente por lo que no dejaba para nada la guardia baja.

Todos se situaron frente a un edificio algo viejo de ladrillos rojos con una puerta a la vista, pero lo que realmente atrajo la atención de Makoto era la fuerte música que se escuchaba dentro del edificio.

Vio como con toda la seguridad del mundo, Yuki tocaba la puerta de manera singular, como en alguna clase de código, la puerta tenía la palabra "EXIT" en japonés como en en ingles escrita en letras grandes y blancas.

Momentos después de esta salió un chico igual de alto y fornido que Kentarou con cara de muy pocos amigos, este vestía casi tan casualmente como lo hacían ellos, pero algo le decía a Makoto que el tipo era cien veces más extrovertido de lo que aparentaban sus acompañantes.

-¡Takashi!, cuanto tiempo idiota- el oji esmeralda vio como el sujeto en un torpe movimiento trato de taclear a Takashi sin mucho éxito. Takashi por el contrario se carcajeaba ante tal acto sano y salvo al lado de Kentarou.

El chico se percató de Makoto instantáneamente cruzando los brazos y poniendo una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- decía el chico mirando a Makoto con cara de pocos amigos.

-Déjalo, es un nuevo amigo… ¡y deja de intentar taclear a tu cuñado! tonto hermano- decía Yuki haciendo un puchero infantil. El castaño suspiro.

-Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Ma….-

-Como sea, hay que entrar, que después se terminan la hierba todos los amigos de Takashi- dijo Kentarou interrumpiendo al castaño y entrando al lugar como si nada dejando a todos atrás.

Al ver el acto todos los chicos se dispusieron a hacer lo mismo a excepción de Makoto.

No estaba muy seguro de entrar a ese lugar, que a juzgar por el, tenía toda la apariencia de un club de mala muerte y… acaso Kentarou había dicho ¿hierba?...Realmente quería salir inmediato de aquel lugar pero al ver el gesto de invitación con sus manos de Yuki y Takashi para entrar, simplemente dejo su cerebro por algún lado de la calle y entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_*Música Hard Style_

Subía las escaleras de aquel lugar como si se dirigiese a su propia sentencia de muerte, estaba sumamente nervioso. Era su primera vez en un lugar así, en cuanto las escaleras se terminaron, llego a lo que parecía la pista del lugar.

Quedo cegado un momento por todas las luces de neón que inundaban el lugar, este estaba sumamente oscuro, a pesar de ello se alcanzaban a distinguir las paredes blancas que lo cercaban haciendo contraste con las luces de neón.

Cuando salió del shock luminoso, pudo divisar al fondo una acumulación de personas bailando alegre y escandalosamente, a sus lados, veía personas que parecían algo desorientadas sentadas en pequeños asientos de color neón, y en otros lugares más cerrados podía ver a personas besándose sin ninguna vergüenza, inclusive había parejas del mismo sexo que sin pudor alguno se besaban y acariciaban como si nadie se encontrara viéndolos.

Se asustó.

Quería salir inmediatamente de ahí.

Nunca pensó ver ese tipo de escenas en persona, no con la rutina que siempre había llevado a cabo y conociéndose a sí mismo. A pesar de ser ya un adulto, aún era inocente en esos aspectos.

Por un momento la música lo ensordeció al punto de tener que cerrar sus ojos por un momento y volverlos a abrir solo para comprobar que no se trataba de algún sueño suyo.

Takashi al ver en la cara del ojiverde una expresión de un niño que acababa de ver un fantasma encerrado en un trance, Takashi y Yuki voltearon a verse mutuamente y concluyeron en comprar bebidas para todos.

Antes de sufrir un ataque de pánico, de entre toda la gente que lo rodeaba el castaño pudo oír la voz de Kentarou que le llamaba. Casi por impulso, al divisarlo se acercó hasta este mientras era dirigido por su cuerpo a lo que parecía la barra de bebidas del lugar. La música lo mareaba un poco. Al llegar pudo ver que Takashi le ofrecía un vaso de bebida.

-Ten toma esta, es lo menos alcoholizado que pude encontrar…-

El ojiverde ya se encontraba bebiendo del vaso de cristal hasta escuchar la palabra alcoholizado.

Inmediatamente retuvo en líquido casi completamente en su boca sin ganas de querer pasarlo.

Siempre pensó que su primer sake lo tomaría junto con Haruka, pero al parecer, eso también le había sido robado al igual que todas las primeras veces del azabache. La única ventaja, era que la bebida que le habían brindado era todo menos sake, cosa que no le dejaba tan tranquilo.

Con melancolía en su rostro, agarro fuerzas para poder pasar el líquido retenido en su boca poco a poco dejando un poco de líquido cayendo a un lado de su boca. Comprobó que realmente lo que tomaba no sabía tan mal y le daba la impresión de que podía confiar en lo que sea que este fuese.

Así fue que cuando termino aquella bebida, termino pidiendo otra igual.

Y otra

Y otra

Y otra.

Al llegar al séptimo vaso, fue cuando Yuki le indico al bar tender que dejara de servirle, empezaba ver al chico tambalearse con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Oye, relájate Mako, no quieres una congestión alcohólica la primera vez que pruebas bebida, veme a mí, años de experiencia ya no me hacen nada-

La chica solo veía divertida como el chico con todos los pómulos rojos hasta las orejas le sonreía con ternura y se alejaba para ir a la multitud de la pista de baile.

-Yuki volví, al parecer Kentarou ya encontró…. ¿Y Makoto? ¿Dónde está?- le pregunto a la chica que se encontraba con las mejillas ruborizadas apoyada con sus codos sobre la barra de bebidas, ella no estaba mejor que el ojiverde y ante la pregunta de su novio solo pudo señalar hacia la pista.

Takashi con cara de incredulidad y diversión miraba hacia la pista viendo como Makoto bailaba en medio de un chico más bajo que el enfrente y una chica alta rubia detrás suyo con una expresión de realmente estar disfrutando la música. El azabache se preguntaba, como a pesar de que el chico estaba totalmente ebrio, seguía viéndose tan genial e inocentemente adorable a como cuando estaba sobrio. Se reprendió a si mismo por los pensamientos homo que inundaban su cabeza.

_*Música Psy Trance_

Makoto se sentía realmente bien, no sentía absolutamente nada, a pesar de poder controlar sus movimientos su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido, se dejaba llevar por la música al igual que todas las personas a su alrededor, aun estando rodeado de extraños, sostenía una expresión relajada en su rostro y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

Dentro de su subconsciente sabía que había logrado su propósito. Cuando abría los ojos, las luces del lugar le hacían sentir libre y algo confundido, era parecido al estar nadando pero totalmente desorientado.

Fuera de todo eso se sentía tontamente feliz, entre el baile y el cambio de canciones abrió los ojos pudiendo distinguir a Takashi y Yuki en la barra de bebidas, realmente les debía una. Probablemente de no haber sido por ellos en ese instante estaría llorando en algún rincón de su departamento tratando de alejar las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

El ojiverde no pudo evitar sentir suma ternura al momento de ver a Takashi besar a la pelirroja en la nariz tomándola de sus orejas como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Realmente parecían quererse mucho y a pesar de no haber querido congeniar con ellos, sabía que el azabache en clases parecía intimidante ante los chicos que querían acercársele a la chica. Aunque ahora ya sabía el verdadero motivo, y era que esta, era la novia de Takashi.

Ante aquellas acciones, Makoto solo pudo sonreír melancólicamente mientras nuevamente se dejaba llevar por la música ignorando por completo que la gente que se le arrimaba para bailar.

Entre sus extraños pensamientos, Makoto a veces deseaba haber nacido mujer o simplemente que la vida no lo torturara con poderes extraños, tal vez sin esa habilidad, hubiera podido superar su amor no correspondido, solo tal vez.

Alrededor de las tres y media de la madrugada, Kentarou sostenía con uno de sus hombros a un ebrio castaño con las mejillas sonrojadas que vomitaba bruscamente por la acera.

Ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos en los que el castaño no soltaba palabra alguna y se dedicaba a sostenerse de sus rodillas para vomitar nuevamente.

Yuki un poco más sobria amablemente le pidió su teléfono a Makoto, este con esfuerzo se lo entrego recibiendo una botella de agua a cambio, el castaño insistía en tomar un taxi e irse a su departamento por su cuenta, pero Yuki no lo permitiría, con el teléfono en mano se dispuso a llamar al parecer a algún contacto.

-Su primer contacto se llama Haruka, ¿le llamamos? No podemos dejarlo ir así como así- pregunto Yuki a Takashi que sobaba la espalda del castaño que terminaba de vomitar por quinta vez ahora adentro de un bote de basura.

-¡NO!-respondió Makoto limpiándose parte del vomito con las mangas de su chaqueta. –Puedo regresar a mi departamento solo, descui….- no pudo continuar pues otra ola brusca de vomito lo invadió y nuevamente se aferró al bote de basura anterior.

-¡Cielos!, jamás habías hecho esto antes ¿cierto?- decía Kentarou ayudándolo a sostenerse del bote de basura.

Takashi veía con algo de diversión como Makoto era incapaz de sostenerse por sí solo del bote.

El chico orca se alejó nuevamente del bote de basura y se dirigió para con los chicos.

-R-Realmente puedo llegar a mi casa… descuiden- se apresuró a contestar un poco más sobrio después de haber vomitado tanto.

-Tranquilo te llevaremos, solo indícanos por donde ir- respondió Kentarou algo divertido por la cara roja del castaño.

-Si….- contesto resignado con el calor subiendo por sus mejillas.

Entre todos tomaron por la avenida un taxi cargando con dificultad al castaño para meterlo dentro del auto sin caerse. Con la ayuda de Kentarou obviamente todo había sido más sencillo.

Makoto entre la semiconciencia, fue indicándoles el camino hasta llegar a su departamento, el de orbes esmeralda se bajó del taxi algo ya más consciente despidiéndose de los demás, subió los escalones seguido de torpemente lograr abrir la cerradura de su puerta donde al saberse dentro de su departamento, cerró la puerta detrás suyo para después caer sobre el piso de la entrada quejando totalmente inconsciente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Makoto abría lentamente sus ojos para darse cuenta que se encontraba en el frio piso de la entrada.

Volteo a sus alrededores algo desorientado para percatarse que efectivamente se encontraba en su departamento.

Realmente no recordaba mucho después de haberse tomado aquella bebida que le ofreció Takashi.

Al pararse completamente un dolor agudo cruzo su cabeza haciéndolo aferrase de una de las paredes, se incorporó nuevamente para llegar al espejo de su baño.

Frente a él, pudo ver lo despeinado que se encontraba, también reparo en el olor fuerte a vomito que inundaba sus narices. Le dolía el cuerpo en demasía. Pero a pesar de todo, no se veía tan mal a como se imaginaba.

Pudo recordar como si de flashbacks se trataran, el sentimiento de euforia que lo había invadido la noche anterior. Por primera vez en su vida se había sentido algo libre, había olvidado todo, especialmente a su amigo, y aunque ese tipo de euforia no era la que buscaba, pudo hacer cosas sin sentir pena por ello, como bailar sin reparo.

Pero sobre todo, el hecho que lo hizo sonreír por un ese instante, fue pudo olvidar su habilidad al no sentir siquiera su propio cuerpo.

Sus pensares se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar el tono polifónico de su celular sonar. Lo tomo algo extrañado para darse cuenta de un nuevo mensaje recibido.

Al parecer había conseguido la cura a su angustia.

_00/00/00/_

_From: Número Desconocido_

_¡Hey! Soy Takashi. Hay que salir hoy después de clases._

_Trata de moderarte para la próxima._

_ Nos vemos en clase :D_

_00/00/00/_

Makoto atino a sonreír después de ver aquel mensaje solo para reparar que aún tenía algo de tiempo para poder terminar la tarea que había dejado inconclusa. Se despojó de su ropa para ir directo a bañarse con todo y el fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo atacaba.

**Continuara…. **

*** Música referente dentro del antro**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen. **

**PD: Me tarde un poco en subir la continuación ya que como siempre, la inspiración venía y luego se iba, venía y se iba… en fin siempre que escribo escucho algo de Psyko Punk o de Segal xp (Y) (Y) . Y muchas gracias por sus reviews! XD, en serio me sentí bien potato al leer algo del manual de fanfiction, aunque todavía no lo manejo muy bien XD y por el rating a lo mejor me regañen ya que manejare temas algo fuertecillos Dx.**

**Sin más Arigatou! :3333**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿E-Estas seguro que es igual a tomar una bicicleta?...-

-¡Si descuida!, solo que no presiones tan fuer….-

-¿Qué? Es…pe… ¡RAAAA!...-

Takashi con los ojos totalmente abiertos veía al castaño acelerar encima de su negra motocicleta después de haber jalado bruscamente el gatillo de arranque haciéndolo avanzar sin reparo alguno, mas sin embargo su preocupación se disipo después de ver como Makoto con casi nada de dificultad tomaba control de esta.

Al parecer el ojiverde aprendía rápido…

* * *

Mientras los días pasaban, Makoto fue acostumbrándose a tomar un nuevo tipo de rutina descabellado junto con sus nuevos amigos universitarios.

Había días que al salir de la universidad, solían ir a cualquier parque para practicar saltos estilo "parkour" o simplemente perder algo de tiempo charlando de cosas triviales o aventuras un tanto escandalosas de Kentarou. Makoto al principio solo observaba con el ceño fruncido y preocupado que nadie fuera a lastimarse haciendo saltos de bardas tan altas, pero tiempo después se había aventurado a practicar un poco aquel "deporte" terminando por gustarle en algún punto.

Yuki solo se carcajeaba internamente al ver como grupos de chicas se amontonaban en aquel parque para ver a su novio, Kentarou y a otros chicos, pero sobre todo a Makoto, haciendo ejercicio, puesto que este en su inocencia en determinado tiempo terminaba quitándose la camisa a diferencia de los otros para continuar con lo suyo totalmente al margen de lo que causaba a tercero(a)s.

También algunas noches solían andar en la moto de Takashi.

El oji gris al parecer, tenía un gusto por las carreras y en las noches donde no iban al antro, solían ir a autopistas cerradas a carreras clandestinas a simplemente hacer competencias un tanto tranquilas para matar el tiempo y ganar algo de dinero.

Makoto, al igual que con lo de los saltos, se mostraba un tanto reacio el asistir a ese tipo de eventos un tanto peligrosos, más sabia que últimamente hacia un tanto más de caso a sus impulsos que a su raciocinio.

Cuando finalmente cedió, se encontró a si mismo aprendiendo a andar en moto anotando otra cosa nueva a su lista de cosas que nunca se imaginó hacer. El sentir el viento chocando contra su rostro simplemente era algo que le gustaba, para él era lo igual a volar. Tan peligroso pero liberador a la vez.

Otros dias, en su intento por evitar un poco la soledad, simplemente acompañaba a Yuki de compras.

Takashi no se consideraba el típico novio que se prestaba a cargar las bolsas de su novia y esperaba por horas mientras hacía compras, según este, "simplemente no era lo suyo", y al no ser un tipo celoso al confiar plenamente en su novia se sentía tranquilo al saber que el oji esmeralda la acompañaba puesto que así nadie se animaría a acercársele, además de saber que este tenía el equivalente de su propia fuerza para protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Y en cierto punto a Makoto le agradaba.

Tantos nuevos rostros, nuevos desafíos, nuevas distracciones.

Aunque por supuesto que no todos los dias eran de fiesta.

A pesar de la actitud totalmente desinteresada por las clases de sus compañeros de ocio, Makoto no faltaba un solo día a la universidad, por muy fuertes resacas que tuviera, su sentido de responsabilidad hacia todo lo que tuviera que ver académicamente, seguía intacto.

Todas esas distracciones probablemente lo hubieran hecho realmente olvidar su situación con el ojiazul, mas este aun lo hacía sufrir realmente sin intentarlo.

A pesar de haber tenido años de práctica para manejar las sensaciones de Haruka en su cuerpo, ahora cuando las sensaciones del azabache aparecían y estremecían su piel poniéndola de gallina, no sabía si manejarlas para bien o para mal. Al saber que estando ellos dos solos en la grande ciudad solo había una persona que las podía provocar, vivía con un poco de agonía en su interior.

Se sentía un poco masoquista el a veces imaginar el cómo sería el vivir a flor de piel las relaciones sexuales _sin realmente estar haciéndolo_. Al planteárselo terminaba con el estómago revuelto y mucha confusión dentro de sí.

* * *

Cuando sabía que eran abrazos…

Si se encontraba solo, simplemente terminaba dándose un baño para dispersar la sensación de su piel. Cuando estaba con sus compañeros, simplemente tendía a aceptar la sensación con mucho dolor en su corazón hasta que esta se disipaba.

Cuando sabía que tomaban su mano…

Si se encontraba solo, rasgaba sus muñecas hasta hacerlas sangrar para concentrarse en otro tipo de sensación, prefería el dolor de sus brazos sangrantes al cariño de la tercera. Si se encontraba con sus compañeros, se concentraba plenamente en lo que estaba haciendo para ignorar el roce, ya fuese estando en moto o haciendo ejercicio.

Cuando sabía que eran besos…

Si estaba solo, la mayoría del tiempo la ira lo dominaba aventando contra la pared todo lo que se interpusiese en su camino, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo después, o rasgándose la boca hasta que la sensación pasara. Si estaba con sus compañeros, simplemente apretaba sus labios fuertemente optando en alguna parte de su camino, por la nueva alternativa del fumar.

Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que se estaba perdiendo así mismo….

Aun así prefería desquitarse entumeciendo un poco la boca a aguantarse y desgarrarse los labios… a pesar de sentir un dolor muy grande, ya no se permitía a si mismo el llorar.

* * *

Aunque Makoto internamente seguir luchando consigo mismo, había tomado la costumbre de asistir a todo tipo de antros con sus compañeros por las noches.

Los primeros intentos de beber siempre habían terminado con el totalmente ebrio.

Casi siempre amanecía tirado en la puerta de su departamento, algunas veces hasta con golpes en algunas partes del cuerpo no recordando nada del día anterior.

Después de aquellos primeros intentos, se fue acostumbrando hasta controlar su consciente llevando la sensación de entumecimiento a su cuerpo en vez de almacenarlo en su cabeza.

Amaba cuando su mente estaba fuera de sí y se hundía fuertemente en la música de aquellos lugares. Veía como en cámara lenta, las personas también parecían olvidar sus problemas y se dejaban llevar al igual que él…

Él solo cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar hasta no saber de sí mismo.

A veces bailaba solo, mientras otras ocasiones bailaba con gente desconocida.

También en esos dias había aprendido a lo que Kentarou se refería al momento de hablar de "hierba", aunque en cierto punto ya se lo esperaba.

Cuando entraba en algunos lugares, en antros subterráneos o los mismos que frecuentaban, veía como sus compañeros entraban en concurridas habitaciones, algunas decoradas y otras no, llenas de humo de olor fuerte que lo mareaban.

Makoto no era ningún tonto.

A pesar de su inocencia en esos temas, leía libros y veía muchas películas, por lo que prefería solamente observar hasta que les pasaba el efecto a sus colegas.

Todos los demás aceptaban y respetaban la decisión de Makoto puesto que le habían agarrado cariño a este.

Cuando Yuki y el azabache se ponían extremadamente cariñosos gracias a líneas blancas que inhalaban, el ojiverde prefería irse con Kentarou a charlar en la barra. Y a veces al encontrarse con un Kentarou demasiado relajado y perdido, prefería salir del club a fumar simples cigarros.

_Anteriormente en las visitas al parque, odiaba ver fumar a sus compañeros de clase, el castaño aun contaba con sus valores esenciales, pero simplemente lo aceptaba ya que su filosofía era aceptar a los amigos con sus defectos, más un día de aquellos donde no pudo evitar sentir un roce demasiado prolongado en sus labios, en su desespero opto por averiguar si el fumar le tranquilizaría hasta que la sensación desapareciera. _

_Así fue como termino aprendiendo a fumar. Utilizando el tabaco como una especie de disipador._

Al haberse acostumbrado a la sensación, se había encontrado consigo mismo fumando sin siquiera requerirlo, por lo que sabía que ese disipador, se había vuelto una acción cotidiana de relajación. _Probablemente una leve adicción._

Toda la experiencia ganada era una nueva experiencia de libertad. _Libertinaje._

Fiestas, el desenvolverse, ir de acá para allá sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, conducir motocicletas ajenas, el beber, el fumar, conocer gente nueva, toda esa combinación de adrenalina que lo hacían olvidarse del dolor en su pecho y la incertidumbre.

_Olvidarse de la persona que amo y que trato de proteger como a un tesoro toda su vida y que ahora le hacía sufrir cada vez que su cuerpo se lo recordaba._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruka tenía tiempo sin ver a Makoto.

Desde la vez que se le había caído el celular después de salir de aquel tren en la estación, pocas veces había hablado con Makoto.

Los celulares nunca habían sido su fuerte. Y ahora menos que su pantalla no se podía ver tan claramente.

Ni siquiera respondía los mensajes de su novia, puesto que lo veía algo innecesario al pasar todo el día con la castaña. Obteniendo siempre a cambio una queja triste por parte de esta.

A pesar de la falta de comunicación telefónica, Haruka frecuentaba la casa del ojiverde, a veces por las tardes, otras veces por las noches, mas siempre terminaba regresando a su departamento con la sensación de estarse perdiendo de algo al no encontrarlo nunca en su hogar.

Una vez hasta había llegado a patear la puerta de este al sentir cierto coraje subírsele a la cabeza. Más terminaba viéndolo como un acto patético en su inútil intento por descargar su furia injustificada con algo.

Sabía que una sola llamada serviría para disipar todas sus dudas, mas últimamente sus pláticas telefónicas con el de orbes esmeralda eran secas, a veces ni siquiera les consideraba pláticas al ser cortada la llamada por el mismo castaño al estar sumamente ocupado.

Había muchas cosas nuevas últimamente en su vida. Pero lo más nuevo, era un dolor creciente en su pecho que no le dejaba, probablemente se estaba enfermando y no tenía la más mínima idea de que.

* * *

Ya estaba oscuro y el frío abrazaba la ciudad…

Esa noche, de aquellas donde regresaba de llevar a su novia a la estación de trenes, el azabache decidió sentarse en una de las bancas de un parque. Al parecer este se encontraba cerca de lugares concurridos por gente que solía beber, por lo que no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo sentado a merced de ser asaltado o algo por el estilo. Más a pesar del barullo exterior, el parque se encontraba sumamente tranquilo.

No muy lejos de su propia banca, pudo distinguir unos cuantos juegos para niños abandonados por el tiempo, estos consistían en unos columpios oxidados y una resbaladilla con tubos faltantes en su escalera sumamente oxidada.

Por un momento se dedicó a pensar en todos los niños que probablemente habían disfrutado de aquellos juegos en sus años de gloria. De un momento a otro, como si de hologramas mentales se trataran, visualizó a Makoto y el jugando en aquellos juegos recordando así sus años en los que la vida era menos complicada y el ojiverde por nada se separaba de su lado.

Makoto…

En su intento por disipar la imagen y el recuerdo de su cabeza para enfocarse en otro punto del parque pudo distinguir no muy a lo lejos a un chico fumando a las afueras de un lugar que parecía un club.

Abrió ampliamente los ojos sintiendo nuevamente dolor intenso en su pecho.

El ojiazul, de no conocer perfectamente a su amigo, hubiera apostado lo que fuera por que aquel chico recargado en la pared fumando era su amigo, más el rostro del chico había sido tapado por un sujeto mucho más alto que el susodicho interponiendo lo demás a su imaginación.

Decidió que debido al sueño ya empezaba a tener alucinaciones y con el susto a flor de piel, se levantó del lugar para dirigirse nuevamente a su departamento.

…

Llegando a la tranquilidad de su departamento, recuerdos de su infancia llegaban a su cabeza más fuertemente mientras entraba a su tina llenándola con agua tibia y su pequeño delfín de juguete.

_-¿Por qué se toman de las manos siempre?-_

_-¿Son novios o algo por el estilo…?-_

_-No, es imposible, son muy guapos-_

_-Posiblemente están atados con una cuerda invisible-_

_-Siempre están juntos, es algo extraño-_

_-Yo pienso que es genial, tener alguien así…-_

_-Es como si su mente estuviera conectada-_

_-Escuche que Tachibana rechazo a otra chica nuevamente, seguro que es por Nanase… -_

Siempre le había parecido absurdo como la gente los catalogaba desde que eran niños.

De raros, inocentes, de casados…, siempre había sido molesto, pero poco le importaba, porque en cierta parte sabía que tenían algo de razón.

En todos sus recuerdos, no había ninguno donde el castaño no apareciese. Se le hacía absolutamente normal también, el aceptar que quería seguir viendo en sus fotos futuras a la persona que mejor lo entendía a lado de él.

El estar días sin ver a su amigo, era algo realmente nuevo para él, lo hacía sentir extraño e inconforme en cierta manera.

Aunque podía admitir que el tener a la castaña, en algunos momentos, le hacían el olvidar un poco ese sentimiento de dolor en su pecho.

Sabía que en algún momento de su vida debía de separarse de su amigo, y eso realmente le molestaba, le hacía pensar de más.

A pesar de estar enamorado del agua y la caballa, desde que habían salido de la preparatoria y después de ver lo importantes que eran las decisiones que tomaba, Haruka se la pasaba pensando acerca del futuro y sus consecuencias, obviamente entre ellas, se encontraba el riesgo de romper su burbuja de estabilidad que tenía con Makoto, puesto que según lo tradicional, la vida del japonés común era lograr un puesto asalariado o en su caso una carrera o un sueño, para después buscar una chica con la cual casarte, tener hijos y ser "feliz".

Cada punto siempre le causaba cierto conflicto.

Él ya había conseguido la visión de un sueño gracias a sus amigos, pero nunca había tenido ni querido una novia, el conseguir novia o casarse lo tenían sin cuidado, pero sabía que el no contar siquiera con la experiencia, le haría tener consecuencias en un futuro.

Mikoto, desde que la había conocido, le trasmitía cierta familiaridad, por lo que había visto muy conveniente el que ella se declarase disipando un poco su conflicto interno.

Al fin y al cabo ella había sido la primera en hablarle, era persistente, muy torpe para algunas cosas, apestaba al cocinar, parecía caerle bien a todo el mundo, actuaba como madre en ciertas ocasiones y contaba con una sonrisa apacible que le hacía sentir conformidad.

A veces al compararla, un sentimiento cálido y extraño le hacía pensar que la persona que realmente le gustaba…, era su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Música Trance y Hard Style

La música sonaba fuerte en aquel lugar.

Ya había bebido algo, mas sin embargo una intranquilidad inundaba su pecho, sin siquiera ser la media noche.

Sentía todo su cuerpo acalorado…

_Esa mañana, en el receso para comer, había hablado telefónicamente con Rei y Nagisa al recibir una llamada suya. _

_Al parecer todo iba de maravilla. Siempre que estos le hablaban se sentía lleno de alegría puesto que le recordaban a si mismo cuando estaba en la preparatoria y le alegraban el día a pesar de que este estuviera nubloso. Más sabía que en aquellos dias de escuela, nunca veía nubloso el entorno como lo hacía constantemente ahora. _

_Después de colgar la llamada, un sentimiento de culpa había albergado en su conciencia. _

_Sabía que podía contarle a sus amigos acerca de su condición, puesto que ellos al saber el secreto le entenderían mejor y le ayudarían a controlarlo de alguna manera u otra, más en cambio sabía que las cosas que últimamente había hecho no tendrían el visto bueno por estos solo terminando por preocuparlos, por lo que optando una actitud un poco más masoquista y un tanto "responsable" decidió guardar su aflicción para sí mismo antes de preocupar a las personas que más quería…_

El repentino cambio corporal lo había tomado por sorpresa mientras miraba a un Kentarou que peleaba algo bebido con otro sujeto en una competencia de pulso con el brazo. Obviamente Kentarou iba a ganando.

Con algo de preocupación y las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, aún sobrio, opto por ir a uno de las zonas cerradas donde sabía que se encontraban Takashi y Yuki celebrando su "aniversario", simplemente para poder despedirse y correr a su departamento.

La necesidad le pedía enormemente un baño de cuerpo entero por horas para disipar aquellas sensaciones.

Al dispersarse entre la gente, entro a una de las zonas encontrándose con los sillones de neón vacíos y lo que parecía el bolso de Yuki.

Al leer el ambiente opto por sentarse al disiparse un poco el calor corporal de su piel. Más segundos después se arrepintió de no haber corrido hasta su departamento.

Como si se tratara de una mala broma, precipitadamente sintió una acumulación de cosquilleo en su cuello, la sensación se asemejaba al succionar de la piel fuertemente, mientras también sentía que toqueteaban su espalda como si de muchas manos se trataran.

Al ver sus nulas opciones de distracción, su cuerpo se tensó fuertemente, su pecho subía y bajaba haciendo notar su acelerada respiración, dejándose hacer por aquellas sensaciones, bajando la mirada hacia la mesa frente a él.

En esta, se mostraba una bolsa pequeña con polvo blanco al lado de la bolsa de Yuki. Al verla, Makoto simplemente se tensó más de lo que ya estaba.

Para tratar de concentrarse en otra cosa, con el ceño fruncido, el cuerpo algo rígido, y su pecho bajando y subiendo bruscamente, opto por rasguñar su cuello hasta sangrar considerablemente para tratar de concentrase en el dolor, más al parecer esta optativa no parecía tener efecto alguno, puesto que las sensaciones se avivaban más en su cuerpo.

Era horrible.

Al terminársele las opciones, tomo la pequeña bolsa al lado del bolso de Yuki y la vacío sobre la mesa, al no saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente tomo un poco del polvo entre sus dedos e inhalo todo lo que le permitió aquella acción.

Ni cinco minutos bastaron para empezar a sentir toda su mente dormirse mientras su alrededor se volvía distorsionado y la música se dispersaba. Ante tal mareo, opto por cerrar los ojos mientras las sensaciones que aquellas manos le proporcionaban se disipaban lejos de su cuerpo.

Sin saber de sí mismo.

* * *

El de ojos zafiro entraba a su tina para relajarse un poco.

Era temprano y un día feriado.

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo pensando cosas innecesarias por lo que realmente lo necesitaba.

El anterior día había terminado con una pelea fría* entre su novia y él por lo que la oji miel no había ido a su casa esa mañana.

Probablemente se encontraba muy nerviosa por los planes que tendrían ese día.

Sin pensárselo más, opto por zambullirse y dejar al agua hacer lo suyo.

Notaba que con el pasar de los dias el dolor en su pecho estaba haciéndose cada vez más intenso por lo que ya no podía simplemente ignorarlo.

Tenía que hablar con Makoto.

Con sumo cansancio, jalo su pantalón del piso para tomar su celular entre sus manos y abrirlo para tratar de buscar el número de contacto del castaño aun con la pantalla dañada.

Al encontrarlo, tecleo para empezar a llamar sosteniendo fuertemente el celular en su oreja.

-…-

-…-

* * *

El ojiverde se despertaba algo mareado en algún punto de su departamento sin realmente saber dónde se encontraba. Solo sabía que era día feriado por lo que no estaba tan preocupado por faltar a la universidad.

El sonido de su celular lo había despertado, miro a su alrededor para encontrarse con la pareja de novios abrazados durmiendo plácidamente en un futón y a Kentarou igualmente dormido abrazado de un gran oso de peluche que el día anterior Takashi le había regalado a Yuki por su aniversario. Rió un poco en sus adentros ante tal graciosa imagen.

Tristemente se preguntó si él también se veía así de exagerado cuando se abrazaba de su amigo cuando se asustaba años atrás.

Cuando espabilo, también pudo distinguir a varios chicos y chicas dormidos y desparramados por todo su departamento como si de su hogar se tratara. Definitivamente los sucesos de la noche anterior eran un misterio para él hasta ese punto.

Con un poco de dolor de cabeza, se dispuso a tomar su celular envolviéndolo en sus manos topándose con su reflejo en la ventana; en el leve espejo que esta le regalaba, pudo distinguir largas y finas cortadas en su cuello que lo obligaron a tocarlas para comprobar que realmente estaban ahí.

En un impulso de alejar las sensaciones, había terminado dañándose gravemente. Eso sí podía recordarlo claramente.

Podía recordar también que después de que el efecto había pasado, recibió un gran regaño de parte de su amigo azabache y la pelirroja. Y a pesar de no estar totalmente arrepentido, la culpa lo ataco ferozmente tiempo después al ver la cara de angustia de Yuki sobre él, sus ojos magenta* solían ser muy penetrantes cuando se ponían serios.

También al parecer había terminado revelando el sexo de la persona que amaba recibiendo solo comprensión y alguna que otra leve broma de parte de Kentarou.

A pesar de las malas influencias que eran, sus compañeros demostraban tener un gran corazón y mucha tolerancia.

Sus pensamientos no tomaron profundidad para recordar los sucesos después a eso al ser interrumpidos por el insistente sonido de su celular.

Tomo el aparato dispuesto a contestar nuevamente cuando vio el nombre del contacto de procedencia de la llamada.

/0/0/0/

Llamada entrante:

Haru

/0/0/0/

Ahora completamente despierto dudo en contestar la llamada, pero al ver que esta era la numero quince de entre las pérdidas que tenia del mismo número decidió contestar.

Apretó el botón de responder y acerco el aparato a su oído.

-B-Bueno-

-Makoto… iré a tu departamento esta tarde a las seis, así que espero encontrarte en el para cuando vaya…-

Instantáneamente pudo reconocer que realmente era su amigo. Sabía que su amigo siempre se ahorraría tiempo en saludos para ir directo a su objetivo.

-Claro, te espero- respondió el castaño con una voz tranquila y fingida para escuchar después el sonido de que la llamada había sido colgada desde la otra línea.

Con algo de ira dentro de sí, cerró su celular soltando un suspiro mirando nuevamente su reflejo en la ventana para después disponerse a despertar a sus compañeros y a las visitas.

* * *

Por su parte el ojiazul se había exaltado un poco al escuchar la voz de su amigo después de mucho tiempo sin verlo, sin saber que decir o que hacer, simplemente colgó la llamada, para después, sentir algo de decepción por sí mismo y culpa al no saber cómo actuar. Dentro de sí, sabía que podía confiar con el castaño, más sabia que algo estaba sucediendo o le afligía.

* * *

Llegada la tarde el nadador de estilo libre caminaba por las calles de Tokio rumbo al departamento de su mejor amigo. El día propiciaba a que pronto nevaría por lo que iba algo más abrigado de lo normal.

La noche anterior había tenido algunos problemas con Mikoto, en algunos aspectos en los que sabía que tanto él, como Makoto, eran inexpertos. Por lo que realmente necesitaba tranquilizarse ese día.

Al llegar a la casa del castaño, pudo distinguir un olor fuerte a cigarro más lo ignoro al suponer que algún vecino de Makoto fumaba y por esa razón, el olor se disipaba en todo el pasillo.

Toco la puerta. Y esta se abrió.

-Hola… Cuanto tiempo, pasa… - Makoto le ofreció pasar con la voz un tanto rasposa.

Su amigo parecía el mismo de siempre, aunque a su parecer se veía un poco más pálido, podría decir que incluso había bajado un poco de peso puesto que sus rasgos faciales se encontraban más afilados, más dedujo que todo era culpa de la universidad, ya que este tenía puestos sus lentes de lectura y un suéter color azul pálido que cubría todo su cuello.

Makoto por su parte se había "preparado mentalmente" para poder hablar con su amigo sin dejar relucir que había cambiado en algunos aspectos. Muy temprano había mandado a sus compañeros a sus hogares aunque no había podido disipar el olor a cigarro del todo.

Era cierto que el ambiente dentro de la habitación era algo tenso, puesto que ambos sabían que la rutina había desaparecido casi por completo. Ambos habían optado por sentarse quedando frente a frente en aquella pequeña estancia.

El castaño sabía que el ojiazul no hablaría del tema sin que él lo expusiera para discutirlo. Simplemente decidió otorgar el tema de la conversación al azabache.

-Entonces… a que se debe tu visita- Aun así, empezó la plática como siempre lo hacía para liberar el pesado ambiente.

-…- El ojiazul solo lo miraba, como analizando sus facciones. Ante esto Makoto opto rudamente por mirarlo a los ojos sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Haruka hacia un deje de incomodidad mientras veía como los ojos de Makoto no brillaban como siempre cuando entablaban una conversación. Se veía muy cansado, su mirada era apagada, e indago más en el rostro de su amigo para descubrir pequeñas cortadas en sus labios, estas eran casi invisibles, pero al enfocarse bien en el rostro del otro lograban verse con claridad.

Makoto al sentirse demasiado expuesto, opto por voltear la mirada a algún punto vacío de la habitación.

A veces olvidaba que su amigo también podía leerlo casi totalmente bien, como él lo hacía con él. CASI.

-Esto… te traeré algo de beber… - atino a levantarse el ojiverde para evadir el rostro de confusión de su amigo ante su repentina excusa para salir del margen.

Haruka definitivamente sabía que Makoto le estaba ocultando algo. Después de todo el olor a cigarro que anteriormente había detectado, se concentraba fuertemente en la casa su amigo.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna de su amigo, el castaño se sentó nuevamente en su puesto con una taza de chocolate caliente sus manos y un té para su amigo.

-¿Todo está bien?…..-

Parecía como si a Haruka algún gato le hubiese comido la lengua puesto que solo enfocaba su ceño fruncido al rostro del otro. Claramente el ojiesmeralda sabía que el otro tenía mucho que decir.

Al suspirar y enfrentar nuevamente el rostro de su amigo, pudo distinguir un punto enrojecido y algo morado en el cuello del otro que se había estado escondiendo en el hueco entre su mentón y su cuello.

Al notar la mirada pasmada de Makoto sobre su cuello, el delfín supo exactamente cuál sería la próxima pregunta del castaño hacia él.

-Ayer casi… tenía relaciones sexuales con Mikoto- soltó el ojiazul desviando la mirada.

Makoto repentinamente se llenó de un agudo dolor dentro su pecho.

-Oh… - soltó algo bajo.

Ante el repentino golpe de dolor sus manos se tambalearon apretando fuertemente la taza de chocolate de entre sus manos. Realmente no sabía qué hacer o responder ante eso.

Por lo menos, ya sabía el motivo por el cual las sensaciones del día anterior no se iban de su cuerpo rápidamente como siempre y el por qué las sensaciones habían subido de tono y de sobremanera.

Reprimió las ganas de querer quejarse apretando los labios fuertemente para levantar el rostro con una cara seria y actuando con cierta y fingida indiferencia.

-¿En serio?, Mikoto… realmente es muy valiente – comento el ojiverde a su amigo sacándole un sonrojo repentino mientras este aun parecía persistente a observar otro punto de la habitación.

Makoto por su parte fue lo único que pudo soltar ya que dentro de su boca tenía los dientes lo más apretados que podía.

-Es algo importante para ella… pero ninguno de los dos estaba listo, por lo que hoy se quedara a dormir, ayer… me asustaba el lastimarla o algo…- el azabache se veía algo indiferente pero incomodo al comentar sus planes. Realmente no estaba acostumbrado a hablar acerca de esos temas.

Makoto por dentro se estaba quebrando con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amigo. A pesar de estar feliz por él, no podía evitar el saber las consecuencias a equivalencia de aquello. Veía con un poco de ironía la ética de su amigo al no querer lastimar a la chica. Sin embargo, aún era considerado alguien de confianza para el de ojos zafiros.

-Estarán bien, descuida. Solo te puedo desear suerte ya que… tu sabes… no se nada respecto a eso, y… ten cuidado de no cometer algún error, ambos sabemos las consecuencias de no cuidarse cuando se hace "Eso"…- comento Makoto haciendo énfasis algo desconcertado por su propio consejo.

-Makoto… Que ocultas- repentinamente el ojiazul lo encaraba algo fastidiado.

-¿Eh?- el ojiverde lucia sorprendido, como cual cachorro siendo regañado.

Haruka empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento al ver los ojos opacos de su amigo. Empezaba a tener la necesidad de querer quedarse con él esa noche, algo le decía que todo en su amigo estaba mal por una razón. Apretó los labios y suspiro para levantarse del lugar con una mirada de susto repentino. Su pecho le empezaba a doler demasiado.

-Que suce… ¿Haru?…- al ver el acto, el chico orca se levantó a la par del otro.

-Me tengo que ir, ya está oscureciendo y probablemente Mikoto ya me esté esperando – soltó tomando su chamarra para después girar el picaporte de la puerta. Se giró para enfrentar al otro y despedirse.

-Ma…-

-No te preocupes, siempre estaré… para lo que necesites- decía Makoto con una sonrisa que el ojiazul pudo reconocer como nueva. Esta se veía exactamente a la que siempre le regalaba, mas al sentir el dolor en el pecho, esta se volvía vacía por algo.

Tenía miedo de irse, algo no estaba bien.

-Cuídate… - el ojiazul volteo su mirada para salir por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

Makoto ante tal acto mostraba un rostro totalmente confundido a una puerta cerrada y fría.

Al salir del trance, tomo su celular amargamente para marcar un número en especial.

-Takashi…, Si, Si ¿Donde los veo?... Está bien- colgó para disponerse a cambiar.

No tenía tiempo que perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caída la noche, al llegar al lugar donde estaban sus compañeros, los saludo como todos los días, pero particularmente, con la mirada más opaca que cualquier otro día desde que lo habían conocido.

Sin dudarlo siquiera y ante la mirada sorprendida del azabache y la pelirroja, el ojiverde intercambiaba algunas palabras con un grupo de chicos a los que Yuki particularmente conocía. Estos intercambiaban saludos de mano con Makoto para después dirigirse a entrar al club.

Takashi no veía con buenos ojos aquella acción puesto que conocía un poco la actitud honesta del castaño, sin embargo al ver que este simplemente se les unía con una sencilla sonrisa opto por dejarlo ser y entrar al club.

*Música Hard Style / Segal

Makoto ingreso a las habitaciones blancas repletas de neón líquido y para decoración que estaban escondidas donde en una de ellas ya se encontraba Kentarou. Takashi algo extrañado tomaba la mano de su novia para sentarse en los sillones al lado del castaño y Kentarou.

El ruido de la música aturdía a Makoto.

Rápidamente y a la par de Kentarou, como si de competencia se tratara, vertió parte del polvo sobre la mesa haciendo una línea para inhalarla inmediatamente. Al término simplemente hizo un gesto de incomodidad nasal para después dejar acostar su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón con un aire de satisfacción y una sonrisa ladina.

La música poco a poco comenzaba empezaba a tomar profundidad para después empezarse a tonar un poco acelerada a sus tímpanos.

-Wow, vas algo rápido ¿eh?- comentaba Kentarou algo ególatra.

El ojiverde no contesto al sentirse sumamente aturdido.

Al encontrar algo acelerado su pulso, se levantó de los sillones para dirigirse a la pista de baile, y descargar algo de energía en esta.

Takashi al no ver razones en la actitud del chico ojiesmeralda suspiro tomando a su novia para dirigirse a otro tipo de sala, algo más privada.

Kentarou por su parte se abría campo en el sillón para dejar al efecto hacer lo suyo.

El castaño se sentía como en una nube que flotaba, las luces de su alrededor se distorsionaban y le parecía muy divertido, sabía que estaba bailando, pero realmente no podía sentir nada, se había vuelto uno con la música al momento de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por esta, la gente a su lado empezaba a bailar junto con él….

* * *

El ojiazul estaba sumamente nervioso mientras que el dolor de su pecho no se iba. Tenía la necesidad de llamar a Makoto pero debido a la situación era lo último que pensaba.

Mikoto tenía un tiempo considerable que no salía del baño, por lo que los nervios le estaban ganando.

A punto de querer salir de su propio departamento gracias a los nervios nada notorios en su estoico rostro, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse.

Su rostro póker como siempre, cambio a uno levemente impactado cuando vio a su novia salir del baño.

Esta vestía una lencería de encaje color verde y negro con un gran moño color verde entre sus senos, nada fuera de lo normal que fuera caer en fetiche, aunque si parecía realmente avergonzada. A los ojos del ojiazul, la chica realmente se veía muy hermosa, con su cabello castaño suelto y sus mejillas sonrojadas, por lo que el pánico dentro de él había crecido un poco más.

Vio a la chica acercarse a él algo nerviosa, por lo que cuando esta toco el borde de la cama, al estar cerca de ella en su habitación oscura tomo su rostro para empezar a besarla.

* * *

*Música

Había estado en trance y bailando por alrededor de veinte minutos hasta sentir que el efecto estaba pasando y un calor se apoderaba de su piel, por lo que ahora se encontraba bebiendo con unos chicos desconocidos en la barra.

Estos a la par, hacían pequeños concursos sobre quien tomaba más copas que los demás. El ojiverde sin ninguna restricción, había decidido unírseles teniendo ya un buen nivel de alcohol algo subido en el cuerpo, mas parecía poco importarle, bebía y bebía sin reparo llegando en algún punto a tomar de la botella de la cual se servían los pequeños tragos dejándola hasta la mitad.

A pesar de sentir que los sentidos le fallaban, seguía bebiendo como nunca.

* * *

Todo era nuevo, las caricias, los besos.

Tener gimiendo a la chica debajo de él y explorar su cuerpo sin remordimientos realmente era algo totalmente nuevo. Debía admitir que todos los nervios que había sentido momentos antes habían desaparecido ante la adrenalina del momento.

Se sentía en cierta parte como en una nube de relajación que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Más no era totalmente agradable.

Besaba lentamente a la chica en el vientre cuando nuevamente crecía un dolor agudo en su pecho haciéndolo molestar.

* * *

Sentía su cabeza girar por todo el lugar. A pesar de estar extremadamente mareado, la sensación de estar totalmente entumecido le hacían sentir tranquilo. En algún momento del festín de bebidas con los chicos, estos lo habían arrastrado con su consentimiento a medias a una de las habitaciones blancas, solo que la diferencia, era que esta estaba un tanto alejada de las demás habitaciones.

A paso un tanto torpe decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones de neón sintiéndose algo aturdido por el color azul neón que retumbaba en las paredes blancas que rodeaban la habitación.

Con las mejillas un tanto coloradas hasta las orejas, trataba de visualizar a alguno de sus compañeros entre la gente, más el mareo siquiera le permitía ver y ubicar a la gente alrededor de él, por lo que dejo a la música retumbar en sus tímpanos mientras descansaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

Al sentir recuperar un poco de campo de visión, fue cuando pudo distinguir a unos cuantos chicos que anteriormente bebían con él, alrededor de si mismo inhalando el polvo blanco que anteriormente el había consumido desde las mesas frente a ellos.

En su intento por tratar de moverse, sintió como tomaban su brazo izquierdo. Al momento de levantar el rostro con el ceño un tanto fruncido y la mirada ensombrecida, pudo distinguir borrosamente como una chica rubia con una especie de jeringa tomaba su brazo algo descubierto para después inyectarle un líquido de un color indistinguible.

Se sorprendió internamente a si mismo cuando no pudo siquiera sentir el pinchazo de la aguja que le había traspasado la piel. Lentamente, observaba como el líquido en el contenedor de la jeringa desaparecía poco a poco empezando a ser parte de su corriente sanguínea.

La chica que se veía algo peor que él, según su restringida visión, simplemente había tirado la jeringa para después ser arrastrada por uno de los chicos con los que había estado bebiendo hasta otra de las habitaciones.

Nuevamente su visión se había distorsionado aún más por lo que relajo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón totalmente mareado con los ojos cerrados, dejando salir una sonrisa algo divertida al saberse muy confundido.

* * *

Como le había recomendado su amigo, atino a sacar un condón nuevo de su cajonera para proceder a ponérselo, nuevamente había entrado en aquella nube de calor mientras besaba a su novia ojimiel.

Con nada de torpeza se lo puso ante la mirada colorada de Mikoto, está por supuesto ya no tenía nada encima.

La chica era bella de pies a cabeza.

Con algo de torpeza se había dedicado a prepararla, puesto que había investigado un poco del tema, y no quería dañarla.

El azabache tomaba con delicadeza sus piernas dando a entender a su novia lo que procedería a hacer.

* * *

El ojiverde realmente no sentía nada y ahora se dejaba llevar por él ambiente.

Los ruidos a su alrededor habían pasado a ser simples balbuceos y un torrente de música algo dispersa.

Al levantar su cabeza del respaldo del sillón de neón pudo distinguir a la gente a su alrededor algo distorsionada.

Con mucho esfuerzo, y el cabello tapando un poco su opaca mirada, se dispuso a llegar al baño de aquel lugar al sentir fuertes ganas de querer vomitar tras un mareo repentino.

Al pararse sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, por lo que atino a apoyarse de algunos sillones para poder llegar a su objetivo.

Mientras pasaba por un angosto pasillo que le dirigía a los baños, sentía fuertes punzadas de dolor en su cabeza y que la conciencia se le apagaría en cualquier momento. Podía distinguir el ruido de la música a su alrededor, mas su cuerpo estaba demasiado entumecido como para siquiera sentirse a si mismo.

Entrando a la puerta del baño aparentemente vacío, antes de llegar siquiera a las cabinas de los retretes, empezó a vomitar sin siquiera prevenirlo, al tratar de limpiar el vómito de su boca con la manga de su chaqueta café pudo distinguir que lo que había vomitado era… sangre pura.

Al sentir su cuerpo fallarle, con horror pudo distinguir, mas no sentir totalmente, como caía de rodillas en su propio charco de sangre.

Con dificultad tomo de la manija de una de las casetas de los baños para poder levantarse, dirigiéndose a los lavabos con cierta dificultad, mas al mirarse al espejo lo único que distinguía era un reflejo borroso que se tambaleaba. Su mareo equivalía a como si hubiese subido a una montaña rusa más de treinta veces.

* * *

Ante la vista que la chica le proporcionaba solo pudo temblar agravando el dolor en su pecho. Algo le hacía sentir un mal presentimiento, más sin pensarlo introdujo su miembro en la chica lentamente para empezar a embestirla delicadamente para momentos después intensificarse.

Ahora la chica estaba aún más entrada en la situación con el cabello pegado en su frente debido al sudor mientras gemía a no más poder. El ojiazul hacia lo mismo al sentirse acabar en cualquier momento.

* * *

Sabía que estaba perdiendo la conciencia al no poder ya siquiera sostenerse de aquellos lavabos.

Empezaba a sentirse brutalmente mal.

Repentinamente, otra ola brusca de vomito lo invadió obligándolo a entrar a una de las casetas del baño con mucho esfuerzo, mas su pulso nuevamente se aceleraba al verificar que era sangre lo único que vomitaba. Con sangre escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios decidió sentarse mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes de la caseta.

Su respiración era irregular, muy dificultosa por la sangre, y definitivamente no faltaba mucho para que perdiera la conciencia.

Al tratar de ver la palma ensangrentada de su mano derecha fue cuando pudo darse cuenta que ya estaba empezando a desvanecerse su visión.

Con mucha dificultad hurgo en su bolsillo del pantalón alcanzando a tomar su celular para poder llamar a la persona en la que más confiaba a parte de su mejor amigo. De milagro había atinado su número al ser su segunda opción de marcado.

-…-

-…-

-Bueno… ¿Makoto? -

-Rin…-

\- Oi… ¿No crees que es algo tarde para llamar? Que sucede… - El de ojos carmín bostezaba cansado, más repentinamente escuchaba a alguien claramente vomitando del otro lado seguido de un pequeño estruendo.

\- ¿Makoto?...- el pelirrojo ahora solo escuchaba música al otro lado de la línea por lo que se había empezado a impacientar.

-¡Oye!, ¡MA..-interrumpió su regaño al escuchar gritos del otro lado de la línea.

-… ¡¿Qué..?!-

-¡¿MA-MAKOTO?! ¡HEY MAKOTO! ¡DESPIERTA! Maldición… ¡Yuki rápido llama a una ambulancia!-

-¡¿QUE RAYOS PASÓ?!-

El pelirrojo despertó totalmente e inmediato al escuchar esas palabras al otro lado de la línea, mas su respiración se vio cortada al escuchar a un chico gritar.

-¡Takashi! ¡Dense prisa! ¡NO ESTA RESPIRANDO!-

-¡REVISA SU PULSO!-

-…N-No lo encuentro… –

\- ¡¿COMO QUE…?! ¡REVISA OTRA VEZ! -

Empezó a escuchar a una chica llorar y gritar violentamente.

-¡MAKOTO! ¡RESPIRA! Ma…. –

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿YA LLAMARON A LA AMBULANCIA?!-

-Yuki, tranquilízate -

¿Qué demonios pasaba? Colgó la llamada aterrorizado para llamar a otra persona. Solo esperaba un milagro celestial para que la persona le contestara.

* * *

Cuando la chica termino su clímax, él también se vino soltando algo que había parecido un grito dolorido más que un gemido.

Al voltear a ver a su novia vio que esta lo veía algo preocupada.

Ante la mirada de ella, cambio su semblante a uno de interrogativa frunciendo el ceño, pero al instante pudo darse cuenta que el dolor en su pecho había desaparecido reemplazándose por una sensación parecida a un susto antes de caer en picada en una montaña rusa.

Se encontraba llorando.

Estaba llorando.

Con cuidado salió de la chica quitándose el condón el proceso para después tratar de alejar un poco de sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

Se paró de la cama rápidamente mientras que la chica solo se sentaba en esta algo asustada por la actitud de su novio tapándose lo que podía con las sabanas.

-Lo…Lo siento, no se…-los balbuceos llorosos y confundidos del delfín fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un celular.

Su celular.

A pesar de que no le gustaba cargar con celulares, ese día había sentido la necesidad de cargar con el suyo por lo que lo había llevado en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

Rápidamente se acercó a su chamarra para tomarla del suelo y tomar el aparato tratando de calmar las lágrimas que caían solas de sus ojos. Se sentía algo desesperado.

Al abrir el celular le pareció sumamente extraño al ver el nombre de la persona que le llamaba en la pantalla del celular.

Con algo de extrañeza, su rostro estoico y lloroso, contesto la llamada poniendo el celular en su oído.

-Rin…-

-¡Haru! ¡Dime que Makoto está contigo por favor!-

El ojiazul se sorprendió ante la pregunta y el grito. El pelirrojo sonaba algo exasperado.

-¿Qué? No, no está conmigo, ¿qué sucede?...- respondió Haruka empezándose a expandir la sensación de su pecho haciéndose más agudo.

-¡Trata de comunicarte con él!, moveré mis ahorros para poder ir a Tokio mañana, sin embargo si te contesta, ¡ME HABLAS!- corto la llamada.

La sensación de dolor había aumentado. Veía estupefacto su celular que marcaba la llamada como finalizada.

Sin mirar a Mikoto, empezó a cambiarse ante su novia; esta solo lo observó tomar sus cosas e irse.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, pudo percatarse de la nieve que empezaba a cubrir la ciudad.

Al parecer la noche no pintaba nada bien. Un frío se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Tomo nuevamente su celular entre sus manos para disponerse a hablarle al ojiverde, más a la séptima llamada donde todavía nadie contestaba, sus nervios estaban empezando a dominarlo y sin pensarlo dos veces, emprendió su camino empezando a correr lo más rápido que podía hasta el departamento de su mejor amigo.

A la par que corría, el azabache empezaba a sentir extrañamente en su piel como si varias manos lo tocaran parecido a la sensación de ser examinado, sumado a un frío inmenso que le calaba entero.

**Continuara…..**

***Pelear sin agredir / Parecido a la ley del hielo.**

***Música de referencia.**

***Los ojos de Yuki son de color magenta, creo no haberlo mencionado XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fanfic no me pertenecen.**

**PD: Gracias por sus reviews, no sé si me tarde pero el bloqueo no se iba X( y leerme las novelas de Yokozawa no ayudo mucho a que avanzara XD.**

**PD1: En la historia tienen 21 años, solo que ya no pude corregir esa parte porque soy novata aún XoX. **

**PD2: Al parecer al principio después de que cumplieron los veintiuno hice una referencia de una llamada a Nagisa y Rei donde aún estaban en el club más esto se suponía que era un recuerdo, creo no haberlo resaltado así :$$$, tan traviesos fueron que no se graduaron XD. En fin, ellos ya se graduaron y estudian universitariamente. **

**Mis disculpas por esos horrores.**

**Arigatou! Y perdón si hice sufrir a algunas u_u.**

El azabache corría al límite de su capacidad sintiendo como diminutos copos de nieve se estrellaban en su rostro enfriando y resecando su pálida piel.

Una considerable incomodidad empezaba a desbordarse en su cuerpo, más la imagen finamente sonriente y vacía de su amigo en aquella tarde en la que habían hablado se plasmaba en su mente provocándole una severa angustia.

Se reprendía mentalmente sintiéndose algo bufón al desear con todas sus fuerzas la capacidad atlética de Rei para correr en esos momentos. Más la llamada de Rin había dejado mucho que desear a la lógica que comúnmente su mente manejaba.

Repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente y su andar se detuvo.

-…nggh… ¿Qué…- Se detuvo bajo una farola en una calle intransitada al sentir una pequeña convulsión en su pecho parecido a un brusco ataque de hipo.

Apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, exhausto, esperaba a que el extraño ataque desapareciera.

Lentamente el síntoma pasaba, y sus piernas descansaban.

Cuando hubo cesado, exhalo fuertemente dejando salir aliento hecho vapor gracias al frio que emanaba en el ambiente para componerse y continuar corriendo.

Una parte de su pensar considero enormemente el hacerse un chequeo médico después para verificar su salud que empezaba a tornarse extraña.

* * *

Se sentía verdaderamente bien, cómodo y relajado.

Al mirar a su alrededor, podía darse cuenta que se encontraba flotando de espalda al mar vistiendo su traje de baño usual.

El océano bajo su cuerpo era apacible, lleno de calma que le meneaba cual bebé en su cuna.

La sensación del roce en todo su cuerpo de la fina superficie del mar en el que flotaba era tan agradable, que le hacía olvidar completamente que se encontraba sobre algo que le causaba un pavor incontrolable.

El inmenso océano y sus misterios bajo este.

_Que tranquilidad._ Pensaba.

No quería salir de ahí, y nadie podría sacarlo de ahí. Al menos no por ese instante.

Todo lo que le importaba, las personas que había conocido, todo aquello terrenal parecía pasar a ultimo termino en ese instante.

Sentía que estaba a punto de dormirse por el arrullo del grande y vasto azul que le abrazaba y le susurraba que se durmiese.

Al dirigir su mirada al cielo, podía distinguir a este de un color grisáceo, como próximo a llover.

Pensaba para así mismo que el dormir flotando estaría bien hasta que la lluvia llegase.

Solo después de eso nadaría hasta la orilla para irse a su casa. Caminaría por el sendero acostumbrado para llegar y no preocupar a su madre, jugar con sus hermanos hasta cansarse y ya caída la noche, visitar a Haru un buen rato hasta tener que regresar a su casa y dormir nuevamente.

_Haru…_

Sus ojos trataban de cerrarse pesados en la inmensa tranquilidad, mas repentinamente su sueño se veía interrumpido por olas pesadas que constantemente se dejaban sentir contra él con pequeña brusquedad, haciendo su inmóvil cuerpo zarandearse un poco en su flote despertando a medias sus sentidos y haciéndole molestar.

_Que desesperante…_

Pensaba para así mismo dejar que las olas le molestasen un rato hasta apaciguarse para poder quedarse dormido sin inquietudes.

Bajo ese cielo que parecía estático.

* * *

-¡Denle desfibrilación* otra vez hasta que responda!-

Gritaba uno de los paramédicos que viajaban arriba de una ambulancia donde transportaban a un chico que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte por una fuerte sobredosis y hemorragias internas.

-No permitan que se nos vaya…- decía limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

-Aceleren, tenemos que llegar al hospital ¡Está entrando en paro!- decía otro paramédico mientras nuevamente aplicaba el proceso al chico que se encontraba sobre una camilla con una mascarilla de oxígeno en su rostro y el pecho descubierto.

Afuera de la ambulancia y detrás de esta, se encontraban dos motocicletas negras siguiéndoles el paso.

Arriba de una, Takashi manejaba veloz evadiendo semáforos al igual que la ambulancia mientras sangre adornaba sus manos. En la otra, Kentarou se mostraba manejando igual de veloz, solo que considerablemente pálido mientras manchas de sangre le adornaban la ropa y las manos.

En el proceso, Yuki había terminado acompañando al ojiverde dentro de la ambulancia, por lo que se encontraba sentada frente a este viendo como los paramédicos intentaban aferrarle a la vida desesperadamente.

El sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia aturdía enormemente a la chica haciéndole entrar en un trance viendo en cámara lenta, como el cuerpo del chico se levantaba bruscamente por la desfibrilación inducida.

Era una escena horrible que deseaba nunca haber presenciado en su vida, y menos en alguien tan amable y agradable como era aquel chico.

Al ver que este no parecía tener mejora, salió rápidamente de su trance limpiando algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas pasando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, para disponerse a sacar de su bolso un celular color verde que anteriormente había tomado del piso de aquella caseta de baño.

Este, tenía sangre seca adornándole la carcasa, dándole un toque espeluznante de decoración.

Lo miraba fijamente recordando el cómo lo había obtenido minutos antes.

* * *

_Tanto Takashi como Yuki acomodaban sus ropas para dirigirse nuevamente al lugar donde habían dejado a Kentarou y a Makoto._

_Takashi se abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura de Yuki mientras esta reía con las cosas que el chico le susurraba al oído._

_Al llegar al lugar, se separaron suavemente al ver la ausencia de sus dos compañeros en la sala. Extrañados por la situación, Takashi se dispuso a marcar desde su celular a Kentarou para verificar su posición mientras la chica se sentaba en un sillón al parecer cansada._

_-…-_

_-Oi, Kenta…-_

_-Oye Takashi, ¿Dónde están?- Respondía rápidamente Kentarou. El azabache pudo percatarse que al parecer el rubio no se encontraba dentro del club debido a la ausencia de sonido al otro lado de la línea._

_\- ¿Dónde están ustedes?... iremos para allá- Decía Takashi llevando su cabello hacia atrás con la mano que tenía desocupada._

_-¿Ustedes?- - Kentarou dame eso, ¡jajaja!- -¡HEY! Umm estoy afuera, a espaldas del club, estoy con unos colegas…- El chico parecía estar algo ocupado tratando de dar su ubicación a un Takashi que empezaba a impacientarse._

_-Tch- chasqueo - voy para allá- decía el ojigris colgando la llamada para guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Volteo con un gesto tierno hacia a su novia para levantarla tomándole de la mano mientras se habría camino entre la gente que bailaba._

_…_

_Fuera del complejo, el chico buscaba concentrado el paradero de sus amigos en la intransitada calle con el ruido y el barullo del club a sus espaldas._

_Al dar vuelta en una esquina algo oscura, pudo distinguir a Kentarou despidiéndose de unos sujetos un poco más bajos que él, este daba vuelta probablemente dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al club._

_-¿Y esos sujetos?- decía Takashi llegando hasta su altura de la mano de su novia._

_-Solo colegas del trabajo, me trajeron la motocicleta por lo que solo fumamos por un buen rato acá afuera- respondía algo ególatra mientras señalaba su motocicleta acomodada al lado de otras de un aspecto más rudo._

_Takashi miraba indiferente la calle por donde se habían ido los sujetos._

_-Está bien…como sea ¿Y dónde está Makoto?- preguntaba seriamente al otro que le devolvía un gesto de confusión infantil._

_-No lo sé, ¿no estaba bailando?-_

_-No… pensábamos que estaba contigo-_

_-…-_

_Los tres se miraban confundidos ante la innecesaria creciente disputa, un poco más centrados, tomaron rumbo nuevamente al club en búsqueda del ojiverde._

_Dentro del club, habían tomado la tarea de buscar cada quien al castaño por su cuenta. Más minutos después se juntaban nuevamente para notificar que nadie daba con el paradero del chico._

_Takashi por su parte, se sentía algo más desesperado en buscar al ojiesmeralda al recordar la rudeza de sus actos en ese día. En un estado así no podía imaginarse que rayos le pasaba a aquel sujeto en la cabeza._

_Trato de sacar su celular para disponer a llamarle cuando un barullo empezaba a formarse cerca de los baños de hombres._

_Kentarou que había sido el primero en reaccionar, atravesó a la gente que se empezaba a cerrarse paso en aquella zona específica, seguido de Takashi que con dificultad jalaba a Yuki tras de sí._

_Al llegar al frente de la multitud, se quedaron pasmados al igual que la mayoría atrás suyo al notar un charco de sangre en la entrada del baño, seguido de huellas de dedos arrastrados a lo largo de los lavabos._

_Parecía una típica escena digna de una película de terror._

_Yuki algo contrariada, veía como su novio y su amigo entraban sin vacilar al baño abriendo la única caseta que se encontraba cerrada de todas las demás dentro del baño._

_-… ¡¿Qué..?!-_

_Su corazón dio un salto al ver como la cara de Kentarou palidecía mientras Takashi abría totalmente sus ojos dejando asomarse cierto horror en su mirada. Su novio rápidamente entraba a la cabina del baño y casi por inercia sus menudos pies se movieron hasta la cabina de aquel baño importándole menos que fuese el baño de hombres._

_-¡¿MA-MAKOTO?! ¡HEY MAKOTO! ¡DESPIERTA! Maldición… ¡Yuki rápido llama a una ambulancia!-_

_La chica habría fuertemente sus ojos dejando salir un grito de angustia y horror. _

_-¡¿QUE RAYOS PASÓ?!-_

_Soltó para inmediatamente después sacar su celular de su bolso y torpemente teclear un número en este poniéndolo temblorosamente en su oreja._

_Frente a ella, Kentarou daba leves primeros auxilios y Takashi tembloroso alzaba levemente el cuerpo de un Makoto totalmente inconsciente y ensangrentado._

_-¡Takashi! ¡Dense prisa! ¡NO ESTA RESPIRANDO!-_

_-¡REVISA SU PULSO!-_

_-…N-No lo encuentro… –_

_\- ¡¿COMO QUE…?! ¡REVISA OTRA VEZ! -_

_La pelirroja terminaba la llamada, más al escuchar eso de los labios de los chicos, simplemente no pudo aguantar y se soltó a llorar acompañada de gritos desesperados._

_ Kentarou al escuchar los quejidos de la chica solo pudo alterarse más._

_-¡MAKOTO! ¡RESPIRA! Ma…. – _

_-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿YA LLAMARON A LA AMBULANCIA?!-_

_-Yuki, tranquilízate -_

_Le decía Takashi con severa seriedad en su rostro._

_ …_

_Ni quince minutos pasaron cuando paramédicos entraban al lugar rápidamente ignorando la ilegalidad que se respiraba en el ambiente._

_Con la ayuda de Takashi, Kentarou, y otros chicos del club, los paramédicos cuidadosamente subieron al chico en una camilla para salir inmediatamente del lugar hasta la ambulancia ante la mirada de las personas que se habían amontonado para presenciar aquello._

_Yuki miraba por última vez el piso de la cabina distinguiendo entre la sangre desparramada el celular abierto del ojiverde._

_Con rapidez lo tomo del sitio y lo volteo hacia sí misma pudiendo distinguir en la pantalla un fondo de pantalla que le provoco un triste sentimiento y un revuelco en su estómago._

_Su corazón se estrujo levemente._

_En el fondo de pantalla, se mostraba un Makoto sonriendo de una manera que nunca le había visto desde que le había conocido. A su parecer, la sonrisa que mantenía en aquella fotografía podría curar enfermedades si pudiera. Rápidamente reparo en un chico realmente atractivo al lado del castaño que se mantenía neutro._

_La sencilla imagen a su parecer era hermosa en su esplendor._

_Sin indagar más, cerró el celular para correr detrás de los demás._

* * *

La chica abría el celular encontrándose nuevamente la intrigante imagen, sumado a varias llamadas perdidas de un número que correspondían a un contacto llamado Haru.

Al verlo, recordó como su compañero se había asustado la primera vez que había intentado hablarle a aquel número, mas ahora la situación era totalmente diferente, dudo un poco al pensar que probablemente la persona fuese aquel del que alguna vez el ojiverde menciono estar enamorado.

Tecleo un botón y pego el celular a su oído percatándose que sus manos aun temblaban mientras los paramédicos lucían desesperados.

* * *

El ojiazul golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta de Makoto sin mucho éxito.

Los espasmos en su cuerpo llegaban a tiempo azaroso por lo que ya no les hacía mucho caso.

Su mirada se veía realmente confundida y repleta de angustia. Repentinamente sintió vibrar su celular, lo saco de su bolsillo y al abrirlo, pudo ver que recibía una llamada por parte del castaño. Una punzada de alivio recorrió su cuerpo inmediatamente.

Empezó a tranquilizarse para poder contestar.

-Makoto… ¡¿Dónde estás?! Rin esta preocupa…-

-¿Hola?, perdón, soy una amiga de Makoto, estamos camino al Hospital de Tokio*, Makoto está perdiendo mucha sangre y su situación es muy grave por lo que necesitaremos apoyo…- repentinamente la llamada se cortó.

Ahora sus manos temblaban. Lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos nublándole parcialmente la vista. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Al ver en sus pensamientos extinguida la sonrisa boba de su mejor amigo, guardo su celular y corrió rápidamente a la avenida para tomar un taxi.

Deseaba llegar a aquel hospital con la esperanza de estar teniendo una pesadilla de la cual se despertaría en cualquier momento.

Dentro del taxi, el conductor veía de reojo a través del espejo como el delfín gimoteaba con una cara de enojo e impotencia.

* * *

Al final, no había podido quedarse dormido.

Aun así, se mantenía flotando con la vista hacia aquel cielo gris que parecía congelado en el tiempo.

Podía escuchar a gente gritando su nombre y una que otra llorando. Más involuntariamente terminaba por ignorarlos.

A pesar de todo el barullo, se sentía realmente relajado en aquella superficie líquida que parecía hacerle flotar a propósito indispuesta a sumergirlo.

Podía escuchar el sonido de algo parecido a sirenas de una ambulancia mientras nuevamente las olas meneaban todo su cuerpo.

También escuchaba como una chica le gritaba con una voz desgarradora. Levemente había comenzado a asustarse, no le gustaba escuchar a la gente llorar, por lo que decidió tratar de dormir nuevamente ignorando los ruidos ajenos.

Suspiro…

* * *

Casi sin respiración, Haruka llego a aquel hospital donde le habían indicado en la breve llamada que se encontraba Makoto, con suma angustia pero su rostro igual de serio que siempre, se acercó a una enfermera para preguntar por el paradero de su amigo, más antes de preguntar, vio como varios paramédicos entraban rápidamente con una persona en una camilla.

Su respiración se detuvo por un momento al darse cuenta casi en cámara lenta, como la persona que metían rápidamente por el pasillo, se trataba de su mejor amigo.

Era Makoto.

Su rostro ya no era serio para nada.

Sin preguntar siquiera se acercó hacia los paramédicos quitando uno de su camino para impactarse al observar al chico.

-Makoto…- su voz sonaba faltante de aire.

El ojiverde desbordaba sangre de sus labios hasta el mentón, su camisa bañada en sangre estaba cortada a la mitad para dar visto a su pecho. Este tenía una máscara de oxígeno y su piel se veía totalmente pálida, su cabello se encontraba igual de alborotado a como siempre lo tenía y la mayoría de su ropa tenia sangre.

Imágenes mentales de la vez que casi se ahogaba en aquella noche de campamento llegaban inmediatamente a su cabeza.

-¡MAKOTO! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!- empezó a gritar en un inútil esfuerzo de despertarlo mientras los paramédicos trataban de quitarlo del camino.

Los médicos hacían lo necesario para quitar al ojiazul del camino, pero este simplemente se resistía.

Al llegar a una habitación, varios médicos tuvieron que retenerlo bruscamente de los brazos para que el azabache no entrara. Este solo pudo dejar ir la mano ensangrentada de Makoto que se estaba volviendo fría.

Ya sin los médicos que le restringían, quedo frente a una ventana de aquella habitación donde podía ver claramente como preparaban bolsas de sangre para transfusión mientras al castaño le sacaban un poco más conectándolo a varias máquinas en el proceso.

Con desesperación empezó a golpear la ventana de aquel cuarto mientras veía como su amigo no parecía responder a ningún procedimiento que le aplicaban.

-¡DESPIERTA! MALDICIÓN ¡RESPONDE!- gritaba y golpeaba Haruka el vidrio con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus mejillas con un rostro lleno de frustración y enojo.

Al ver que nada pasaba, su voz se quedó muda mientras un escalofrió empezaba abordar su cuerpo independientemente del clima que le había atacado anteriormente.

Repentinamente un pitido agudo se dejó escuchar en toda la habitación, y ante esto, sus sentidos se tensaron bruscamente viendo como médicos se movían rápido y atentaban contra el cuerpo del chico.

Su propio cuerpo había empezado a temblar de manera brusca, ahora presa del pánico. Su respiración era irregular, claramente pesada y su gimoteo incrementaba.

Varios recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza como flashbacks continuos mientras deslizaba sus dedos en aquella transparente ventana queriendo desesperadamente agarrar la mano del chico nuevamente para despertarlo, transmitirle calidez a esa mano fría.

-_Qué paso… para que terminaras así…- _se preguntaba internamente mientras todos los ruidos a su alrededor pasaban a ser simples ecos y nada.

Ante la mirada de Yuki, los actos desde la entrada de Makoto al hospital, hasta su entrada a la habitación habían trascurrido casi como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado.

Sin decir nada, se alejó rápidamente del marco de aquella triste escena para dirigirse a otro lugar dejando a aquel chico quebrado frente a la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Usando mucha fuerza y oponiendo mucha resistencia, los guardias del hospital habían conseguido llevar al chico a la sala de espera.

No quería dejar al castaño solo.

Ya sentado, falsamente tranquilo en la sala de espera, con mucha dificultad y la voz rota, se había encargado de llamar a Rin nuevamente solo para confirmarle los hechos ocurridos. Al parecer este llegaría ese mismo día.

La parte realmente difícil para él, definitivamente había sido hablar a la familia del castaño.

Sin encontrar exactamente las palabras adecuadas, había podido percatarse del llanto agudo que se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea. Mientras hablaba, sentía como sus propios ojos se llenaban igualmente de lágrimas tratando de alejarlas suavemente con sus dedos.

Había sido difícil.

Sentado y solo en aquella sala de espera, con la mirada perdida en la gente que entraba y salía del hospital, dejo a su llanto hacer lo suyo empezando a desahogarse amargamente tratando de calmarse por todos los medios para mantener su actitud estoica de siempre, más el llanto parecía no dejarle ventaja.

Después de un rato, trato de llenar un formulario que una enfermera le había solicitado con referencias de Makoto, dándose cuenta de que alguien ya había dado algunos datos del chico orca, más a pesar de eso, y con cierta confusión, lleno todo lo demás con la esperanza de buenas noticias.

* * *

Caída la noche, Rin llegaba al hospital pudiendo distinguir a sus viejos amigos y la familia del castaño sentados en la sala de espera del hospital.

Al llegar a la sala pudo ver a la mamá del castaño inconsolable y a los hermanos ya no tan pequeños de Makoto hablando con Nagisa, que se veía con las facciones más afiladas mientras se dirigía a Ran contándole alguna especie de experiencia y por Rei, que con Ren al lado se encontraban igualmente al lado de Nagisa escuchando la historia, el de lentes parecía más alto a como lo recordaba.

El ambiente era triste en si.

….

_Los padres y hermanos de Makoto llegaban al hospital rápidamente percatándose inmediatamente del ojiazul pasmado en un asiento en la sala de espera totalmente sonrojado de los pómulos y los ojos llorosos._

_El nadador al percatarse de estos pudo ver como Nagisa y Rei se les sumaban con el semblante totalmente preocupado y Rei soltando una que otra lagrima._

_Al estar frente a este, el padre del oji esmeralda se le acerco totalmente serio._

_-Haruka, hijo, ¿Cómo esta Makoto?- decía abrazando a su esposa que mantenía el semblante desesperado en busca de respuestas._

_-¿Qué le paso a nuestro hermano?- preguntaba la hermana de este con la nariz roja._

_-No lo sé, ningún doctor ha salido hasta ahora, y las enfermeras no ayudan mucho, perdón… - decía bajando el rostro con sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello._

_-¿Pero se pondrá bien? ¿No? Mako-chan es muy fuerte…-_

_Al escuchar esto, levanto el rostro encontrándose con la mirada seria y entrada a la adultez de Nagisa. Al recordar los hechos de la mañana bruscamente y toda la sangre, su rostro palideció sonriendo tristemente._

_-Espero que si… -_

_-Haruka-sempai… - mencionaba Rei notablemente triste._

_-… -_

…

-Hola a todos, Buenas noches señora, Buenas noches señor- Saludo el pelirrojo recibiendo un "Hola" y un "Buenas noches" con tono triste por parte de todos a excepción del de ojos zafiros.

El pelirrojo lucía un poco más fornido más no había cambiado en nada, este llevaba el cabello sujeto.

Al ver el ambiente, se acercó al chico delfín tranquilamente sentándose.

-¿Cómo sigue? ¿Tienen alguna noticia?... ¿Qué carajos pasó?- decía mirando al otro que parecía un poco lejano a todos.

El ojiazul solo movió su cabeza en señal de negación mientras volteaba a ver al pelirrojo que le hablaba.

Podía ver las claras marcas de alguien que se mantuvo llorando por mucho tiempo, los ojos del tiburón están hinchados, su nariz levemente roja y sus pómulos pocamente sonrojados.

Rin solo dejo soltar un suspiro cansado mientras procedía a seguir con la interrogativa cuando una voz grave los interrumpió.

-¿Familiares de Makoto Tachibana?- interrogo una enfermera mientras el azabache se paraba inmediatamente.

Igualmente todos los demás se enfocaron en la chica que portaba limpiamente su uniforme y su cabello castaño yacía recogido.

-Nosotros somos sus padres- respondió el papá del castaño de la mano de su esposa que parecía haberse calmado.

-Está bien, solo pueden venir conmigo uno de los padres y dos personas más por favor- respondió la enfermera con una tabla de apuntes en sus brazos.

Ante las palabras de la castaña, se decidió que de entre todos los presentes, solo Haruka, Rin y el papá del castaño recibirían noticas. Estos siguieron a la enfermera hasta una pequeña oficina lejos de la habitación donde Haruka, sabía que se encontraba su amigo.

Al llegar a la oficina, el doctor les ofreció a tomar asiento mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el escritorio cruzando los dedos de sus manos con signos de angustia y noticias no tan agradables.

Todos tenían la respiración contenida, y el papá del castaño acomodaba sus lentes con cierto nerviosismo.

-El chico ya está estable-

Todos volvían nuevamente a respirar.

-Al parecer su cuerpo respondió después de un buen tiempo suministrando impulsos ya que su corazón se detuvo por algunos segundos- soltó el doctor profesionalmente.

Ante tal hecho, tanto Rin como Haruka pasaban de un rostro lleno de alivio, a uno sorprendido para al final regresar a uno de seriedad. Al parecer el color volvía a sus rostros pálidos. El papá del chico soltó un pequeño sollozo mientras el doctor lo veía con un semblante sereno.

-También quisiera comentar un tema sumamente complicado- el doctor adoptaba una pose relajada en su asiento con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenía el paciente consumiendo drogas?- soltó mirando seriamente a todos.

Todos vieron al doctor sorprendidos. Como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Al ver aquella reacción, el doctor opto por seguir el resumen médico.

-Lo pregunto primordialmente por qué la razón por la cual el corazón del paciente fallo, fue por una sobredosis de drogas tanto inyectables como inhaladas, además de que estaba a punto de entrar en un shock etílico debido al alto contenido de alcohol en su sangre, su cuerpo rechazó una buena cantidad de medicamentos debo agregar, aparte de desbordar en su interior hemorragias… el paciente realmente fue muy fuerte-

Ahora sus rostros no eran de sorpresa si no de terror, el papá de Makoto fruncía el entrecejo mientras el delfín y el tiburón veían asustados al doctor. Este se daba una mínima idea de que ninguno de los presentes parecía tener conocimiento de aquello.

-También al revisar al paciente pudimos encontrar marcas cicatrizadas de rasguños y cortadas en brazos, antebrazos, en partes de su cara y cuello, sospechamos que si encontramos positivo el hecho de que fueron hechos por el mismo paciente, este caso daría sospechas de un posible intento suicida… Trataremos de hacer lo posible por despertar al paciente, ya que al parecer su subconciente no quiere despertar, en términos más sencillos, el chico está en un coma- soltó dando un leve suspiro a los petrificados rostros frente a su persona.

-Estaremos vigilando al paciente por lo que esto es lo que tenemos hasta ahora, si hay algún cambio o reacción, y esperemos que bueno, se los haremos saber, con su permiso pero me tengo que retirar, le dejare unas hojas para que pueda firmar un responsable- el doctor hizo una leve reverencia mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Los tres miraban a la nada en aquella grande oficina médica. El rostro pálido del padre de Makoto sobresalía por sus iluminadas gafas.

Tanto Rin, como el padre del chico en la línea, veían a un inmovilizado y boquiabierto ojiazul que parecía no dar sentido a nada.

-Haruka, ¿sabías algo de esto? ¡¿Porque no nos avisaste?! ¿No somos acaso como familia?- encaraba el mayor al chico que había salido de su intento por procesar tanta información dentro de su cabeza. Miraba al mayor con la razón hecha un lio.

-N-No… no sabía nada de esto, tenía mucho tiempo que Makoto no me contaba nada hasta el día de ayer… perdón- se excusó el azabache ante el papá de su amigo.

El de dientes afilados solo miro confundido para ver la expresión de decepción que tenía su amigo.

A su parecer, algo no estaba bien ahí, nada cuadraba.

* * *

Después de quince minutos de interrogación del padre del castaño hacía con el delfín sin mucho éxito y sumado de disculpas entre ambos, decidieron regresar a dar las noticias a solo ciertos miembros.

Rin podía ver como su amigo caminaba con el entrecejo fruncido y perdido en su mente.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, el padre de Makoto se volvía a sentar en su asiento a lado de su esposa mientras los otros dos permanecían de pie viendo como otros tres chicos se acercaban hacía con ellos.

Uno de ellos parecía traer una bolsa de suero inyectada en el brazo mientras los otros le seguían con el semblante preocupado.

Takashi con algo de confianza, se acercaba a todos con signos de hablar.

-Buenas noches, somos compañeros de Makoto, tuvimos una… complicación por lo que no pudimos quedarnos por mucho tiempo después de haberlo traído, ¿Cómo está?- decía apretando la mano de Yuki en el proceso.

Todos en la sala los veían estupefactos a excepción de un azabache que les veía contrariado y molesto aparte de unos gemelos que miraban con miedo a los recién llegados. Las ropas de los chicos estaban manchadas de sangre cosa que les daba cierto escalofrió.

-¿Ustedes le trajeron?- preguntaba Rin con un aura amenazadora dirigiéndose más exactamente al chico que se le asemejaba a Sousuke.

Mas sus palabras parecieron quedarse en el aire cuando pudo ver como Haruka pasaba de largo a todos para ir directamente hacia el chico oji gris y le propinaba un buen golpe asustando a la chica a lado suyo.

-¡¿Que demo….¡HEY!- el chico no pudo continuar al sentir nuevamente otro puño en su otra mejilla tomando bruscamente el puño del más bajo con toda su fuerza.

-¡¿QUE LE HICIERON A MAKOTO?! ¡Él ni siquiera comía bombones de chocolate con licor! ¿Cómo paso esto…?- decía tratando de deshacer el puño que le detenía.

Todos estaban realmente impactados por la actitud del chico ojiazul. La persona estoica y cerrada que parecía importarle un comino los problemas superfluos de los demás, ahora se encontraba destrozado y golpeando a un desconocido gritando a los cuatro vientos como si se tratara de algo que hiciese siempre.

Rin, Nagisa y Rei parecían los más impactados tratando de separar a su amigo del compañero de Makoto que parecía solo defenderse.

…

Después de ser reprendidos por los guardias del hospital, tanto el azabache como el otro lleno de piercings fueron separados con una advertencia, siendo la segunda para Haruka que ya antes había sido reprendido ante el escándalo en la habitación con Makoto.

Los padres de Makoto se habían alejado de ellos para que el papá del chico le explicara a su esposa la situación.

Sus ojos secos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y el llanto no se había hecho esperar.

Después de ver como esta se quebraba, ahora parecían hacer unas llamadas por lo que se habían mantenido fuera del tenso ambiente y aún seguían fuera de este.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y como conocen a Makoto?- Se acercó Rin con los brazos cruzados hacia el chico fornido de ojos verdes que se mantenía sentado, centrado y atento a la situación con suero inyectado en el brazo.

El chico había dudado un poco, más algo serio se dispuso a hablar.

-Somos compañeros de Makoto en la universidad, lo adoptamos como uno de nosotros tiempo después de conocerlo hace mucho. A ese chico realmente le gusta festejar…-soltó una pequeña risa el chico alto para mirar el rostro de su interrogador.

-Makoto odia los lugares concurridos, debe ser una broma- trataba de razonar el pelirrojo quien miraba de reojo a Haruka.

-No es ninguna broma- respondía ahora Takashi sentado y tranquilo, mirando a un lugar alejado de los demás notablemente molesto y un pómulo rojo.

-La primera vez que lo conocimos caminaba algo cabizbajo frente a un bar por las calles de Tokio, ese mismo día lo invitamos ir hasta un club, parecía verdaderamente inocente de todo más lucía desesperado por beber hasta la inconciencia, ese día tratamos de comunicarnos con un tipo llamado Haru mas parecía asustado por algo – soltó abrazando a su novia y acurrucándose en su hombro mirando seriamente al de dientes afilados.

-Siempre salíamos para pasarla un rato, o a veces simplemente a hacer tareas. Pero la mayoría del tiempo no lo sacábamos del antro hasta que estaba completamente ido, además de que siempre que lo veíamos, llegaba con la boca totalmente rasguñada como si fuese atacado por gatos o algo así- cerro sus ojos notoriamente cansado.

Rin miraba impactado y extrañado a los chicos recién llegados mientras trataba de procesar la historia.

-A pesar de embriagarse hasta el cuello, nunca había optado por usar otro tipo de sustancias en su cuerpo que no fuese el beber, me empecé severamente a preocupar cuando opto por inhalar a pesar de que ya había aprendido a fumar a la perfección- Takashi seguía con su historia ajeno.

-Fue precisamente ayer cuando no pudimos percatarnos de cuantas cosas se había echado encima, se veía realmente triste, como si pudiera suicidarse en cualquier momento… en fin todos nos disolvimos haciendo cosas por separado hasta un punto de la madrugada, cuando lo encontramos estaba en el baño bañado en sangre totalmente inconsciente- terminaba el azabache de comentar abriendo los ojos con el semblante en alguna especie de trauma parándose y saliendo de la sala, probablemente al baño.

Rin realmente no entendía de entre todo ese relato, alguna pista para saber cuál sería realmente el motivo por el cual el castaño había cometido todas esas agresiones para sí mismo.

Sentía tristeza llenar su pecho ante aquello. ¿Fumar? ¿Beber? ¿Drogas? En qué carajo se había metido. Sumado a que Haru parecía no ayudar mucho, había muchas cosas raras ahí.

Las horas pasaron hasta que nuevamente el doctor los llamo de nuevo por avances.

Esta vez, solo había sido para reportar el mismo avance, por lo que algo decepcionados regresaron a la sala de espera deseando mejoras.

* * *

¿Hace cuánto estoy así?...

Se preguntaba un castaño que permanecía flotando en aquel océano donde parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba.

Las voces que anteriormente le molestaban se habían detenido, mas ahora su sueño y dormitación se habían extinguido totalmente.

Con suma dificultad, se encargó de moverse notando como su cuerpo pesaba dolorosamente, con mucha dificultad, nado hasta la orilla llegando a la playa de aquel puerto cerca de su hogar, todavía no se sentía con ganas de ir a su casa por lo que simplemente se dejó llevar por sus pies caminando por la orilla de la playa que parecía no tener fin, bajo aquel cielo que ahora era de un azul hermoso, pero que parecía no querer avanzar.

Mientras caminaba el viento del revolvía el cabello y la brisa mojaba su rostro.

El tiempo no avanzaba, y su razón era neutra… tranquila.

* * *

Al día siguiente en pleno medio día, todos lucían desesperados esperando mejores noticias de aquel que parecía no querer despertar.

Tanto Kentarou, como Takashi se encontraban dormidos en sus asientos vigilados por Yuki que hablaba por teléfono.

Al parecer, la chica se había llevado muy bien con Rei en las horas transcurridas en aquel hospital, bajo la supervisión discreta de un Nagisa que les miraba levemente distraído.

El chico rubio alto ya no contaba con la bolsa de suero, y su tez pálida se llenó de color nuevamente.

Ahora, los padres de Makoto se encontraban comiendo en la cafetería pendiente de cualquier cambio junto con Nagisa, Rei, Rin, y los hermanos del ojiverde que se veían realmente tristes.

El de dientes afilados, algo preocupado, regresaba a la sala a pedidos de Nagisa para vigilar las acciones del azabache que parecía perdido en su mundo con un rostro de dolor todo el tiempo y tampoco había comido.

Antes de poder acercársele siquiera a este, vio como una chica alta y muy bonita aparecía en aquella sala de espera acercándosele al ojiazul donde a decir por Rin, la chica pasaba a ser una copia exacta… de Makoto, pero versión mujer.

-Hola mucho gusto, soy Mikoto- saludo la chica seria y triste al darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo que se encontraba sorprendido y confundido.

Al ver como esta se acercaba al delfín y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla siendo totalmente evadida por el otro, sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Sorprendido ante este acto, toco sus cienes con la yema de sus dedos suspirando pesado en el acto.

_Así que esta es la causa… _pensó internamente

_Te lo advertí Makoto…_

-Haru, ¿Qué es Mikoto de ustedes? O tuyo…- pregunto confiado el tiburón a su amigo que lo veía con algo de inseguridad ante la pregunta.

-Novia…- contesto sin salir de sus pensamientos.

-Entiendo…- chasqueó la lengua y soltó un bufido parecido a un risa arrogante

-Bueno, creo que es hora de despertar a ese tonto… discúlpanos- dijo tomando la mano del de ojos zafiros ante la sorprendida mirada de la chica que los veía alejarse.

**Continuara…**

**No quise adentrarme en nombres de hospitales***

**Tera****pia con choques eléctricos por medio de electrodos que se utiliza en casos de paro cardiorespiratorio***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen.**

**Perdón por la tardanza u_u. Estuve cubriendo como reportera un evento de deportes, haciendo crónicas y de aquí para allá x_x aparte no tuve internet por varios dias dejándome fuera de mi zona y con chance de actualizar hasta ahora.**

**Sin más, ¡Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! n_n, enserio leo algunos reviews que me dejan de wuoh O_O :$$$$. **

El de dientes afilados arrastraba al ojiazul por los pasillos del hospital con cuidado de no ser descubiertos por los guardias o alguno que otro enfermero.

El delfín no se quejaba, pero tampoco se dejaba arrastrar tan fácilmente, había decidido seguir al pelirrojo con algo de enojo interior y una cara póker.

-Que estas…-

-Cállate- callaba Rin sigiloso y con voz baja al de ojos mares vigilando de reojo que nadie les siguiera el paso.

-Solo dirígeme hasta la habitación de Makoto, tú sabes dónde está ¿No? ¿O me equivoco? –dirigía su mirada a Haruka. Este solo le devolvió un gesto de obvia molestia.

-Gira hacia a la derecha y sigue el camino… - su cara póker había sido reemplazada por una menos seria llena de duda.

De un momento a otro, evadiendo personal y uno que otro paciente, ambos llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba su amigo. El de dientes afilados con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta para que ambos entraran cerrándola tras de sí.

Dentro, Haruka apretaba los puños fuertemente y sus pupilas se achicaban mientras yacía postrado frente a una camilla. Sentía que su corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento para volverse un invierno encapsulado.

Rin solamente veía a lo que era su amigo, con mucha tristeza en su pecho y un rostro completamente serio. No debía ni quería mostrarse débil ante aquella situación.

…

El castaño que era su amigo, segunda madre, y confidente, se encontraba en la cama del hospital con el semblante pacífico y su boca tapada por una máscara de oxígeno.

La ropa ensangrentada había sido reemplazada por una enorme bata blanca que le cubría desde los hombros hasta sus tobillos. Tanto sus brazos como su cuello, se encontraban vendados casi en su totalidad, estaba lleno de cables extraños y delgados por todos lados, la mayoría de ellos ocultos debajo de la bata en la parte donde esta le cubría el pecho. El suero entubado que colgaba de bolsas plásticas se encontraba clavado en sus brazos debajo de algunas vendas que parecían haber sido levemente forcejeadas.

Enteramente todos los tubos de suero y los cables que le cubrían, se enrollaban en él como serpientes enroscadas a punto de devorar una presa.

…

El ruido de máquinas en el ambiente era lo que reinaba en el lugar.

Cuando el pelirrojo salió de aquel trance volteo a ver a su acompañante infiltrado sintiendo como nuevamente su corazón se comprimía dentro de él.

El ojiazul tenía el rostro lleno de impacto y terror. Leves lágrimas se habían dejado escapar de sus ojos dejando un recorrido por toda su mejilla izquierda que era la visible para Rin. Nada que hubiera visto antes se le comparaba a ese rostro totalmente asustado.

Aun así… el pelirrojo no podía dejar de ver ese acto como un leve acto de hipocresía.

Sentía tristeza y enojo mezclados dentro de sí. ¿Cómo habían dejado llegar tan lejos aquella situación?

_Vaya par de tontos…_ le angustiaba y molestaba de sobremanera como ambos se complicaban tanto las cosas.

Sabía que no era su culpa, ni la de Makoto, ni la de sus amigos universitarios, ni la de Haru o su novia. Mas al ver al ojiverde de aquella manera, y el como Haruka parecía cada vez más perdido y quebrado sentía un pavor enorme adentrándose en su ser que le molestaba. Como si nadie fuera a sobrevivir a aquello.

Debía de actuar en ese momento…

-Haru… ¿Que tanto quieres a esta persona…? - soltó el pelirrojo sin más.

El azabache volteo algo extrañado interrogándole con la mirada limpiando sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

-Lo digo… porque sé que solo hay una persona por la quien Makoto hizo todo esto… - dijo mirando el cuerpo dormido frente a ellos.

Haruka le veía con un toque de desconfianza.

-¿Qué?... ¿Quién?- parecía un tanto reacio a contestar empezando a impacientarse.

-Tu… -

El ojiazul abrió los ojos ampliamente ente la extraña y absurda acusación, el otro se veía tan tranquilo diciendo eso que le llenaba de coraje interno.

_Probablemente Makoto me odie por hablar sobre esto… _pensaba el tiburón.

Rin, veía que el hidrofilico empezaba a abrir sus labios para hablar lleno de ira en sus ojos con un rostro un tanto más compuesto.

-De qué estás hablando… Yo nunca hice o haría algo contra… -

-Probablemente esto te parezca escalofriante… o alguna broma, pero sabrás que no tengo tiempo para estar bromeando o tu humor para reírte de mis ocurrencias… - le dijo nuevamente interrumpiendo su coraje mientras le miraba fijamente.

Haruka lo veía con el rostro ahora estoico notablemente, enfadado internamente sin ánimos de hablar más.

-Cuando éramos niños, Makoto desarrollo la capacidad de sentir lo que tu sientes… haciéndole inestable emocionalmente en muy pocas ocasiones. Siempre te protegió… como a nada en este mundo - trataba de darle un sentido serio a su explicación, más no era sencillo dejándose llevar por su lado sensible, él mismo sabía que se escucharía incoherente y absurdo ante la persona frente a él aun usando todas las maneras de explicar posibles.

-Makoto tiene la habilidad, de sentir cuando alguien más te hace daño o te toca… no ocupo ser un genio para saber que por eso se hacia esas cortadas, probablemente trataba de alejar esas sensaciones de su cuerpo- se cruzó de brazos mientras veía como el gesto impasible de su compañero cambiaba a uno de no entender nada.

-… Tch – chasqueó frustrado el pelirrojo llevando su cabello hacia atrás con su mano derecha.

-Te lo pondré así… - ahora observaba a su amigo en camilla con la mirada triste.

– Simplemente… imagina poder sentir cuando dañan, abrazan, besan… o acarician a la persona de la que estás enamorado profundamente y atesoras como a nadie, tú también… querrías arrancarte la piel trozo por trozo si pudieras- término formando una mueca triste con los labios cerrados.

El ojiazul se mostraba levemente cabizbajo notablemente enfadado.

Estaba harto de aquella plática.

Con un semblante a la defensa…

Simplemente estallo.

-¡NO ME JODAS!, ¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO?! Ni Makoto ni yo tenemos culpa de esto… ¿QUÉ PIENSAS GANAR CONTANDO EXTRAÑOS CUENTOS SOBRE ÉL? ¡¿Para esto me trajiste hasta aquí?!- gritaba el azabache a un volumen suficiente para no ser escuchados desde los pasillos.

Su contrario le veía con una mueca ladina al parecer molesto.

-¡DIME QU… - no pudo continuar hablando, el pelirrojo lo tomaba inesperadamente de los hombros y lo estampaba contra la ventana de la habitación que daba hacia los pasillos con mucha fuerza.

* * *

El cielo azul agradable, que parecía desafiar al tiempo y adornaba al ambiente, empezaba a tornarse de un color negro, un negro color brea que nada se le asemejaba a la bonita noche que esperaba.

Su rostro se mostraba interrogante e incrédulo, varado en un punto de aquella playa, ante el repentino y extraño cambio climático, más no le producía miedo.

Le hacía preocupar…

Repentinamente y ante el crecido lúgubre clima, el chico orca inmediatamente atinó a mirar a su izquierda al océano que empezaba a tornarse tormentoso y violento.

Instantáneamente, sus pies se movían contra voluntad hacia aquel mar que parecía arrástralo cual canto de sirena a un marino.

Con el agua salada casi hasta la cintura, y ya muy distanciado de la anterior playa, pudo distinguir una figura conocida que daba la impresión de estarse ahogando…

Entrecerró fuertemente los ojos solamente para poder identificar, cómo aquel que parecía luchar contra corriente se trataba nadie más ni nadie menos que aquel que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Un susto enorme le había atacado y un terror inundo su ser.

Empezó a nadar lo más veloz que podía y a contramarea dificultosamente para poder llegar hacia la persona, cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con aquel cielo de brea, podía ver como las nubes grises en este empezaba a avanzar de manera rápida. Los cúmulos de agua grises se deshacían y se formaban a velocidad un poco más rápida al promedio de lo que lo hacían las nubes normalmente.

A tan solo centímetros de este, estiro todo su brazo en búsqueda de alcanzarlo… Tenía que alcanzarlo.

* * *

Ahora, tanto Rin como Haruka, forcejeaban tratando de que los golpes del otro no llegaran fácilmente a sus personas. El ambiente se había tornado agresivo y ninguno de los dos parecía querer hacer las paces o tener la intensión de parar.

El ojiazul tomaba fuertemente del puño del otro que le apresaba contra la ventana que daba al pasillo del hospital, mas al voltear rápidamente hacia Makoto pudo ver como este débilmente, empezaba a levantar el brazo tratando de alcanzar algo.

-¡… !-

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente perdiendo fuerza en sus sentidos.

Esa acción, logro distraerle a gran escala para que el otro en breve ventaja lograra darle un fuerte golpe estrellando la mitad de su rostro contra la ventana.

A pesar de aquello, el ojirojo también miraba de reojo las acciones de Makoto llenándose de una feliz adrenalina.

_Lo sabía… _pensaba Rin.

* * *

El silencio le había inundado.

Ya no sentía el mar en su cuerpo.

Ni tranquilidad.

Ni aquella brisa que le acariciaba antes de ir a salvar a Haruka.

_Haru…_

Todo se había vuelto oscuro y un dolor increíblemente fuerte se posaba en su mejilla. Su cuerpo igual dolía pero no tanto como su cara.

_Haru… _

Ruidos de pitidos y estruendos levemente fuertes se escuchaban a la cercanía.

_Haru…_

* * *

-Ha… ru…-

El ojiazul veía sorprendido, aun forcejeando con Rin y a contra la pared, como la mejilla de Makoto se tornaba violentamente roja.

Escuchaba como Makoto levemente se quejaba roncamente mientras llevaba su brazo extendido hacia su boca para con suma dificultad empezar a quitar la máscara de oxígeno de su rostro.

Un sentimiento extraño le inundo al reconocer que la mejilla de Makoto se mostraba roja y amoratada justo donde había sido golpeado por Rin anteriormente.

_Mentira…_ pensaba Haruka.

El azabache sabía que Rin no se iba a detener tan fácilmente, conocía medianamente su actitud, mas al ver la mirada un poco distraída del de ojos carmín, en cuestión de un momento a otro logro soltar un golpe directo a su rostro haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

-… ¿¡Por qué haces esto…!? - soltó el de ojos zafiros mirando a Rin lleno de rabia mientras este parecía completamente fuera de sí al mostrarse con superioridad y furioso por el golpe. Ambos respiraban entrecortado.

La tensión en el ambiente se había prolongado olvidando todo lo que no tuviera que ver con la pelea en aquel momento…

Ambos, repentina e inmediatamente recuperaban sus sentidos y detenían sus bruscos movimientos mirando a ver a la camilla donde se situaba su amigo.

Makoto, había despertado…

* * *

El ojiverde repentinamente había despertado reposando ambos brazos a sus lados, aferrado con sus dedos totalmente a las sabanas del colchón jalando sin intención y bruscamente demás los cables que tenía incrustados en el cuerpo.

Su rostro reflejaba confusión total.

Al ver el rostro impactado del castaño, tanto Haruka como Rin parecían expectantes tratando de dar algo de tiempo al recién despertado para analizar su entorno. Ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos y confundidos como él.

Makoto suavemente iniciaba a tomar los cables extraños que se pegaban a su pecho y se encontraban sujetos a maquinas que marcaban ciertas líneas de pulso de manera consecutiva. Al soltarlos nuevamente en su posición anterior, con mucho miedo y seriedad tocaba ambos lados de su cabeza luciendo totalmente desorientado.

A pesar de la impresión y de estar en un modo defensivo debido a la riña anterior, el azabache algo confundido pudo darse cuenta inmediatamente por sus acciones que el recién despertado estaba próximo a tener un ataque de pánico, las manos de Makoto temblaban y sus pupilas habían pasado a ser pequeños puntos negros en sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, casi por inercia el delfín tomo fuertemente de la mano de su amigo para poder tranquilizarle.

Haruka sabía de antemano, y podía afirmar con suma arrogancia, que el más alto, a pesar de ser mucho más grande y fornido que él, solía buscarlo para refugiarse y apoyarse de él en situaciones que le descontrolaban o le llenaban de pánico cual pequeño minino a su dueño. Así que aquello se le podía considerar más un reflejo que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero últimamente todo había cambiado…

Con un dolor punzante en el pecho que le atravesaba desprevenido, veía como el otro rechazaba su toque apartando bruscamente su mano aun con confusión en su rostro.

Aquello para nada le había gustado. Más al ser rechazado simplemente bajo su mano mirándole fijamente con un rostro muy fuera de su habitual actitud.

-Makoto-

Se escuchó en la habitación agudizando los oídos de todos los que se encontraban presentes.

-Mentiste…- soltó Rin mirando a aquel que le miraba confundido –Dijiste que lo que le hiciera, no te dejaría marcas… lo siento- decía mientras una sonrisa sincera se plantaba en su rostro.

El castaño le devolvía un gesto seco tratando de comprender sus palabras sin reflejar algún signo de querer hablar. Su rostro nuevamente se tornaba confundido para finalmente voltear a mirar a su amigo de la infancia que permanecía estático y con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sus ojos verdes rápidamente se situaban en una de las mejillas del ojiazul que se encontraba roja y ya algo amoratada. Miro a Rin una vez más, observando su rostro levemente lastimado por igual para unir las piezas y dar con la explicación a su disculpa anterior.

Sabía a donde llevaba todo aquello al sentir también dolor en su mejilla.

_Así que… ya lo sabe…_ pensó tristemente.

-Rin… - comento Makoto por primera vez con la voz sumamente rasposa y temblorosa -¿Do-Dónde estoy? Que paso… -Tocaba su mejilla que dolía en demasía.

Rin lo veía asemejándolo a cual cachorrito con su patita dañada sin mucha gracia. Aun así, dentro de él se encontraba furioso por lo que aquella mirada la dejaba pasar sin afectarle en lo absoluto comprimiendo sus instintos de asesino.

-Tú dime…, Estas aquí porque casi mueres por sobredosis de drogas. ¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar eso? ¿Y a ti de todos?- respondía sin más haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

Makoto lucía estático. Mostraba una seriedad muy cruda que llenaba de un sentimiento extraño y vacío a los que se encontraban de pie.

No era normal, ni algo que les hiciera sentir una feliz comodidad como siempre este les hacía sentir con su cotidiana sonrisa.

Las máquinas de la habitación empezaban a pitar fuertemente en señal de una aceleración cardiaca.

-Oi, tranquilízate… - le decía por debajo Rin con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia la máquina de pulso –Todavía te encuentras débil y recién acabas de despertar de un coma… créeme que de no ser así, te golpearía por las idioteces que hiciste… - soltaba sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

Nuevamente el lugar se llenaba de un silencio rompible.

Pero nuevamente se rompía gracias a una voz suave y temblorosa.

-Porque… nunca me hablaste acerca de eso- decía Haruka que se había mantenido al margen, con el rostro entre confundido y una nueva mirada indescifrable.

Llevaba horas comportándose de una manera que nunca lo hacía.

El menor a este finalmente le miraba con completa atención, más se mostraba triste, cansado, y confundido, con ningún signo de molestia o de caer nuevamente en un ataque de pánico, solo unos ojos vacíos en una persona cansada.

-Porque… nunca quise que me miraras, como lo estás haciendo ahora… - la voz seca de aquel postrado en camilla soltó con amargura.

Ambos mantenían la mirada perdida en los orbes del contrario, en un acto parecido a sus pláticas mentales de siempre. Mas los ojos de los dos que se mostraban vacíos confirmaban que aquella lucha mental la llevaban perdida por ambos bandos.

…

Un ruido delicado hacia presencia en la habitación.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-preguntaba una enfermera que recién entraba a la habitación, una chica diferente a la que anterior que les había llevado con el doctor que les había dado los resultados de Makoto.

Esta de tez pálida y grandes ojos cafés, hizo un gesto de querer empezar a regañarlos, mas algo inmediatamente le detuvo. Miro incrédula hacia la cama de la habitación observando a Makoto que parecía tener síndromes de alguien que se levanta con una horrible resaca.

Sorprendida, se adentró en la habitación mientras veloz se ponía a revisar corpóreamente al castaño que se mantenía neutro ante las acciones de esta.

Con la velocidad que había entrado, la enfermera salía del lugar sin siquiera mirar a los individuos en aquella habitación probablemente para avisar al doctor de que el paciente había despertado.

Tanto Haruka como Makoto seguían sumidos en su mundo mental mientras la acción había pasado de un instante a otro. Rin solo veía el ajetreo causado por la enfermera no queriendo romper aquellas miradas llenas de tensión.

El doctor que anteriormente les había dado los resultados de su amigo, entraba a paso lento mientras veía con cierto aire de diversión a todos los presentes en la habitación. Este a pesar de verse como un sujeto maduro y de familia, parecía tener un aura de humor rodeándole parecido al de su amigo Kisumi. Este se acercó a Makoto observándole enteramente con la mirada irrumpiendo totalmente aquella lucha telepática.

-Me alegro de que al fin despertara Tachibana- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa confiable – ¿Cómo se siente? – miraba como este parecía todavía adaptarse a la realidad puesto que se veía distraído.

El chico volteo su mirada verduzca hacia la ventana al lado de su camilla que daba hacia afuera del hospital, se perdía en la ventisca que se estrellaba contra la ventana dejando cierta capa de nieve en su borde.

-Estoy muy confundido… digo… recién acabo de despertar en un hospital… y todo me duele- contesto con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Está bien, trate de tomarse su tiempo para adaptarse a su entorno, estará a nuestro cuidado por ahora, aunque ocupo que si no recuerda, trate de recordar lo que le sucedió para que terminara aquí. Es de suma importancia para nosotros nos diga cierta información para poder suministrarle medicamentos adecuados sin que vayan a hacer otro efecto por las drogas que consumió- dijo sentándose en la cama tomando suavemente el rostro del castaño.

-Esto, ¿Cómo se lo hizo?- decía mirando fijamente su pómulo rojizo y amoratado de aquel que inspeccionaba. Inmediatamente el doctor volteaba a ver a los presentes encontrándose con estos algo golpeados y su ropa levemente desubicada, el mayor de todos fruncía el entrecejo con un rostro lleno de seriedad.

-Ustedes… ¿le despertaron a golpes?- abría ampliamente sus ojos el sujeto con bata blanca con seriedad, mezclada con diversión en su voz.

-No… - contestaba rápido el de ojos carmín –Solo… tuvimos una pequeña riña entre nosotros- decía desviando la mirada hacia el azabache con un toque de molestia.

-… - El doctor les veía con cierta inseguridad.

Todos se mantenían en silencio mientras el médico soltaba el rostro que mantenía y se paraba nuevamente a un lado de la camilla.

-Bueno, nuevamente me alegro que haya despertado. Soy el doctor Okino y estaré a su disposición para lo que necesite- decía mientras recibía un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de Makoto tomando nuevamente rumbo para la puerta de la habitación.

-Por cierto, más tarde daré aprobación para las visitas, por lo que deben de retirarse… -

-Perdóneme… -irrumpía Haruka severo -Con respeto le pido por favor me deje quedar para cuidar de Makoto… incluso con su permiso o no, me quedare aquí hasta que el mejore- decía el de ojos zafiros en una media reverencia con el rostro lleno de seriedad.

El doctor solo mostro una sonrisa ladina.

Gracias a que las noticias corrían rápido dentro del hospital, y a que había estado atendiendo el caso de Makoto desde que había entrado al hospital, sabía de antemano todas las escenas que el chico frente a él había armado haciendo mover a los guardias y a uno que otro enfermero para tranquilizarle y sacarle a la fuerza. Probablemente era una pérdida de tiempo llevarle la contraria al chico que había hecho cosas ocurrentes dentro de un hospital solo para mantenerse al lado del paciente.

-Está bien, pero solo tu podrás quedarte, nadie más. Me retiro- término tomando el pasillo y perdiéndose en este.

Ante aquella acción, el tiburón simplemente suspiro cansado mirando hacía su amigo de ojos verdes.

-Es mejor que me vaya, por cierto, llame ayer a Sousuke y le mencione lo sucedido – soltó serio captando la vista de Makoto -Se quedó con preocupación por lo que le hablare para avisarle que ya despertaste, mira que hasta él se preocupa por ti, así que cualquier cosa que necesites… SOLO HABLA – dijo con una mirada amenazadora al castaño.

-Gracias Rin- menciono el ojiverde, soltando una pequeña mueca de sonrisa por primera vez, muy pobre para las hermosas sonrisas que solía regalar.

El otro ignoro el hecho respondiéndole el gesto con una sonrisa mucho más grande y filosa. –Nos vemos entonces, iré a la sala de espera con los otros. Por cierto, tu familia, Nagisa, Rei y unos compañeros universitarios tuyos se encuentran afuera, así que, trata de mejorar esa sonrisa- menciono dándose paso a la puerta de la habitación – Cuídalo, Haru… - cerro la puerta tras de sí perdiéndose igualmente en el pasillo.

* * *

Rin regresaba a la sala de espera sentándose nuevamente en su puesto mientras se sobaba los lugares donde su amigo amante del agua le había golpeado. Vaya que lo había subestimado en fuerza física.

Volteo el rostro encontrándose a la castaña novia del ojiazul sentada tranquilamente en aquella sala, se asustó un poco al observar el increíble parecido que esta tenía con su amigo de ojos verdes.

Vaya que ese par nunca dejaban de sorprenderle, podían llegar a ser muy obvios a veces.

Con cuidado, centro su mirada en esta que se mantenía aparentemente perdida en el celular que tenía entre sus manos.

Se acercó a esta un poco más tranquilo internamente.

-Oye… mi nombre es Matsuoka Rin, soy amigo de Haru y Makoto, disculpa, si fui algo grosero hace un rato– decía educadamente e incómodo mientras la chica parecía detener sus dedos que anteriormente escribían.

-No hay problema, es un gusto, nuevamente, mi nombre es… puedes decirme Mikoto – le respondió con un gesto de educación y una voz tranquila. Su aspecto daba un aire a la misma calidez de una madre amorosa. Aunque no inspiraba confianza.

El de dientes afilados le miraba con cierta inseguridad en la mirada. Era una chica muy común y bonita para estar con alguien tan serio como el obsesivo hidrofilico.

-Por cierto… como diste con el hospital- pregunto sin perder su aura cool y relajada.

La chica solo sonrió

–Creo que… no me llamaría a mí misma su novia si no supiera algo tan sencillo como eso – respondió tranquila tomando nuevamente rumbo a apretar teclas de su celular y a dar indirectamente por terminada la plática.

Rin simplemente suspiro desinteresado y antes de darse cuenta, se quedó dormido en la silla de aquella sala de espera ante las lejanas risas de Nagisa que se escuchaban llegando a su lugar.

* * *

Dos horas después, el pelirrojo se hubo despertado algo asustado por gimoteos y sollozos felices. Al parecer, el doctor hasta ese momento había ido hacia aquella sala de espera para dar la buena noticia de que Makoto ya había despertado.

Aun así, la situación del castaño aun tornaba a que las visitas serian programas al siguiente día por lo que todos optaron por pasar nuevamente otra noche en el hospital en espera de poder ver al chico, incluidos Takashi, Yuki y un Kentarou, que se encontraba fumando fuera del edificio a consecuencia de ansiedad.

Todos se encontraban seriamente aliviados y entusiasmados con aquella noticia. Especialmente la familia del castaño que parecía salir de una burbuja llena de tristeza y estrés.

-Rin…, cariño, ¿Dónde está Haruka?- preguntaba la madre del ojiverde sentándose al lado de este con un rostro tranquilo pero levemente preocupado.

-Oh… -hizo un gesto de sorpresa al percatarse de no haber comentado con anterioridad la situación en aquel cuarto, más no podía explicar que ellos habían sido los que habían despertado a su hijo sin sonar incoherente al revelar la extraña habilidad. Solo quedaría patético.

– Al parecer, fue el primero en enterarse por lo que hizo lo posible por que le dejaran estar en la habitación de Makoto antes que nadie, perdón, por no habérselo mencionado- respondía con cansancio en su voz y una sonrisa divertida al recordar tan fuera de sí al ojiazul.

La madre su amigo al principio se había mostrado sorprendida, mas segundos después una sonrisa amable adornaba su rostro dándole tranquilidad al otro.

-Entonces… creo no se puede hacer nada, aquellos dos siempre fueron inseparables, no cabe duda – soltó una risilla suave y maternal dando un suspiro cansado al término de esta.

–Sabes Rin, desde que ellos eran unos niños muy pequeños, la madre de Haruka y yo siempre pensamos… que cuando aquellos dos crecieran, mi hijo terminaría enamorándose de Haruka o viceversa…- soltaba tranquila, sorprendiendo internamente a Rin quien cambiaba su rostro a uno atento.

-Claro que cuando descubrí que había sido mi hijo el primero en caer, como cualquier madre me asuste al principio y no supe que hacer ante aquello, pero al ver su sonrisa enormemente alegre cuando se iba o regresaba a casa, me hacía sentir que aquello no importaba si podía seguir viendo a mi hijo así de feliz por siempre,… ahí fue cuando me di cuenta… que el amor de una madre no tiene límites – termino cerrando sus ojos pacíficos regalándole una sonrisa al de ojos carmín.

-Claro que- suspiraba y abría sus ojos -Nunca pude saber si aquello terminaría unilateral o no – soltaban los labios de la mujer –Solo espero, que eso no tenga nada que ver con esto que acaba de suceder, conozco a mi hijo y se… que algo como eso no es motivo suficiente para hacerlo actuar tan imprudente, aunque viendo las acciones de Haruka, ahora no sé qué pensar- su voz se apagaba en tono de estar cayendo en brazos de Morfeo. Su esposo que recién llegaba se acomodaba al lado suyo y la abrazaba por los hombros acomodándole para dejarla descansar.

Rin veía con los labios cerrados hechos una sola línea y los ojos llenos de respeto a aquella mujer que se encontraba tan tranquila al lado suyo. Era enserio que las madres podrían llegar a ser sumamente perspicaces para ciertas cosas.

Después de aquello simplemente no pudo encontrar palabras para continuar con aquella conversación, aunque sabía de antemano que una contestación no era tan necesaria de todos modos.

Al parecer, los únicos despistados en aquella situación, eran los que se encontraban en la calma habitación de aquel hospital.

* * *

Los copos de nieve azotaban fuertemente contra la ventana que daba hacia afuera en aquella habitación.

A pesar de ser un nuevo día ya, aquella parecía una tormenta que tomaba menos fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba, no tenía para cuando parar. Dentro del hospital, el ruido de las maquinas, la muchedumbre y el rápido ajetreo de la gente que entraba y salía de habitaciones desaparecían el ruido de la tormenta exterior casi por completo.

La habitación del castaño de un día a otro ya estaba adornada con una cantidad considerable de arreglos florales deseando una recuperación pronta y alguno que otro regalo como peluches o arreglos de vidrio. Al parecer, la noticia de su accidente en aquel club había llegado a ser popular entre la poca gente que le conocía en aquella ciudad, puesto que entre los presentes habían remitentes que ni siquiera recordaba conocer y alguno que otro de personas de Iwatobi.

Vaya que las noticias corrían rápido.

Afortunadamente, sabía por el doctor y los remitentes que el incidente no había llegado tanto al grado de llegar a oídos importantes como sus profesores o al comité de estudiantes de su universidad. Eso de verdad hubiese sido trágico para sus planes futuros.

-Haru… ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerás aquí?... Tienes que ir a entrenar… - preguntaba Makoto algo cansado. Este no llevaba ni veinte minutos de haber despertado, usando ese tiempo hasta ahora observando al azabache que parecía estar haciendo una especie de arte con algunas flores de los adornos que le habían regalado.

-Me iré hasta que te vayas- le respondió terminando de arreglar las flores dentro de un jarrón de manera bella y artística.

El ojiverde le miraba tranquilamente con una mueca de cansancio sumándosele un suspiro.

…

Ambos se habían mantenido indiferentes a la situación después de que Rin se fuera de la habitación. Makoto mantenía una actitud callada mientras que el otro se mostraba algo autista en sus acciones, un poco más exagerado en su actitud inexpresiva e indiferente de siempre. Ambos mantenían su mirada alejada del otro y un silencio adornaba la habitación a excepción de cuando el doctor de vez en cuando regresaba por información de parte de Makoto o cuando ambos habían dormido en la calma de la noche, Makoto en la cama, mientras el ojiazul en un asiento acolchonado a su lado algo alejado.

…

-¿Qué pasa con Mikoto?... no deberías preocuparla- mencionaba este cerciorándose del clima fuera de la habitación de un momento a otro.

Haruka no le miraba, este se mostraba tranquilo tomando un nuevo regalo diferente al anterior hecho de vidrio para adornarlo, probablemente al igual que el otro.

-Está en la sala de espera… hace unas horas le mande un mensaje para tranquilizarla y mandarla a su casa, pero al parecer decidió quedarse acompañando a todos los demás… - respondió al parecer desinteresado.

-Ya veo… - atino a decir el castaño mirando fijamente al chico que se encontraba sentado a lado suyo a la orilla de la ventana que era golpeada por la fuerte ventisca.

Haruka se sentía demasiado tranquilo, pero a su vez sabía que aquella acción de arreglar las flores artísticamente eran solo un camuflaje para evitar una examinación visual por parte del otro.

Un sentimiento extraño se había hundido en su ser al saberse amado románticamente, en todos los sentidos por el chico que le hablaba con aire curioso y cansado.

-Makoto… -

-¿Si?… - su voz se destacaba cansada.

-… ¿Puedes prometerme… que dejaras aquellas cosas?… - soltó con su mirada enfocada aun en el adorno.

El ambiente era apacible más el delfín se sentía más inseguro que nunca de todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a aquel chico.

-Yo… No creo po…- Makoto no pudo terminar la frase al escucharse un estruendo fuerte haciéndole cerrar sus ojos al instante debido al reflejo de protección. Al abrirlos, se encontró con la mirada estoica del azabache enfocada en el adorno de vidrio, ahora totalmente hecho pedazos en el piso.

Haruka reacciono rápidamente tratando se levantar los trozos de vidrio del suelo estirando sus dedos para alcanzarlos con deje de ser algo molesto.

-¡Haru!, ten cuida… -

-¡Tch…!- -¡Auch!- sonó un quejido y un chasqueo de cada uno en aquella amplia habitación.

Al parecer, al momento de querer alzar un gran trozo de vidrio, el mayor no logro percatarse de una hendidura doblegada sobresaliente cortándose instantáneamente el borde del pulgar derecho produciendo un rápido dolor punzante.

Inmediatamente, se acercó a una pequeña mesa en aquella habitación cubriendo la herida con un pañuelo, más su curación se detuvo al ver a Makoto directamente.

El menor tenía un rostro sumamente serio y levemente sombrío mientras miraba fijamente como el borde de su pulgar sangraba hasta su muñeca.

_Pero… esto solo pasaba si involucraba terceros…_ pensaba Makoto asustado internamente, mostrando una cosa totalmente diferente por fuera.

Haruka veía esto totalmente impresionado y algo asustado atinando a volver a ver su propia herida.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo otro pañuelo sobre aquella mesa para después sentarse en el borde de la camilla de su amigo tomando suavemente la mano del oji esmeralda colocando fuertemente el trozo de tela en su herida para formar un torniquete.

Makoto mostraba un rostro serio observando fijamente al fin, la mirada intrigante y extrañamente abierta del otro.

Al parecer aun le miraba con aquella mirada que nunca hubiese deseado ver.

_Te conozco tan bien que duele…_ pensaba el de orbes verdes.

-Me di cuenta desde aquella vez que casi te ahogas en aquel rio cuando éramos niños – hablo mostrando una repentina y pequeña sonrisa ladina.

-… - el otro alzo la vista relajando su persona regresando a su rostro de siempre con cierto brillo muy pequeño en su mirada al percatarse de aquella diminuta sonrisa.

Le agradaba saber que aun Makoto le podía leer los pensamientos al no saber cómo expresarse. Y más en aquella situación donde su lado más inseguro estaba a flor de piel. Le gustaba como no era necesaria tanta palabrería de su parte.

-En ese entonces se desato como una enfermedad repentina, recuerdo como temblaba de miedo al pensar que fantasmas provocaban esto- mencionaba soltando una pequeña risa de un recuerdo agradable.

-Nunca supe si contaba con esta "habilidad" desde antes ni cómo se creó, simplemente llego un día a mí y tuve que aprender a vivir con ello- decía haciendo énfasis manteniendo la pequeña sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados –Pero… - abría sus ojos - Esta al parecer fue perdiendo fuerza con el pasar de los años hasta solo poder sentir cuando alguien te toca con un sentimiento verdadero de por medio… o si alguien hería o te causa dolor, pero estas cortadas… es nuevo – decía sin deshacer el agarre del otro que se mantenía en su mano.

Al parecer su habilidad había adoptado una característica nueva.

Cerro los ojos un momento para respirar profundamente, se sentía pesado y triste. Los volvió a abrir siendo recibido por el mismo semblante azul que ya tenía tiempo haciéndolo sufrir a mares.

De un momento a otro, Haruka ya no parecía tan fácil de leer.

-¿Y… desde cuando yo… te gusto?- soltaba dudosamente el mayor quien apretaba su agarre accidentalmente provocando sacar más sangre de la herida del otro tiñendo la tela del pañuelo de un color carmín.

-… -

Ante esa interrogante, el ojiverde no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente desapareciendo casi totalmente el aura abrumadora que le rodeaba, ignorando completamente el dolor provocado por aquellas manos.

Aun así, no dejaba de mirar a los ojos a su amigo en busca de su rechazo, repulsión, la combinación de ambas, o todo lo contrario.

-Me di cuenta que me gustabas en el sentido romántico en el primer año de preparatoria, aun así, siempre te he considerado, como la persona más valiosa para mí… perdóname, si te sientes traicionado o decepcionado con estos sentimientos- el chico deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su amigo se fuera para poder soltar el nudo en su garganta que se empezaba a crear.

La máquina de pulso cardiaco marcaba una normal aceleración cardiaca pitando consecutivamente más fuerte. Aun se encontraba adolorido por todo el cuerpo, más sabia que su corazón, ni con todas las medicinas del mundo lograría curarse de aquello.

En la habitación se creó un silencio casi absoluto con el más alto acumulándosele líquido salado en sus ojos tratando a toda costa de que estos no se desbordaran en llanto.

Makoto mentalmente se decía que si las lágrimas le salieran tal cual niño pequeño, no escondería su rostro. Pensaba no ser más un cobarde. Era suficiente.

Estaba harto de esconder sus sentimientos al final dañándose solo a sí mismo.

Al fin había perdido contra su paciente personalidad. ¿Qué más importaba hasta aquel punto?

La nieve seguía cayendo en la ventana de aquella habitación, donde lo único que ahora reinaba eran los ruidos de los monitores de pulso controlándose lentamente.

-…-

-Perdón… - la voz del azabache repentinamente cortaba el ambiente capturando la vista de Makoto haciéndolo perderse en sus azulinos mares y en sus repentinas palabras.

-Porque tendrías… - respondía el otro mirando como el agarre del otro en su mano se deshacía suave y delicadamente.

-Sí, si tengo… -

El tiempo nuevamente se detenía.

Ambos enfocaban sus miradas, uno postrado en aquella camilla, mientras el otro se situaba sentado frente a este sin ningún tipo de incomodidad. Ya no había secretos, ya no había un vacío, solo dos personas fuera de dudas y llenas de conflicto interno.

Dos simples pares de ojos que se observaban con intensidad.

-Ma… -

-Me siento cansando… - cortaba el ambiente el castaño cerrando suavemente sus ojos y recargándose en la cama de manera cómoda mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana. Al parecer la tormenta había cesado minutos antes mostrando una mañana gris.

-… - el azabache salía del trance al haber sido interrumpido algo incómodo mientras se paraba de la camilla dirigiéndose nuevamente a su lugar al lado de la ventana.

La nieve había cesado de caer del gris cielo, cesado, como la tormenta en su interior.

* * *

Nagisa picoteaba las mejillas del pelirrojo en un afán de despertarlo después de que este se hubo dormido nuevamente al igual que todos durante la noche, solo que esta vez, este parecía tener el sueño demasiado profundo. Cuando el rubio aumento la fuerza de los toques fue cuando pudo despertarlo riendo por la expresión asustada del otro al despertar.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¿Cómo es que eres muy puntual para todo con un sueño tan pesado? ¡Podrían hacerte cosas sucias mientras duermes Rin-chan!- decía el rubio divertido levantándose de su asiento para escapar de un tiburón asesino recién despertado.

El de dientes afilados, totalmente sonrojado, iba a retomar su venganza hasta que la voz de cierto doctor se escuchó.

-Buenos dias a todos, al parecer el paciente ya se encuentra un poco mejor, así que por grupos se les dará oportunidad de pasar un rato más tarde- decía este con tranquilidad y profesionalismo.

-Muchas gracias doctor- comento el padre del castaño feliz de que su hijo se encontraba despierto, y sobre todo, un poco mejor.

-Por cierto… el joven Nanase se niega a salir de la habitación, por lo que espero no haya ninguna otra pelea de por medio en la habitación… - decía este con tranquilidad, levemente desviando sus ojos a Rin que inmediatamente había entendido la indirecta de aquello.

Rin solo volteo a verlo cansado y feliz, cruzando sus brazos por igual y se sentó olvidando por completo a Nagisa que suspiraba aliviado de haberse librado de aquello.

-Sus mentes han de estar hechas un lio, ¿Qué tratas de conseguir Haru?… - atino a decir Rin por debajo y así mismo sin ser escuchado por los demás. Al contrario de mostrarse enojado, una sonrisa divertida dibujaba su rostro tratándola de esconder de aquellos presentes.

* * *

Makoto nuevamente despertaba en ese día algo asustado ante la mirada de su amigo que le observaba levemente asustado y con cierta confusión en su ceño desde aquel asiento que se había convertido ya en su propiedad. Al parecer, las medicinas hacían que el ojiverde dormitara por pequeños tiempos, pero en esos intervalos de tiempo, su mente no lograba descansar del todo.

Había caído en cuenta de la realidad en la que se había encontrado aquella casi fatídica madrugada, gracias al doctor que lo había puesto al corriente de la situación en los tiempos donde este iba a revisarle.

Se sentía realmente mal moralmente. Las escenas de la noche anterior iban y venían borrosas a su subconsciente, sumados a fuertes dolores de cabeza cada vez que llegaba a un punto de estar cayendo en sueño. Realmente se sentía afortunado de seguir vivo después de casi lograr un suicidio con tantos químicos dentro de su cuerpo. Tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para poder procesar toda aquella información dada por el doctor una vez que fue soltada hacia su persona.

La fuerte música, la euforia, el alcohol en su boca, el inhalar aquello, el dolor corporal, los sujetos con los que había bebido, la chica borrosa, la inyección, la tristeza, las luces confusas, el casi ahogarse, la sangre, más sangre y más sangre, la llamada, aquella solitaria playa, las sirenas de la ambulancia, los gritos, todo venía a su mente golpeándolo como un enorme tráiler de culpa.

De no haber sido por la mano que repentinamente le sujetaba fuertemente en ese momento, probablemente se hubiera quebrado hasta llorar nuevamente, sin embargo solo pudo asentir ante aquella culpa y apretar la mano que le sujetaba mostrando una mueca incomoda.

Independientemente de los términos en los que se encontraban, y de gustarle a aquel que sujetaba de manera protectora, Haruka estaba dispuesto a dar todo su brazo de ser necesario para hacer que aquel que tembloroso trataba de alejarle, volviera a dar una autentica y enorme sonrisa como las típicas que hacían tranquilizar a su propio ser.

* * *

La tarde había caído rápidamente, dándole paso a un cielo despejado a pesar de que el frio invernal aun calaba los huesos con fuerza.

El azabache se encontraba en el cómodo asiento a lado de la camilla de su amigo haciendo algo de origami mientras este nuevamente le observaba curioso y sereno sentado para recibir visitas.

Las personas que amaba, lentamente empezaban a entrar a la habitación una por una.

Los primeros en entrar habían sido los padres y hermanos del castaño, que instantáneamente al verle, estos le estrujaron con todas sus fuerzas recordándole cuanto lo amaban, con su madre desbordando en llanto y su padre con algunas lágrimas en los ojos en un rostro lleno de seriedad.

Sus hermanos llenos de alegría aun estando un poco desinformados de la verdadera situación en la que se encontraba su hermano.

Lo último que Makoto había querido presenciar en su vida, ahora se reflejaba observando como su madre amorosa y siempre gentil, trataba de apaciguar su llanto fracasando en ello.

Se sentía realmente un idiota por provocar aquello.

Después de un momento lleno de lágrimas, la plática familiar había dado comienzo por una seria advertencia de parte de su padre para hablar después acerca del asunto que lo había llevado ahí. Makoto se sentía terrible el haber decepcionado así a sus padres, mas simplemente decidió afrontar las consecuencias de aquello aceptando la advertencia mostrando nuevamente respeto y amor hacia sus progenitores.

A pesar de ya no ser tan abiertos y juguetones como antes, su hermana se mostraba más protectora en la situación haciéndole un mar de preguntas a su lado cuidadosamente mientras su hermano suspiraba cansado y divertido ante la actitud empalagosa de su gemela.

_Como me hacía falta esto_…

_Prometo no volver a defraudarlos…_ pensaba Makoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los siguientes en entrar a la habitación fueron sus amigos de vida Nagisa, Rei y Rin.

El ultimo hizo ademan de sentarse a lado del hidrofilico al ya estar al tanto de la toda la situación en aquel cuarto.

El rubio por su parte, al ver a Makoto se abalanzo a este como si de un enorme peluche se tratara con mucha alegría en su rostro.

-MAKO-CHAAAAAN!-

-Nagi… sa… -

A pesar de verse un poco más maduro, el rubio seguía siendo igual o peor de hiperactivo a como solía ser en la preparatoria.

El de lentes por su parte, se soltó a llorar seriamente ocultando su mirada bajo sus lentes, mas aquello no logro engañar a nadie ya que después era tranquilizado por los brazos de Nagisa y el peluche humano que se estiraba con mucho cuidado tratando de no jalar las agujas que le suministraban suero.

Segundos después de entrar en un ambiente tranquilo, y el de lentes algo más calmado, el entorno nuevamente se descompuso cuando alguien soltó un gran quejido seguido de un sollozo.

Ahora era el turno de Nagisa, quien trataba de alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos con empeño ante la mirada triste de su amigo ojiverde.

-No vuelvas a hacer esas cosas por favor, ¡Tú no eres así! ¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!, Mako-chan… por favor, todos nos preocupamos mucho por ti, ¡Tienes que prometerlo! - termino el ojirosa con la mirada colorada y el ceño fruncido, este fácilmente, parecía un pequeño pomerania enfurecido a punto de morder a aquel que le miraba.

-Te lo prometo, nunca más… - le contesto Makoto haciendo una sonrisa de arrepentimiento. El rubio comúnmente alegre solo pudo abrazarlo nuevamente hundiendo su cabeza en el dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda como reprimenda.

-Duele… - comento repentinamente el ojiazul con un pequeño quejido siendo solamente escuchado por el pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado. Ante tal acto este lo miro sorprendido mientras el delfín hacia ademán de pedirle guardar el secreto con su dedo índice, mostrando falta de emoción como siempre lo hacía.

Rin le veía con el ceño fruncido, reflejando la necesidad de respuestas ante aquel acto, mas solo recibió silencio por parte del otro, al parecer, nunca contaría con la misma habilidad de Makoto para entenderle o ser entendido para expresarse de una manera menos difícil con el otro. Su calma llegaba a agobiarle de sobremanera a veces.

Después de una plática algo más alegre sobre las últimas noticias de la nueva universidad donde ahora estudiaban Nagisa y Rei, una llamada telefónica desde el celular de Rin por parte de Sousuke, sus excompañeros rivales de Samezuka y Kisumi, y alguno que otro recuerdo de los viejos tiempos, estos dispusieron a retirarse a la sala de espera junto con Rin para dar paso a las siguientes visitas dejando un ambiente familiar y cálido dentro de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Segundos después de haberse ido sus amigos, fue el turno de los compañeros universitarios de Makoto quienes se asomaban en el marco de la puerta.

Uno por uno, iban entrando mientras Haruka se ponía a la defensiva a lado del castaño demostrando querer matar con la mirada a los recién llegados.

Realmente no le agradaban. Prefería mil veces la molesta llamada anterior de Kisumi a aquello.

La primera en abrazar al ojiverde fue la chica de cabello igual de rojo que el de Rin pero con mechas color negro quien soltaba unas lágrimas llenas de felicidad al verle completamente diferente a como le habían encontrado en aquel baño.

–Qué bueno que ya estas mejor, ¡nos diste un enorme susto Makoto!- soltó la chica aun abrazada del chico estrujándolo cuidadosamente con fuerza.

Atrás de ella se encontraba el chico de ojos grises con apariencia bravucona, y al lado de este el grandulón rubio lleno de alegría en su rostro.

-Makoto en serio que estas mal de la cabeza, ni siquiera yo he terminado así de mal, todos los del club me han preguntado por mensajes sobre tu estado, eres algo así como una leyenda para gente que ni siquiera conozco…- decía Takashi con una sonrisa al castaño mientras este asentía con una sonrisa avergonzado. Aquello no era nada halagador en su condición, más le hacía sentir extrañamente divertido la manera como el otro expresaba aquello conociendo su alocada personalidad.

-Hmph… ¿Leyenda?- interrumpió el hidrofilico totalmente controlado con evidente enfadado en su voz- Por culpa de ustedes casi se muere, no me vengas con estupideces- el ojiazul se levantó de su lugar, encarando a lo lejos al compañero de su amigo.

El azabache perforado solo frunció el ceño mostrando una mirada de superioridad mientras Yuki deshacía su abrazo sobre Makoto poniendo atención al giro del ambiente.

-¿Y dónde estabas tú cuando todo eso paso?, Según todos tú eres su mejor amigo, de no ser por nosotros ahora estaría algunos metros bajo tierra- termino cruzando los brazos sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento ante tan duras palabras.

Haruka solo pudo apretar los puños para después voltear el rostro enfadado hacia la ventana.

El azabache motociclista por su parte veía las acciones de la persona que le había encarado con enfado. Este volteo a ver a Makoto por reflejo encontrándose con una mirada triste que miraba a Haruka con preocupación. Takashi jamás le había visto aquella significativa mirada antes en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndole.

Soltó una pequeña risa con un deje de diversión.

-Makoto, amigo, un consejo… si te vas a drogar hasta morir, asegúrate que sea por alguien que realmente valga la pena- soltó mirando a Haruka.

El nadador de estilo libre con aquello había llegado al límite de su poca paciencia, había captado la indirecta no tan indirecta rápidamente y ahora estaba de nuevo a punto de abalanzarse contra el compañero del ojiverde. Takashi hablo ignorando la situación en la que entrarían.

-Por cierto, la chica que lleva tiempo sentada sola allá fuera es tu novia ¿no?, debe de quererte mucho para estar aguantando a alguien tan indeciso y que la ignora, yo a Yuki jamás le quito un ojo de encima- comento parando en seco la furia del otro ignorando la reacción de los demás.

Sabía que estaba mal hacer ese tipo de comentarios frente al castaño, y más en su condición. No daba la razón de cómo alguien tan amable y alegre se aferraba a alguien algo patético a su parecer. No le conocía lo suficiente para juzgarlo, pero sabía que las primeras impresiones siempre decían mucho de una persona.

El azabache nadador salió del cuarto rápidamente ante la mirada aun más preocupada del de orbes esmeralda.

Un silencio después del conflicto había reinado la habitación.

-Perdón Makoto… simplemente no me cae bien, ¿Con que ese es el tal Haru?- comento Takashi relajando sus movimientos mirando nuevamente a su compañero.

-Sí… - suspiro Makoto.

Kentarou que permanecía ajeno a todo aquello decidió entrar en la conversación.

-Cambiando de tema… me alegro que estés bien compañero, de haber estado algo consiente de lo que hacía anoche nunca te hubiera dejado solo, tenía el presentimiento de que algo así te pasaría cuando empezaste a excederte, lo bueno que no pasó nada más, realmente eres fuerte- comento Kentarou recibiendo una sonrisa amable del chico orca, apartándose levemente.

-Perdón que te diga esto Makoto, respeto tu orientación o lo que tu decidas, pero chicos como el solamente hacen sufrir a las personas con sus indecisiones. Te conozco y mereces ser correspondido totalmente, no a la mitad ni por partes pequeñas, las personas a tu alrededor te aprecian mucho por lo que no vuelvas a cometer una estupidez como esa, déjanos ese tipo de vida a nosotros- comento Yuki abrazando a su novio mientras le miraba preocupada.

-Sé que tienes razón, pero la verdad es que… él es la persona a la que más amo y probablemente amare por toda mi vida. Sé que podría simplemente buscar a alguien más y ser feliz, lo he intentado créeme, pero la verdad es que me une a él algo más que un simple amor de la infancia, es algo que nunca me hará poder olvidarle aunque quisiera, desarrolle ese defecto sin saber cómo ni desearlo, y este defecto me atara a él por siempre- hablo el castaño con una sonrisa y dolor en su rostro.

-… La verdad- comento repentinamente Makoto manteniendo la sonrisa hecha por sus labios.

-La verdad… no le he mencionado a nadie esto, pero… me han otorgado hace dias una oportunidad para un intercambio estudiantil a América después de las próximas vacaciones de invierno… no me agrada mucho la idea de viajar tan lejos pero, creo que es lo mejor para mí el ir y alejarme por un tiempo de todos mis complejos- menciono tranquilo.

Los amigos del ojiverde le veían sorprendidos.

Takashi y Yuki le veían especialmente más sorprendidos que nadie mientras se percataban cómo el rubio ojiverde se acercaba al de orbes fuertemente verdes lentamente.

-Makoto – toco su hombro -Mientras te haga feliz, haz lo que te parezca correcto- cortaba Kentarou el aura sorprendida de todos de un solo comentario.

Makoto levemente sorprendido, le regresaba el gesto con un asentimiento de su parte viendo como Takashi y Yuki se componían de nuevo dándole una pequeña felicitación sincera ante lo logrado.

-Creo que deberíamos asistir más a clases- se rascaba Takashi la nuca en signo de estar apenado al no saber muchas cosas que convenían a la escuela. Todavía era un milagro que siguieran en listas.

La habitación se llenaba de un aura llena de diversión dispersando todo lo ajeno.

-Por cierto, no creerás esto - mencionaba Takashi con un tono infantil en su voz cambiando totalmente el tema.

-Después de que llegamos a la entrada del hospital, este tonto cayo totalmente desmayado en las escaleras pálido de pies a cabeza más de lo que normalmente es, al parecer tiene hemofobia y ni siquiera el sabia jajaja- soltaba el azabache golpeando el hombro del rubio en un abrazo amistoso riendo a carcajadas.

-Eso es cierto, tuvieron que inyectarle unas horas suero porque no dejaba de marearse cada cinco segundos- ayudaba Yuki a su novio colaborando a la bulla de este.

Por un instante, todos hablaban de aquel tema poniendo a Kentarou como centro de conversación riendo a carcajadas por breves instantes para después decidir seguir regañando a un Makoto que ahora reía divertido ante sus compañeros.

* * *

Haruka se encontraba afuera de la habitación agachado con su espalda contra la pared escondiendo su rostro gracias a su cabello. Apretaba sus rodillas con las palmas de sus manos tratando de calmar su coraje ante la anterior pelea, pero este se vio disipado al escuchar las palabras, sentimientos y planes futuros del castaño.

Algo dentro de él dolió mucho cuando el castaño se refería a su habilidad como un defecto.

Aunque apenas tenía conocimiento de aquello, el delfín sabia claramente que sin aquella habilidad de su amigo, probablemente siempre hubiera vivido ignorante de los sentimientos de este.

Y el saber que este planeaba alejarse tan lejos de su persona le lleno nuevamente de un vacío en su pecho más crudo que el que había sentido aquella noche en la que hubo perdido su virginidad.

Ahora había dañado a la persona más valiosa en su vida…, y a una chica realmente buena sin intenciones malas.

Decidió que era tiempo de madurar.

* * *

Makoto dormía tranquilamente en aquella habitación de hospital.

Hacía ya casi dos horas de que sus compañeros de universidad se habían retirado a la sala de espera dejándole solo y tranquilo.

…

Su amigo de ojos zafiros desde la pelea no había dado señales de querer regresar por lo que ignoro el hecho desahogándose un poco en lágrimas debido a todos los sucesos que habían tornado hasta llegar a aquel lugar. Realmente aquello le había hecho mucho bien para su conciencia. Quedándose después dormido a profundidad.

…

Haruka, por su parte, se levantaba de una banca vacía cerca de la habitación del castaño después de haber esperado todo ese tiempo hundido en sus pensamientos alejado de los sujetos que simplemente le molestaban.

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que simplemente no podía procesar.

Lentamente regresaba a la habitación percatándose de la calma en todo el cuarto y del aroma que ciertas flores desprendían llenando el aire de un toque a rosas mezcladas con flores de sakura.

Nuevamente tomaba asiento en aquel lugar al que solo le faltaba una placa para reclamarse como de su propiedad.

Su mirada seria, y sus pupilas dilatadas, observaban al chico que yacía dormido profundamente en aquella camilla con un semblante en total calma. Atento, se percataba como sus ojos lucían levemente hinchados por debajo en señal de haber llorado lo suficiente hasta caer dormido.

Estaba harto de ver a Makoto llorar.

El hecho de todos los sucesos acontecidos hasta ese punto, pasaban por su cabeza con intervalos que se perdían en algún punto debido a todo lo que se había guardado Makoto hasta ahora.

Independientemente de las extrañas habilidades del castaño, el ojiazul realmente no sabía que pensar respecto a los sentimientos de este. El solo pensar en el ojiverde de manera amorosa, le hacía sentir un enorme revuelco en su estómago difícil de controlar.

Aunque cuando miraba su rostro, por milésima vez podía confirmar de lo estaba completamente seguro.

Definitivamente no podía vivir sin él.

Su presencia era tan necesaria como el aire que diariamente respiraba para seguir viviendo. Como el agua que le hacía feliz, y como la caballa que le mantenía gustoso.

Claro que Mikoto no se quedaba atrás. Era una chica excelente, amable, hermosa y tierna, le había hecho vivir experiencias que jamás había vivido.

Pero sabía que no estaba enamorado de ella…

No había punto de comparación.

Su profundo razonamiento sabía que de estar enamorado de la chica, encontraría la manera de resolver aquello para poder conservar la amistad a distancia con su amigo mientras podría seguir adelante con su relación con Mikoto.

Pero en vez de eso, toda su mente se encontraba hecha un lio, al borde. No lo entendía.

_Que molestia…_ pensaba.

De un momento a otro, su vista se había enfocado en la mejilla del castaño que se mostraba mínimamente rosácea a como se hubo visto el día anterior.

_Extraño…_

Con mucha delicadeza de no despertar a su amigo, este tomaba asiento a lado de este en la camilla para estirar su brazo tomando con sus dedos levemente su mejilla.

Su cuerpo dio un leve impulso al sentir en su propia mejilla un cosquilleo cálido.

Lentamente, pasaba uno de sus dedos por la línea que formaba el pómulo del otro cerrando sus ojos, concentrándose en como graciosamente un roce delicado recorría su rostro a la par que sus dedos jugaban con las facciones del otro.

_No puede ser…_

_Al parecer es contagioso…_

En cierto momento, el ojiazul súbitamente abría los ojos enfocándose en el rostro que parecía dormir muy profundamente. Por precaución, volteaba a mirar las máquinas de pulso percatándose de si este realmente se encontraba bien al no ver ningún signo de querer despertar en Makoto.

Al comprobar que todo estaba bien, su azulina mirada, nuevamente se enfocaba en el rostro del otro de una manera profunda perdiéndose en sus facciones.

_Realmente debo solucionar esto…, Makoto…_ pensaba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo que no muchas veces mostraba acompañados de una sonrisa como las pocas que solía dar.

Con delicadeza, este cambio su expresión a una seria acercando lentamente su propio rostro al de su amigo abriendo levemente sus labios con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Al estar a nada del otro, este atrapo el labio superior del ojiesmeralda con sus propios labios, empezando a abarcar ambas comisuras carnosas del ojiverde en un beso delicado.

Con el simple roce inicial de los labios, inmediatamente toda su boca cosquilleaba.

Con cuidado de no despertar al otro, este daba un poco de profundidad al beso sintiendo como su boca le pedía por mas ante tan repentina y maravillosa sensación.

Su respiración poco a poco se hacía más dificultosa mientras el revuelco en su estómago que había empezado a atacarle segundos antes, cambiaba a una tranquila sensación de calidez parecida a miles de mariposas queriendo escapar por su garganta desesperadamente, produciendo un súbito cosquilleo agradable en su esófago.

El ruido de las maquinas desaparecía, todo se desvanecía pareciendo tan lejano a sus oídos.

Ahora sus ojos yacían cerrados mientras levemente sus parpados se habrían por intervalos dejando a la vista unos ojos totalmente perdidos en aquel beso que se empezaba a tornarse peligroso para su persona. Su trasparente saliva, ahora se combinaba con la Makoto haciendo una mezcla cálida de fluidos entre sus bocas que se movía con el vaivén del movimiento de sus labios.

Cualquiera que le viera en aquel momento, podría confirmar que este literalmente estaba violando la boca del que aun yacía dormido en aquella cama.

Perdido completamente en aquel acto hipnotizador, su mente repentinamente empezaba a llenarse de imágenes mentales continuas que le hacían ir y venir, de aquella montaña rusa de sensaciones nuevas.

Un Makoto mirándole de una manera vacía e interrogativa

Un Makoto con ojos evasivos y una mueca ladina

Un Makoto esperándole solo en las escaleras de su casa

Un Makoto distante

Un Makoto impotente al no poder ayudarle a buscar un sueño

Un Makoto triste deseándole felicidad

Un Makoto cubierto por sangre en una camilla blanca

Makoto lleno de sondas e intravenosas

Unos brazos decorados de cortes

Un cuello sangrante

Un pitido de un corazón dejando de latir….

Makoto llorando con una enorme sonrisa quebrada en su rostro…

…

Los ojos de Haruka repentinamente se habrían soltando gruesas lagrimas separándose bruscamente de Makoto cortando como cuchilla un hilillo de saliva transparente que quedaba como rastro del anterior beso dado y despertando a Makoto a su vez con la respiración sofocada.

Su rostro lloroso y gimoteante, mojaba las facciones de Makoto quien le miraba sorprendido, confundido y preocupado, con las mejillas sumamente coloradas.

-¿Ha…-

-PERDÓNAME, PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR- decía el azabache con dificultad y la respiración dificultosa mostrándose alterado mientras su llanto crecía.

El ojiverde cuidadosamente se acomodaba en la camilla jalando rápido y ágilmente con sus brazos a la persona frente a él encerrándole en un abrazo.

Pero diferente a todas las demás ocasiones en su vida, este no hablo para reconfortar al otro ni para preguntarle sobre su persona. Sus ojos al igual que el otro, desbordaban lagrimas llenas de tristeza que mojaban los hombros del ojiazul que también se encontraba gimoteando imparable.

El llanto de ambos hacía fuertemente eco en la habitación.

…

Ninguna palabra más salió de ellos inclusive cuando sus llantos fueron cesados y el abrazo aun continuaba.

Nadie pidió explicaciones y ninguno volvió a mirar a los ojos del otro de nuevo.

…

Lo único de lo que nadie en aquella habitación se hubo dado cuenta, fue de la presencia de cierta chica de ojos mieles que había presenciado dolida y con un semblante serio toda aquella escena. Con sus pupilas totalmente perdidas en el color de sus ojos, salía silenciosamente del marco de la puerta perdiéndose por el pasillo.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen.**

**Nota: Una disculpa mega enorme otra vez u_u, la universidad succiona a uno de verdad X:X, e irte de juerga lo es peor si te excedes, así que un consejo es que no lo hagan n l(°O°)/. En fin muchas gracias por sus comentarios! son geniales y muchos realmente me sacan una que otra sonrisa extremadamente happy ¡! XD.**

**En fin muchas gracias de nuevo!.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Hijo, cualquier cosa que necesites… háznoslo saber por favor. Tienes nuestro número así que no dudes en llamarnos si nuevamente tienes impulsos extraños en mente querido- decía la madre del ojiverde a su hijo quien le regalaba una sincera sonrisa llena de cariño.

-Claro que si mamá- decía este abrazando a su progenitora cariñosamente.

En cuanto Makoto se hubo separado de su madre, su hermana menor corrió a este para abrazarle fuertemente mientras él le devolvía el gesto lleno de ternura casi levantándola del suelo debido al abrazo a pesar de que esta ya no era tan pequeña.

-Cuídate mucho Oni-chan- le dijo suavemente la niña mientras le apretaba y lo soltaba con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos –Ten cuidado, la próxima vez que te visite, no quiero volver a verte así- deshacía su abrazo del más alto sin soltar sus mano manos que se entrelazaban.

El castaño simplemente mantenía su sonrisa mientras lentamente soltaba la mano de su hermana quien hacia acto de sonreír para dirigirse hasta su madre.

-Claro que si- le respondió Makoto.

Su hermano menor y gemelo de la anterior, después de aquello solo choco puños con el ojiesmeralda dándole un veloz abrazo mientras se regalaban entre ambos una enorme sonrisa genuina de hermandad. Makoto se decía internamente que extrañaría aquellos gestos infantiles en los que ambos se le abalanzaban como koalas humanos. Un orgullo interior de hermano mayor le lleno al ver como crecían estos y como lo había hecho el mismo.

-Makoto- ahora su padre se dirigía a él directamente mientras éste le veía totalmente atento lleno de arrepentimiento sumado a respeto en sus ojos.

El mayor hizo acto también de dirigirse al chico de ojos azules postrado a lado de su hijo atento a sus palabras que le miraba con igual respeto como Makoto.

-No olvides ir a tus terapias Makoto. Los doctores se comunicaran con nosotros para informarnos a cerca de tus avances, así que, espero todo salga bien –le miro en reprimenda.

-Si tomamos estas decisiones fue porque confiamos en ustedes al cien porciento. Así que entre ustedes apóyense como siempre y espero no se vuelva a repetir otro suceso igual- mencionaba el mayor con un severo tono de voz mientras esta se tornaba suave poco a poco.

-Cuídense, nuevamente les cedo nuestra confianza así que no lo desperdicien. Te quiero hijo- decía el mayor palpando el hombro de su hijo con mucho sentimiento paternal.

El ojiazul por su parte, hacía acto de tocar lenta y suavemente su propio hombro mientras asentía respetuosamente al hombre frente a él mostrando una pequeña reverencia como afirmación positiva al padre de su amigo acerca de la condición antes expuesta.

Toda la familia Tachibana por igual se despidieron nuevamente ahora de ambos chicos para después dar la vuelta, y entrar dentro del vagón de aquel tren que les llevaría de regreso a su pueblo natal.

Los dos nadadores que se quedaban en la estación, agitaban sus manos en signo de despedida mientras lentamente acortaban sus movimientos al no ver más a la familia del ojiverde.

* * *

_El castaño había durado en recuperación aproximadamente dos semanas más después de su nada normal encuentro con Haruka, hasta que su cuerpo fue totalmente liberado de las toxinas de una extraña droga que le había sido subministrada aquel día._

_…_

_Una semana antes de salir de recuperación, tanto Rei como Nagisa y Rin, habían regresado a sus respectivos lugares de residencia para volver a retomar sus vidas universitarias normalmente._

_El pelirrojo había sido el más reacio al momento de tener que partir. _

_Le angustiaba de sobremanera el como aquellos dos tomaban una situación totalmente pequeña convirtiéndola en algo exagerado probablemente debido a la falta de comunicación verbal entre sus personas al ya contar con la habilidad de poder telepáticamente hablar entre ellos de manera, casi, exacta._

_Pero todo y sus dudas, este tuvo que partir sin más preámbulos gracias al tener que retomar sus entrenamientos debido al tiempo invertido en aquel hospital, y al convencimiento de Sousuke vía telefónica de una manera la cual nadie pudo conocer. Dejando toda su confianza, en aquel que había sido el detonador de toda aquella situación._

_…_

_De aquella manera, solo su familia, y Haruka después de sus también entrenamientos universitarios, estuvieron a su cuidado hasta que aquellas intravenosas y todos los demás cables le fueron retirados por completo. Además de sus alocados compañeros, que a pesar de las advertencias, seguían trayendo consigo un escándalo al momento de convivir con el chico orca en aquel hospital. _

_En esos días, sorprendentemente el ojiverde también había recibido llamadas de preocupación de parte de los padres de su amigo azabache, que a pesar de su rutina pesada, habían recibido la noticia de su accidente de manera imprevista de parte de sus propios padres, por lo que estos habían estado sumamente aliviados al momento de escucharle hablar por el celular de su propio hijo que sin tanto escándalo les había recibido la llamada._

_Todo un mar de sucesos se había construido durante todo el transcurso de su estadía en aquel hospital._

_La mayoría de los doctores del hospital veían el caso del ojiverde como algo parecido a un milagro, una hazaña médica digna de apreciar, o a la fuerza de voluntad más grande que hubiesen visto en sus vidas, puesto que la última semana fue especial y únicamente para liberarle de todo tipo de sustancia nociva que tuviese en el cuerpo. _

_La combinación de alcohol y venenos nocivos que su organismo retuvo por un tiempo, habían sido los suficientes como para haberle matado en un pestañeo._

_Pero afortunadamente no lo hicieron._

_Y todos lo agradecían, sobre todo Makoto._

_…_

_Durante aquellos últimos días de estadía, el de ojos verdes también se puso al corriente felizmente acerca de la vida de sus pequeños hermanos. Las últimas noticias sobre los vecinos de las casas colindantes de aquel pueblo, sobre sus amigos, su vida escolar, calificaciones, alguno que otro gusto nuevo, etc. _

_Pudo darse cuenta graciosamente como mientras cada día su hermano menor adoptaba una actitud un tanto reservada y masculina, su hermana iba haciéndose más social e hiperactiva al momento de tratar a los que le rodeaban, sacando una que otra sonrisa a su propia persona. _

_Todo aquello, a pesar de ser pequeñeces, solo iba incrementando la culpa en la conciencia de Makoto, haciéndole ver los pros y los contras acerca de la actitud que había adoptado gracias a su habilidad._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_El azabache a pesar de mantener un ritmo ejemplar en su universidad, y ser uno de los mejores en cuanto a tiempos respecto a carreras, a pesar de no ser lo suyo la competencia, todo aquello pasaba a último término cuando se trataba de apurar su ritmo de vida para poder ir hasta aquel hospital y acompañar a su amigo lo que restaba de la tarde._

_Cuando estaban solos, a pesar de conocerse de toda la vida, no podían evitar darse cuenta de la inmensa tensión que se tornaba entre ellos haciéndoles incomodar la mayoría de las veces. _

_El castaño solo sacaba temas triviales con una voz falta de entusiasmo mientras el otro enfocaba sus ojos azules a él haciendo como que ponía atención mientras su mente se perdía en pensamientos tristes la mayoría del tiempo._

_Ninguno de los dos, por nada del mundo trataba de sacar el tema con relación a lo sucedido aquel extraño día. _

_Aquel día, cuando el menor encontró a su amigo casi encima de su persona hecho un mar de lágrimas, después de haber despertado con todo su cuerpo quemando en calor, su boca completamente mojada levemente entumecida, y una clase de sobreexcitación que le llenaba todo el cuerpo de intensas sensaciones nuevas._

_Makoto no sabía porque aquel que tanto amaba y también le hacía sufrir, lloraba entre sus brazos intensamente y se disculpaba arduamente. _

_Ni Haruka sabia porque empezaba a desarrollar aquella tan extraña habilidad de Makoto que le habían hecho ver los sentimientos del ojiverde de una manera tan rápida, intensa y triste a la vez._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Derivado a aquello, Haruka había optado por arreglar sus sentimientos de una buena vez._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_-Mikoto… - decía el azabache a la chica que situaba frente a él con su bolso de entrenamiento en sus manos y el cabello sumamente mojado a pesar de la nieve a su alrededor._

_Ambos habían terminado su arduo entrenamiento rutinario bajo techo por lo que ya se situaban fuera del complejo universitario frente a frente. En un espacio alejado de la muchedumbre agregándole un poco más de frio al clima. _

_-Quiero terminar… - su expresión se mantenía neutra._

_Mikoto abría ampliamente sus mieles ojos._

_-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hice mal?!- preguntaba la chica empezando a notarse en su rostro una severa acumulación de agua salada en sus lagrimales._

_-… - **Porque…** pensaba el delfín mirando inquietamente a Mikoto._

_…_

_El azabache estaba exhausto mentalmente._

_Le resultaba sumamente difícil explicarle a la mujer frente a él sus razones para acabar una relación tan corta y de una manera tan fría._

_Observaba bajando su inquietud, a la chica frente a él. _

_Esta podía situársele como la perfección andante, alguien comprensiva y que siempre trato de dar lo mejor de sí misma por él en muchas situaciones._

_La mejor novia… La mejor chica… La mejor futura esposa… _

_Más no era lo cercano a lo suficiente._

_Dentro de su corazón, un sentimiento extraño había empezado a formarse llenando su cabeza únicamente con imágenes mentales de Makoto y recuerdos de su infancia. Tanto felices como tristes. _

_Cuando recuerdos felices venían a su cabeza, no podía evitar soltar una que otra sonrisa seca al aire sintiendo nuevamente como aquellas mariposas que sintió anteriormente, creaban un cosquilleo en su interior parecido a un calor interno lleno de vida y placer por las pequeñas cosas._

_Pero para su mala suerte, cada vez que regresaba al hospital y veía aquella mirada que le miraba con cansancio e incomodidad, las imágenes tristes que le hicieron llorar aquella vez, regresaban de golpe a su cabeza para hacerle caer en la realidad. _

_Una realidad donde aquella felicidad y regocijo internos y externos habían desaparecido casi por completo. Todas aquellas mariposas parecían triturarse bruscamente dándole paso a un revoltijo estomacal nada agradable._

_Quería esa sonrisa llena de vida de vuelta._

_Solo para él._

_Como siempre había sido. _

_…_

_-Lo siento Mikoto- respondía a la chica la cual había cambiado su frágil rostro femenino y sufrido a uno lloroso y serio lleno de ira en sus ojos._

_Mikoto, de un movimiento a otro, había alzado su mano en acción de soltar una cachetada a aquel que se situaba frente a ella._

_Mas sus ojos mieles solo atinaron a abrirse completamente deteniendo la mano en el aire. _

_El chico frente a ella se veía totalmente neutro como siempre, la misma actitud serena con la cual probablemente ninguna persona pudiera adivinar que estuviese pensando, acompañado por sus mejillas rosas probablemente debido al frio. _

_Pero, a pesar de aquella característica externa, sus ojos se encontraban totalmente expresivos y a la merced, de una manera que nunca le había visto desde que le hubo conocido. Se veían opacos, faltos de vida, como si en algún punto del camino de regreso a su hogar, este fuese a aventarse de cualquier puente que le pusiesen en frente sin pensarlo dos veces._

_La castaña súbitamente bajaba su brazo y su mano incluidos, cerraba sus ojos tranquilamente y giraba completamente su cuerpo empezando a andar en dirección contraria a la de aquel individuo que ahora le veía retirarse sin soltar ninguna palabra más, ni un gesto o despedida alguna._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Tres dias antes de salir de su recuperación, había llegado el momento de tomar decisiones con respecto al transcurso del tratamiento de Makoto._

_…_

_Debido a que su caso no pudieron concordarlo como algo accidental, ni se pudo encontrar a las personas que le habían suministrado a aquellas drogas inyectables, y gracias a la poca información proporcionada por el propio Makoto, su caso medico fue declarado como un intento de suicidio._

_Donde los pocos que sabían la única verdad de las causas, tampoco podían negar que todo lo hecho por su amigo y compañero se le asemejaba casi en todo a aquella declaración._

_Ante aquello, la recuperación del castaño fuera del hospital tenía que darse a tratar como de alguien con un antecedente suicida, lo que conllevaba tanto como tratamiento psicológico, como visitas cortas a centros de rehabilitación sobre drogas._

_Derivado a información gracias a Takashi, el ojiverde no fue totalmente internado en un anexo debido a que fue comprobado que el consumo de aquellas sustancias solo había sido por única vez, dejándole libre de solo ir uno que otro día para ver su avance psicológico y respecto a su recuperación sin adicción como consecuencia de aquellos tóxicos._

_Como el tratamiento y su procedimiento de recuperación solo podían darse en centros especializados dentro de Tokio, este no tuvo otra alternativa que quedarse en la ciudad, a pesar de que los dias libres de universidad estaban próximos debido a las celebraciones de invierno._

_Y a causa de la reciente desconfianza de los padres del ojiesmeralda sobre este, y a una pequeña nueva pelea física entre Takashi y Haruka debido a la fricción de personalidades, Makoto no tuvo otra opción más que tomar la oferta de vivir por un tiempo junto con el de ojos azules para, según sus padres, "cuidarse entre ambos" con la cómoda ventaja de un espacio más grande para estudiar, sumado a menos paga en renta._

_Así que inmediatamente este estuvo fuera de aquel hospital, con ayuda de su familia, tuvo que vaciar sus cosas de su antiguo departamento, al igual que su amigo de la infancia, para mudarse con juntos en un departamento algo más grande y nuevo sin queja alguna, ante la mirada triste y vacía que últimamente estos se intercambiaban._

_Su familia decidió guardar unos días más, procurando lograra adaptarse a su nuevo espacio sin caer nuevamente en la rara situación que antiguamente le había orillado a, según los doctores, un suicidio fallido. _

_La mayoría de los sucesos hasta ese momento habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para todos. _

_Especialmente para aquellos que parecían perder poco a poco, la comunicación telepática que alguna vez gozaban…_

* * *

Después de haber despedido a los padres del castaño, ambos caminaban serenamente sobre una vereda no tan lejos de la anterior estación, de vuelta a su departamento evadiendo la nieve que se acumulaba en el camino y caía sobre ellos.

A comparación de sus caminatas alegres y pacificas en su pueblo natal, ambos se situaban caminando hombro a hombro y completamente abrigados, atentos al camino en un silencio sepulcral.

De vez en cuando, el ojiazul miraba de reojo al chico a su lado viendo como este escondía sus manos entre sus bolsillos con una actitud relajada ignorándole completamente sin un afán de empezar alguna platica como siempre lo hacía desde que lo conocía, o inclusive lo hubo hecho de vez en cuando en aquel hospital.

Haruka solo bajaba la mirada, un poco triste internamente sin demostrarlo tanto por fuera enfocando su mirada en el camino, tratando a la vez de esconder su sentir a aquel que seguía ignorándole desde hace tiempo.

A pesar de parecer mantener un perfil bajo casi la mayoría del tiempo, este realmente odiaba ser ignorado, y más si aquel que lo hacía, era aquel chico que no parecía percatarse de su sentir.

Sintiendo como el frio calaba algo más que sus huesos, ambos continuaron aquella caminata por las calles de una ciudad, que empezaba a tornarse un real lugar de tormento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando se situaron frente a su departamento, el castaño saco unas llaves de su pantalón sin mucho escándalo, poniendo de un solo movimiento la llave en la cerradura color cobre frente a él, abriendo la puerta principal con la misma paciencia que le caracterizaba desde hace tiempo, dándose paso en la entrada y dejando su chaqueta azul no tan exageradamente gigante en un perchero cercano, dirigiéndose sin decir alguna palabra, directamente a su cuarto.

El otro por su parte hacia la misma acción, dejando su sudadera del equipo universitario sumado a una chaqueta color blanco en el mismo perchero, pero a diferencia del otro, dirigiéndose a la cocina con un rostro completamente serio.

Si les preguntasen a las personas que convivían en su alrededor en ese momento, con que palabra pudieran describir el color de los ojos de aquellos dos en una expresión, probablemente la respuesta exacta en la que podrían concluir con aquella interrogante fuese: ¿Tenían color?

Después de un rato, donde la claridad del día pasaba a ser un simple rastro del atardecer de invierno, Makoto salía de su habitación con algunos papeles en mano dirigiéndose al pequeño balcón que contenía el nuevo departamento en el que vivían.

Este había sido llenado de flores en macetas arregladas de una manera hermosa, mientras sus dueños, cada uno por su cuenta cuidaba de aquella flora en su departamento, especialmente de los pequeños maceteros que se encontraban colgados desde pequeños barandales sujetados desde el balcón del piso situado arriba del suyo.

Sin cerrar la mampara, el más alto se recargaba sobre el balcón observando la vista invernal exterior. Miraba con curiosidad, con sus ojos verdes y vacíos, como un gato delgado pasaba sobre los tejados de las casas continuas de una manera intrépida y flexible.

Este de un momento a otro, dejo aquella escena para sacar de entre sus pantalones una pequeña caja de cigarros mientras hacía acto de prender uno llevándose el pequeño tubo de tabaco hasta su boca empezando a fumar dando una calada tranquilamente mirando concentrado los papeles en su mano desocupada.

_Ya me lo esperaba…_ pensaba el ojiverde mirando aquellos documentos y exhalando humo de su boca.

Repentinamente, este sintió como unas manos ajenas le quitaban aquel objeto de la boca aventándolo a la deriva desde aquel balcón dejándole con una mueca en sus labios parecida a una sonrisa triste con sus ojos igual de faltos de interés como últimamente se situaban para la persona frente a él un tanto molesta.

-No creo que debas hacer eso si estas en tratamiento- le decía el azabache mirándole con el ceño fruncido y una clara señal de enfado tratando de evadir la mirada de aquel que recibía aquella reprimenda.

-Descuida… - mantenía Makoto la leve mueca en su rostro.

-Esto es lo único a lo que no se le puede considerar una droga en si, por eso no está prohibida, gracias por preocuparte- decía mientras se recargaba cruzando sus brazos en el borde de la pared del balcón, observando hacía abajo tratando de asegurarse que el cigarro no le hubiese caído a nadie o nada importante.

-No lo hagas en mi presencia- le sentenciaba el de ojos zafiros mientras regresaba a la cocina sin ánimos de continuar aquel altercado.

Ante su partida, el castaño simplemente deshacía su leve sonrisa dedicándose a mirar intensamente a los papeles que se situaban en sus manos ya sin ánimos de encender otro cigarro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El menor de ambos, fervientemente quería probar una teoría.

Una teoría basada en solo películas y datos inservibles de internet.

No podía consultar por ningún lado alguna cura contra aquella extraña habilidad, ni podía simplemente reemplazar sus terminales nerviosas y toda su piel de la noche a la mañana para algún remedio inmediato.

Así que sin alternativa, quería probar si de alguna manera u otra, el estar lejos del de ojos azules pudiera hacer algún efecto y minimizar el alcance de su habilidad de una manera en la cual ambos pudiesen vivir una vida normal, alejados el uno del otro.

El poder ir a América de intercambio, había caído del cielo, una ayuda derivado a su suerte y a su arduo trabajo universitario.

Quería dejar ser feliz, al que ahora vivía de alguna manera atado a él por alguna clase de lastima y a producto de la petición de sus padres.

Lo odiaba.

Y todo aquello por el defecto con el que había nacido y a la idiotez que había cometido para poder escapar de su realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con la vista enfocada nuevamente en la calle, el ojiverde exhalaba una pequeña cantidad de vapor gracias a al frío de manera cansada, mientras doblaba sin cuidado alguno aquellos papeles metiéndolos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Unos papeles finamente entintados que ahora resultaban un balde de agua fría en plena tormenta de nieve.

###################

_A quien corresponda:_

_Se le informa que su solicitud ha sido retenida por un periodo de seis meses hasta nuevo aviso debido a inconvenientes exteriores y personales con el solicitante._

_Favor de pasar a Rectoría por más información o comunicarse al XXX-XXX-XX-XX._

###################

…

Tenía que ser una broma.

El ojiesmeralda lentamente estiraba sus brazos en signo de entumecimiento mientras dejaba aquel balcón cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de sí, volviendo tranquilamente de nuevo a su habitación, y saliendo a los minutos de esta con una manta afelpada color verde sobre su cuerpo vistiendo una ligera camisa color naranja pastel y los mismos jeans azules que había utilizado para ir a la universidad.

Haruka por su parte, había dejado sus actividades ya terminadas en la cocina, tomando del perchero una ligera sudadera color blanco muy afelpado, igualmente con los mismos jeans que había utilizado para ir a la universidad calzando unos calcetines muy coloridos y llenos de vida como complemento.

Con suma tranquilidad, ambos se situaban sentados en el piso de la estancia acomodados frente a frente con una pequeña mesa japonesa entre ellos que contenía dos enormes tazones de comida recién hecha que extrañamente no contenían ni una pizca de rastro de caballa en ellos.

Ante aquel gesto, el más alto solo pudo soltar un leve deje de sorpresa interna sin demostrarlo por fuera mientras el otro ni se inmutaba de aquel gesto siguiendo disfrutando de aquel platillo de manera silenciosa y calmada, como la mayoría de sus acciones en sí.

…

Desde que ambos optaron por compartir departamento debido a las circunstancias, Makoto podía observar y saborear claramente como las comidas que el otro preparaba se daban a expresar de una manera cálida o fría, al ser casi vetado indirectamente de aquel lugar al solo ocasionar desastres sin reparo.

Con el paso de los días, y su experiencia de años, había podido aprender a identificar los sentimientos expresados en los platillos de Haruka casi tan bien como su mirada de manera telepática.

Y para el ojiverde resultaba gracioso, como en esos dias podría jurar que todas las comidas que preparaba el azabache, expresaban tristeza, calidez y amor juntos. Casi engañándole el hecho de que este ya no usaba su pescado favorito en la mayoría de lo que comían.

El más alto solamente podía deprimirse un poco más y a la vez alegrarse al pensar que tal cambio, era constantemente ocasionado por la novia del de ojos azules.

…

Al término de aquella casi cena, el más alto agradecía sus alimentos mientras disponía a levantarse a lavar su tazón, dejándolo en los demás trastos para nuevamente encerrarse en su habitación a descansar debido a la falta de tareas universitarias por los cortes vacacionales que el día anterior a ese habían ya iniciado.

El otro simplemente le veía irse de manera callada sin mostrar su disgusto con aquella acción, levantándose de aquel suelo para disponerse a levantar su tazón sucio.

Mirando aquel tazón todavía medio lleno de comida, Haruka no podía evitar pensar que todo se había complicado para mal.

Quería hablar con Makoto…

Pero constantemente cuando sus labios mostraban signos de querer abrirse, estos sencillamente se cerraban para nuevamente guardar todo lo que su persona deseaba decir.

Tenía que hablar con Makoto…

Tener conversaciones triviales nuevamente, no tener que pensar mucho para encontrar algún tema de conversación, saber que este siempre iba a calmar su tormenta interior con simples palabras cariñosas y absurdas, inclusive escuchar ese Haru-chan que siempre le sacaba de quicio pero interna y profundamente le agradaba.

Saber que todavía le amaba…

Su boca solo exhalaba un pequeño suspiro al ver como el tazón a medio comer se desparramaba sobre el agujero en el lavatrastos.

* * *

Como siempre desde el tiempo que llevaban ahí, los festejos de año nuevo en Tokio se hacían de manera colosal.

Los edificios se llenaban de luces, la torre Sky Tree se llenaba de turistas y los templos se atestaban de personas en búsqueda de hacer peticiones de fortunio.

Tanto el azabache como el castaño, se mantenían sumamente abrigados y con sus palmas juntas, rezando en un templo de colores vibrantes. La gente que se amontonaba dentro de aquel lugar tropezaba de aquí a allá buscando un buen lugar para poder pedir sus deseos haciendo de vez en cuando perder la coordinación a ambos que se mantenían sumidos en su mundo.

Después de casi desfallecer asfixiados, ambos se habían encaminado hasta la avenida principal de aquella ciudad, en el corazón de Shibuya, con el mismo silencio de siempre.

Donde cuando todo el barullo por el año nuevo había comenzado, el único momento en el que no había importado nada más, había sido cuando la mirada de Haruka se perdió en el diminuto brillo que los ojos de Makoto mostraron al momento de que los fuegos artificiales empezaron a hacer la cuenta regresiva de que un año nuevo se acercaba.

Que más daba si Makoto le ignoraba.

En ese momento, lo único que sus pupilas admiraban, era aquel gesto infantil y sorprendido que el más alto mostraba admirando aquellas pantallas llenas de color y los fuegos artificiales en el corazón de aquella inmensa ciudad.

El tiempo parecía pasar en cámara lenta en aquel instante, entre toda la gente que reía y se admiraba de aquello. Una noche llena de color y regocijo.

Mientras uno se había sentido en el centro del universo, el otro había admirado todo el universo… en una sola persona.

* * *

Tan rápido como la transición del día a la noche, los festejos de año nuevo, y los demás días otorgados habían pasado para dar nuevamente paso a los días normales de universidad, convirtiéndose en semanas.

Makoto a pesar de tener clases únicamente por la mañana, las tardes las aprovechaba para poder ir hasta aquel centro de rehabilitación para sus terapias post-suicidio, donde además de darle pláticas, enfermeros verificaban que ninguna droga fuese sido consumida hasta el día vigente.

Haruka por el contrario, contaba con horarios quebrados dándole muchas facilidades al momento de entrenar, pudiendo evitar así, la mirada penetrante y amarga que Mikoto constantemente le regalaba al momento de hacer entrenamientos mixtos.

* * *

El ojiverde se encontraba totalmente concentrado en las clases que impartía el profesor frente a él en una inmensa pizarra que fácilmente abarcaba casi todo aquel salón por completo.

A pesar de no ser tan bueno en Historia y Geografía, Makoto trataba con todo su empeño de poner toda su atención a aquella clase y hacer los apuntes necesarios para poder entender mejor sobre aquella asignatura un tanto quisquillosa para su persona.

En una pequeña distracción, veía graciosamente como los asientos de sus compañeros de juerga se encontraban totalmente vacíos.

Como ya se lo esperaba.

Entre las miradas que dedicaba hasta aquellos asientos vacíos, de un momento a otro pudo percatarse como una alumna totalmente bella y pelirroja, definitivamente de otra carrera, se encontraba con su mirada mientras le regalaba con sus labios rosas llenos de brillo, algo parecido a una sonrisa coqueta para nada discreta.

. _¡…!..._

Repentinamente, sus sentidos se espabilaron, sin demostrarlo externamente, no dejando ningún momento de ver a aquella chica que le miraba de una manera extraña y atrevida.

Vaya que habían pasado años desde que alguien le hubiese visto de aquella manera.

Pensaba que lo más probable a aquello, fuese que nunca antes se había dado cuenta de aquel tipo de miradas al ignorarlas monumentalmente por su corazón fielmente atado a su en aquel entonces, amor secreto.

Sin indagar mucho en esas miradas, su atención nuevamente se desvío a las acciones del profesor hasta que la clase dio por terminada.

Con mucha serenidad, y al haber sido aquella su última clase, este fue directamente hasta un pequeño casillero escondido en aquella universidad, cortesía y propiedad de Takashi mientras este se encontraba bajo tutorías intensivas con Kentarou y Yuki, para poder guardar cosas que probablemente solo lograrían estorbarle hasta el camino de regreso a su departamento.

…

_¡¿…?!... _

Repentinamente, su piel se erizaba completamente al sentir un leve roce veloz en sus labios.

Hacía mucho tiempo, que extrañamente por alguna razón aquellos toques no se habían dejado sentir en su piel, por lo que la sensación había caído como un golpe sorpresivo a su rostro desprotegido.

Su vacía mirada característica cambiaba drásticamente sin aquel toque vacío a una de angustia llena de ira, mientras con suma fuerza, cerraba el casillero de manera estruendosa asustando a su propio ser al saber que aquella personalidad no iba para nada con la que quería tratar de arreglar después de casi matarse gracias a sus impulsos.

Aun con sus sentidos totalmente encendidos y a flor de piel, volteaba tratando de tranquilizarse para salir de aquella universidad, parando en seco al ver como una persona más baja que él, le miraba recargada desde un casillero conjunto al que Takashi le había proporcionado.

* * *

-Qué haces… - preguntaba un levemente desconcertado Haruka a la enérgica chica rubia de ojos carmín que se encontraba frente a él con el rostro sumamente colorado y una mirada extraña en sus ojos sin dejarle saber a este si se encontraba molesta o alterada.

-Tómalo como una pequeña ayuda a una desconocida, ¡por favooooor!, simplemente sígueme el juego- le susurraba la chica mientras el mismo trataba de serenarse después de haber sido besado por aquella chica sin ninguna autorización y de manera sorpresiva.

Repentinamente, el ojiazul veía como de unos arbustos decorados ya totalmente sin nieve aledaños a su posición, un chico de apariencia delincuente y fornida, un poco más bajo que él, salía casi disparado al parecer sin rumbo fijo con un rostro lloroso y exagerado perdiéndose entre la gente que pasaba por aquel instituto.

Con el rostro entre serio y molesto, veía como la chica deshacía cuidadosamente su agarre poniéndose completamente colorada y haciendo un gesto de reverencia.

El de cabello azabache le veía estoico, careciente de curiosidad por aquella situación.

-¡LO SIENTO!, ¡LO SIENTO! , ¡LO SIENTO!- gritaba la chica al chico que parecía carecer de sorpresa ante aquel suceso, haciéndole sentir levemente incomoda ante tanta serenidad.

–Espero… esto no te atraiga problemas- deshacía su pose de reverencia cambiando a un rostro de arrepentimiento.

\- Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, ese chico realmente no sabe cuándo parar… por cierto, soy Hana- terminaba mostrando una sonrisa sencilla levemente aun arrepentida.

El otro que había permanecido bajo un autocontrol impresionante ante aquello, simplemente cerró sus ojos en respuesta

-No importa, ten cuidado al momento de besar desconocidos… puedes meterte en problemas- le reprendió neutro y aparentemente desinteresado haciendo acto de seguir su paso sin tomar mucha importancia a aquella escena.

La rubia le miraba totalmente sorprendida pasmada en el lugar donde se encontraba en aquel momento.

_Que amable chico… tan interesante…_ pensaba la chica formando una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

* * *

Nuevamente, y en aquel mismo día, la tarde se reflejaba entre las casas y los edificios carecientes de luz solar dándole paso a un ambiente un tanto tibio medianamente abrazador pero aun con leves secuelas de lo que había sido un crudo invierno. Las hojas de varios árboles goteaban dando señal a que la nueva estación no estaba tan lejos de llegar.

El primero en haber llegado a aquel departamento había sido el azabache, por lo que se encontraba preparando onigiris gigantes para merendar.

Sentía una completa calma en aquel espacio cuadrado llenándole un poco aquel hueco que se había formado en su pecho desde hace tiempo ya sin poder taparlo con nada.

Con mucha dedicación, terminaba de preparar estos moldeando con sus manos la masa de arroz comprimido a su parecer, haciendo figuras cómicas de decoración con trozos de algas, dándole a uno que otro con forma esférica, sellos característicos tanto de él como de su amigo, acomodándolos por último en un recipiente ovalado lleno de decoraciones un tanto divertidas.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas.

Tomar por primera vez el valor para hablar con Makoto sobre su nueva habilidad, sobre su situación con Mikoto, y por último, sobre sus nuevos sentimientos…

Tiempo después de acabar aquella preparación culinaria, el delfín salió al balcón posando su brazo en el barandal de concreto, recostando su cabeza en la palma de su mano derecha, observando detalladamente como la nieve había dejado de caer del cielo, derritiéndose la sobrante lentamente en grandes gotas de agua que probablemente se secarían entrada la primavera.

Aun ante tal cambio climático, observaba como su aliento seguía convirtiéndose levemente en vapor al momento de exhalar para comprobar la temperatura fuera del edificio.

Sin ánimos de continuar aquello, y dejando de admirar aquella fría naturaleza, se dispuso tranquilamente a entrar de nuevo a la estancia del departamento.

Aun sin mover un centímetro la ventana corrediza, se detuvo parando en seco…

Repentinamente había empezado a notar como la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a aumentar considerablemente haciéndole sentir completamente incómodo.

_¿Qué está sucediendo?…_ pensaba el ojiazul sintiendo como una sensación enfermiza y acalorada empezaba a recorrerle desde la boca hasta su esófago, de manera repentina y brusca.

Aquello no le gustaba para nada.

Aun sin entrar siquiera a su hogar, trato inútilmente de controlar sus palpitaciones cardiacas respirando fuertemente el frio aire exterior obteniendo como consecuencia calar secamente sus pulmones haciéndole toser varias veces.

-¿Q-Qué me… está pasando?- decía para sí mismo sintiéndose ahogarse mientras veía en aquella ventana corrediza su propio reflejo. Miraba como en la parte baja de una de sus clavículas un golpe parecido a un moretón aparecía de poco a poco.

_¡…!_

_No puede… _

Sin aviso, sus pensamientos se cortaban en el frio aire observando a través del amplio cristal de la ventana corrediza, como su compañero y dudablemente ahora amigo entraba a su departamento azotando descuidadamente la puerta principal con movimientos rápidos y brutos.

_Makoto…_

_…_

Sus ojos se tornaban ampliamente sorprendidos al mirar, como este sin dificultad, cargaba entre sus brazos a una chica pelirroja mucho más baja que él mismo mientras ambos se besaban sin reparo de una manera desesperada y tosca.

La chica, de apariencia muy bella, se sujetaba fuertemente con sus piernas de la cintura del castaño mientras este la cargaba sin ningún problema abarcando todas las piernas de ésta hasta su trasero proporcionándole besos por casi todo el rostro.

El más alto parecía un animal salvaje que fácilmente no había comido en semanas carroña alguna.

Observaba en shock, como ambos pasaban la estancia del lugar entre besos profundos, alguna que otra caricia y risas, encerrándose finalmente en el cuarto de Makoto como si nada más importara.

…

Estaba totalmente impactado.

Un zumbido fuerte inundaba sus oídos empezando a entrar un trance extraño donde no entendía nada.

Con mucha dificultad en su respiración, e infernalmente caliente de todo el cuerpo, este abría la ventana corrediza de manera discreta, deteniendo sus movimientos en la pequeña estancia notando como los anteriores habían tirado varias cosas en su paso al tropezar con varios objetos que anteriormente yacían acomodados.

De entre todos aquellos objetos regados por el suelo, el delfín se agacho pudiendo distinguir inmediatamente un cuadro enmarcado con una fotografía vieja de ellos.

Una foto donde, a diferencia de aquella foto de sus celulares, ambos se mostraban de pequeños. Él con su mejilla parchada por una bandita curativa enorme y su rostro impenetrable característico, mientras el pequeño ojiverde se mostraba con una sonrisa enormemente alegre tomados ambos de las manos en la arena de su pueblo costero con un inmenso puerto rocoso como fondo.

Una de las fotos más antiguas a como lo recordaba.

Notaba como el zumbido de sus oídos se iba esparciendo de manera rápida dando paso a un hueco enorme en su pecho que se perdía entre tantas sensaciones que le atacaban en el momento.

Con cuidado, tomaba la fotografía entre sus manos reparando sus ojos azules en aquella sonrisa cura enfermedades que extrañaba en demasía.

Al sentir como nueva y bruscamente su cuerpo aumentaba considerablemente de temperatura, dejaba la fotografía caer haciendo acto de correr a encerrarse en el baño que colindaba con las demás habitaciones del departamento desvistiéndose inmediatamente de pies a cabeza a excepción de su traje de baño que lo había adoptado ya como ropa interior.

Sin esperar demasiado, abría con fuerza la llave del grifo mirando como el agua llenaba poco a poco la bañera esperando cual manta a un niño pequeño, con mucha dificultad y desesperación hasta que esta alcanzara su punto máximo de llenado.

Tratando de ignorar todos los ruidos y gemidos obscenos que provenían de la habitación aledaña, Haruka momentáneamente reparaba en un pequeño espejo entre las baldosas de aquel baño viendo como todo su cuello y dorso se encontraban llenos de marcas rojizas.

Su mente se encontraba echa un verdadero caos doloroso.

Se recriminaba internamente el haber sido algo estúpido de su parte el nunca preguntar cuáles eran las características de aquella habilidad a su amigo cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

Mínimo, sabía que cada vez que se hacía daño, el otro también tenía que soportarlo, por lo que con todo su autocontrol a flote, entraba en la bañera ya llena sabiendo lo que se avecinaba si el otro estaba manteniendo relaciones sexuales en ese momento.

No quería dañar a su amigo con sus acciones, ni tener que vivir esa horrible experiencia.

Su cuerpo temblaba bruscamente dentro de aquel líquido que consideraba su protección mientras dejaba a las caricias hacerse en su cuerpo de manera inevitable.

Soltando indeseadas lágrimas gruesas, escuchaba como los gemidos de la chica incrementaban empezando a escuchar como el ojiverde también dejaba salir unos cuantos quejidos placenteros.

En suma desesperación, hizo acto de introducir su cuerpo totalmente en aquella bañera para poder así eliminar cualquier ruido externo, que de solo escuchar los ruidos obscenos de aquellos que ni se percataban de su presencia, le provocaba unas terribles ganas de regresar todo lo que aún no había comido aquel día de un solo tajo.

Dentro del agua, el ojiazul se preguntaba internamente si todas esas molestias corpóreas las había tenido que sufrir el otro cuando Mikoto le proporcionaba aquellos gestos de amor a su cuerpo de manera placentera y sin detenerse al momento de tener por primera vez relaciones sexuales.

Realmente era horrible.

Cuando regreso su cabeza a la superficie pudo darse cuenta como descaradamente los ruidos y gemidos prevalecían, mas su voluntad por no hacer algo impulsivo no le permitía hacer nada más que acostar su cabeza de lado en aquella tina de baño con cada brazo aferrado a los bordes de la tina de manera aterrorizada y sus ojos totalmente abiertos esperando a que todo acabara prontamente dejando a sus lágrimas hacerse en su rostro póker de siempre.

* * *

…

¿Por qué se encontraba besando descontroladamente a aquella chica?

A esas alturas ya no lo sabía.

Entre caricias y locura, en la caja de calor que ahora era su cuarto, recordaba engañosamente cómo la chica sin rodeo alguno, se le había insinuado entre aquellos casilleros mientras el trataba de evadir sus palabras de manera educada.

Al principio se había asustado, toda aquella atención de parte de una desconocida que en su vida recordaba haber intercambiado siquiera un hola como saludo, parecían como un verdadero juego del destino para probarse así mismo su resistencia ante las malas tentaciones de la vida como lo habían sido aquellas drogas.

Su personalidad amable realmente no parecía funcionar, contra aquella persona un tanto entusiasmada en agradarle a su persona sin siquiera conocerle.

La pelirroja en algún punto de las evasiones ya le acompañaba en su caminata diaria para volver a su departamento.

Ante su inútil intento por sacarse a esa chica que parecía demasiado ignorante ante su incomodidad, decidió seguirle la corriente solo hasta estar seguro de que ésta se encontraba en total disponibilidad a dejarle e ir por otro rumbo un tanto seguro para una chica tan linda como ella.

La caminata de ambos siguió hasta un punto donde la fémina descaradamente había optado por tomar su mano deteniendo ambos su andar ante las dudas crecientes del castaño, que ahora le gritaban que saliera corriendo de aquella situación.

Ante el detenimiento, la chica aprovechó para jalar a su acompañante que no parecía estar totalmente en contra de aquello hasta un punto oscuro de un callejón escondido entre aquella avenida, para total sorpresa del ojiverde.

En aquel punto andrajoso y vacío de la calle, alejados de la muchedumbre, esta tomaba entre sus delicadas dos manos la mano del más alto depositándola sin ningún tipo de pudor en uno de sus grandes pechos.

Makoto internamente era un descontrol de pensamientos.

-Creo que sabes mis intenciones… desde el primer día que te vi en aquella clase, lo que quiero contigo es puramente físico- decía la chica como si aquello se tratara de un simple juego de niños –Y por lo que he oído… parece que no te asustan los retos… - terminaba con una sonrisa lasciva llena de un aparente deseo.

Ante aquello, la mirada sonrojada del ojiesmeralda en aquel rostro aparentemente serio se extendía hasta sus orejas viendo a su compañera frente a él.

Extrañamente para su manera normal de pensar, tan razonable y llena de conciencia de sus actos, lo único que llenaba su cabeza en aquel momento era como yacía trunca su oportunidad de alejarse de aquel que ya no sabía si todavía amaba, y el como quería conseguir por sí solo, una oportunidad para deshacerse completamente de aquellas sensaciones.

Como aquel roce que anteriormente se había presentado en sus labios.

Reconocía desconocer completamente la vida de su amigo en el presente, y no sabía si su relación con Mikoto había pasado completamente a otros niveles.

Viendo a la chica realmente bella frente a él, tan dispuesta a probablemente llenar aquel vacío, a su mente llegaban de golpe las palabras de Yuki en aquel hospital.

…

_Te conozco y mereces ser correspondido totalmente, no a la mitad ni por partes pequeñas, las personas a tu alrededor te aprecian mucho por lo que no vuelvas a cometer una estupidez como esa… _

…

Makoto sabía que aquella chica algo impaciente por su respuesta no tenía ninguna intención de algo serio.

No era tonto.

Pero también sabía que la única manera de poder lidiar con aquellas sensaciones que proveían al otro de manera azarosa, hasta el día de tener nuevamente la oportunidad de poder irse de aquella jugada de la vida a otro lugar más lejano, era con algo que le hiciera su equivalente.

Ya no desgastaría su organismo en drogas benignas, que no solo le habían hecho sufrir hecho a él.

Estaba en su plena juventud, y el amor ya no lo veía una opción inteligente a tomar.

Sin hacer muchas preguntas, y al no tener conocimiento alguno en temas de "aquella" índole, simplemente tomo parte de su propio consejo tomando de una de las manos que le sostenían la suya un tanto avergonzado, pasando sin rodeos a una farmacia cercana de su hogar siendo acompañado a todo momento por aquella chica, que a pesar de sus intenciones, las pláticas momentáneas y de doble sentido que solía sacar hacían reír de vez en cuando al castaño al ser cosas tan ocurrentes y un poco subidas de tono para alguien que aparentaba menos edad de la que probablemente tenia.

Probablemente de no haber escuchado esa clase de chistes entre los amigos de Kentarou, su rostro jamás se hubiese controlado de explotar debido al rojo de su rostro.

Sin mucho más que decir, este por fin se hubo situado frente a la fachada exterior de aquel departamento que aún no sabía cómo denominar, notando como la nieve que anteriormente cubría los árboles y los alrededores empezaba a derretirse, seguramente debido al próximo cambio de estación.

Su raciocinio ante tan hermoso paisaje parecía volver poco a poco dándole más importancia a la persona que se encontraba al lado suyo.

¿Realmente quería hacer aquello?

No tenía ninguna experiencia en aquel ámbito, sabía que a las chicas no se les tenía que utilizar, y lo único para lo que se había probablemente preparado mentalmente, era para como tener relaciones con un hombre al tener una mínima esperanza en su interior de poder estar con aquel que tanto anhelaba.

Nunca con una chica.

Pero a él, le gustaban las chicas.

Con aquello en mente, sus acciones empezaban a decaer haciéndole ver en lo que realmente se había metido.

Miraba de reojo a la chica al lado suyo notando como esta le veía confiada, feliz, pero algo decaída probablemente adivinando su repentino cambio de humor.

Antes de realizar cualquier acción ante su reciente arrepentimiento, sintió como aquellas pequeñas manos le jalaban hacia un lado atrapando su rostro en un repentino beso suave que despacio e inevitable iba convirtiéndose en uno mojado completamente fuera de sus límites.

Sentía como todo su cuerpo entraba en una acalorada burbuja de puro deseo corporal sin poder volver a sus anteriores intenciones de arrepentimiento.

La excitación aumentaba violentamente empezando a acorralar con su cuerpo a contra pared a aquella chica que empezaba a perder todo su anterior signo de dominación ante aquel que ahora la empezaba a dominar tal orca a una pequeña foca indefensa.

Toscamente con sus fuertes brazos, el castaño alzaba completamente a la chica abriendo en su paso la puerta de su departamento olvidándose completamente de lo demás.

Aquella chica era totalmente intensa, y al parecer, esta tenía todas las intenciones de enseñarle lo que hasta ahora nadie le había enseñado.

Tenía que sacar a Haruka de su corazón, para dejarle ser feliz con aquella que quería.

* * *

Todo aquel proceso había durado aproximadamente media hora más.

Al instante en el que todas aquellas acciones acabaron, el azabache hizo acto de pararse inmediata y rápidamente de la bañera para soltar violentamente en el toilet todo lo que no había comido aquel día de un solo tirón.

Su estómago se encontraba totalmente contraído y su cuerpo se sentía extraño, corrompido.

Al parecer habían masacrado de un solo golpe, a todas las mariposas que anteriormente trataban de salir de su garganta cada vez que veía a su amigo.

Sin ganas de reparar en su vómito, que probablemente solo eran jugos gástricos, dejaba aquel toilet para mirar nuevamente su reflejo en el espejo entre aquellas baldosas.

Verificaba derrotadamente como nunca nada de lo que hubiese hecho antes con Mikoto, se le podía comparar a aquellos chupetes corporales que parecían haber sido hechos con todas las intenciones del mundo.

Volviendo a su rostro póker de siempre, y tratando de asumir los acontecimientos, espero a que su cuerpo estuviese controlado de los espasmos estomacales.

Segundos después, bajo la palanca del toilet volviendo nuevamente a la bañera ahora completamente desnudo para librar de aquellos roces su cuerpo entero que aun ardía en un desagradable calor lejanamente excitante.

A esas alturas, los onigiris probablemente habían pasado a la historia…

…

* * *

-¡Reiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaan!- gritaba un hiperactivo rubio tacleando de un solo abrazo irrazonablemente a un peliazul que se encontraba tecleando su celular de manera tranquila en una pequeña banca en las afueras de aquella inmensa universidad.

…

Ambos habían optado por seguir carreras universitarias totalmente fuera del ámbito de la natación, pero sin llegar a tales extremos como la universidad en Tokio al conocerse el espíritu aventurero del más bajo y el ojo bueno del otro por las cosas hermosas.

…

El ojirosa con una inmensa sonrisa, se abrazaba de la espalda del de lentes mientras volteaba a ver discretamente entre las manos de su peluche humano aquel objeto que se había salvado de caer peligrosamente.

-¡Nagisa-kun!, por favor tenga cuidado, puede ocasionar algún accidente- mencionaba cambiando su rostro de sorpresa a uno de completa resignación al ya estar acostumbrado a aquellas acciones.

-¡Que aburrido!- decía el de menor estatura deshaciendo poco a poco su abrazo tornando una pose un poco más calmada tomando asiento al lado del chico sin dejar su enérgica aura dispersarse. A pesar de verse físicamente más maduro, la actitud de Nagisa seguía siendo la misma de un clásico niño pequeño.

-Por cierto Rei-chan, ¿Has sabido algo de Mako-chan o Haru-chan?, ya sabes que no tengo teléfono y no estoy al tanto de nada- mencionaba el de ojos rosas con un rostro de cachorro derrotado volviendo a su típica sonrisa de felicidad contagiosa.

El otro le observaba serio con un gesto de desagrado en su vista, ya que este recordaba exactamente como aquel chico había perdido su celular, mientras regresaban desde sus hogares por los puentes vacacionales nuevamente a la ciudad en la que ahora ambos residían estudiando, de una manera tan ridícula que el simple hecho de recordarlo le hacía dudar como era que se habían mantenido como amigos, y ahora juntos hasta aquellos días.

El de lentes rojos soltó un pesado suspiro volviendo a enfocar su atención a su celular de manera tranquila tornando sus labios en una mueca de gracia visible.

-Ayer después de mi hora de estudio intercambie algunos mensajes con Makoto-sempai y al parecer todo ha marchado bien, y sabemos que si él nos dice que está todo bien, por ende Haruka-sempai también debe de estar igual de bien- dejaba de teclear su celular volteando su rostro notando inmediatamente como el ojirosa indiscretamente echaba miradas a su pantalla mientras su rostro aparentemente feliz se llenaba de una pequeña nube oscura derivada de un sentimiento que ya antes le había visto y había aprendido a reconocer al instante.

-He estado hablando e intercambiando mensajes con Yuki-san al respecto para no dejar ningún cabo suelto con respecto a la estricta vigilancia que acordamos realizar con Rin-san hacia Makoto-sempai, pero al parecer ella y sus compañeros están asistiendo a cursos intensivos para poder pasar unas materias que están a punto de reprobar, por lo que no han visto a ninguno de los dos hasta el día de hoy- terminaba de explicar viendo como el rostro de Nagisa se relajaba poco a poco incrementando su anterior aura feliz que siempre le rodeaba.

-Con que así están las cosas… - mencionaba ahora el rubio de manera casi tan serena haciendo levemente sorprender al de lentes que ahora enfocaba toda su atención al más bajo al lado suyo

– Solo espero que estén dando lo mejor de sí mismos para que no vuelva a suceder algo así. Creo que… de haber estado en la misma situación en la que se encontraba Mako-chan, probablemente yo me hubiese quebrado más rápido de lo que yo mismo pudiera imaginar… - su rostro parecía estarse perdiendo en algún pensamiento profundo al solamente enfocar sus ojos rosas frente a su persona apagándose poco a poco su aura enérgica.

El peliazul que observaba toda aquella escena, miraba serio al pingüino con el entrecejo fruncido.

Rápidamente, de un movimiento a otro hacia acto de guardar su celular en su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón levantándose de la banca tomando fieramente la mano del más bajo mirando como este cambiaba su rostro mirándole ampliamente sorprendido saliendo al parecer de un profundo trance en el cual segundos antes estaba cayendo.

-Nagisa-kun, no te lo quería mencionar pero… al parecer abrieron una nueva heladería afuera del campus donde puedes pedir todos los sabores de helado que tu estomago pueda soportar, y como tú ya sabes, yo no soy un fanático de los helados así que… – decía el de lentes perdiendo sus formalismos al más bajo, tomando de manera intelectual sus gafas con su mano desocupada dándole un aire emocionante y de un total sabelotodo.

El rubio simplemente dejaba aquella aura repentina abriendo ampliamente los ojos permitiendo soltar un inmenso brillo resplandecer en sus ojos tal cual niño pequeño al ver sus regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad.

-¡¿Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS!- mencionaba el ojirosa empezando a jalar de aquella mano que no le soltaba por las andaderas de aquel sitio universitario.

Antes de salir del campus, repentinamente el rubio paraba en seco palpando sus pantalones grises entallados en acción de al parecer buscar algo perdido entre sus ropas. Sus ojos se tornaban levemente acuosos mirando al más alto con total desorientación.

-Creo que no traje mi cartera conmigo jeje- decía dirigiéndose a el otro sacando levemente la lengua en una sonrisa con son infantil, cerrando sus ojos sin perder aquella alegría.

El de gafas rojas abría ampliamente los en sorpresa para poner nuevamente su típico rostro de desaprobación ante los actos colosalmente despistados e inmaduros del otro. El adorador de lo hermoso soltaba un suspiro al aire entrelazando aún más sus dedos en aquella mano que era mucho más pequeña a la suya en comparación.

-No hay problema, de todos modos yo te invite desde un principio así que… tomare esa responsabilidad por hoy- terminaba la cuestión el más alto mientras seguía nuevamente con fervor su paso cuidando de no desaliñar su imagen ante la prisa adquirida en su andar.

El más hiperactivo de los dos soltaba risas contagiosas mientras ahora se dejaba llevar por el otro al que graciosamente un rojo teñía todas sus mejillas.

_Gracias Rei-chan… _

Sin dejar ser visto por el otro, el más bajo ponía una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro llena de ternura viendo como Rei trataba de evadir a las personas hasta aquella heladería que Nagisa, ya conocía de hace días.

* * *

Aquello prácticamente se había convertido en algo casi, cotidiano.

Mientras los días pasaban, el ojiverde había adoptado una rutina un tanto absurda en cuanto a mujeres.

Al parecer aquella pelirroja, que ya nunca volvió a aquella estancia, solo había sido el principal detonador de la lujuria del castaño.

…

Makoto sabía la popularidad con la que su persona contaba en ese ambiente, más no sabía a qué magnitud se desenvolvía aquella popularidad hasta que empezó a darle oportunidad de mantener una relación física, aquellas chicas que anteriormente le buscaban.

No sabía porque había desperdiciado tanto tiempo lamentándose así mismo teniendo un escudo corporal tan fiable como aquel.

Realmente todavía no sabía nada de la vida amorosa de Haruka y Mikoto, inclusive de la vida que ahora llevaba su amigo de la infancia, pero eso había pasado a ser un punto y aparte en su vida en aquel momento.

…

El ojiazul por su parte seguía sin poder decir nada.

Si algún día alguien hubiese pensado que este tal vez era mudo ante su indescifrable rostro neutro y su antiguo traductor llamado Makoto, ahora su boca se había completamente cerrado.

Aunque sus horarios fuesen quebrados y algo cansados, este siempre regresaba a su departamento con la novedad de aquella rutina en la que el castaño había caído.

No sabía que sentir ante aquello. Simplemente no podía quejarse ante algo que a su parecer no le incumbía.

Una daga se clavaba en su corazón de manera violenta cada vez que observaba como éste regresaba a su departamento en días alternos, saludándole a secas cómo siempre, con marcas en el cuerpo potencialmente diferentes de una manera enfermiza.

Un día, el ojiverde regresaba de la universidad de la mano de una chica de estatura baja, rubia y realmente bella, mientras otro día salía de su habitación una morena de tez pálida completamente aturdida y fresca.

Estas solo veían a Haruka de manera avergonzada o a veces hasta coqueta siendo completamente ignoradas por el delfín que siempre en aquellas situaciones, optaba por tomar baños prolongados dándole la tarea de quitar aquellas molestias a su confiable líquido amante, encerrándose también en aquel cuarto soportando las jornadas que corrompían su mente y cuerpo, desechando en simples vómitos todo lo que en el día hubiese comido.

A veces, el azabache mayor simplemente se encontraba leyendo solo en aquella estancia con temática japonesa, o haciendo una que otra tarea cuando las sensaciones hacían su efecto tensando todo su cuerpo en horror al masoquistamente aguantar hasta que aquellos toques se fueran, algunos inclusive dejándole marcas en el proceso.

Este solamente se encargaba de ocultar perfectamente aquellas marcas al momento de tener que entrenar en su universidad. Y a veces simplemente no entrenaba por aquella causa sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

A pesar de aquello, el ojiesmeralda siempre se daba la tarea de regresar a su departamento conjunto a descansar y cumplir al día siguiente con sus tareas cotidianas de universidad y recuperación ante lo sucedido, aun con la actitud fría que dedicaba a aquel que parecía no importarle tanto sus acciones.

Haruka trataba de aceptar aquello como un castigo o pago del karma al haber hecho sentir así antes a la persona que ahora sin saberlo le hacía sufrir. Y el solamente podía tragarse sus palabras ante aquello.

Lo único que realmente podía agradecer en aquella situación, era que al parecer lo único que aquella habilidad no afectaba, era su aparato sexual por completo.

Desconocía completamente si realmente de entre los dos, fuese el único sin poder sentir el efecto de la habilidad en aquellas zonas tan importantes y erógenas para poder darse el propio acto sexual.

* * *

En menos de aquellas semanas, aquella chica de cabello plateado era la número tercero, de las veinticuatro que ahora sumaban, que entraba al cuarto del castaño de la mano de este, de manera fresca y con un aroma corporal completamente sexual.

Haruka por su parte les observaba fijamente desde la cocina siendo totalmente ignorado, tirando inmediatamente en un cesto junto a la cocina todo lo que había estado preparando a su paso para comer nuevamente.

Él, en menos de aquellos días en los que Makoto parecía adoptar otro nuevo y extremo estilo de vida, por el contrario había conseguido bajar varios kilos derivado a aquella situación en la que se encontraba, donde al termino de las sesiones sexuales del otro, terminaba vomitando todo lo que había comido sin piedad alguna por parte de su estómago.

_De todas formas lo vomitare…_ pensaba el ojiazul encaminándose al baño con su estoico rostro de cansancio deshaciéndose en su paso de sus ropas a excepción de su traje de baño y entrando con rapidez a su bañera abriendo la llave del grifo en el proceso sabiendo lo que se venía a continuación.

…

Sus ojos se abrían vacíos y totalmente sorprendidos al percatarse que ni una sola gota de agua caía desde aquella llave.

_¡… ! No…_

Con desesperación y el cuerpo tembloroso trataba de abrir forzadamente aquel grifo en búsqueda de agua sin mucho éxito, percatándose como los ruidos en la habitación aledaña empezaban a intensificarse de manera lujuriosa y ruidosa.

Aquello no le gustaba para nada.

Tocaba levemente su cuello con total temblor en sus manos resistiéndose a realizar cualquier acto de atentar contra su persona haciendo acto de acurrucarse en aquella bañera.

Sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera, el otro la sentiría también, el dolor sobretodo…

Pero poniéndose a analizar la situación de una manera fría y para su desesperación… Su desventaja ante aquello era que el otro nunca había estado consciente la única vez que había tenido el verdadero acto sexual con Mikoto.

Ni probablemente las demás veces en las que las caricias habían ganado demás.

Sus ojos se llenaban de gruesas lágrimas llenas de ira al percatarse de aquella realidad.

No era ni remotamente justa aquella situación.

Con sus manos totalmente temblorosas y un sentimiento profundo de coraje, este empezaba desesperadamente a rasgar de su cuello utilizando las uñas en el proceso sintiendo como estas empezaban a dañarle y a llenarse probablemente de sangre.

Violentamente también tallaba sus brazos viendo como estos enrojecían ferozmente en cada pasada.

Había perdido completamente su autocontrol al no tener aquel líquido que le ayudaba a quitar el asco que sentía al recibir aquellas indirectas caricias.

* * *

-Aggh… due… le… -se quejaba por lo bajo el ojiesmeralda sintiendo como un dolor lleno de ardor empezaba a calarle la piel de manera nada piadosa. La chica peligris debajo de él le miraba totalmente extrañada temblando por completo ante las estocadas de este.

-¿Q-Que su… ngh… cede?- le preguntaba la misma atrevidamente sin ánimos de dejar que el otro se separara de ella en aquellas alturas.

Este con aun dolor acumulándose en su cuello, seguía embistiendo a la chica sin ninguna intención de parar aquella acción.

Al parecer, ya tenía tiempo que se estaba convirtiendo en una clase de masoquista.

Su vaivén se dejaba continuar inclusive cuando podía darse cuenta, como la mujer le veía extrañada con el ceño fruncido lleno de preocupación aun en aquella excitación.

_Probablemente Mikoto enloqueció…_ pensaba divertidamente el chico orca poniendo un poco más de fiereza a sus movimientos haciendo enloquecer de placer a la chica abajo suyo que levemente se convulsionaba ante aquel contacto físico tan brutal.

* * *

Cuando termino todos sus asuntos físicos con aquella chica, el más alto hizo acto de llevarla hasta la entrada del departamento notando como prendas de ropas del otro se encontraban desparramadas por toda la estancia viendo esto de manera nada extraña al conocer la actitud impulsiva del otro en cosas como aquellas.

Miraba como la chica salía del pasillo, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos de manera tranquila y levemente fresca.

Internamente se preguntaba si debía detenerse por lo menos un poco, puesto que desde aquel roce, ya nada se había vuelto a manifestar que le hiciera preocupar de sobremanera.

-A excepción de esto… - se decía así mismo tocando su cuello sintiendo dolor instantáneo.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, con suma tranquilidad tomaba pieza por pieza del conjunto de ropas de su compañero haciéndolo un pequeño bulto con acción de llevarlo hasta el baño donde generalmente se encontraba la ropa sucia del azabache.

¿_Hace cuánto habrá regresado?…_ pensaba.

Soltando un exhalo de cansancio, este hacia acto de abrir la puerta del baño deteniendo todo su cuerpo cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño fue abierta.

…

El menor veía con los ojos sorprendidos, como el azabache se encontraba sentado en el fondo de la blanca bañera que poco a poco empezaba a llenarse de agua.

Con detalle, observaba como los dedos de este se encontraban manchados de carmín incluidos ciertos rastros de dígitos ensangrentados marcados en la blanca porcelana de la tina.

Con sus verdes ojos miraba como lentamente mientras el agua subía dentro de aquella tina, esta parecía adoptar un color rojo amarillento conforme se acercaba más al rostro del de ojos zafiros.

…

-¿HA-HARU?- preguntaba el más alto con la mirada sumamente extrañada con aquellos ojos vacíos característicos.

Notaba como un pequeño movimiento del otro parecido a un susto repentino se manifestaba.

-Salgo en un momento, no te acerques- decía quedamente el azabache al ojiverde con una voz completamente baja y rasposa parecido casi a un susurro para sí mismo, que una advertencia para el otro.

A pesar de aquella pobre advertencia, el rostro de Makoto seguía sin mostrar una exagerada precaución a como antes solía reaccionar cuando sabía que algo preocupaba al ojiazul.

El más alto secamente hacía acto de acercarse unos cuantos pasos hasta el que aún no parecía querer mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Realmente no me interesa mucho lo que hayas hecho con Mikoto Haru, pero tienes que tener más cuidado, sabes que lo que te hagan tambi…-

…

Sus palabras se detenían al mirar como un objeto azul era aventado por el otro con suma fuerza hacía su persona, esquivándolo al instante por reflejo, viendo como el objeto chocaba contra el espejo entre las baldosas de aquel baño quebrándole en trozos grandes que se dispersaban inmediatamente por el suelo sin dañar a ninguno de los dos en el proceso.

Mirando aquel acto totalmente desconcertado, pudo identificar como aquel objeto azul que se había convertido en arma, era aquel delfín de juguete que anteriormente le había regalado a Haruka de pequeños en su inocente intento por no iniciar una discusión entre ellos.

…

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERQUES MAKOTO!- respondía el azabache desde la bañera con las mínimas fuerzas que su cuerpo aun le permitía debido a la mala alimentación que últimamente padecía, evadiendo todavía la mirada de su compañero y cerrando el pequeño grifo que se había encargado de llenar, tardíamente, aquella tina porcelanizada.

Sin indagar mucho en las causas de aquella actitud, Makoto ignoraba las palabras de su amigo acercándose sin parar hasta la bañera notando como el delfín se tensaba con cada paso que el daba hasta su posición.

…

Totalmente cerca de Haruka, sus ojos se habrían más de lo normal y su respiración se cortaba bruscamente observándolo completamente.

Sumamente pasmado, veía como su amigo de la infancia tenía su cuello lleno de cortadas notablemente recientes y sus brazos se encontraban totalmente rasgados y pobremente hinchados como si hubiese tenido un altercado con algún gato fiero antes de encontrarse en aquella situación.

…

Ahora mucho más alerta, y con sus gestos llenos de precaución y descontento, Makoto hacia acto de desvestirse rápidamente de la cintura para arriba quedando a medio vestir en unos jeans ceñidos color negro.

Observaba como el otro que aún le evitaba la mirada, parecía tensarse completamente ante aquello.

-¡MAKO..-

-CÁLLATE HARU- interrumpía Makoto la reprimenda del otro entrando lentamente en la bañera haciéndose espacio frente al otro que simplemente flexionaba sus rodillas y sus piernas en totalidad dentro de un aura negra, con el rostro totalmente sorprendido debido a la fuerte voz que con ira le había hecho callar.

_Quien es este sujeto frente a mí…_ pensaba el ojiazul mirando como el de ojos verdes opacos igualitariamente le miraba lleno de vacío.

Makoto ahora observaba totalmente al chico frente a él sin algún cambio en su estado emocional exterior. Indagaba en cada parte visible a su vista frunciendo levemente el entrecejo ante aquella panorámica.

-¿Por qué tienes el cuerpo… lleno de marcas?- le preguntaba el chico orca tal cual padre a su hijo después de haber hecho algo verdaderamente malo.

Ante aquella irónica pregunta, el azabache apretaba los puños de sus manos fuertemente, interpretado ante la vista del otro como un acto de tratar desesperadamente de contenerse de algo por alguna razón, sin querer aun encararle ni decir palabra alguna.

Makoto por su parte, estaba harto de aquellos gestos.

Soltaba una pequeña risa con un deje de cinismo.

-Descuida Haru, cuando me vaya a América, probablemente los efectos de marcas sobre tu cuerpo no sean tan dañinos para mi… solo hasta esos días podrás hacer lo que te plazca sin tener que preocuparte por mí- decía deshaciendo un poco el leve entumecimiento que se empezaba a expandir en su cuerpo moviéndose levemente dentro del agua.

Con aquella actitud totalmente diferente al Makoto que solía conocer, el hidrofilico dejaba aquella actitud esquiva hacia el chico frente a él, encarándole finalmente mostrando unos ojos llenos de un sentimiento que Makoto no pudo reconocer para nada.

Dentro de la tensión en bañera, Makoto veía como repentinamente el otro se movía suavemente hasta sus muslos sentándose completamente en su persona aun dentro del agua, haciendo aquella posición un tanto comprometedora para cualquiera que les viese.

…

El delfín le encaraba totalmente serio con aquellos ojos que ya no brillaban para nada a como lo solían hacer cuando con tan solo mirarlos, el ojiesmeralda caía más enamorado conforme los admiraba cual zafiros.

Makoto le encaraba totalmente incomodado, pero sereno, con aquellos ojos que ya no brillaban cual joyas verdes que anteriormente provocaban en el hidrofílico un sentimiento parecido al calor de una paz tranquilizante en su inestable mundo mental lleno del concepto "todo el mundo está mal".

…

De un momento a otro, Haruka fue acercando su rostro al del chico frente a él de manera sumamente triste poniendo ambas manos en las mejillas del ojiverde, depositando lentamente sus labios en una de éstas.

El castaño un tanto sorprendido internamente por aquella acción, cerraba los ojos mientras sentía como aquel beso empezaba a tornarse en un total acto de succionar la piel de manera un tanto violenta.

Sentía la sangre acumulársele empezando a entumecerse de aquel punto izquierdo del rostro.

_¿Qué está haciendo?..._ se preguntaba mentalmente Makoto al no verle una razón a aquella acción repentina y extraña.

Justo cuando sentía su mejilla a punto de derretirse por aquella acción, sentía como el otro dejaba aquella zona sin deshacer la cercanía de sus rostros para depositar un fugaz beso en sus propios labios.

Un beso que por una milésima de segundo, había hecho a su mente obscurecer en un sentimiento enorme de tristeza.

Abriendo los ojos, el más alto veía como el azabache se separaba de su rostro lentamente dejando sus mejillas sin aquel toque tranquilizante, haciendo acto de dejar aquella posición para recargar su espalda bruscamente contra la bañera que aguardaba de ambos con agua ya a medias cubriendo sus cuerpos.

…

Las pupilas de Makoto repentinamente pasaban a ser pequeños puntos en sus ojos disipando todo aquel vacío que anteriormente le adornaban.

Nuevamente brillaban, pero no por un buen motivo.

…

La mejilla izquierda del azabache, que anteriormente era blanca y sin algún desperfecto, se encontraba profundamente amoratada y rojiza probablemente por la sangre acumulada en ésta.

El ojiverde, asustado observaba como los ojos del otro ya no mostraban aquel vacío que últimamente le caracterizaban, pasando a ser los mismos mares tormentosos que muchas veces le habían hundido en un solo vistazo, empezando a desbordarse en lágrimas cargadas de un sentimiento que no podía identificar.

Makoto miraba como entre gimoteos y tratando de ocultar su mirada, a Haruka se le dificultaba tratar de pronunciar algún sonido, al parecer tratando de hablar con aquella voz suave que se había vuelto un poco raposa debido a las heridas.

-Ro-Rompí, con Mikoto… hace tiempo- gimoteaba bruscamente.

-Ima… gina, sentir que le hacen eso… a la persona que recién te acabas de dar cuenta que amas sobre todas las cosas… sin… - gimoteaba- sin estar bajo el efecto de alguna droga… -gimoteaba – multiplicado veinticuatro veces- declaraba con evidente ira tratando de quitar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos utilizando sus manos inútilmente al estar ambos mojados dentro de aquella tina llena de agua.

Makoto con los ojos aun contraídos, observaba como la persona frente a él se deshacía poco a poco en llanto de una manera en la que su normal personalidad jamás hubiese permitido.

_Mentira…_ pensaba inmediatamente observando la mejilla purpura del otro.

_No puede ser…_

Ante aquella verdad, el menor simplemente contraía su rostro fuertemente dando paso a una severa acumulación de lágrimas pesadas en su rostro soltando de su boca el sollozo más doloso que el azabache en su vida hubiese escuchado antes.

Rápidamente y sin aviso, Makoto se desbordaba igualitariamente en amargas lágrimas frente a su amigo, entre hipos descontrolados debido al llanto.

Ahora, ambos lloraban amargamente sin dejar de mirar los ojos del contrario entre sí.

Nuevamente platicaban entre ellos a base de telepatía, pero todo lo que los ojos de uno reflejaban al otro, terminaba por partir ambos corazones de una manera violenta y nada piadosa.

…

Tanto dolor acumulado, por una extraña habilidad que de ser solo una ventaja especial en una amistad hermosa e irrompible, había pasado a una irremediable maldición para dos personas que habían terminado enamorándose entre sí.

* * *

…

Derivado del tiempo en aquella ciudad, donde ya el frío pasaba a ser historia, pero tampoco los rayos del sol se dejaban ver aún, la lluvia se dejaba caer poderosa y relajante sobre todos los edificios y personas, incluidos los rincones más pequeños de Tokio.

A pesar de no contener rayos, esta se había dejado caer con intensa fuerza aparente al golpear sobre los toldos y baldosas, y mojando sin distinción alguna a los transeúntes que desprevenidos circulaban por las calles de la ciudad sin protección alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se hubieron secado en aquella bañera blanca y amplia, llena de agua entre rojiza y clara, el más alto había hecho el acto indudable e impulsivo de tomar al otro entre sus manos depositando la espalda del delfín en su pecho rodeándole con sus amplios brazos la mayoría de su dorso en un abrazo sumamente posesivo, en un esfuerzo por aferrarse a este para tratar de tranquilizar sus violentos gimoteos que habían quedado como secuelas probablemente por los bruscos sollozos que ambos habían mantenido por minutos.

Tiempo después de que las pequeñas convulsiones del otro fueron cesadas con leves arrullos y mimos físicos por parte de Makoto, ambos habían quedado en aquella cómoda posición en la que el castaño hacia acto de acariciar con sus propias mejillas los hombros desnudos y menudos del otro, llenándose de una sensación placentera mirando el agua con sus verdes ojos seriamente rojizos e hinchados.

Extrañamente escuchaban como aparentemente afuera había empezado a llover debido al sonido de caída de lluvia que se dejaba escuchar desde la única y cerrada ventanilla dentro de aquel baño en el departamento.

…

-Makoto… - hablaba repentinamente el ojiazul sin romper aquella atmosfera llena de calma recargado sobre el cuerpo del castaño con un rostro sumamente tranquilo, igualmente con sus ojos rojizos e hinchados debido a tanto llorar.

-Hmmm ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?- contestaba con preguntas un tanto desorientado el menor a su amigo depositando su mentón en el hombro derecho del más bajo sin dejar aquella tranquilidad que ahora le llenaba de una paz gloriosa.

-…Quiero asesinarte… -decía recargando suavemente su cabeza en la del otro cerrando sus azules ojos en el proceso.

Escuchaba como Makoto dejaba soltar una leve risa sincera y tierna como anteriormente lo hacía a cosas que le parecían adorables.

-Puedes hacerlo, pero… no sé si eso también te mataría a ti Haru- cerraba levemente sus ojos abriéndolos serenamente.

–No se los límites de esta habilidad, pero, probablemente tú ya sabes si nos afectara a ambos o sólo a mí… - terminaba de decir sintiendo totalmente como el corazón del otro empezaba a acelerarse repentinamente.

Ante aquel gesto involuntario, el corazón del propio Makoto empezaba a acelerarse a la par debido al júbilo del momento.

-Probablemente… - respondía el otro relajando sus latidos poco a poco abriendo sus ojos tan serio a como siempre solía serlo.

\- Haru… -

-¿Hmm?... –

-Perdóname por favor-

Ante aquella disculpa, la mirada del mayor inmediatamente decaía un poco deteniéndose en el suelo del baño donde yacían aquellos trozos de espejo.

Con detenimiento observaba como en algunos trozos semilevantados, el reflejo de Makoto abrazando a su persona se observaba en su esplendor sintiendo como nuevamente aquellas mariposas que aparentemente habían muerto, resucitaban de una manera cálida y revoloteante dentro de su esófago.

-Makoto…- alzaba su rostro nuevamente sintiendo unas leves lágrimas en su hombro desbordarse de manera repentina e inexacta hasta el agua de la bañera.

-Dime-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos siendo amigos?-

El ojiverde sentía como sus repentinas pequeñas lágrimas se detenían bruscamente ante aquella interrogante, reemplazando aquel gesto con una sonrisa verdaderamente feliz.

Aquella pregunta traía consigo, experiencias y agradables fotografías mentales a la mente de ambos.

-Estoy a tu lado desde que tengo memoria Haru, y realmente no sé a qué punto empezó la amistad entre nosotros, pero en vista de que no somos familiares… supongo que probablemente desde ese entonces- respondió el de ojos bosques con su usual facilidad para dejar en claro un punto al momento de expresarse. El mismo se preguntaba donde había dejado esa parte de su personalidad en aquellos meses de locura.

-Probablemente porque ambos somos hombres, jamás planteaste el que tu mejor amigo terminaría enamorándose de ti como si de una chica se tratara, y, probablemente jamás me habías mirado de aquella manera por el mismo motivo. Es completamente normal debido a nuestra relación un tanto extrema de confianza, digo, no cualquier chico puede leer los ojos de otro sin sentirse incómodo-

Haruka abría ampliamente sus ojos sintiendo como el abrazo del otro se aferraba más fuerte a su persona lastimándole un poco. Nuevamente Makoto había adivinado sus pensamientos, y sin siquiera mirar a sus ojos.

-No digas que somos raros Makoto… - respondía ante aquello el azabache pellizcando su propia mejilla escuchando como el que le abrazaba empezaba a quejarse debido al dolor.

Sintiendo la reprimenda en su piel, Makoto empezaba a reír un tanto ruidoso.

Ante aquellas repentinas risas, el mayor dejaba su acción para inmediatamente hacer acto de voltear levemente su cabeza, mirando sorprendido como aquellas risas eran acompañadas de aquella hermosa sonrisa que hacía algún tiempo ya no veía en el rostro de Makoto debido a todos aquellos sucesos que la habían hecho extinguir en su totalidad.

Sabía que si en su vida, aquella sonrisa prevalecía llena de alegría y calma a la vez, todo estaría bien a pesar de que la lluvia exterior se llevara a todo el mundo a su paso.

-Gracias… - hablaba el mayor nuevamente en su posición anterior recargando su cuerpo en el pecho de Makoto que dejaba las risas conservando solamente una fina línea feliz con sus labios.

-¿Gracias? He… ¿Por qué?- preguntaba el castaño recargando su propio cuerpo en la blanca bañera tratando inútilmente de poder dar con esos ojos azules para buscar la respuesta que prevalecían ahora cerrados para su suerte.

_Por existir…_ pensaba Haruka en su mente escuchando como el otro se quejaba infantilmente en su intento por saber el significado de sus palabras.

* * *

La lluvia exterior había dejado de caer en aquella ciudad dejando pequeños ríos de agua que se perdían en el alcantarillado de las calles, dejando un aroma a tierra mojada por algunas zonas de Tokio cubriendo con el manto de la noche aquel día que había sorprendido a los residentes con aquella cortina de agua que probablemente les traería consecuencias de salud a los desprevenidos.

Con el cielo ahora totalmente despejado de las nubes de invierno, la luna se dejaba observar resplandeciente invitando a todos observarla por los menos un momento ante tal majestuosa vista entre un cielo estrellado.

…

Después de conservar una plática algo más trivial entre ellos, ambos habían hecho acto de bañarse uno por uno, notando como definitivamente algo había cambiado.

Simplemente la temperatura de ambos cambiaba al notar como un simple baño turnado y común entre ellos, hacia a su corazón acelerar de una manera vergonzosa y cálida.

Ambos con toallas en sus cuerpos, hacían acto de recoger el espejo roto con sumo cuidado tirando todo rastro de aquellos objetos punzocortantes en un pequeño cesto dentro del baño.

En aquella tarea, Makoto observaba con discreción, como la toalla alrededor del cuello del ojiazul se tornaba un tanto rojiza.

Deducía internamente como aquello era probablemente derivado a las horribles cortadas que se volvían frescas al ya no estar dentro de aquel líquido vital que las limpiaba segundo a segundo borrando rastro de sangre de ellas.

Agarrando un trozo de aquellos espejos faltante por tirar, observaba como el efecto en su propio cuerpo no había sido tan atroz, al solo tener en su cuello rasguños nada exagerados ni sangrantes a comparación del otro que sus cortadas aun sangraban manchando la toalla que le envolvía aquella zona.

También observaba con detenimiento, como las facciones de Haruka se habían vuelto más afiladas y demacradas, su preocupación interna aumentaba al pensar que probablemente el delfín hubiese descuidado su alimentación a consecuencia de todos sucesos vividos hasta ese día.

Al ver así de afectada a la persona que confirmaba todavía amar, exhalaba fuertemente cubriendo su rostro con toda la palma de su mano derecha.

_Soy un tonto…_ pensaba Makoto recordando poco a poco sus actos, pensando que definitivamente se había dejado llevar nuevamente por sus impulsos ante su desesperado intento por evadir los efectos de la habilidad sobre su cuerpo.

Nuevamente había herido a alguien importante para él.

Su mundo entero…

-Makoto-

Ante aquella voz, el ojiverde deshacía su acción notando como el mayor le miraba con preocupación dentro de aquel rostro neutro que le caracterizaba desde la niñez.

-Hay que salir a comer, yo invito- decía el ojiesmeralda tratando de calmar a esos mares que le observaban preocupados y algo dudosos.

Ante la invitación, el mayor rápidamente ataba cabos en su cabeza poniendo una sonrisa sincera, de aquellas que raramente salían de los labios de Haruka para mostrarse a los demás de manera natural causando envidia instantánea a cual lo viera, definitivamente Makoto le conocía muy bien.

_Yo también extrañaba tu sonrisa_… pensaba el castaño mostrándole una última sonrisa al ojiazul que reflejaban aquellas palabras retirándose a cambiar al igual que el otro para poder ir al lugar prometido

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado, y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos había podido dormir aquella noche, el haberla gastado entre pláticas mayoritariamente habladas por el castaño, y arreglando uno que otro cabo suelto, había sido lo mejor del mundo. Y al parecer todo había acabado siendo un mal de malentendidos para bien de ambos.

Aquella noche había sido testigo de cómo ambos en aquel balcón, tomaban de la mano del otro entrelazando sus dedos mientras sus miradas y la boca del más alto contaban un millón de historias entre si bajo la noche estrellada que se presentaba después de haber sido un torrencial de lluvia sorpresivo pesar de ser para los meteorólogos, un suceso sumamente extraño en aquella época del año.

* * *

El ojiazul se encontraba estático en el marco de su puerta.

Mikoto, con su misma presencia dulce y femenina de siempre, se hallaba con largas lágrimas en sus ojos y mucha seriedad al parecer con total incomodidad en su rostro.

Su cabello castaño algo más largo, caía en uno de sus hombros, mientras un vestido floreado color verde le hacía ver más hermosa de lo que siempre daba a relucir.

Algo no andaba bien.

El castaño que se encontraba dentro del departamento en aquel momento, debido a ser un día de descanso, se levantaba tranquilamente de la estancia para salir al pequeño balcón dejando la ventana corrediza abierta disponiéndose a prender un cigarro tomándolo tranquilamente entre sus dedos para después encenderlo y cruzar sus brazos recargado en el portón de la ventana fumando de una manera serena y preocupada, escuchando levemente la plática que se efectuaba en la puerta.

_Algo no anda bien… para que una chica llore así_… pensaba Makoto tratando de controlar la presión dentro de su corazón al ver nuevamente a aquella chica tan cerca del azabache.

…

-Mikoto…- decía Haruka totalmente serio con el entrecejo levemente alzado e internamente sorprendido.

-Perdona que llegue así de repente, pero… realmente necesito hablar contigo- mencionaba la ojimiel, un poco más calmada en cuanto a llanto.

-No creo que este bien… - menciono secamente el azabache tratando de salir de aquella situación. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba una palabra de los labios de Mikoto y verle repentinamente después de estar lleno mentalmente de sentimientos encontrados, simplemente le atraía amargos recuerdos.

La mujer que se encontraba frente a él cambiaba su actitud calmada, a una impaciente de un momento a otro.

Ésta movía ligeramente sus manos en el dobladillo de su vestido, observando tristemente con sus ojos algo fieros al que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Realmente ocupo hablar contigo-

-…Perdón, pero no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

-Pero… -

-Mikoto… -

-Escucha… -

-No… -

-Vamos a ser papás-

…

Haruka había quedado petrificado.

-¿Q-Qué…-

-E-Estoy embarazada… vamos a tener un bebé… - agachaba su rostro la chica mientras lagrimas caían de entre su oculta mirada para depositarse rápidamente en su mentón.

…

…

Repentinamente y dentro del amplio departamento, un ruido potencialmente fuerte se dejaba escuchar.

Este iniciaba como el crujido de una poderosa grieta en un gran ventanal que empieza a abrirse para dar paso a romperse en cientos de trozos más pequeños disparados al aire.

¡Crash!

La chica afuera en el pasillo, casi sobre el marco de la puerta, daba un brusco brinco corporal debido al susto ante aquel feroz ruido, haciéndole levantar el rostro instantáneamente reflejando una mueca sorprendida en un rostro completamente horrorizado.

El delfín por su parte, a pesar de haberse percatado de aquel enorme estruendo, mantenía una expresión totalmente fuera de sí. Sus ojos se encontraban contraídos por sus pupilas y una leve sombra cruzaba por su frente dejando a relucir una total impresión.

Su mano derecha, para impresión de la chica frente a él, empezaba a abrirse dejando a la vista una horrible cortada enorme desde el inicio de sus nudillos hasta el final de su muñeca empezando inmediatamente a sangrar.

Para Haruka, el dolor punzante de la cortada fresca había pasado a segundo término.

En su mente, una sola palabra se repetía miles de veces dejándole incapaz de oír lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

…

_Bebé…_

**Continuara… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen**

**Nota:Hola! Un saludo nuevamente y sé que realmente no tengo perdón de ninguno de los dioses posibles TTnTT muchas gracias por seguir a esta irresponsable, pero la verdad es que entre de cocinera tres meses y medio y la verdad que me consumía mucho tiempo XDDDDDD en fin seguiré subiendo este fic porque me gusta mucho y así, aunque sé que siempre le meto mucha intensidad *w* *inserte meme de gibi***

Ambos se miraban fijamente, frente a frente en la estancia de aquel departamento.

Una de las manos de ambos se encontraba en malas condiciones, vendada y con rastros de absorción de sangre por donde se le viera en aquel torniquete que servía de drenador. Esta pasaba de la tela blanca a ser parte del diseño de la misma de una manera obviamente dolorosa.

Ninguno de los dos se miraba ni hacía algún gesto que no fuese una infinita serenidad llena de tensión interna.

Afuera del departamento, nuevamente se escuchaba como la lluvia se dejaba caer, pero con mayor potencia, llevándose a su paso las hojas de las ahora ahogadas plantas en los maceteros de su terraza.

Estas corrían por el minúsculo caudal, al igual que sus ánimos al ver de nuevo obstáculos contra su oportunidad de poder progresar en lo que ahora ya ambos sabían y sus corazones dictaba.

El azabache, claramente más tenso que el ojiverde, se aferraba fuertemente de la manta que le cubría mirando como el semblante tranquilo del otro le regalaba un poco de paz a sus tormentosos ojos mares hechos tifón.

Ante aquello, el mayor solo podía regalar una mirada llena de culpa y algo parecido a un miedo creciente en su interior.

* * *

_¡Crash!_

_La chica afuera en el pasillo, casi sobre el marco de la puerta, daba un brusco brinco corporal debido al susto ante aquel feroz ruido, haciéndole levantar el rostro instantáneamente reflejando una mueca sorprendida en un rostro completamente horrorizado._

_El delfín por su parte, a pesar de haberse percatado de aquel enorme estruendo, mantenía una expresión totalmente fuera de sí. Sus ojos se encontraban contraídos por sus pupilas y una leve sombra cruzaba por su frente dejando a relucir una total impresión. _

_Su mano derecha, para impresión de la chica frente a él, empezaba a abrirse dejando a la vista una horrible cortada enorme desde el inicio de sus nudillos hasta el final de su muñeca empezando inmediatamente a sangrar. _

_Para Haruka, el dolor punzante de la cortada fresca había pasado a segundo término._

_En su mente, una sola palabra se repetía miles de veces dejándole incapaz de oír lo que acontecía a su alrededor._

_…_

_Bebé…_

_…_

_Totalmente dentro de aquel trance, Mikoto veía como hasta su posición lentamente llegaba el amigo castaño de su exnovio con el dorso de su mano completamente ensangrentado._

_Pero ignorando aquella herida, para ella sí que era una total sorpresa._

_… _

_Un flashback repentino crudamente llegaba a la mente de la ojimiel recordando como Haruka besaba a la persona frente a ella de una manera tan dulce y dolorosa a la vez, rompiendo en pedazos su corazón que de por sí, estaba casi totalmente segura de no haber sido cien porciento amada en su tiempo por aquel que ahora parecía perdido en su mundo frente a la realidad._

_…_

_Fuera de la mente de la chica ante aquel amargo episodio, Mikoto solo hacia una mueca de molestia mirando pesadamente a Makoto que tampoco le veía con toda la alegría del mundo sin siquiera tratar de disimularlo bajo esa máscara de aparente calma._

_El ojiverde, a pesar de regalarle en aquel marco de la puerta una mueca llena de amabilidad hecha línea con sus labios, le observaba con unos ojos verdes similares a una planta venenosa a punto de atrapar a un indefenso insecto en la selva. _

_Unos verdes asfixiantes como las algas engañosas en el fondo del mar que confunden y llegan a matar hasta el pez más intrépido._

_-Creo que… aquí afuera no es un buen lugar para hablar, parece que de nuevo se avecina una tormenta- decía Makoto tomando la mano del ojiazul que sangraba abundantemente de entre los dedos de una manera cuidadosa pero posesiva._

_La ojimiel con más detenimiento, observaba como la mano del más alto se encontraba totalmente en peor estado, goteando rojo abundante al parecer sin sentir alguna clase de dolor ante tal herida._

_…_

_Sin decir nuevamente nada a los presentes, el ojiesmeralda jalaba rápidamente de Haruka pasando por la estancia directamente hasta el lavatrastos dentro de la cocina._

_Makoto, un poco más en la realidad que el otro, abría la llave del grifo empezando a lavar fuertemente la mano del azabache que abría fuertemente sus ojos percatándose al parecer, de lo que estaba sucediendo._

_La herida empezaba a aclararse de entre toda esa sangre con agua como una simple cortada capaz de curarse por sí sola._

_Con unas cuantas muecas de dolor, Haruka volteaba su mirada hacia el que le ayudaba notando como el menor apretaba fuertemente con sus dientes su labio inferior cerrando levemente uno de sus ojos._

**_Te está doliendo… _**_pensaba el delfín volteando nuevamente a su mano completamente limpia de sangre con aquella cortada de la que lentamente empezaba a emanar sangre un poco menos oscura que antes._

_…_

_Mikoto por su parte, entraba tranquila a aquel departamento notando sus alrededores y abriendo fuertemente sus ojos. _

_Miraba atentamente como en una ventana corrediza que funcionaba como puerta hacia un balcón adornado de flores y plantas que habían sido ahogadas por la lluvia, un puño de sangre se marcaba en una parte donde, cerca del puño marcado, parecía faltar una buena parte de la ventana que se manifestaba como cientos de pedazos de cristal en el suelo, donde algunos cristales se teñían de rojo sangre mientras otros simplemente se dejaban yacer en el lugar como simples trozos de lo que antes era una perfecta ventana sin grietas._

_-Vaya tonto…- susurraba la chica mirando aquella hazaña._

_Pasando a ignorar aquello que crispaba sus nervios, la chica simplemente tomaba lugar en el suelo tomando un cojín que funcionaba como asiento en aquella estancia japonesa, mirando como el castaño que aún no conocía del todo, vendaba en la cocina la mano de Haruka que se mantenía con aquella mirada serena e indescifrable._

_La nadadora discretamente y con sus ojos cansados empezaba a llorar nuevamente alejando algunas lágrimas del borde de sus ojos con sus dedos, adornados de unas uñas decoradas hermosamente de color pastel._

_…_

_De una manera cuidadosa, y el ruido de la lluvia empezando a caer afuera de nuevo, el más alto terminaba sus, algo toscos, cuidados médicos para necesitadamente tomar fuertemente y algo brusco de las mejillas ahora pálidas de Haruka depositando un suave y casto beso en sus labios trayéndolo de aquel trance casi totalmente de nuevo a la realidad._

_Simplemente con aquel beso y esa mirada que le regalaba Makoto al alejarse, el mayor sabía y sentía como aquella persona frente a él le decía "Todo estará bien" de la manera única en la que aquellas habilidades especiales entre ellos les permitía hacer._

_ Mikoto solo agachaba el rostro hacia el hueco hecho por sus piernas dobladas sin percatarse de aquel acto repentino dentro aun de la cocina._

_Aun con la presencia de aquella chica, Makoto tomaba fuertemente de los hombros del ojiazul llevándole lentamente a aquella estancia._

_…_

_Al observar mejor la estancia, Haruka miraba con detenimiento la misma imagen, que al igual que Mikoto, podía describir como un total arranque de ira peligroso. _

_Sentándose con poca voluntad, en unos cojines solitarios frente a Mikoto con la pequeña mesa como intermedio, ambos observaban frente a ellos a la chica que les miraba un poco desafiante y al parecer llena de miedo en sus ojos. _

_Haruka sabía que aquella escena no tenía para donde ir a excepción de que el empezara a hablar, aunque en su interior, este deseaba que aquello simplemente fuese un mal sueño del que en cualquier momento se tuviese que despertar._

_Pero él sabía totalmente que no era ningún sueño, a excepción de que el castaño estuviese soñando lo mismo. Cosa que ya antes había pasado._

_-¿Cómo estas tan segura de afirmar algo como eso…?- soltó el azabache lo más recto y serio que su persona llena de incertidumbre se lo permitió, que a pesar del valor que demostraba, inclusive sus manos temblaban ante aquella sorpresiva realidad._

**_Haru…_**_ pensaba el más alto que se mantenía tranquilo mirando al chico a su lado._

_La chica miraba algo incomoda al chico frente a ella volteando a mirar de reojo al ojiverde que le regalaba algo de confianza en un gesto al contrario de como antes le miraba de manera asesina._

_Sin deambular demasiado en miradas la chica tomaba un poco de confianza de aquel gesto._

_-Esto me lo confirmo… - contestaba Mikoto tomando un diminuto bolso color café que colgaba de ella sobre su femenino vestido sacando de este unos papeles doblados. _

_Con cuidado, la chica los desdoblaba poniéndolos en la mesa acomodando nuevamente su bolso en el lugar anterior bajando un poco la mirada. La palabra incomodidad, era simplemente un adjetivo calificativo para su rostro._

_Igualmente con mucho cuidado, el ojiazul tomaba de aquellos documentos desdoblándolos con sus manos medianamente dañadas, empezando a observarlos con todas sus pupilas temblorosas. Makoto simplemente se levantaba del lugar hasta su cuarto, regresando casi enseguida con unos lentes de lectura tomando por igual de los papeles para leerlos a la par del otro._

_#####################################_

_Hospital Central de Tokio Fecha Vigente_

_Paciente: Nakamura Mikoto_

_Síntomas: Anexos al formato de diagnóstico._

_Pruebas de laboratorio: Anexos al formato de diagnóstico._

_Pruebas realizadas por ultrasonido:….Positivo_

_Pruebas de sangre realizadas: …Positivo_

_Prueba de orina y extras:….Positivo_

_ Tiempo de gestación: … 2 Meses quince días_

_XXXX_

_XXXXXXX-Tokio._

_#####################################_

_Los ojos de ambos destellaban, unos llenos de pánico, mientras los otros de una manera tranquila inyectada de tristeza y una extraña curiosidad._

_Literalmente aquel tiempo, era el aproximado del que llevaban la chica y el ojiazul separados desde su rompimiento._

_-Un bebé… - hablaba Makoto mientras los otros dos en la habitación daban un pequeño y brusco brinco corpóreo probablemente por el cambio de sonido en el ambiente silencioso que les rodeaba sumado a la lluvia torrencial que nuevamente azotaba la ciudad._

_Entre los tres, un extraño ambiente de genuina tensión empezaba a formarse. _

_Las cejas del más alto de todos se caían más de lo normal en su rostro, dando una apariencia triste, el otro de ojos azules se tornaba totalmente serio y contrariado, parecido a estar asustado, mientras la chica parecía incomoda y acongojada por igual. _

_-Creo que… - sonaba nuevamente repentina la voz de Makoto. _

_–Te-Tengo que cambiar estas vendas- sonreía -tendré que ir a un centro médico cerca para… -_

_-No seas tonto, hay un huracán afuera- interrumpía Haruka al castaño mirando como el ojiverde apretaba su mano lastimada para después apartar su mirada probablemente sin alguna represalia para el otro y guardando todo en su interior._

_El futuro nadador simplemente soportaba el repentino dolor de su propia herida mientras veía como su exnovia le miraba con total atención e incomodidad con aun lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Desde….- interrumpía su pregunta al parecer formulando algo en su mente para dejarlo salir. _

_-Desde cuándo empezaste a sentir que estabas… -de nuevo cortaba sus palabras al no hallar una expresión correcta a ello, realmente le era dificil. Mikoto mostraba una mueca algo triste mientras ponía su rostro lo más serio y maduro._

_Mikoto suspiraba al parecer con mucha incomodidad abriendo con molestia su boca para hablar._

_-No hace mucho… me levantaba con simples mareos y vómitos que a veces me raspaban la garganta, supuse que eran por el entrenamiento por el que estoy bajo régimen siempre. Al igual que… -sus mejillas se coloreaban- mis periodos suelen ser irregulares por el mismo régimen de ejercicio, así que nunca sospeche de esto hasta que… bueno… tuve que hacerme unos chequeos a petición de una de las entrenadoras por una competencia femenil no muy cercana, así que ahí descubrí… la razón de mis malestares… - termino algo intimidada por los rostros de los chicos que le observaban con total desconcierto pero total atención._

_-Realmente… yo no quería esto… - decía Mikoto deshaciendo aquel duro rostro empezando a soltar unas pocas pero pesadas lagrimas desde sus ojos hasta el término de su mentón -Yo… no... – las lágrimas, ahora parecían evitarle el hablar correctamente haciéndose un llanto un tanto más grande que el anterior. Se estaba quebrando._

_Ante aquella escena, Makoto se levantó tranquilamente de su lugar regresando a su habitación el par de gafas, volviendo de esta aun pálido con una manta afelpada y de color verde envolviendo instantáneamente a la chica en toda esta sin llegar a formarse un abrazo._

_Mikoto con sus dedos finos, sentía la suave tela de la manta empezando a llorar aún más intensamente que antes. _

_Ante aquello, ambos chicos simplemente esperaron que se tranquilizara. Makoto tomaba fuertemente de la mano herida de Haruka por debajo de la mesa dejándole sentir al otro una ira y un miedo descargados desde el toque de sus yemas, hasta el último roce de piel._

_Ambos se miraron en un instante hablando con aquel poder telepático que solo ellos poseían._

**_Déjala descargarse hasta que cesen sus lágrimas_**_… __**también debe ser duro para ella…**_

**_Lo se_**_…_

* * *

Ahora ambos se encontraban frente a frente en aquella estancia con la lluvia cayendo fuera en intervalos molestos.

La cortina de agua iba y venía de una manera casi frustrante probablemente para los desafortunados que estuviesen bajo su manto en aquella ya noche.

…

…

-Aún no puedo creer que haya llorado hasta quedarse dormida- hablaba por primera vez Makoto en todo ese intervalo de tiempo con un rostro profundamente triste poniendo a un lado la manta que le cubría observando aparentemente serio al otro –las mujeres sí que son asombrosas- suspiraba.

El ojiazul a diferencia, inmediatamente le observaba con un semblante aparentemente molesto.

-… -

Pero a pesar de que su rostro se mostraba así, un leve destello de aquella oscuridad que se había desvanecido después de hablar con Makoto en aquella bañera, regresaba cubriendo sus ojos al oscuro que anteriormente le caracterizaba.

Ante aquel repentino cambio en sus ojos, el castaño le daba la tangente a aquel cambio mostrando la misma seriedad con la que el delfín le miraba pero con sus ojos temblorosos. Aquellos ojos empezaban a avisarle cosas nada buenas.

Con lentitud, el menor observaba como la mano de Haruka levemente se elevaba en posición de sujetar su cabello de manera desinteresada.

Makoto expectativo observaba aquellas acciones, terriblemente hipnotizado cual marinero al canto de sirena.

El mirarle ahora era completamente diferente a cuando su amor le era unilateral.

El ojiazul inmediatamente tornaba una mirada nueva repleta se seriedad hacia el que se situaba frente a él, mostrando unos ojos mares a punto de ahogar a un barco. Haciendo caer de nuevo poco a poco en la realidad al otro.

_Que sucede Ha… _trataba de hablar Makoto con su pensar al otro aun embelesado por la acción.

Bruscamente, ojos verdes se contraían mientras azules zafiros se tensaban.

…

El azabache con lentitud y algo tembloroso, se levantaba de su posición mientras rápida y hábilmente llegaba a los trozos de cristal tirados en el suelo.

Makoto salía completamente de aquel trance mirando con extrañeza y preocupación al otro por sus acciones.

El espectador de aquello violentamente se paraba por igual de su lugar sintiendo un dolor intenso en la herida que aún no cicatrizaba.

Con rapidez sentía igualmente como su garganta se contraía haciendo el mismo un gesto de dolor poniendo sus manos en su propio cuello tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿Q-Qué ha… ces? Deten-Detente... – soltaba el castaño ahora asustado por el repentino suceso.

Un rayo alumbraba repentinamente la estancia dando a relucir al ojiazul quien tranquilamente y casi de manera sádica había tomado un trozo de los cristales enterrándoselo en la herida reciente causada por Makoto.

Rápidamente, y sin medir consecuencias, el menor hacia acto de taclear al ojiazul tomándole fuertemente de los hombros y tumbándole contra el piso de la estancia.

-¡DETENTE!- gritaba el chico orca.

Solo el rebote del cuerpo de Makoto hacia presencia en el suelo de la estancia seguido por el del otro que en vez de sujetarse del más alto, había optado por soltar su agarre cayendo de espaldas del otro lado un tanto adolorido muy lejos de los cristales.

Inmediatamente e interrumpida la acción, ambos se levantaban de su posición sentándose nuevamente y por costumbre volteándose a ver.

Rápidamente, verde se encontró con el azul, dándole suficientes pistas a Makoto para encontrarle una razón a una parte de todo aquel repentino acto de autoviolencia.

Sin más preguntas, el más alto pasaba de la sorpresa y el temor, a una sonrisa triste en segundos.

Las manos temblorosas que anteriormente le habían lastimado, y unos ojos mares a punto de desbordarse en un llanto furioso, le decían fácilmente cómo aún no estaba totalmente perdonado por sus actos promiscuos durante aquellas semanas.

Y no podía culpar a Haruka por aquello…

Con dificultad, el ojiesmeralda se levantó rápidamente de su lugar inclinándose de rodillas frente al otro que parecía poseído. Con mucho esfuerzo de por medio, este tomo las manos del otro de tajo en acto de tranquilizarle empezando una pequeña y suave riña de manos.

_Déjalo... tranquilízate… por favor…_ pensaba el más alto.

Lentamente Makoto tomaba fuertemente de la mano herida de Haruka ante la recién expectativa del mayor empezando a lamer la sangre que emanaba de esta. Los labios del castaño rápidamente se delineaban de carmín oscuro mientras otra mano trataba de alejarle con ira.

El mayor por el contrario, en un movimiento brusco apartaba la boca que le curaba tumbando el cuerpo del más corpulento hacia el suelo.

Ambos frente a frente, Haruka atrapaba con su palma del cuello de Makoto apretándole fuertemente empezándolo a ahorcar.

Makoto sin expresión observaba como la ira acumulada en el otro empezaba a hacer efecto al no ver alguna intención del otro en soltarle.

-Es…pera… nhg- empezaba a quejarse el ojiverde al sentir la presión en su garganta.

El dolor era tan intenso que apenas podía formular palabra alguna.

A punto de caer en locura, el mayor un poco fuera de trance pudo observar como el ojiesmeralda le sonreía pacíficamente en vez de detenerle como anteriormente lo había hecho.

Instantáneamente, Makoto observaba como Haruka empezaba a toser violentamente deteniendo todo acto sentándose al lado suyo, a la vez que cuando su cuello fue soltado, el igualmente soltaba un quejido fuerte empezando a toser a la par.

-Es… - tosía –inútil- soltaba Haruka sin dejar de toser.

Ambos al instante yacían sentados en la estancia debido a la pequeña trifulca tosiendo fuertemente por unos segundos. Makoto algo más pesado que el ojiazul.

Recuperando la postura, lentamente los dos se miraban con una mano en sus cuellos tratando de recuperar aire y a la vez empezando a sentir como el dolor se disipaba.

\- ¿Te arrepentiste al último?- preguntaba el ojiverde confundido y adolorido mirando a su agresor.

-No… solo que al sentir lo mismo que tu mis manos se debilitaron y ya no pude continuar- soltó sin rodeos el ojiazul con un tono molesto mirando indescriptiblemente triste al más alto.

Makoto únicamente le devolvía el mismo gesto triste y confundido.

-¿Por qué tu…-

-Ahora…- interrumpía tosiendo el azabache mientras a la vez su voz era dificultosa de salir.

-Podrás acostarte con quien se te antoje yo no diré nada- susurro fuertemente el delfín por debajo mirando como el otro le miraba atentamente mientras fruncía su mirada en señal de decepción.

Un rayo fuertemente de nueva cuenta se dejaba iluminar y escuchar por toda la estancia haciendo un poco más triste aquel ambiente.

La lluvia aumentaba su caída haciéndose el ruido predominante a las afueras.

…

Pero haciendo toda la contraria, inmediatamente el ambiente perdía la creciente tensión al predominar un rostro amable, paciente y arrepentido en el lugar.

Al instante, Haruka salía de su burbuja de ira remplazándola por un rostro confundido y aun dolido.

-Sé que tienes miedo, y es algo inesperado… pero algo así no va a hacer que me separe de tí… -tomaba de las manos frente a él un tanto ya calmas.

\- Haru… -miraba al más bajo que también ahora le observaba -aún si eres tú el que trate de alejarme, tratare de recuperar tu completa confianza cueste lo que cueste… aun así tenga que subirme en un barco tan grande como el que se nos presenta ahora- cerraba sus ojos abriéndolos al instante llenos de decisión y sin ninguna perturbación volteando la mirada hasta su contrario.

-Un bebé no es algo malo Haru, ya sabremos qué hacer para poder ayudar a Mikoto en lo que ocupe- soltaba aquello con una sonrisa de aparente calma.

El mayor le observaba con el semblante confuso aun molesto.

-Makoto… - su voz sonaba áspera.

–Te amo- contesto el ojiverde con su rostro ahora mirando hacia la ventana corrediza que permanecía con un hueco y trozos de vidrio esparcidos teñidos de carmín.

-Por favor…- su voz se tornaba quebrada.

-No me alejes otra vez de tu lado…- callaba cerrando sus ojos.

Ante aquella respuesta, el de ojos zafiros abría ampliamente los ojos desvaneciendo a la par aquella sombra que cubría su color azul lleno de viveza.

-No hables sin pensar… - decía el mayor buscando de la manta que le cubría con anterioridad al no tenerla tan lejos.

Makoto con una sonrisa tierna, dejaba las manos del otro para estirar su propio brazo empezando a besar serenamente su propia muñeca en la mano no dañada observando recelosamente como el otro se sobresaltaba con el roce.

Haruka inmediatamente le volteaba a ver con su cotidiano serio rostro. No cabía en su mente como algo tan sencillo hacia erizar cada parte de su piel como si de un susto se tratase.

A manera de pago y jugando el mismo juego, el ojiazul totalmente estoico, nuevamente alzaba de su brazo para de manera lenta empezar a rozar y acariciar su muñeca con el borde de sus labios de una manera suave, aunque al contrario del otro, siguiendo un rastro sobre todo su brazo hasta donde su flexibilidad le permitió, observando de reojo como el otro se erizaba completamente ante el toque tornándose sus mejillas coloradas.

Cualquiera que se les viese, posiblemente los describiría como mininos acicalándose tras haberse herido brutalmente.

-Perdón… - soltaba el mayor por último aclarando con ello todo el sentimiento que se desenvolvía en su ser al saber que Makoto aun en esa circunstancia no le dejaría a la deriva. Algo que ya sabía, pero necesitaba confirmar.

_También te amo…_ decían sus ojos que aún no eran leídos por el menor.

Con el semblante sonrojado y aun embelesado por los roces, el de ojos bosques lentamente se acercaba a Haruka tomando con cuidado de su brazo donde yacía su mano lastimada, jalándolo hasta su propio regazo envolviéndolo en un posesivo abrazo dejando al otro en una posición sumamente cómoda entre su cuello y hombro.

-Verás que todo saldrá bien… - susurraba para el ojiazul deshaciendo poco a poco el abrazo y dejando que el otro se acomodara entre sus piernas aun cuando este parecía externamente falta de importancia por su posición.

Ahora el pecho del ojiesmeralda, se había convertido de nueva cuenta en un cómodo respaldo para la espalda del mayor.

–Sabes... es extraño pero, en vez de enojarme o frustrarme, siento como… rápido y fuerte crece una extraña conexión con aquella pequeña criaturita dentro de Mikoto, como si… emanara cierta parte de ti que me agrada- soltó todavía en un susurro el menor mirando la noche que ya hacía horas había caído sobre la ciudad y se dejaba ver por todos los rincones oscuros del departamento en compañía del ruido de la lluvia. –Mikoto tendrá que aprender a compartir- terminaba.

El azabache simplemente desviaba sus ojos a ningún punto específico de aquel lugar.

-Embarazo psicológico… - respondía Haruka quedándose levemente dormido recostado y envuelto en el cuerpo del otro – y ese bebé no es mío-.

El chico orca por su parte soltaba una risa suprimida por debajo, mostrando para el ambiente una amplia sonrisa que se desvanecía observando como el otro se dormía inmediatamente casi como si de una orden para el subconciente del ojiazul se tratase.

_Esta habilidad_… es aún más extraña… pensaba para así mismo observando a través de aquella ventana corrediza rota sin ningún miedo de la oscuridad.

_No importa si estas a mi lado… _con aquello en mente Makoto notaba como el mismo estaba cayendo en la semiconciencia abrazando posesivamente como a un muñeco de trapo al chico dormido encima de su cuerpo.

* * *

Un nuevo mañana salía a deslumbrarse para la ciudad de Tokio mostrando con ella un sol resplandeciente casi sin ningún rastro del invierno que había azotado la ciudad semanas antes. El sol hacia su tarea secando todo el desastre torrencial que se había dejado caer el día y la noche anterior.

Y aunque aún faltaban semanas para la primavera, el clima parecía no darle tregua a los residentes dejando al azar el pronóstico para realizar sus actividades diarias.

…

Makoto se despertaba algo confundido notando como su cuerpo se encontraba sobre una superficie dura y a la vez suave. Algunos recuerdos de sus dias de juerga se hacían bruscamente presentes en su cabeza.

Con lentitud el castaño abría los ojos topándose con un impedimento para poder levantarse al sentir un peso extra sobre su cuerpo que le tenía contra el piso extrañamente atrapado en una nube de comodidad.

Una sonrisa surco sus labios y con suavidad se paró sobre sus codos recordando como el azabache y él, se habían quedado dormidos en la estancia de su departamento después de tanto drama en aquella noche notando como el otro permanecía todavía dormido sobre su cuerpo.

_Es extraño que aún no esté en la bañera…_ pensaba el ojiverde mirando hipnotizado aquel sereno semblante, inmediatamente notando como el ojiazul abría lentamente sus ojos percatándose de su posición.

-Buenos dias- decía Makoto con una sonrisa tierna hacia el que aún se espabilaba sobre su cuerpo.

El ojiazul simplemente le miraba serio con sus mejillas empezando a enrojecerse.

_Qué lindo…_ pensaba de nuevo el menor cerrando sus ojos mostrando una sonrisa total al otro.

…

-Buenos dias… -

Ante aquellas palabras provenientes de una femenina voz, ambos se paraban de la estancia perdiendo sus anteriores posiciones con un Makoto totalmente desubicado y a la vez adolorido.

-Buenos dias- soltaba fríamente el azabache a la chica notando como esta le retaba con la mirada de una manera molesta y a la vez otro sentimiento que no podía descifrar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el más alto a la chica ignorando la tensión en el ambiente.

-Estoy bien,… gracias- contestaba Mikoto desconfiada del castaño sin mirarle a los ojos, internamente, la chica empezaba a sentir cierta extraña apatía por Makoto de una manera desconocida para ella.

Con aquella incomodidad, todos nuevamente se sentaban desplazados en aquella estancia a excepción del azabache que ahora se concentraba en buscar cosas en la cocina, probablemente para preparar el desayuno.

Mikoto no miraba a Makoto pero sabía que este si la miraba.

-¿Tus padres lo saben?- pregunto el ojiverde a la de ojos miel con tranquilidad en su voz de una manera tan espontánea que los formalismos no habían sido necesarios.

La chica ante aquella interrogante cambiaba su mirada a la de una total aburrición mirando por primera vez a los ojos en aquella mañana al que la cuestionaba.

-Nadie lo sabe… eso afectaría mi carrera, los exámenes no pude entregárselos a mis entrenadores por lo que tampoco la universidad está enterada- decía cambiando su semblante a uno triste. –Me afectaría totalmente…-

-Entonces… te propongo mantenerlo así hasta que el bebé nazca- proponía seriamente el castaño a la chica frente a él.

-¿QUE?- abría la chica ampliamente su mirada.

El ojiazul por su parte dejaba todas sus actividades dentro de la cocina con sus sentidos paralizados ante lo antes dicho por Makoto, su rostro totalmente contrariado solamente quedaba a la vista del calentador sin mostrarse aun a los terceros en la estancia.

_Que está diciendo…_ pensaba.

-Sí, es repentino, pero no le veo otra opción, tu solo debes preocuparte por cuidar de ti y el bebé, hasta –su voz se tornaba irónica -… Hasta que nazca para poder confirmar que realmente ese bebé sea de Haru o no- respondía el castaño totalmente concentrado en aquel abdomen todavía plano de la chica, como si aquella parte de la chica le hipnotizara totalmente en un trance de paz.

Algo extraño le estaba pasando.

-Propones que… ¿Entre los tres le cuidemos?- hablaba la chica confundida y su entrecejo fruncido abrazando su estómago en reflejo.

-Si… -

Ahora Mikoto algo extrañada observaba a los chicos en aquel departamento.

Notaba extrañamente, como a pesar de en cierto punto haber sido indirectamente ofendida por el chico frente a su persona, sentía que cierta parte dentro de ella necesitaba ser protegido por aquellas personas que le acompañaban.

Uno algo embobado con su estómago y maduramente serio, mientras el otro en la cocina algo cuestionable y una mirada sin emociones lleno de frustración interna.

-…-

-Está bien- respondía mirando seriamente a su exnovio que al instante evadía contacto con su mirada.

Haruka por su parte dejaba cociendo una olla de vapor volviendo molesto a la estancia.

Sabía que aquella convivencia no traería nada bueno, pero empezaba a notar como su ya no solamente amigo de la infancia, iniciaba a encariñarse extrañamente con aquel ser de una manera tierna, casi maternal.

* * *

Con aquella condición, un nuevo mes se hacía presente mientras la chica pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en aquel departamento bajo los estrictos y repentinos cuidados de ambos.

Los tres guardaban aquel secreto codiciosamente.

Dos en parte por su estricta universidad deportiva, y otro por su amplio corazón y un extraño raciocinio que empezaba a emanar cierta aura de felicidad.

…

A pesar de que la situación era completamente culpa suya, el ojiazul no podía entender cuál era la causa de aquel desplante de amabilidad exagerada por parte de su ahora enamorado.

Pero responsabilidades eran responsabilidades, y amor era amor, cosa que ellos ya lo vivían desde que nacieron.

…

Fuera de esa situación un tanto colaborativa y descabellada, Haruka en su interior dudaba completamente que aquel producto fuese de su sangre.

No es que desconfiase de aquellas pruebas, ni de los médicos o los científicos, inclusive del extraño comportamiento de Makoto, pero él no había llegado a conocer en su totalidad la personalidad de la chica o si tenía alguna otra relación aparte de él, lo que lo hacía sumamente extraño.

La mirada que esta le regalaba exclusivamente a él por las mañanas, incluso cuando entre los dos se ignoraban en los entrenamientos, a excepción de cuando la acompañaba hasta la entrada por petición de Makoto, sabía que le obsequiaba odio puro parecido al de una chica despechada según las películas que había visto junto al castaño.

Lo que lo hacía aún más fuera de credibilidad.

Pero los tres ya tenían un acuerdo, y si Makoto decía que todo estaría bien, todo estaría bien. Él confiaba en él, aparte de que aquel bebé no tenía culpa alguna de los errores de sus progenitores.

Cuando este naciera, el mismo fríamente se mentalizo de realizar a ambos pruebas de ADN con dinero de sus padres, no para deslindarse de aquella responsabilidad, sino porque odiaba las mentiras y más una que arruinara su estilo de vida por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El único que realmente parecía feliz con toda aquella situación era el ojiverde.

A pesar de mantener aquello como un secreto por el bien de todos, el mismo dividía ciertas cosas en la rutina de todos para poder verificar que a Mikoto no le faltase nada. A pesar de que sus muestras de preocupación no siempre eran bien recibidas por la chica.

El mismo sabía que a pesar de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba, no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de proteger a ese bebé con todas sus fuerzas para que naciese bien.

Al pensar en aquella situación, donde aquella pequeña persona azabache le saludara con aquellos pequeños ojos que en la novedad le miraban entre sueños color verde esmeraldas, sonrisas llenas de cariño se formaban en sus labios empezando a ser notadas por las personas a su alrededor.

Makoto estaba en su auge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Desde que salimos de tutorías te noto más sonriente que nunca… ¿Es por ese cabeza de aire come pescado?, digo, jamás había visto esta sonrisa tuya tan… ¿viva?- le cuestionaba Takashi algo sonriente y con sinceridad.

Pero aquella sinceridad había sido tan directa que todos los presentes le observaban. Yuki más que todos le miraba sonriente y pícaramente.

-Cielos, a veces dudo de tu hombría amor, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me observaste tan detalladamente para notar algo como eso en mí?- soltaba Yuki recibiendo solo a cambio una mirada confundida de su novio.

El ojiverde solo soltaba una pequeña risa.

Tanto sus amigos de universidad como él se encontraban en una cafetería fuera del instituto.

Un establecimiento un tanto bizarro pero no tan fuera de lo normal a como estaban acostumbrados sus compañeros. Buena música se dejaba escuchar dentro del lugar.

Kentarou se mantenía con un cigarrillo en la boca, mientras Takashi tomaba de una bebida energética y Yuki se apegaba al ojigris de una manera melosa. El castaño a la par se situaba al lado de todos en aquella mesa circular un poco pequeña para todos.

-Sí, realmente siento que vuelvo a ser yo de nuevo- respondía sencillamente el de ojos verdes tomando un vaso de té entre sus manos empezando a beberlo suavemente. La herida que antes adornaba su mano, en ese instante, era una simple marca que aún no cicatrizaba completamente.

-Ahora tienes de nuevo aquella sonrisa parecida a la de tu foto en la pantalla de tu celular- decía Yuki mirando feliz al ojiverde que le miraba confundido para después por igual regresarle una sonrisa.

El ambiente era de total tranquilidad. Una que llenaba de paz la cabeza anteriormente revuelta de Makoto.

-Qué carajo… -soltaba Takashi al aire -En fin… lo siento pero, aun no me convence del todo ese sujeto, tiene algo que me impide hacer sentir siquiera apatía por él. Inclusive su amistad aún se me hace algo imposible- decía Takashi tomando igualmente de su bebida –Pero pareces feliz así, y somos amigos así que supongo que debo ir haciéndome la idea-

Makoto ante aquello no pudo mantener su sonrisa tan vivaz cambiándola a una más tranquila.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero, yo fui el único que tuvo la culpa de aquel incidente… solo agrave la situación, y al parecer todavía tendré que remediarlo con creces… - comento el ojiverde a sus amigos tomando sin problema un cigarrillo de una caja en la mesa recibiendo solo un gesto de disgusto por parte de Kentarou.

-Si es por lo que pienso creo que tendrás que esforzarte más que eso, por ahí escuche que últimamente te habías ganado cierta reputación entre algunas chicas de la universidad, enserio que ustedes llevan todo al extremo- comento sin rodeos el rubio quitando el cigarrillo de la boca del castaño.

Este solo pudo mirarlo con cierta vergüenza mientras la pareja presente solo miraba aquella escena en total confusión.

Makoto rápidamente aun en aquel modo volvía a su bebida con cierta tristeza en su semblante.

-Gracias a todos de nuevo, sin ustedes probablemente no estuviera ahora aquí, aunque… -cerraba sus ojos en señal de continuar.

-Takashi, esto, ocupo un favor- hablaba el ojiverde al que aún no parecía digerir del todo aquel cambio de ambiente.

-… ¿Que sucede?-centro un poco más su atención el azabache alto a su compañero quien ya consideraba lo consideraba como uno de sus mejores amigos, parte de su pequeño grupo.

* * *

Una semana ya había pasado.

Haruka despertaba en su recamara con los ánimos hechos polvo. La rutina de entrenamiento ahora lo pulverizaba, a la vez que tanto él como Makoto se encargaban de cuidar de Mikoto hasta, según su amigo, la llegada de aquel bebé.

Cosa que le irritaba.

La chica por su parte se iba y venía a su departamento constantemente, más no vivía con ellos por lo que aquello le tranquilizaba. Al fin y al cabo sus sentimientos ya estaban aclarados.

De un instante a otro, a pesar de que la situación en aquel ambiente era de lo más raro del mundo, se sentía calmo al saber que el menor siempre estaba ahí para crear esa alegría y esa paz que en su corazón le hacían sentir que lo demás no importaba, inclusive la mirada prepotente de Mikoto.

El mismo empezaba a mirar con una nueva perspectiva el punto de Makoto con respecto a cuidar de aquel ser, que muchos en muchos meses más llegaría a sus vidas.

Volteaba su cuerpo a medias en aquella cama mirando la fea cicatriz en el dorso de su mano.

Entre aquellas sabanas, muy dentro de él también se imaginaba el cómo sería amanecer ambos a los costados de un pequeño bebé que les mirara curioso con ojos color verde esmeralda.

Pero el ver aquella cicatriz, simplemente recordaba el hecho de él como por sus sexos nunca hubiese tenido aquel tipo de pensamientos que involucraran a Makoto de aquella vergonzosa manera.

_Me pregunto… ¿Cuánto durara esta tranquilidad?..._ pensaba suspirando fuertemente.

Cerraba su mano en puño frente a él para después dejar yacer nuevamente esta sobre las sabanas.

Sin mucho ánimo, se levantaba de la cama quedando sentado en ésta notando la soledad en toda la habitación.

Percatándose un poco más del ambiente, y saliendo aún de su despertar, de manera seductiva el delfín palmeaba sus mejillas un tanto fuerte mirando hacia la puerta con cierto tic de diversión.

Una masoquista diversión.

Lentamente pellizcaba de estas sintiendo como el dolor se disipaba de manera rápida entre su rostro. Sin dejar de observar la puerta.

-… -

-… -

-… -

Con algo de rapidez, notaba como esta era abierta un poco escandalosamente por el menor algo adormilado y el cabello medio alborotado hacia un lado. Un poco crecido a comparación de cuando habían llegado a la ciudad.

-¡¿Haru?! ¡¿Estas… bien?! ¿Qué sucede?- soltaba el ojiverde tallando uno de sus pómulos rojizos.

El azabache que aún mantenía una de sus manos en la mejilla, simplemente le observaba estoico con estrellas a su alrededor en señal de estar satisfecho con algo.

Ante aquello, el más alto espabilaba completamente soltando una amplia sonrisa.

-Eso es nuevo… - soltaba el chico que se encontraba aun en la puerta con un gesto de complicidad y leve sorpresa por tal actitud en el usual pasible chico.

-Por cierto, Haru… intenta cambiarte lo más pronto posible, hay un lu…. Uhmm, quiero ir a dar un paseo… - decía Makoto sonriente.

-Podemos ir en la tarde- respondía el ojiazul dejando aquel modo juguetón regresando a su carácter usual de siempre.

-Hasta donde vamos tendrá que ser desde temprano, así que, andando- dijo por último el castaño antes de abandonar aquel marco.

Aun en aquella cama el mayor simplemente miraba algo poker y molesto el marco abandonado.

_¿Qué estará tramando?_... pensaba.

* * *

-No subiré a eso –decía Haruka al chico frente a él postrado arriba de una motocicleta negra con toda la pinta de ser propiedad de sus amigos universitarios.

…

Ambos ya habiendo comido la caballa suficiente para la sobrevivencia del azabache habían bajado las escaleras de los departamentos, con un Haruka algo molesto por la actitud algo distraída del otro. Solamente el hecho de notar aquella motocicleta sabía que nuevamente se llevaría una sorpresa de aquel que últimamente no dejaba de sorprenderle.

…

-Vamos… no te preocupes, se lo que hago- respondía sonriente Makoto dentro de un casco empezando a encender el monstruo que montaba.

_Ya deja de ocultarme cosas…_ pensaba el mayor algo dudoso y con el semblante un poco triste subiéndose en la parte posterior de la motocicleta. Siguiendo después algunas indicaciones del menor poniéndose por igual un casco y para no quemarse las piernas con el escape.

Ya ambos en esta, el menor arrancaba a conducir sintiendo las manos del ojiazul aferradas a su pecho.

Con algo de gracia, el ojiverde podía sentir todo el pavor que el otro emanaba con su toque probablemente ante la nueva experiencia.

Y aquello no había cambiado inclusive cuando salieron de los límites de la ciudad.

El camino cambiaba de perspectiva para ambos, los ojos azules del chico en la parte detrás de la maquina ahora resplandecían ante los cambios del paisaje.

Le parecía extraordinario internamente el drástico cambio de simples pastizales, a campos llenos de flores y colores llenos de vida.

A una alta velocidad, el azabache sentía como los cabellos de su frente se mecían hacia atrás y de vez en cuando se encontraban estorbándole la vista haciéndole cerrar sus ojos levemente en protección.

En la euforia del momento, Haruka impulsiva y lentamente dejaba de apretar fuertemente la espalda del otro empezando a perder el miedo ante tal experiencia y comenzando a llenarse su espíritu de un sentimiento parecido al de cuando nadaba.

Empezaba a disfrutarlo.

Con la mirada hacia el frente y conduciendo aquella veloz máquina, el ojiverde sentía como su cuerpo se aligeraba tanto externa como internamente.

Ante el cambio, sus labios se tornaban en una hermosa sonrisa dentro del casco al saber que Haruka empezaba a disfrutar aquello y a confiar en él.

Con algo de diversión, el castaño repentinamente aceleraba un poco más la motocicleta provocando a su vez que el mayor atrás se aferrara de su cuerpo fuertemente en acto reflejo.

Su mirada azulina solo se tornaba nuevamente seria y sin nada de gracia ante aquellos nuevos arranques de actitud por parte del menor.

_Gracioso…_ pensaba el azabache ante el suceso y el cambio brusco de velocidad, sus uñas apretaban fuertemente del cuerpo del otro logrando transmitir su desconformidad.

El conductor simplemente soltaba una de sus inconfundibles risillas amables ante aquello.

_Lo siento…_ pensaba Makoto siguiendo el camino frente a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-…-

…

El algún punto del camino, en una colina despejada y llena de árboles coloridos y frondosos, el mayor se sorprendía al percatarse desde aquellas alturas el majestuoso océano que tanto amaba y vivía lleno de su preciada agua.

Sin alguna oportunidad de hacer preguntas, el de ojos zafiros solo seguía aferrado al cuerpo del otro preguntándose los por que de todo aquel suceso.

Haruka solo empezaba a recordar cómo se había percatado de la extraña actitud de Makoto hacía con él, pero el conteo de todas las nuevas cosas que iba poco a poco descubriendo en el menor dejaban su mente pendiente de un hilo del que molestamente ahora no podía sujetarse del todo por más que lo intentaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Llegamos!, Ya puedes bajar- soltaba el ojiesmeralda a su acompañante estacionando la motocicleta y apagando el motor al instante.

Con ternura miraba como el otro bajaba de la misma cuidadosamente y quitándose el casco, dejando a la vista aquellos ojos brillantes que salían a la luz cada vez que el ojiazul veía enormes cantidades de agua.

El chico orca simplemente salía de su trance ante tal vista enfocado en dejar todo en buen estado.

Ambos se situaban en un vacío puerto de turistas, por lo que dejar la motocicleta en un punto apartado de sus personas no era ningún problema.

Sin hacer preguntas, el mayor veía como Makoto bajaba por igual de la motocicleta acercándose hacia su persona.

A Haruka le era extraordinario, el cambio notorio entre ambos cuerpos conforme el tiempo había pasado.

Algo que con el paso del tiempo había notado, pero nunca lo analizaba a profundidad. Una sombra enorme contra la suya más menuda.

El como Makoto había crecido tanto a diferencia suyo, sus brazos, sus piernas, y toda su complexión, que ahora le parecían tan inmensas. No podía pensar el como la vida había juntado a dos personas tan diferentes entre sí, con aquellas características tan únicas y perceptibles.

Al igual que le era imposible, el encontrarle una explicación al porque una persona con la complexión del ojiverde se dejaría dominar en mente y posiblemente cuerpo totalmente por alguien como él.

Le parecía una simple jugarreta de la vida algo así de posible, solo el hecho de tener aquellas habilidades fuera de lo humano entre los dos era tan especial, que de vez en cuando lograban sacarle escalofríos.

-¿Sucede algo?- escuchaba Haruka frente a él saliendo de sus pensamientos percatándose de la cercanía del castaño.

-No… nada- con aquella simple respuesta el nadador volvía su atención al lugar donde se encontraban, tratando de encontrarle un motivo a todo aquello.

Makoto ante tal comportamiento natural del chico frente a él, solo sonreía como siempre suspirando al último. No había nada que no amara del chico frente a él, inclusive aquella actitud que ante los demás pareciera falta de importancia por todo.

Y a pesar de las dificultades que su relación conforme a ese punto atraería, y que al parecer el destino le gustaba jugar con sus mentes, trataría de luchar de una vez por todas, y ser absolutamente egoísta por primera vez en su vida por algo que realmente quería.

Sin preguntas o siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna, el menor tomaba por completo la mano de Haruka empezando a sentir una inmensa tranquilidad conforme las yemas de sus dedos rozaban la piel del otro.

Claramente con eso podía saber que le costaría acostumbrarse completamente a aquellos roces tan vivos puesto que ahora ambos podían sentir lo que el otro sintiese aun sin involucrar a terceras personas. Prácticamente la habilidad sería hasta el momento algo nuevo tanto para el ojiazul, como para él.

-¿Puedo saber porque hemos venido hasta aquí…? – cuestionaba el azabache sin soltar el agarre del otro varados en aquel puerto de ubicación desconocida.

Ante la interrogante el ojiverde solo miraba con ternura al otro sin responder su pregunta empezando a llevarle de la mano escaleras abajo conduciéndole a la orilla del mar.

Las escaleras de piedra al lado del puerto, eran la única manera de poder bajar a nadar a la playa puesto a que el mismo, era por muy sobre el nivel mar.

Cuando ambos estuvieron pisando completamente la arena de la orilla de la playa, el de ojos zafiros notaba como la mirada del menor se perdía en la espuma que dejaban las olas al romper con la arena. Sus ojos verdes se pintaban de unos ojos puramente llenos de tristeza.

Ante aquel rostro que no podía descifrar, el azabache surcaba una mueca triste cerrando sus ojos empezando a sentarse en aquella orilla doblando sus rodillas, abrazando a su persona de una manera tranquila.

Saliendo completamente de su mundo, el ojiesmeralda volteaba a observar las acciones de Haruka totalmente impactado al ver como este no se entregaba completamente al inmenso mar frente a él.

-Ha… -

-Me molesta no poder leerte cuando pones esa mirada… - le interrumpía el mayor que miraba aquel océano como si se tratase de una mera obra de arte en un cuadro de museo.

Makoto aun algo contrariado volvía a su mirada triste anterior cerrando sus ojos sentándose al lado de Haruka de una manera tranquila.

-Lo siento Haru… es solo que- miraba el castaño por igual hacia el mar frente a él de una manera menos triste, inclusive una sincera sonrisa pintaba su rostro.

-Al mirar este mar frente a mí, recuerdo un sueño que tuve cuando probablemente estaba debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte en aquel hospital…- suspiraba una risilla -En aquel sueño, realmente nada más importaba a parte del mar en el que flotaba y el que regresaría con mi familia y contigo, pero… aquella tranquilidad mientras flotaba borraba todo dolor en mí, todo recuerdo, inclusive deje de flotar para caminar en una playa tranquila parecida a esta y probablemente de no ser por Rin, me hubiese quedado caminando en aquella orilla del mar por siempre hasta que tu presencia llegara a mi lado, o tal vez… nunca lo hiciera- cortaba aquel recuerdo el ojiverde sintiendo como el mayor dejaba apoyada su cabeza en uno de sus brazos aun sin mirarle.

Sintiendo aquel toque, Makoto cortaba su explicación sin dejar aquella cómoda posición contemplando el cuadro frente a él.

-¿Quieres ir a nadar?- instintivamente pregunto Makoto al chico al lado suyo sintiendo como el otro no hacia ningún movimiento.

-No… - respondió Haruka quitando su cabeza del hombro del castaño quedando en una posición tranquila.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-se paraba precipitadamente de su lugar el castaño ante la inusual contestación casi cayendo para atrás -¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Quieres que regresemos? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntaba algo alterado Makoto al chico sentado frente a él.

Repentinamente, Makoto algo sonrojado empezaba a escuchar la inusual risa de Haruka desbordándose.

Extrañamente, el ojiazul reía solamente para él con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, y a pesar del incomodo ambiente que el mismo había creado por algo tan nostálgico, aquella actitud completamente diferente del mayor en realidad eran como un paraguas en un fuerte día de lluvia para el sentir de Makoto.

Sin decir más, Haruka rápidamente se paraba de su posición tallando un poco sus ojos disponiendo a desvestirse completamente ante el otro que aún se encontraba probablemente contrariado por sus gestos.

-Vamos- decía el azabache al aire agachando un poco su cuerpo besando fugazmente la mejilla del más alto, disparándose inmediatamente después hacia el mar frente a ellos.

Makoto aun sonrojado, surcaba una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro desvistiéndose rápidamente dejando ver un nuevo traje de baño parecido al de cuando estaban el club de Iwatobi, que a diferencia del otro, unas líneas color naranja surcaban el traje, mismas que hacían resaltar el como a pesar de ya no nadar, Makoto seguía con aquella envidiable musculatura.

…

A pesar de que ahora ambos estaban completamente desequilibrados en tanto a lo que se denominaba velocidad y nadar en general, el ojiesmeralda disfrutaba sentir el agua salada envolver su cuerpo mientras el azabache nadaba en plena libertad sin cronómetros ni entrenadores que le estuvieran diciendo que hacer todo el tiempo, cosa que con el tiempo había aprendido a no odiar, pero si le restringían un poco de su libertad al momento de disfrutar una de las cosas que más amaba.

…

Ambos en algún momento, habían terminado nadando tomados de la mano flotando boca arriba ante un cielo plenamente despejado.

Al parecer cuando ambos disfrutaban del mismo tipo de sensaciones, estaban incrementaban considerablemente a un punto donde la fobia del más alto por el majestuoso océano desaparecía totalmente. Aunque Makoto sabía completamente que sus habilidades no tenían nada que ver con lo que a perder sus miedos se refería cuando se encontraba con Haruka

Conforme la tarde pasaba, como si de dos niños pequeños se tratasen, Makoto proponía carreras entre ellos, donde en todas siempre él era el que salía perdiendo. Cuando el castaño se cansaba, simplemente se dejaba acostar en la orilla dejando que la espuma limpiara sus pies nunca perdiendo a Haruka de su vista observando a su vez, como muy pocos turistas empezaban a llegar a aquel lugar que al azar Kentarou le había recomendado.

Una vez que sentía su cuerpo completamente descansado, este volvía al lado del ojiazul para seguir divirtiéndose con el otro que parecía disfrutar completamente de aquel día.

* * *

Llegado completamente el atardecer, Haruka se situaba sentado nuevamente frente aquel horizonte en una zona apartada de los turistas, a lo lejos, sus ojos veían como el castaño regresaba hacia él con palillos de pescado para ambos. Ya los dos vestían sus ropas correspondientes debido a que el castaño al parecer, había traído nuevos cambios de ropa junto a sus toallas correspondientes dentro de los asientos de la motocicleta.

Haruka con aquello comprobaba que probablemente aquel viaje no había sido del todo espontáneo.

-Gracias- soltó el azabache una vez que el menor se sentó al lado suyo y le dio su comida correspondiente.

Makoto simplemente soltaba una sonrisa disponiéndose a comer de su palillo.

El atardecer dejaba asomarse un poco frente a ellos mientras la gente retozaba a los alrededores gustosa. Ambos comían de su merienda mientras el frio viento se dejaba sentir en vista de una noche que sería fría.

-Parece que poco a poco la playa fue llenándose de otros visitantes- decía el más alto sosteniendo el palillo ya sin comida entre los dedos mirando al chico al lado suyo.

Haruka simplemente le miraba cabizbajo aparentemente concentrado en su comida.

-Yo aún… no comprendo porque nos trajiste hasta aquí… - soltaba el ojiazul terminando su comida parándose enseguida para tirar ambos palillos ya sin carne alguna en un bote de basura cercano.

Nuevamente regresando al lado del castaño, Haruka observaba como Makoto ya había guardado todas sus cosas en una mochila color verde algo pequeña.

-Ven, vamos acompáñame- decía Makoto para el ojiazul tomando su mano nuevamente guiándole de nuevo por aquellas escaleras hacia el puerto arriba aun en presencia de algunos visitantes.

A pesar de que ese tipo de acciones usualmente le molestaban en demasía, el azabache internamente tenía que reconocer que aquellos gestos nuevos en Makoto le parecían adorables.

No sabía en qué punto de aquellos meses había empezado a reconocer cosas que anteriormente ni pasaban por su cabeza y que a la vez que le avergonzaban inmensamente.

No podía dejar de culparse por haber esperado a que el chico que ahora le guiaba suavemente escaleras arriba, hiciera todas aquellas cosas que casi le llevaban a morir, y le habían hecho sufrir a él también, una vez se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, Haruka salía de estos únicamente cuando noto como ya ambos se situaban en la orilla de aquel puerto con el mar azotando fuertemente en las rocas debajo de la misma construcción con casi nada de lo que el sol dejaba de su rostro empezando a notarse claramente el cielo oscuro de la noche aun sin estrellas. Sus azabaches cabellos se despeinaban con el fuerte soplar del viento en aquel lugar observando como el chico al lado suyo permanecía recargado de un barandal metálico frente a ellos mirándole como si fuesen los únicos en existencia en el mundo, sin algún tipo de restricción.

Podía saber exactamente como aquellos ojos verdes le transmitían puramente amor de una manera tan melosa, que sentía como su rostro empezaba a tornarse indeteniblemente caliente.

Sin apartar sus ojos del chico al lado suyo, y ahora frente a él, el delfín observaba como las mejillas de Makoto se ruborizaban violentamente hasta las orejas mientras aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba desaparecía completamente por una mueca seria.

Ante tal cambio de actitud, el ojiazul solamente observaba todas aquellas acciones con el ceño fruncido ante tanta incertidumbre.

El viento nuevamente soplaba alborotando el cabello de ambos.

-Haru…- salía fuertemente la voz de Makoto notablemente nerviosa –Sé... que nuestros sentimientos ya están aclarados, que ambos somos hombres… y que ambos nos hemos hecho mucho daño – se detenía - principalmente yo por ambas partes- resaltaba el castaño con la mirada cabizbaja tomando valientemente las manos del mayor frente a él que le miraba seriamente atento y un rostro sonrojado.

-Pero realmente ahora sé que tú eres la persona con la que quiero permanecer por siempre, no hay nadie más… y a pesar de que sé que aun tu corazón no me perdona completamente, y que un bebé viene en camino… -

-Makoto- hablaba en casi un susurro el más bajo de los dos con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en su rostro. -Calla…-

-Escucha Haru- se interrumpía así mismo el ojiverde sin dejar el agarre de ambas manos que transmitían un sinfín de sentimientos que revolvían los sentidos de ambos. –A pesar de todo eso… yo- yo-

Algo tan fuerte que hasta el propio hilo rojo del destino envidiaba.

-Haru… yo… ¿Quieres… uhm-

…

El ojiesmeralda sentía como su boca era silenciada por unos labios que extrañamente lograba reconocer con anterioridad, unos suaves labios que hacían rápidamente su cuerpo calentarse y poner su mente en una cuna de tranquilidad.

A pesar de la castidad del beso, el más alto sentía como sus músculos se volvían difíciles de controlar acompañados de un intenso mariposeo en su estómago.

Tomando algo de control de la situación, el ojiverde rápidamente tomaba completamente de las mejillas de Haruka con las palmas de sus manos depositando algunos de sus mechones de cabello detrás de sus orejas. Sintiendo como el delfín tomaba con su mano derecha una de sus manos a manera de aceptación ante tal toque.

Con un poco más intensidad, el beso empezaba a prolongarse un poco más abierto por parte de Haruka, ante la lenta intromisión de la lengua del otro en su boca las mejillas del castaño se tornaban de un rojo más violento sin verse externamente todo aquel movimiento bucal al estar literalmente sus labios pegados como si su vida dependiera de aquello.

Una sensación que Makoto reconocía haberla vivido antes y que para Haruka era nuevamente regresar a aquel paraíso en el que los jugos de aquella boca se volvían en un néctar del que no podría sobrevivir si llegase a faltar.

A punto de perderse ante tal acto, el de ojos verdes sentía como el más bajo dejaba sus labios con la mirada enfocada aun en sus ojos con los pómulos completamente sonrojados, a la par que sabía que él se veía probablemente cien veces más aturdido y sonrojado que el chico frente a él.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta…- lograba soltar el de ojos zafiros hacia el chico frente a él que aún se reponía de aquel beso debido a su borracho rostro totalmente perdido en rubor.

Formando una sonrisa inmensa en su cara, el más alto abrazaba fuertemente al chico frente a él besando su frente.

Un ambiente del que nunca quería salir.

Al instante, los sentidos del mayor se intensificaban al escuchar claramente como estallidos en el cielo se hacían presentes.

Aun abrazado de Makoto, sentía como el más alto tomaba de sus hombros volteándole para abrazarle por detrás sobre estos, dejando a su vista un bello anochecer de playa completo, lleno de fuegos artificiales de intensos colores.

-Creo que esto, ya lo habíamos vivido, pero – reía por debajo el castaño –de un modo un tanto más diferente- terminaba sintiendo el fuerte agarre de Haruka sobre sus manos al identificar el amargo recuerdo contemplando ambos aquel espectáculo de un lugar al que nunca hubiese imaginado ir.

A pesar de los pocos turistas, y de las personas que probablemente les hubiesen visto en su anterior acto, el mayor no podía evitar pensar lo agradecido que estaba con la vida por no apartarle de aquel que le transmitía una inmensa alegría en aquel abrazo del que no quería desengancharse nunca.

Las luces del cielo rebosantes se reflejaban en las pupilas de Haruka mientras Makoto de reojo podía notar satisfecho como su ahora oficial pareja se aferraba fuertemente del él de una manera especial.

* * *

Después de que el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales hubo cesado, ambos se encontraban guardando nuevamente la pequeña mochila verde en el asiento de la motocicleta.

-De nuevo a casa- soltaba el ojiverde a su ahora amante. El castaño contaba ya con su propio casco entre las manos dispuesto a ponérselo a parte de sus típicos lentes de lectura debido a que el camino por las noches era menos visible que en el día.

-¡Ah!, casi lo olvido… esto, cuando te deje en el departamento tengo que llevarle la motocicleta de nuevo a… un amigo- mentía pobremente a Haruka con el conocimiento de la apatía que tenía este por su amigo universitario – por lo que podrás hablarle a Mikoto para preguntarle si tomo las pastillas que el doctor le recomendó- terminaba el de ojos bosques con un tono amable poniéndose el casco y subiéndose a la motocicleta inmediatamente asustándose debido a la fuerte mirada de molestia que transmitía el delfín hacia su persona. – ¿Ha-Haru?... -

-Te acompaño, ambos iremos a entregar la motocicleta- sentenciaba el azabache sentándose detrás del chico orca arriba de la moto abrazándose de este de una manera posesiva como si de algo usual se tratara.

Ante tal comportamiento, Makoto simplemente sonreía encendiendo el motor de la motocicleta obteniendo el equilibrio de la misma para después salir hacia el camino de regreso a la ciudad.

…

En el camino, el castaño sentía como de sus ojos leves lágrimas empezaban a salir de una manera molesta, puesto que aun en su mente, no cabía el asimilar todos aquellos actos y situaciones nuevas que empezaba a vivir con la persona de la que anteriormente, el solo permanecer a su lado funcionaba como consuelo ante sus propios sentimientos.

Él tampoco sabía desde cuando había empezado a ser un libro abierto con respecto a sus sentimientos, puesto que conforme los años pasaban, había, casi, aprendido perfectamente a ocultar su tristeza o los signos de aquella habilidad de todos.

Y ahora, el simple abrazo posesivo del otro sobre su persona, era un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Repentinamente, sentía como las manos del otro le abrazaban fuertemente por debajo de la chaqueta sintiendo como el otro le transmitía tranquilidad y una calidad con aquel simple toque.

-Concéntrate en el camino- soltaba Haruka suavemente a Makoto dando a entender rápidamente que ya tenía conocimiento de su condición.

Con aquellas palabras, las lágrimas de los ojos del menor rápidamente pasaban a parar para secarse aun sin el contacto del viento sobre sus ojos para obedecer al mayor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen**

**Hola! Un saludo! Ya no voy a dar excusas por que la verdad la inspiración no venia u_u. Estoy estudiando una ingenieria y la verdad los últimos meses han sido de locura pfff XDDD Y pues hasta hoy Vengo como Santa Claus en Navidad con dos capitulos :3 XDDDDD Intensos :OOOOOOOOO.**

**Trate de hacer algo de lemon y raramente estoy satisfecha con los resultados xDDDD. no se como le hacen para escribir sin estar gritando todo el tiempo XD.**

**En fin Gracias a los que todavia siguen esta historia (*o*)! que ya llegara a su fin u_u **

A un punto pasado de la medianoche, en un punto aparentemente no tan tranquilo de la ciudad, Haruka con inquietud podía observar a lo lejos un edificio prolongado conforme la negra motocicleta se iba acercando a este, de manera inmediata podía notar que aquel lugar, era probablemente el sitio acorde a donde el menor haría la entrega de la misma.

Su mirada que yacía observativa poco a poco se volvía nuevamente tranquila pasando en su garganta un poco de saliva desde su boca seca, analizando segundo a segundo la forma que tomaba el lugar conforme se acercaban.

…

_El camino después aquella parte donde había descubierto al ojiverde soltando unas cuantas lágrimas había transcurrido más calma de lo que había pensado, sin algún toque de incomodidad y angustia como antes solía sentirse cuando ambos tenían los pensamientos revueltos._

_Solamente le acompañaban, la misma vista de aquellos paisajes que antes le habían maravillado cubiertos por un manto oscuro lleno de luces y estrellas que brillaban apacibles y se hacían enormes conforme la carretera se volvía más solitaria a sus lados, solo con ellos dos como los únicos que le recorrían aquella noche._

_Haruka dentro de su corazón sentía que nada más hacía falta, solo ellos dos y el viento pegando contra sus cuerpos a una velocidad promedio en medio de la nada era algo que le llenaba por completo en aquel día perfecto._

_Kilómetros después, el titilar de las luces de la ciudad a la lejanía conforme se alejaban de aquel sitio era lo único que le regresaban a realidad de golpe. _

_Una realidad que no era tan mala. _

…

El edificio frente a ellos era de lo más común por fuera.

Una simple construcción escondida entre tantos edificios de en aquella inmensa ciudad, algo sucio y un poco desgastado posiblemente a los años trascurridos desde su construcción.

Fuera de la construcción, vitrales coloridos dejaban ver luces provenientes desde adentro acompañadas de una fuerte música algo escandalosa pero pasable para el gusto de Haruka.

Con total inseguridad dentro de sí, escuchaba claramente como desde aquel edificio la música hacia retumbar los vitrales. Rápidamente podía concluir que a ciencia cierta un poco más de fuerza en aquellas ventanas podría en cualquier momento hacerlas estallar y dañar a los que pasaran por debajo de estas.

En cualquier momento, o en ese instante.

Saliendo completamente de sus pensamientos, y en vista de que Makoto apagaba el motor de la motocicleta en un lugar parqueado del lugar, cuidadosamente se dictaba a bajar de la misma quitándose el casco en el proceso al igual que el castaño.

Un tanto molesto, Haruka fruncía su ceño al percibir rápidamente alrededor de ellos un olor abundante parecido a algo más fuerte que el de los cigarros comunes los cuales Makoto solía fumar de vez en cuando.

Acostumbrándose a aquella molestia, solamente se limitaba a observar como el más alto tomaba su celular entre sus manos marcando números e instantáneamente soltando una sonrisa normal al momento de al parecer ser correspondida su llamada por el otro lado de la línea.

Con el ceño fruncido pero una actitud todavía calma, observaba a cierta distancia como el ojiverde se acercaba hasta su persona tomándole de la mano sin algún tipo de vergüenza de que alguna persona que pasara por aquel lugar les viera.

-Vamos Haru- escuchaba decir al ojiverde de una manera alegre mientras empezaban a caminar en dirección directa al edificio.

Ante tal movimiento por parte del otro, sus sentidos rápidamente se tensaban sin demostrarlo tanto externamente observando algo desinteresado a su alrededor.

En aquel lugar dentro del centro de la ciudad, sus ojos azules se contraían inmediatamente cuando estos daban inmediatamente con unos cuantos sujetos fumando cerca de la entrada de un viejo túnel vial cercano al edificio, mismos que consigo acarreaban enormes perros con correas de cadena.

Volteando su cabeza a la dirección contraria debido al disgusto, podía observar no muy a lo lejos a una pareja recargada fuera de otro edificio en el cual, un chico besaba de una manera no muy sana a una chica la cual era probablemente su novia que parecía un tanto fuera de sí al no poder siquiera pararse correctamente en la acera.

Con aquella imagen mental del lugar, el ojiazul solo deseaba que Makoto rápidamente terminara sus asuntos para poder alejarse lo más posible de todo aquel lugar.

…

Inmediatamente, como si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido escuchados, miraba atentamente como del edificio el cual aún estaban afuera, de la puerta principal la cual se encontraba resguardada por algunas chicas de apariencia sospechosa las cuales su vestimenta no dejaba nada a la imaginación, el amigo rubio de la universidad de Makoto salía un tanto escandaloso seguido de otro chico fornido quien al parecer ya conocía al ojiesmeralda puesto que inmediatamente cuando llegaban con este, un abrazo un tanto feroz casi había hecho destantear el equilibrio del castaño arrancando el agarre de sus manos de un solo tajo sin lastimar a ninguno de los presentes.

Makoto se mostraba sorprendido y feliz, mientras el nadador de estilo libre se mostraba molesto e indiferente ante la persona que se le presentaba enfrente.

La falta de calor en su mano y la sensación molesta del abrazo rápidamente se hacía presente mirando la escena frente a él.

-¡Makoto!, ¡Cuánto tiempo!- saludaba escandalosamente feliz el sujeto deshaciendo el abrazo mientras palmeaba el hombro del castaño. –Luces bien-.

-Cuanto tiempo, que bueno volverte a ver- saludaba Makoto sin escándalo cerrando sus ojos en una sonrisa.

-Escuche por parte de mi hermana todo lo que sucedió aquel día en el club, yo no estaba en la ciudad en aquel entonces ya sabes, pero que bueno que pudiste salir de esa- decía el sujeto al novio del nadador lleno de confianza ante un tema muy delicado al parecer de Haruka.

-No hay problema... –mostraba Makoto una sonrisa llena de sinceridad –Tanto Yuki, como Takashi y Kentarou estuvieron ahí siempre apoyándome, así que al contrario yo les debo mucho a ellos- soltaba tranquilo recibiendo únicamente un gesto triste por parte de Haruka el cual no era captado por ninguno de los presentes siquiera el de ojos verdes.

Terminado aquel agradecimiento, el más alto de todos tocaba el hombro de Makoto en gesto de amistad, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del de ojos bosques acompañado de una risilla por debajo.

Sin despegar su profunda vista de los recién llegados, el delfín observaba algo fiero como el sujeto el cual no conocía aun centraba por primera vez la vista en su persona con el entrecejo un tanto fruncido.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- cuestionaba el recién llegado al ojiazul recibiendo un signo de molestia por parte del más bajo.

Ante aquel gesto Makoto simplemente sonreía observando extrañamente intimidante al hermano de Yuki.

-El es… -

-Soy Haruka, **la pareja **y mejor amigo de Makoto- soltaba el azabache con énfasis a los presentes con la mirada estoica de siempre tomando nuevamente la mano del mas alto de ambos sin importarle ya una pizca la presencia de los amigos de Makoto.

Tanto el chico fornido como Kentarou mostraban unos ojos totalmente abiertos, donde a pesar de que el ojiverde y el hermano de Yuki en parte ya conocían la relación de su amigo con el chico frente a él, el hecho de verlo tan agresivo como se mostraba Haruka en aquel momento, era algo que realmente les tomaba por desprevenidos.

-Oh, entonces es un gusto- soltaba tranquilamente el presente al nadador quien no dejaba su actitud defensiva a pesar de que internamente se encontraba un tanto desconfiado.

-Créeme amigo que ser portero de lugares como estos te hace alguien totalmente inmune a los estereotipos- decía al aire el sujeto sin perder aquella postura intimidante y amigable quien a la vez palmeaba el hombro del más bajo en signo de llevadera. El azabache simplemente asentía calmo a aquel sujeto aun alerta de cualquier movimiento.

Makoto y Kentarou totalmente fuera de aquel ambiente repentino se mostraban uno completamente sonrojado, mientras el más alto algo sorprendido y con rostro de diversión ante tal escena.

Haruka solamente cortaba aquel ambiente devolviendo un simple saludo informal al chico rudo sin algún signo de querer seguir aquel tema o inclusive la conversión, al contrario del chico quien parecía ignorante de aquel humor.

-¿Vienes a devolverle su motocicleta a Takashi?- repentinamente hablaba Kentarou al castaño obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Sí, gracias- soltaba agradecido el chico orca al conocer la paciencia de su pareja con personas con la actitud del hermano de Yuki -¿Sabes dónde está?- preguntaba Makoto al más alto.

-Probablemente este con Yuki… un día de estos golpeare tan fuerte a ese chico que mi hermana no lo podrá reconocer- soltaba rudamente el hermano de la chica cruzando los brazos de manera agresiva ignorando el gesto de tensión por parte de todos los presentes con excepción de Haruka.

-Uhmm, si…, como sea, tendremos que entrar a buscarlos porque al parecer esos tontos no tienen los celulares a la mano- respondía Kentarou un tanto disimulado saludando a unos chicos desconocidos que desde un lugar de la calle le saludaban por igual a lo lejos.

– Aparte de que…- hacia una pausa mientras encendía un cigarro disgustando únicamente a Haruka quien no mostraba gesto de incomodidad. - Muchos querrán hacerte algo de platica, después de todo estuviste y hasta la fecha aún estas en boca de todos por aquel incidente del club el cual por nuestra culpa tuvieron que cerrarlo- terminaba el rubio ojiverde emanando algo de hipocresía y humo al momento de saludar a algunas chicas que pasaban a entrar directo al edificio ruidoso, a su vez, estas observaban discretamente entre susurros al castaño ojiverde perdiéndose de un momento a otro en la entrada llevándose consigo a las demás chicas que se encontraban en la entrada.

El azabache miraba aquel gesto rápido molesto internamente empezando a estrujar un tanto más fuerte la mano de Makoto.

Sin palabra alguna, el castaño rápidamente volteaba a mirar al chico al lado suyo recibiendo una mirada aparentemente seria para los demás.

_Quiero ir a casa… _

_Solo será por un rato, no me separare de ti en ningún momento… _

Obteniendo solo un nuevo estrujamiento de dedos por la mano del delfín, el ojiesmeralda cambiaba su semblante a uno más serio mirando nuevamente a sus compañeros.

Con la paciencia un tanto menos alterada, el azabache simplemente agarraba fuertemente de la mano del ojiverde empezando a seguir a los otros dos chicos frente a ellos que platicaban de lo más trivial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus ojos azules, en breves lapsos quedaban entrecerrados debido a la cantidad de fuertes luces que reinaban el lugar, su mente se llenaba de una molestia innecesaria ante tal cantidad de ruidos a los que no estaba acostumbrado.

La música la cual era escandalosa, se le metía a la cabeza de una manera en la cual le hacían sentir en momentos extrañamente mareado. No le agradaba nada aquel lugar.

Tanto los chicos frente a él, como Makoto a su lado, caminaban guiándole por un estrecho pasillo lleno de luces de neón color verdes que fácilmente dejarían confundido a un ratón, aquella teoría que por alguna razón empezaba a darle extrañamente gracia probablemente por la mezcla de música y luz que empezaban a confundirle.

Conforme entraban por el lugar, podía notar algunos chicos cayéndose en las esquinas dentro de aquel pasillo como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo, algunos que otros fumando fuertemente de una especie de cigarro el cual varios compartían sin alguna higiene, y una que otra pareja teniendo sexo como si nadie les pudiese ver.

_Que clase que lugar es este…_ pensaba el mayor conforme observaba todo aquello tal cual delirio de medianoche.

Volteando a mirar en breves instantes al menor al lado suyo con un rostro calmo y serio, internamente el ojiazul no podía imaginar cómo pudo haberla pasado su mejor amigo de la infancia en un ambiente tan fuera de sí como aquel sin su compañía.

Y aunque Makoto le repetía más de mil veces al día que la culpa no era absolutamente de nadie, Haruka algunas veces no podía dejar de pensar el que hubiese pasado si tan solo se hubiese mantenido en aquella burbuja tranquila de ignorancia en la cual ambos vivían.

Distrayéndose y saliendo completamente de aquel trance, el de ojos zafiros notaba como el agarre que mantenía con Makoto se deshacía lentamente cuando todos ya estaban situados en una parte dentro del lugar llena de luces color pastel y un simple balcón viejo que daba a las afueras desde un segundo piso.

Al notar como Makoto empezaba a ser saludado por todos los presentes, el azabache simplemente decidía apartarse del lugar hacia el balcón notando como el mismo daba vista a una colina calle abajo llena de farolas rotas, edificios desconocidos y un parque con juegos abandonado.

Realmente odiaba aquel lugar, y apretando sus puños suavemente contra el barandal para no provocar algún tipo de sensación dolorosa que le delatara, lentamente el ojiazul cerraba sus ojos de manera fuerte sintiendo el leve viento que recorría sobre su cara, viniendo repentinamente a su cabeza, en manera de flashback los ojos dolosos e indescifrables de Makoto en aquellas imágenes mentales que le habían atacado la vez que le había besado en el hospital.

Aquel cine mental no dejaba de presentarse últimamente en su cabeza en ocasiones, como algún tick mental que le recordaba de tajo todo lo pasado, y para su desgracia, solo momentos tristes. La vida que habían tenido ambos en la preparatoria le parecía tan lejana que pasaba a ser de último término dentro de su cabeza.

_Porque no se van…_ pensaba Haruka abriendo los ojos perdido en la vista del balcón.

Simplemente, odiaba aquellos recuerdos.

…

-Haru… ¿Haru? ¿Estás bien?-

Sintiendo como rápidamente su pulso cardiaco empezaba acelerarse, el ojiazul rápidamente salía de aquel trance mirando como la persona que ahora reinaba en su mente se situaba atrás suyo mirándole preocupado.

Mostrando un poco de alteración, el azabache cerraba sus ojos calmándose rápidamente, ahora, Haruka era el que tenía que controlarse para no poder ser leído por su novio telépata.

-Si… estoy bien… - se mostraba serio -¿Terminaste?- respondía fugazmente a un Makoto que parecía obviamente no convencido del todo. Este soltaba el barandal del balcón al cuál había permanecido aferrado acercándose frente a Makoto.

En cierto punto, él ojiverde dentro de su mente sabía completamente que aquella actitud descuidada no iba de Haruka, le estaba ocultando algo. Pero en aquel lugar simplemente no se podía dar la libertad de discutirlo.

-Si pero…- su voz tenía el tono total de atraer malas noticias.

-Al parecer Takashi y Yuki están… perdidos en algún lugar por aquí, por lo que tendremos que esperar un momento más en lo que los encuentran- respondía a la interrogante el más alto rascándose la nuca leves segundos con un toque de disculpa en su rostro.

El rostro enojado de Haruka nuevamente hacia presencia asustando un poco al castaño que rápidamente entendía sin palabras el disgusto de su pareja por aquella situación.

El ojiverde tensaba sus hombros levemente dirigiendo su atención únicamente a la persona frente a él.

-Oye, Haru… te prometo, que en cuanto veamos a Takashi nos iremos tan rápido como sea posible- contestaba el chico orca a su novio tomando con su pulgar e índice la mejilla de este con delicadeza siendo inmediatamente apartada su mano en un solo golpe por el más bajo.

Abriendo fuertemente los ojos, Makoto veía como las mejillas del ojiazul se coloreaban de color carmesí a pesar del gesto desinteresado que mostraba su rostro. El en respuesta, sencillamente soltaba un gesto divertido y tenso ante las acciones nada comunes del otro.

Sin agregar algo más a la conversación ambos dirigían sus pies hacia una pequeña mesa de billar situada en el fondo de la habitación donde varias de las personas que el más alto había saludado anteriormente, los recibían con saludos informales y una que otra mirada de interrogación percibidas únicamente por Haruka.

No queriendo entablar conversación alguna con algún presente y sin a la vez querer verse de alguna manera grosero, el azabache disponía sentarse en un banco alto cerca de la mesa de billar únicamente observando los movimientos de su novio de una manera tranquila y un tanto obvia.

Como si de un deporte se tratase, el ojiazul observaba los gestos en el rostro de Makoto de una manera discreta, percatándose inmediatamente como este ya estaba en modo de jugador serio dispuesto a no perder. Y Haruka sabía perfectamente que su novio entrado en aquella fase ya nadie lograba sacarlo con facilidad.

Tan solo unos minutos pasados, el delfín sentía el rostro arder y simplemente volteaba toda su cara a otro punto de la habitación al percatarse a sí mismo encontrando un tanto atractiva la mirada competitiva del menor sobre los demás jugadores que parecían solo fanfarronear en aquel juego por lo malos que eran en comparación al castaño.

Para el delfín, era completamente extraño y nuevo el como ahora iba encontrando ciertos detalles en Makoto que terminaban ahora enamorándole y coloreaban extrañamente su rostro de carmín.

…

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Veinte minutos pasados de juego y el ojiazul estaba a nada de irse de aquel lugar.

Empezaba a preguntarse seriamente si en algún otro universo pudiese haber sido algún asesino a sueldo o algún famoso mafioso.

Sin percatarse del cómo, el ojizafiro observaba como poco a poco unas cuantas personas iban llegando a la posición de aquel apartado lugar, algunos simplemente a observar el juego, mientras algunas chicas rodeaban al ojiverde semejándoles a pirañas acechando.

No le agradaba en absoluto.

Lentamente había observado como algunas inclusive se habían atrevido a tocar algún hombro de este con la excusa de darle apoyo en el juego. Veía desinteresado externamente como algunas chicas en especial veían a su ya denominado novio de manera lasciva sin acercarse lo suficiente aún.

Siendo el mismo un hombre, empezaba a sentirse extraño y ridículo por aquella situación en la que se encontraba comprendiendo inmediatamente que una situación como aquella ya no era justificable como antes, ahora, tenía todo el derecho de sentirse de aquella manera.

Sintiéndose un poco apartado, Haruka se abría paso entre las personas llegando fácilmente hasta una posición al lado de su novio observando como este se percataba inmediatamente de su presencia.

Makoto por su parte sonreía discretamente mirando únicamente al nadador.

-¿Qué sucede Ha…-

-¡Makoto!-

Con mucho enojo dentro de sí, Haruka miraba como el ojiverde era interrumpido de dirigirle la palabra por un sujeto de apariencia yakuza quien le abrazaba en un gesto de confianza.

Por igual observaba a su vez con el entrecejo fruncido, como algunas chicas, muy lindas para su gusto, con ropa ridículamente ceñidas al cuerpo y mucho brillo en los labios, que casi se pegaban contra el ojiesmeralda ante la ahora cuestionable inocencia del castaño que no parecía percatarse de aquel hecho al ahora seguir jugando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El mismo empezaba a asquearse al empezar a sentir los gestos amables de las personas sobre su novio.

_Que molesto…_ pensaba Haruka alejándose de ahí tomando nuevamente asiento al lado del amigo rubio del castaño en unos sillones mullidos color blanco, un tanto alejados de la mesa de billar internamente decepcionado y lastimado por la actitud distraída de Makoto hacía su persona. De manera sorpresiva, observaba un tanto contrariado como el amigo de Makoto inhalaba unas líneas blancas por sobre una mesa blanca y mullida frente a ellos poniendo al último de su acción un gesto de satisfacción y una amplia sonrisa.

Desviando su vista del sujeto, y observando casi en cámara lenta todo a su alrededor, un lugar al que nunca había deseado entrar, repentinamente sus azules ojos se percataban como el chico se paraba del asiento aparentemente al baño dejando a su paso una bebida llamativa arriba de una mesa frente a los sillones.

En aquel momento, el delfín notaba como sus ojos quedaban un tanto hipnotizados, observando aquella copa llena de un líquido en diferentes tonalidades fuertes y suaves de azul.

Curioso y neutro, con su cabeza recostaba en su brazo derecho que se encontraba recargado al sillón, observaba como el agua de la bebida se tornaba de un azul claro en la superficie mientras su fondo era azul oscuro con toques traslúcidos, recordándole inmediatamente el mar, su obsesión, en su esplendor.

Trayéndole a la memoria el ferviente escenario en el cual el antiguo Makoto había salido, y se le había declarado de una manera tan romántica y torpe, que había llenado su ser de tanta ternura y un poco de impaciencia a pesar de ser ambos hombres.

Veía aquel azul empezando a tener nuevamente la necesidad de regresar a aquel mar, aventarse a este y nadar para alejar la incomodidad y los celos que empezaba a llenar su cabeza.

…

Empezando a sentir repentinamente sed, el azabache tomaba cuidadosamente aquella copa entre sus manos observándola embelesado. Empezando a odiar aquel ambiente nuevamente miraba a su novio pasando a ignorarle tal como él lo estaba haciendo.

_Tonto, Makoto…_ pensaba empezando a beberla sin dudas y como si de agua se tratase terminándola en tres simples tragos.

En cuanto la copa estuvo completamente vacía, el nadador sentía como repentinamente su garganta empezaba a arder quemándole el esófago, mientras a su vez, un fuerte aroma a alcohol inundaba sus fosas nasales.

…

Makoto simplemente tosía y tragaba en seco notando el drástico ardor en la garganta, preocupándose inmediatamente empezaba a buscar a Haruka entre lo que estaba a su vista.

…

Empezando a sentirse un tanto extraño, el ojiazul rápidamente se paraba del asiento en el que se situaba empezando a caminar directo hacia algún baño cerca.

Saliendo de aquella habitación, podía notar como la luz verde que no le había cegado anteriormente tanto iba desapareciendo empezando a ser reemplazada por varias luces mientras la música iba subiendo de volumen y se volvía nuevamente molesta a sus sentidos, confundido, observaba los lugares alrededor en búsqueda de algún baño.

Lentamente, sentía como poco a poco la música a su alrededor empezaba extrañamente a distorsionarse.

Haruka empezaba a caer en la cuenta de que probablemente aquella bebida tenía mucho que ver con su situación actual

_Eso no era alcohol…_ pensaba.

Rápidamente y para su suerte, sus ojos daban con un lugar al que podía asemejarle como los baños ya que aún se encontraba en cuatro de sus cinco sentidos, sin siquiera fijarse, de manera inmediata el azabache entraba a aquel lugar abriendo una de las casetas de los baños cerrándola a su paso.

Ya dentro de esta, el sólo de manera rápida se provocaba el vómito apuntando todo su cuerpo hacia el escusado, su estómago nuevamente se revolvía dando paso al vómito mismo que calaba desde su interior saliendo expulsado inmediatamente. Con la necesidad de agarrarse de las paredes, el nadador simplemente se agachaba lo suficiente para no caer de lado por el mareo que empezaba a atacar de nuevo su cabeza.

Terminada su acción, con cuidado y de manera lenta Haruka cerraba de la tapa del inodoro sentándose encima de ésta tomando su cara con las manos tratando de esperar a que el mareo dejase su cabeza por completo, internamente agradecía que la música que aún le aturdía, dentro de aquel baño parecía no tener el mismo efecto que afuera de este.

Mientras dejaba que el tiempo transcurriese, poco a poco los sonidos se volvían más perceptibles, y de manera lenta su cuerpo empezaba a controlarse de cualquier efecto que aquella bebida le estuviese provocando.

Saliendo de aquel momento de tensión, sus ojos se abrían fuertemente escuchando como una persona hacía presencia en aquel baño.

-¿Ha..Haru?, ¡Haru! ¿Estás aquí?-

Ante aquel sonido, el ojiazul rápidamente abría la caseta en la que se situaba.

Makoto por su cuenta al verle simplemente soltaba un suspiro poniendo de manera seguida un gesto de disgusto.

-Haru- soltaba Makoto tomando de la puerta de la caseta mirando al chico que aún se encontraba sentado sobre el toilet.

Este le miraba de manera seria mientras Haruka lucía un tanto desinteresado. Makoto internamente notaba inmediatamente como el mayor le observaba de manera seria, pero extrañamente sus mejillas empezaban a tintarse de rojo, e indudablemente, gracias a Kentarou ya sabía el motivo de aquel tinte.

-Haru…- suspiraba -No debes de moverte por este lugar sin decirme antes… es muy peligro…-

Repentinamente, las palabras quedaban atoradas en la boca del castaño empezando a escuchar como unas personas entraban al baño, tanto él como Haruka tensaban sus personas debido a la situación en la que se encontraban, pero lo que realmente había atraído su atención, era el ridículo hecho de que aquellas voces no eran lo cercano a un hombre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Haruka jalaba del menor dentro de la caseta cerrándola instantáneamente con el pie. Makoto algo aturdido permanecía a espaldas contra la puerta mientras su novio frente suyo le miraba hacia arriba de manera seria internamente asustado.

Su cara hacía un gesto de confusión olvidando casi por completo el mareo que le estaba atacando empezando a escuchar mejor su alrededor.

Ambos permanecían estáticos mientras su alrededor se volvía tenso.

-Amiga, arréglate mejor ese collar-

-Claro que no, mírate… ¡Luces pálida como Geisha*!-

-Cierra la boca envidiosa-

Estaban en apuros.

_Maldición…_ pensaba el ojiazul inmediatamente cayendo en la noción de que había entrado para su suerte, nada más y nada menos que en el baño de las mujeres.

Habían entrado al baño de mujeres por equivocación.

Rápidamente, ante la situación ambos mantenían su mirada hacia algún lado mientras su cabeza trataba de formular alguna manera de salir de ahí sin ser vistos.

Makoto mordía de su labio inferior tomado de las paredes del baño mientras el nadador se mantenía frente a él con un gesto de incertidumbre.

Entre ideas, el sonido de las voces de las chicas empezaba a ser molesto entre risas y chismes, Haruka quien se había mostrado firme, empezaba poco a poco a tambalearse.

Makoto observaba como su pareja frente a él se mostraba serio como de costumbre pero su cuerpo parecía decir todo lo contrario al moverse lentamente como si fuese a caer en cualquier momento. Lucía mal.

La situación no marcaba ningún punto a favor para ambos, internamente, Makoto empezaba a dudar si mantenerse escondidos ahí fuese a dar igual que el estar afuera, el mismo sabía que en ese lugar gente antes que ellos había hecho peores cosas y él desgraciadamente no era para nada la excepción.

-Haru…- susurraba para el chico frente a él captando su atención.

El nadador alzaba la mirada poniendo toda su atención en el otro. Makoto dejaba una sonrisa tranquila al aire.

Susurraba –Creo que…- repentinamente, su voz nuevamente se quedaba a medias, todo marchaba hipotéticamente normal hasta un punto donde la mención de un nombre en específico en la plática de las chicas afuera, les habían hecho tensar completamente su cuerpo dejando atrás sus susurros empezando a llamarles por completo la atención aquella charla que al principio parecía algo trivial para su interés.

…

-¿Esta aquí Tachibana?- preguntaba una de las chicas.

-Sí, y al parecer trajo a ese amigo suyo con el que siempre está-

…

Haruka bajaba su rostro tenso atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de Makoto.

…

-Oh me imagino quien es, es ese chico que me vio salir de su departamento una vez, debo admitir que si me dio algo de vergüenza, pero, es muy guapo también, tal vez podamos intercambiar – soltaba entre risas la otra chica.

…

Makoto inmediatamente pasaba a reconocer aquellas voces mostrando un pálido rostro de tensión hacia la pared frente suyo. Haruka por su parte, no podía distinguir muy bien la voz de la chica pero empezaba a caer en la noción del relato que ambas estaban llevando. El de ojos zafiros sencillamente cerraba sus ojos tratando de escuchar la plática apaciguando a la vez el mareo que empezaba a molestarle.

-Es muy popular, me molesta un poco que no me haya llamado ni una sola vez después de aquello, pero debo decir que, fue de las mejores experiencias comparada con cualquiera de los chicos que usualmente me invitan a salir, no me arrepiento, digo… nadie es tan amable y feroz en la cama a la vez…- la voz algo engreída de la chica iba tomando forma en la mente de Haruka conforme su risilla se volvía fuerte.

Sus ojos empezaban lentamente a tensarse conforme ambas seguían hablando mientras lentamente podía sentir como los brazos del otro empezaban a rodearle fuertemente aprisionándolo en un abrazo forzoso.

…

-No presumas tanto que conmigo también estuvo, y solo él sabe quién de las dos le agrado más, tu opinión no cuenta-

…

Rápidamente, la mirada del mayor se alzaba entre los brazos del otro lanzando una mirada triste al menor quien simplemente salía de manera inmediata de su trance deshaciendo con ira el abrazo de la persona frente suyo. De manera rápida, Haruka observaba confundido como el más alto alzaba sus manos lentamente llegando hasta sus orejas, tapándolas sorpresivamente rápido.

_¿No quieres que escuche, lo que ya se?_… le reprendía con su azulina mirada a Makoto quien solo cerraba sus ojos como si fuese culpable de todo lo malo en el mundo.

…

-Como sea, hoy le hablare de nuevo- decía la chica.

-Imposible, todas quieren hablar con él- se defendía la otra.

-¿Uh? no si yo le veo primero, además, solo él conoce que yo…xxx… con… xxx-

…

Ambas empezaban a reír en manera absurda mientras la plática parecía subir de tono y no dar fin. Cada cosa que salía de sus bocas conforme la plática avanzaba empezaba a tomar otro rumbo aparentemente sin importarles si alguna otra chica fuese a entrar al baño.

Conforme las risillas aumentaban, el ojiazul lentamente empezaba a aclarar su mente empezando a transformar sus risillas en aquellos gemidos agudos los cuales ahora empezaba a recordar con claridad cada vez que pacientemente esperaba con tristeza que las sesiones de sexo del castaño terminaran las pocas veces que había llevado chicas a su departamento.

Inmediatamente, sus ojos empezaban a mostrarse inquietos mirando a la persona frente a él de manera seria, dentro suyo, nuevamente los recuerdos empezaban a hacer fuertemente daño en su corazón.

-Haru…- soltaba quebradamente Makoto en un susurro para la oreja del otro en la palma de su mano–No escuches- susurraba soltando algunas lágrimas.

Poco a poco Makoto podía notar como los ojos del azabache se cerraban dando paso a lagrimas desbordarse sobre sus mejillas.

La sensación de aquellos recuerdos empezaba a llenar el cuerpo de Haruka de un hormigueo indescriptible el cual empezaba a subir a su cabeza de manera rápida.

El único recuerdo de los sonidos lascivos de aquellas chicas haciéndolo con la persona que más amaba nuevamente empezaba a carcomer su corazón de una fría manera convirtiendo aquella situación en un horrible dejavu.

Makoto por su cuenta, culpable de sus actos empezaba a captar como el cuerpo del otro empezaba a temblar probablemente para desbordarse en un llanto cargado de ira mucho más fuerte.

Rápidamente las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataban.

Odiaba ver a Haruka llorar.

Su mirada verdosa se ensombrecía y una sonrisa emergía pequeña de sus labios.

…

Sin previo aviso el menor en un movimiento brusco soltaba de Haruka, rápidamente sin pensarlo el ojiverde alzaba de su pareja tomando ambas de sus piernas entre sus brazos de una manera muy comprometedora obligándole al cuerpo del otro a abrazarse del suyo por el fuerte agarre entrelazando las piernas por sobre sus caderas, en aquella posición, el más alto miraba embelesado del sorprendido rostro del ojiazul e inmediatamente sin pensarlo su boca atrapaba de un tajo la del otro.

Haruka, totalmente sorprendido, empezaba a corresponder del otro sintiendo como el agarre del ojiverde se volvía más fuerte en su trasero. Sin pensarlo igualmente, dejando a un lado su malestar, el azabache dejaba atrás todo dolor tomando del rostro de Makoto para dar firmeza a los besos sintiendo como la lengua del otro se abría paso entre sus dientes convirtiendo aquel beso de un momento en otro en algo más pasional y húmedo.

…

-¿Qué… es eso?- un susurro quieto se dejaba escuchar -¿Quién está ahí?- soltaba una de las chicas.

…

Repentinamente y de manera lenta, una de las manos de Haruka dejaba del rostro de Makoto en un desliz que recorría centímetro a centímetro desde la mejilla de este hasta su hombro. El castaño, sintiendo aquella caricia recorrer su cuerpo, entre besos ponía una sonrisa mientras podía escuchar como de manera brusca el cerrojo de la caseta del baño tronaba dándole a entender las intenciones de Haruka con aquel cambio de actitud.

…

Tan pronto y la puerta se abrió, ambos salían de la caseta en aquella posición continuando besándose de una manera lasciva y poco a poco más desesperada.

Las chicas quienes todavía permanecían ahí, quedaban completamente mudas ante la escena. Una de ellas, simplemente dejaba caer su bolso tomándolo después torpemente del suelo.

Rápidamente, el ojiverde tomaba más fuerza en su agarre ahora sobre las piernas del otro llevando al de ojos zafiros por arriba de los lavamanos recargando el cuerpo de su novio encima de la porcelana, lentamente, el cuerpo de Haruka se estampaba contra el enorme espejo frente a los baños mientras el otro continuaba besándole de manera pasional. La saliva de ambos empezaba a charpear entre sus bocas en el lapso de tomar aire para poder respirar mientras la escena continuaba en la marcha.

Internamente, el delfín mantenía su mente en blanco sintiendo como Makoto con sus movimientos hacia rebotar su cuerpo contra el espejo de manera suave, recuperando lentamente la noción de su postura, el de ojos azules solo ladeaba lentamente su cabeza mirando a las chicas a lado suyo.

Estas, quienes mantenían la mirada fija en ellos, tenían los rostros completamente rojos. Una de ellas, la chica del bolso, mantenía una expresión confundida fijando sus ojos en los de Haruka de una manera dolida.

Lentamente, el azabache empezaba a reconocer el rostro de aquella chica dejando soltar algunas lágrimas mientras el otro continuaba besándole.

Todavía era doloroso para su persona.

Makoto por su parte, dejaba la boca de su novio arrastrando su boca y su lengua por toda la barbilla del mayor hasta su cuello dejando un indecente recorrido. Posicionado en aquel lugar, este simplemente empezaba succionar de la piel nívea del otro con una expresión parecida a la de una bestia con dias de ayuno.

El reflejo del castaño frente al espejo era totalmente el de la lujuria viva mientras sus mejillas ya se mostraban totalmente rojas.

El nadador quien se mantenía fuera de sí mirando a las chicas dejando al otro comer de su cuello, simplemente tomaba posesivamente de la cabeza del otro poniendo un gesto lascivo mientras su cuerpo era ahora fuertemente azotado contra el espejo conforme los besos de Makoto tomaban posesión de él e iban bajando desde su cuello hasta su pecho aun cubierto.

_Él es mío…_ era todo lo que el rostro de Haruka mostraba a las chicas quienes lentamente comenzaban a irse del lugar, la chica del bolso, probablemente la más dañada por la situación, quedando a tan solos segundos de salir de la puerta, lanzaba el dedo medio de su mano izquierda contra el ojiazul dando vuelta el rostro en un gesto arrogante desapareciendo inmediatamente del lugar.

El azabache cerraba sus ojos mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas y calientes mostraban un leve gesto triste.

-Ya puedes parar… ya se fueron-soltaba casi sin aire el ojiazul al castaño.

Makoto por su parte, simplemente hacia caso omiso de la voz que le hablaba continuando con sus besos hacia la persona que amaba.

_Haru te amo… _se sentía culpable, realmente culpable.

-Makoto…-

_Te amo…_

-Mako…ngh-

_Te a…_

-¡DETENTE!- soltaba de manera brusca el nadador pateando con su rodilla las costillas del otro.

El ojiesmeralda simplemente dejaba su labor soltando un quejido leve volteando a mirar al chico frente a su persona.

-¿Qué suce…-

-Ya se fueron-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver?- susurraba el menor mirando de manera seria y aun embelesada el rostro del otro.

El ojiazul por unos segundos abría de manera sorprendida los ojos pasando a cerrarlos cansadamente, Makoto por su parte ponía un rostro levemente triste agachando la mirada hasta un punto perdido entre las piernas del otro.

Internamente, el ojiverde no dejaba de sentirse culpable por todo el daño que había hecho a su pareja, y la tristeza en el rostro de Haruka a estas alturas simplemente era algo imperdonable para su conciencia.

Rápidamente, Haruka abría sus ojos escuchando el silencio frente a su persona, lentamente, leía el rostro de su pareja sintiendo una punzada dentro de su pecho al ver el rostro decepcionado del otro.

Dentro de sí, Haruka sabía que probablemente, algunos de sus traumas simplemente quedarían en su corazón de manera indefinida alojándose dentro de ellos como yagas sin sanar, pero ambos tenían culpa de sus errores, y él sabía que debían de curarse únicamente apoyándose entre ambos. Uno curando al otro.

-No quiero hacerlo… por un motivo tan estúpido- soltaba reposando su cabeza contra el espejo. –Te amo- sonreia.

Makoto, quien permanecía a la deriva de la situación, simplemente alzaba su rostro mientras sus ojos pasaban nuevamente a su habitual modo caído y alegre que le diferenciaban al percatarse de manera inmediata como su novio le sonreía de una manera tranquila. Este solo dejaba salir una risa pequeña abrazando al mayor entre sus brazos para bajarle al suelo.

-Oye, no es necesario que hagas eso, no soy una chica- soltaba serio el azabache a su novio quien le sujetaba la mano saliendo del lugar.

-Eso ya lo sé- soltaba Makoto en una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Con el rostro sintiendo hervir por primera vez en su vida, el azabache sentía como sus sentidos le fallaban empezando a sentir las piernas débiles.

Al parecer, el efecto de aquella bebida empezaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo.

Conforme ambos salían del baño de una manera cuidadosa, el ojiazul podía ver como varias chicas le miraban por sobre el rabillo del ojo de una manera extraña, aun así, este simplemente mantenía su vista en dirección al chico frente a él quien sujetaba fuertemente de su mano arrastrándole por el lugar.

A pesar de aquel mal momento en los baños, el sentimiento que extrañamente empezaba a invadir a Haruka en aquel momento le hacía tranquilizarse un poco y le alejaban de aquellos malos recuerdos. De alguna manera, el delfín no sabía cómo Makoto con un simple beso lograba tranquilizarse y regresarle a su actitud normal en cuestión de minutos.

Sabía que en alguna parte de sí mismo, por mucho que el aclamara ser alguien de espíritu libre, Makoto era la única persona la cual podía manejar con sus palabras y acciones aquel espíritu hasta hacerlo trizas.

Y él nunca desobedecería.

Con aquello en mente, rápidamente sentía como la mano de otro apretaba suavemente su agarre deteniendo su paso cerca de la barra de bebidas para encararle, el mayor simplemente cerraba sus ojos ante el retumbar de la música contra sus sentidos.

Makoto por su parte, observaba internamente preocupado como un color violento a rojo empezaba a invadir sobre las mejillas del ojiazul.

_Ya está empezando a hacer efecto_… pensaba el menor en un gesto amable ocultando su preocupación de la persona tras de él.

Mirando a Makoto frente a él, el azabache podía ver como el otro tomaba todo su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos y con un gesto serio besaba su nariz.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntaba Makoto atento al ojiazul quien parecía un camarón debido al rojo de sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, Haruka se limitaba a observarle de manera atenta con un gesto que extrañamente empezaba a parecer divertido. El ojiesmeralda atento abría sus ojos lentamente percatándose de aquel súbito cambio.

-¡Hey!...¡Makoto!-

Rápidamente, el ambiente era cortado por Takashi y Yuki quienes felices llegaban a tropezones hasta la posición de ambos. El ojigris suavemente daba un empujón en el hombro a Makoto en un gesto de hermandad mientras la chica daba pequeños besos en las mejillas del castaño en un inocente saludo.

-¿Dónde se habían metido? Y….-lentamente, el azabache disponía a inspeccionar el rostro del ojiverde lentamente. Makoto totalmente inmóvil miraba algo extrañado a ambos de sus amigos un poco intranquilo con la situación.

Takashi en un cambio drástico de humor simplemente cerraba sus ojos irrumpiendo totalmente su aura pacífica.

-Y ahora, porque han llorado ustedes dos…- interrumpía Takashi con el ceño fruncido volteando por una décima de segundo hacia Haruka.

Al margen de la situación Kentarou de manera tranquila llegaba adhiriéndose a la charla manteniéndose a la expectativa al lado de Yuki. -¿Qué sucede?- resaltaba el motociclista un poco más tranquilo.

Por otro lado, el castaño repentinamente sentía un jaloneo detrás de él. Las mismas chicas que anteriormente le había visto en el baño y que ahora podía reconocerlas mejor le volteaban completamente.- Queremos hablar contigo-

Y claramente por sus rostros, Makoto podía adivinar que nada bueno saldría de aquello.

El azabache sin algún agarre simplemente mantenía su humor actual ignorando completamente al ojigris.

Sin remordimiento, Takashi era ahora la persona de su menor agrado, y en aquel momento, extrañamente el desagrado aumentaba al igual que el mareo dentro de su cabeza.

-Vámonos a casa- decía el azabache nadador a su reciente amante tratando inútilmente de sostenerse al no mantener el equilibrio por mucho tiempo, sin percatarse, accidentalmente en vez de halar a su novio vagamente distinguia a una chica de cabello plateado que le veia con desagrado.

-Oh eres tu- decia la chica aparentemente molesta al chico frente a ella.

Haruka un poco más firme miraba desinteresado a la chica encontrando a Makoto con la mirada.

-Makoto.. Vamo…-

Repentinamente, los presentes se quedaban perplejos mientras el ojiazul cerraba los ojos.

Ante la vista de todos, la chica con molestia habia vertido toda la bebida que antes yacía en su mano sobre el nadador. Ahora el olor a alcohol llenaba las fosas del ojiazul quien. Abriendo sus ojos, el azabache únicamente miraba a la chica seriamente sin deje de querer decir algo.

Makoto por su parte, sí que se encontraba molesto, rápidamente, su mano tomaba de un tajo la de la chica quitándole el vaso de la palma.

Su mirada de desaprobación, lentamente se desvanecia al notar como el ojiazul empezaba a irse del lugar sin poder seguir el paso correctamente.

-¡Haru! Espera…- El ojiverde rápidamente soltaba de la chica para atrapar el cuerpo del otro, con ninguna otra intención que cargarle para llevárselo. Pero ante aquel movimiento, el delfín rápidamente pasaba a golpear de la mano que le sujetaba ganando una mirada sorprendida por parte de Makoto, viendo la consecuencia de sus actos, el mayor lentamente trataba de recuperar el control de su propio cuerpo empezando a alejarse de la escena dejando a todos atrás suyo.

**_¿Haru?…_** miraba y pensaba confundido el castaño observando la figura de la persona que queria, debido al repentino cambio en el humor de Haruka.

_¿…?..._

-Makoto- le hablaba Takashi por detrás empezando a notar lentamente como algunas personas dejaban de bailar iniciando a observarles entre susurros y alguna que otra mirada de confusión.

El castaño simplemente volteaba a ver a su compañero con confusión en su mirada.

-Tengo que irme… -

-Sabes que puedes recurrir a nosotros cuando quieras, siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte, todos nosotros…- soltaba Takashi de manera seria un poco fuerte para su gusto.

Makoto simplemente le miraba sorprendido cambiando su rostro por el de una sonrisa.

-Están malinterpretando las cosas, Haru no…-

\- Te dije que ya no quería ver lágrimas en tu cara, eres mi amigo y todos te estimamos-

De nueva cuenta, la voz de Takashi se hacía fuerte al oído, y aquello no le agradaba en lo absoluto al castaño.

-Puede que sea todo para ti, pero no tolerare que otra estupidez de tu…-

Un golpe fuerte se dejaba escuchar.

Repentinamente, Makoto abria nuevamente sus ojos.

…

-¿¡Yu-Yuki!?- soltaba rápidamente.

-¿Ca-Cariño?- soltaba Takashi aparentemente divertido.

…

Frente a su persona, Makoto miraba como la chica del cabello platinado y Yuki rápidamente se habían abalanzando contra ellas al suelo, como un leopardo a una gacela, utilizando su propio peso cayendo ambas en medio de la pista de una manera brusca y peligrosa.

En un movimiento audaz, Makoto asombrado podía ver como su amiga universitaria ya tenía entre las piernas a la otra chica quien parecía querer darse por vencida en cualquier momento.

Sus ojos verdes trataban de procesar aquella escena mientras observaba a la vez como su amigo parecía más orgulloso que preocupado por la situación.

-¡Eso te pasa por meterte con el querido de mi amigo!-

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba la chica inútilmente ante la fuerza de la otra.

…

-Creo que deberías aprovechar para sacar a tu novio de aquí- escuchaba el ojiverde decir a su amigo motociclista.-Aprovecha que Yuki tiene la situación bajo control- soltaba con una sonrisa.

¿Bajo control?… se preguntaba internamente Makoto ante la situación.

-Sí, creo que eso estaría bien- decía buscando con la mirada al delfín aun sin procesar por completo la situación.

-Umm, ¿Y Ha….-

-Hablas de eso…- soltaba Takashi, señalando a su lado.

Rápidamente los colores del castaño desaparecían al ver a Haruka desmayado al lado suyo con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

-¡Haru!- soltaba preocupado Makoto tomando entre sus brazos al mayor cargándolo en su hombro tal cual saco de papas.

Makoto simplemente observaba paralizado a medias, como la persona más tranquila y estoica que conocía sonreía de una manera torpe.

-Tú no sabes nada… -subía Haruka su mirada empezando a hablar entre la semiconcienia totalmente nockeado.

-Que poco aguanta- soltaba Takashi con una sonrisa resignada en su rostro ayudando a Makoto acomodándole al otro en su hombro.

-Inclusive sigo viendo a mi ex novia, que carajos con eso…- escuchaban tanto Takashi como Makoto decir al ojiazul sacando un respingo en los hombros de Makoto.

-¿Qué?- soltaba Takashi confundido.

\- No es mi culpa que saliera embarazada…- susurraba el de ojos zafiros al amigo de Makoto quien automáticamente recibía una mirada contrariada y ceño fruncido por parte del compañero del castaño.

Makoto a su vez abría fuertemente los ojos empezando a tornarse su rostro un poco sombrío y serio.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntaba Takashi a su compañero interrogante.

–No alejen a Makoto de mí… - soltaba Haruka desmayándose aparentemente por completo cayendo su rostro totalmente contra la espalda de Makoto.

-Tenemos que irnos, gracias de nuevo- soltaba Makoto rápidamente a un azabache totalmente confundido.

No queriendo responder los interrogantes rostros llenos de estupefacción de sus compañeros los cuales habían permanecido detrás de su conversación con Takashi todo el tiempo, el ojiverde ágilmente salía de aquel lugar sin hacer algún otro comentario cargando consigo al de ojos quien parecía querer despertar de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente, después de casi treinta minutos avenida abajo, con intervalos en los que el ojiesmeralda bajaba de su hombro al chico ya fuese para dejarle vomitar en plena avenida, o a veces simplemente por cansancio, habían llegado a su departamento compartido subiendo casi sin dificultad alguna las escaleras del lugar.

Como si de una costumbre aprendida se tratara, el castaño rápidamente abría la puerta de su hogar con Haruka sobre si, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al cuarto del azabache sin quitarse zapatos algunos en el proceso.

Ambos dentro de la pequeña habitación, Makoto con cuidado tendía a su amante boca abajo en su cama mirando como este parecía estar dormido.

Con cuidado alguno de no despertar al otro chico, el ojiverde se despojaba de sus zapatos y de su chaqueta en un perchero cercano, quitándole en el proceso los zapatos al delfín y coloreándose completamente su rostro al despojarle de sus ropas sucias y vomitadas para cambiárselas por un pijama, extrañamente sin algún pensamiento lujurioso en mente, cobijándolo por último con una frazada color celeste.

Terminadas sus acciones, el menor lentamente pasaba a sentarse al borde de la cama a un lado de esta.

Más relajado, sus ojos verdes se centraban en la poca luz que emanaba una lámpara en forma de caballa arriba de un buró cerca de la cama del azabache, dicha misma que iluminaba aquel pequeño rincón de la oscura habitación casi de manera completa.

En plena calma de la madrugada, sus brazos se postraban cruzados encima de sus rodillas flexionadas frente a él, en pleno signo de entrar dentro de una grande inquietud interna.

Dentro de su cabeza emanaba, la imagen de confusión en el rostro de su compañero y sus amigos, al igual que la voz dolida de su amante, un gesto que jamás había visto tan vivo en el ojiazul, ninguna vez antes. Una tristeza que casi le hacía equivalencia a la seriedad de su rostro. Algo no tan nuevo, pero que le asustaba de alguna manera.

_–No alejen a Makoto de mí… -_

Con aquellas palabras retumbándole la conciencia, el castaño reposaba sus piernas estiradas en el umbral de la habitación posando a sus lados los brazos y ladeando muy poco su rostro con tristeza en este.

_Tal vez, Haru estaría mejor sin…_

-Deja de pensar cosas inútiles… - hablaba una segunda voz en la habitación interrumpiendo completamente los pensamientos del ojiverde.

Este mismo abría ampliamente sus ojos por cuatro segundos, siguiéndole después un rostro calmo con una sonrisa pacífica.

-Oh, Haru… ¿Tienes mucho despierto?-

-No- respondía simple como siempre Haruka a la interrogante. –Me duele un poco la cabeza… -

El mayor se situaba boca arriba en la mullida cama con sus mares ojos levemente entrecerrados. Ya no estaba dormido, pero aun así sus sentidos no estaban completamente al corriente de las cosas debido a la resaca que empezaba a hacerle estragos.

A parte de sus voces discontinuas, el sonido de las cigarras era lo único que predominaba el ambiente y los acompañaba en aquella madrugada ya casi dando paso al amanecer en una ciudad donde asombrosamente el ruido aun no salía.

-Si tú también bebiste… ¿Porque luces tan normal?- hablaba secamente Haruka hacia el techo de la habitación.

-No lo sé… - pausaba -Creo que me acostumbre rápido o algo así- Makoto respondía igual de simple a la seria cuestión.

-Imposible… - susurraba el mayor a Makoto aun sin mirarlo ni moverse un centímetro.

El menor inmediatamente soltaba una sonrisilla cerrando sus ojos en el proceso.

-La primera vez que tome algo así y adulterado, solo recuerdo haber despertado en el piso con raspones en el cuerpo, completamente sin saber nada de lo que había pasado y con muchas personas dormidas a mi alrededor- soltaba por ultimo otra risilla seguido de un suspiro.

Pero muy a diferencia de su actitud parecida al recordar un buen momento de la vida, Makoto volteaba su rostro a mirar por encima de la cama encontrando a su amante con un gesto de no sentir gracia alguna ante su comentario.

Makoto simplemente pasaba saliva en su garganta guardando aquella simple posición.

-¿Recuerdas… aquella vez cuando nos perdimos en el centro comercial? –hablaba el ojiazul nuevamente en su típica voz calma siendo únicamente observado por aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

-Si… -

-Yo recuerdo como cuando mientras nuestras madres nos buscaban, tú no parabas de llorar y de jalar del dobladillo de mi camiseta- soltaba un hondo suspiro. –Nunca olvide… como esa vez mientras yo decidí esperar paciente en aquel lugar cerrado, tú tratabas de llevarme para buscarlas por nuestra cuenta aun cuando no dejabas de temblar y jalar de mí. Y aunque fue muy molesto para mí en aquel entonces, e incluso me rehusé completamente a moverme de aquel lugar asegurándote de que todo estaba bien… ese día pude darme cuenta que tu probablemente me causarías muchos problemas cuando creciéramos - decía aquello con cierta molestia en su voz calma siendo el sentimiento inmediatamente captado por Makoto.

–También que… podrías llegar a hacer cosas importantes sin mí a tu lado… y, con el tiempo… mi independencia solo había podido salir por ocasiones hasta que necesitaba sentir tu presencia a lado mío para poder sentirme tranquilo… creo que inconscientemente pude darme cuenta que en mi futuro tu siempre contabas como parte de este… Makoto… - pausaba

–Yo… soy el que más te necesita…- terminaba de hablar el azabache resaltando sus palabras calmándose nuevamente el ambiente de la habitación.

Con aquellas palabras aun resonando en el cuarto, el ojiverde nuevamente volteaba su rostro a sus piernas estiradas cerrando sus ojos pasando a suspirar.

-Creo que esa bebida estaba muy cargada- hablaba en un susurro normal sin dejar de ver sus piernas estiradas. Sus ojos brillaban cual estrellas al escuchar tales palabras salir de la boca de Haruka, pero no quería ser engañado por la persona que amaba mientras estuviese bajo los efectos de una bebida.

Sin aviso alguno, este se paraba de su posición subiéndose a la amplia cama, abriéndose un lugar al lado de Haruka quien solo le daba espacio para acomodarse sin despegar sus azules ojos del techo.

Ahora ambos miraban hacia el techo de la habitación.

Con mucha delicadeza, Makoto lentamente entrelazaba sus dedos en la mano de su amante haciendo sentir al otro tortuosamente cada roce en el proceso. Como un castigo.

-Lo que hacia tu amigo Kentarou en aquel lugar... No puedo imaginarte haciendo una cosa así… -

A diferencia del pacifico semblante del azabache, los suaves movimientos de su mano y todo el cuerpo del menor empezaba a tensionarse fuertemente al recordar aquellos dias donde su única salida era aquella mala vida hundida y sobre estudio, una optativa para calmar sus ansias ante tal habilidad.

-Yo tampoco- respondía sencillamente el castaño deteniendo sus acciones sin soltar de aquella mano, haciendo sentir al ojiazul por primera vez en su vida, como aquella voz parecía no querer hablar sobre un tema que les involucrase a ambos al respecto.

-¿Hace cuánto acabaron tus terapias?-

-Hace unas semanas fue la última-

-¿Te has estado cuidando?-

-Si-

-Hoy no lo hiciste…-

Repentinamente el silencio se daba a reinar en la habitación.

Siendo sorpresivamente interrumpido por una risa.

Una risa de Haruka.

Makoto confundido, volteaba un poco su rostro ladeando una sonrisa pequeña que lentamente empezaba a transformarse en una risa.

Ahora, ambos reían extrañamente en la calma de la madrugada que se dejaba sentir en el cuarto.

-Creo que al final… si termine matando a Makoto- soltaba el ojiazul en un susurro secando su risa por una más sarcástica, hablando por primera vez en segunda persona a pesar de que el individuo se encontraba al lado suyo.

El castaño solamente fruncía un poco la mirada volteando hacia el chico al lado suyo que aun miraba el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Tú también has cambiado mucho, algún día teníamos que cambiar… - soltaba el ojiverde mirando de nuevo al techo. –Cuando algo te molestaba pasabas a ignóralo –reía secamente.

-Entonces me conoces muy poco - se escuchaba la voz del azabache molesta y un poco entumecida, probablemente por la resaca.

Mas el silencio seguido de aquella cuestión automáticamente daban una respuesta a la misma.

-Creo que si- respondió el chico orca a Haruka al lado suyo tratando de dar un ultimátum a esa platica, quedando ahora ambos boca arriba mirando el blanco techo de su apartamento.

-Ya es tarde, Mikoto debe…-

…

Repentina y bruscamente, las palabras del azabache quedaban atoradas en su garganta, al sentir como Makoto al lado suyo se paraba bruscamente posándose sobre su persona tomando posesivamente sus muñecas contra la cama y por encima de sus hombros, con una mirada totalmente penetrante.

Sus propios ojos se abrían fuertemente ante la sorpresa del acto. Sintiendo el leve temblor de las manos del ojiverde sobre su piel.

Ante tal duda, instantáneamente segundos después, volvía a su común rostro estoico encarando al otro con la mirada.

-Estas temblando… ¿A que le tienes miedo?- preguntaba en un susurro como si aquella escena fuera la más común del mundo. Su mejor amigo de la infancia y ahora amante, se encontraba encima suyo sujetándole suavemente con una mirada llena de un sentimiento el cual era nuevo, mas pasional, pero lleno de miedo.

-No lo sé…Solo, esto es nuevo… y…-

-No digas mentiras-.

Los verdes ojos de Makoto se abrían ampliamente sin perder aquel toque lascivo y serio.

-No digo mentiras…-

Miraba como el peliazabache bajo su cuerpo volteaba la mirada hacia un lado tapando sus ojos por consecuencia con su algo crecido cabello regresando instantáneamente la mirada a Makoto llena de ironia.

-No lo pensarías tanto si fuera mujer… ¿Verdad? No soy una chica- soltaba el ojiazul con la voz un tanto rasposa, un sonido igual al de un nudo enorme formándose en la garganta.

Imágenes instantáneas de las chicas con las que había estado venían a la mente de Makoto recordando cómo sin dificultad, había aprendido a desabrochar brassieres como si de un simple juego de competencias se tratase.

La persona debajo suyo era el amor de su vida, su amante, su mejor amigo, su futuro, y aun así, empezaba a reconocer el hecho de que una hora antes al desvestirle, había sentido su rostro derretirse poco a poco en vergüenza sin algún tipo de pensamiento de lujuria.

Definitivamente no era lo mismo.

-Es cierto… tú no eres una chica- soltaba el castaño en un susurro amable y un tanto divertidamente sarcástico hacia la persona debajo de él.

De repente, Haruka escuchaba como algo se rompía. Parecido al sonido de una tela separándose instantáneamente para convertirse en harapos.

-Ma…- sus palabras se veían bruscamente interrumpidas al sentir como la persona encima suyo cubría sus ojos en totalidad con una habilidad sorprendente, tomando rápidamente su cabello hacia atrás sin lastimarle en lo más mínimo. Sin poder dejarle quejarse y de una manera casi tierna, sentía igualmente como el castaño le despojaba de su suave camisa para dormir, dejando completamente su dorso al descubierto.

El de ojos zafiros solo podía erizarse y sentir un poco de miedo, al preguntarse si eso también era una de las cosas que había aprendido el ojiverde con sus nuevos amigos.

Con su vista totalmente obstruida, el mayor sin alguna oposición y ante los ruidos de su amante, escuchaba como nuevamente tela era hecha trozos, empezando a sentir ahora un poco más intensamente los toques de la otra persona que transmitían un instantáneo cosquilleo desde sus muñecas hasta su estómago, sus muñecas, las cuales sentía como eran atadas a un barrote horizontal que sobresalía de su cama que hacia como soporte de cabecera de su colchón.

Al ya no sentir a Makoto al lado suyo, su respiración empezaba a acelerarse, y al intentar patalear, sentía como sus piernas solamente podían doblarse por la parte de las rodillas pero no daban más.

Estaba atado.

El nadador sentía como una especie de adrenalina empezaba a subir a su cabeza, hasta que lentamente empezaba a sentir como el peso extra en la cama volvía.

-Makoto…-

-Es cierto Haruka, no eres una chica…- repentinamente el ojiazul sentía como toda la parte izquierda de su cara cosquilleaba por el aliento cálido que le susurraba en la oreja, una sensación realmente fuerte que empezaba a revolverle el estómago.

Con mucha incertidumbre, sorpresivamente sentía como ahora la mano de la persona que le susurraba tocaban sus mejillas suavemente, sintiendo como la yema de un dedo pulgar tocaba su labio inferior abriendo su boca levemente cerrándola igual de suave y delicado.

Sus oídos y su cuerpo instantáneamente podían distinguir el segundo peso subiendo a la cama, al parecer su pareja se había subido a ésta causando el rechinido del mullido colchón.

Sentia como el segundo peso se postraba suavemente sobre él en su abdomen libre sin aplastarle, con cada una las sus piernas a lado de su torso. Un sentir acalorado se apodero de sus mejillas y su cabeza al poder distinguir, como la persona sobre el hacía fricción en su cuerpo parecido al de las piernas en boxers. Definitivamente la única prenda que vestía su amante.

-¿Por qué… -

-Definitivamente, tu cuello no es seco como el de las chicas- la voz juguetona de Makoto sobresalía contra la calma de la madrugada.

Con repentina contradicción en sus pensamientos por aquello, Haruka sentía como el cuerpo sobre él se movía lentamente hacia su persona, empezando a sentir como una boca realmente caliente empezaba a chupar literalmente de su cuello sin alguna clase de piedad.

Probablemente por tener la vista obstruida, las sensaciones en todo su cuerpo se intensificaban de una manera asfixiante, pues cuando aquellos labios succionaban más fuerte de su cuello, aquellos dientes le mordían, y una respiración caliente se dejaba sentir cerca de su oreja izquierda, el éxtasis hacían encorvar su cuerpo ante el otro más grande al punto de lastimarse las muñecas con aquello que las sujetaba.

Cada vez que la intensidad de la boca de Makoto succionaba más fuerte de su cuello y dejaba pequeños recorridos de saliva, su cuerpo daba espasmos más fuertes ante el otro como si de una bestia atrapada se tratase.

-¡Deten…-

Repentinamente la boca que se entretenía en su cuello empezaba a recorrer el mismo hasta llegar a su rostro que se mantenía alzado boca arriba debido a la excitación, la lengua del menor había recorrido desde su barbilla hasta llegar a la altura de su propia boca, abriéndose paso entre sus labios para abrirlos lentamente, sintiendo como entre aquellas aberturas la punta de su lengua y la de Makoto se tocaban tortuosamente, sintiéndose atrapado entre aquel fino roce que había sido detenido y que empezaba a provocarle pequeños gemidos que el azabache evitaba dejar escapar.

Sintiendo como su cara empezaba a mostrar angustia, parecida a la de un niño cuando quiere un dulce.

Una cara vergonzosa.

-Tu boca es… - sentía el aliento cálido susurrarle dentro de la boca -Definitivamente más linda y fina que la de una chica- instantáneamente y antes de poder quejarse de aquella descripción, sus quejas sin salir fueron acalladas cuando los labios de aquella boca tomaban por completo su boca en un beso profundo, juntando dentro completamente sus lenguas que ansiaban tocarse provocando sensaciones algo más allá de la excitación dentro de su ser.

Algo especial.

El beso era realmente profundo, puesto que este le provocaba contraerse de la espalda nuevamente ante la exagerada excitación que este le producía.

La habilidad hacia su efecto.

Entre sus labios y los de su besador, no había un solo agujero por el cual pudiera pasar el aire, por lo que empezaba a sentir como su mente era nublada por aquel beso, ahora realmente agradecía a sus habilidades de natación el poder aguantar más la respiración que cualquier humano promedio, aunque sabía que la persona que le besaba no le superaba por mucho en ese ámbito. El beso inmediatamente empezaba a intensificarse más cuando su propia persona un tanto desorientada por la situación, empezaba a corresponder al menor derivado a la excitación. El azabache sentía como el calor acumulado en su estómago empezaba a cosquillear y bajar hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Cuando empezaba a sentir que la falta de aire le haría morir de asfixia, el otro cuerpo soltaba bruscamente su boca dejando hilos de saliva cayendo por su barbilla y por aún lado de su boca, se sentía algo avergonzado por eso, mas no podía hacer nada, estaba completamente fuera de sí.

Sentía a la par como el otro cuerpo sobre él, trataba de recuperar la respiración liberando pequeños espasmos que hacían cosquillear su estómago, él también estaba ocupado tratando de recuperar la respiración liberando a su vez pequeños espasmos, al parecer tenía que practicar un poco más el ámbito del buceo.

…

Makoto por su parte observaba totalmente embelesado y superior al chico bajo su persona.

Sus verdes bosques capturaban detalle a detalle los pequeños espasmos, la respiración que parecía dificultársele, y los pequeños gemidos sin salir totalmente del delfín que le hacían parecer tan vulnerable a sus ojos.

Observaba a Haruka con sus brazos por encima del cuerpo totalmente atados al igual que sus ojos, su cara totalmente enrojecida, hilos de saliva pegados al lado de su boca, y el cabello que empezaba a tornarse sudoroso, ambos totalmente en la misma condición a diferente manera, debido a la habilidad que ahora ambos compartían.

_Así que… esto es un fetiche…_ pensaba el chico orca con vergüenza.

Un acto asombroso y peligroso, aunque no menor de significativo que lo de la playa.

…

Con aquellas sensaciones quemándole por dentro, el ojiazul sentía como la mano que se había depositado ahora en su barbilla recorría lentamente su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho tocándole enteramente, provocándole reacciones instantáneas debido al tortuoso roce.

-Tu pecho es… plano y formado,... no podrías amamantar aunque quisieras Haru-chan…- escuchaba como la voz entrecortada e infantil del castaño empezaba a corromperle la mente, mientras la boca de Makoto de una manera demasiado dulce, empezaba a recorrer todo el exterior del centro de su pecho, imaginando fácilmente como la saliva que le recorría aquel lugar podía transformarse en miel verdadera en cualquier momento. Su rostro se tornaba caliente y aseguraba tornarse aún más colorado cuando habilidosamente, los dientes del otro empezaban a mordisquear y a succionar de uno de sus pezones juguetonamente mientras que una mano jugaba con el otro por igual cual niño pequeño, haciendo sentirse al de ojos mares en un calor extraño. Aquel acto totalmente le provocaban un feliz cosquilleo interno al punto de empezar a dejar salir uno que otro gemido que no se retenía totalmente en su boca que aun ardía por aquel beso fugaz.

Con vergüenza total, y debido a su ceguera, imaginaba como Makoto se colgaba de su pecho de una manera juguetona provocándole todas aquellas sensaciones llenas de deseo.

Quería ver el rostro del ojiverde, una cara que anteriormente nunca antes había imaginado ver. Puesto que sabía que todo lo que él estaba sintiendo… Makoto también tenía que estarlo sintiendo.

Mientras sabía que su rostro se había tornado colorado por aquellos penosos pensamientos, los labios que jugaban con sus pezones, se apartaban de su cuerpo dejándole con una semiexcitación formada en estos quemándole fuertemente. Empezaba a no poder soportar los gemidos dentro de su boca.

-Mako…to… deten…-

Con la vista aun obstruida, y las palabras nuevamente atoradas en la boca, podía sentir lentamente como su amigo empezaba a acomodarse de diferente manera recorriéndose hacia atrás.

-…-

-Tu abdomen es sedoso, casi de porcelana, y tu cintura más provocativa a mis ojos que la de cualquier chica-

Definitivamente cada descripción se volvía más vergonzosa que la anterior.

-Calla…- suspiraba Haruka enojado.

Repentinamente y sin aviso, como todo hasta ese punto, unos labios sedosos y todavía húmedos se posaban sobre su abdomen deslizándose sobre este llegando hasta su ombligo donde estos empezaban a succionarle alrededor con mucha suavidad, inmediatamente, dichas succiones lentas y húmedas, provocaban dolorosas cosquillas al azabache haciéndole de vez en cuando soltar pequeñas risillas aun con su cara deshecha en excitación.

Unas risillas muy dulces a los oídos de Makoto, quien también soltaba unas leves risas por el efecto de los roces en su propio estómago.

_Lindo…_ pensaba el chico orca ante tal sonido, de nueva cuenta totalmente concentrado en su tarea.

…

Makoto, con su rostro envuelto en una excitación sofocante igual o peor a la del chico bajo a él, dejaba aquel jugueteo en el abdomen del mayor tomando con sus manos los pantalones para dormir de Haruka debajo suyo empezando a bajarlos rápidamente, observando los cambios de color en el rostro rojo del chico bajo su persona.

Dejaba a su ser disfrutar de aquel momento como si del último instante de su vida se tratara, deshacer completamente al ojiazul que no le podía ver y hacer de su ser completamente suyo.

Pero sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso, puesto que aún no conocía totalmente las nuevas consecuencias de la habilidad en su propio cuerpo.

…

El azabache terminaba de descubrir que para la vergüenza no existían límites, puesto que sentía sus mejillas explotar debido al comprobarse totalmente desnudo después de aquel acto rápido, debido a la fricción de sus piernas y al cosquilleo de la brisa de la intemperie con toda el área de su pelvis.

Rápidamente, sentía un fuego intensificarse al borde de la locura dentro de su estómago cuando Makoto nuevamente volvía a concentrase al área debajo de su ombligo, sintiendo como su pene se endurecía aún más de lo que ya estaba en cuestión de segundos haciéndolo avergonzar demasiado al punto de sentir ahogarse en su propio sudor. No podía siquiera imaginar la cara del otro ante tal imagen.

Que aunque claramente ambos conocían todo del otro, el acto que ahora realizaban no tenía punto de comparación en ningún ámbito.

Ahora en total desnudez, su cuerpo expuesto y excitado, podía sentir vergonzosamente como su pene rozaba entre el cuello y el pecho de la persona que le succionaba dejando marcas por debajo del ombligo, empezando, por alguna pervertida razón, a elevar su excitación, comenzando a apretar los dientes para no soltar los gemidos que de vez en cuando salían de su boca calmos, ocultando completamente todo lo que por dentro se derretía.

…

El ojiverde lentamente y para sorpresa del mayor empezaba a bajar lentamente de aquella zona, llegando triunfante al miembro erecto que anteriormente le hacía cosquillas, envuelto en un aura de completo deseo ilimitado.

-Y definitivamente… - escuchaba Haruka aquel susurro totalmente excitado que hacían su cuerpo encorvarse debido de la proximidad del aliento del ojiverde con su miembro.-Esto ninguna chica lo tiene- decía dulcemente el menor

-¡…!-

….

Como si de alguna paleta se tratara, Makoto tomaba del miembro del ojiazul cuidadosamente con su mano derecha empezando a lamerlo desde donde este iniciaba hasta la punta, usando toda su lengua para lamerlo lascivamente humedeciendo con su propia transparente saliva por donde pasaba, el cuerpo de su amigo se retorcía bruscamente hacia arriba lastimándose nuevamente las muñecas con los pedazos de retazos que había arrancado de su propia camisa que ahora ataban de estas.

-Nnnngh… Deten.. ghaaaaaa- los gemidos de Haruka salían fuertes al ambiente.

_Parece que esta es la única parte de nuestros cuerpos que no sufre el efecto de la habilidad… _pensaba el menor dentro de su cabeza ante tal curioso descubrimiento.

\- Nngh..Ma…MAKO- el azabache había dejado de apretar los dientes para gemir fuertemente a causa de lo que su amante ahora le hacía, su cuerpo se retorcía logrando solo lastimarse, mientras su mentón lo tenía hacia atrás, con la boca totalmente abierta e hilos finos de saliva saliendo por un lado de estar perdido totalmente en placer.

El ojiesmeralda subía la vista observando aquel rostro, percatándose inmediatamente de la perdida condición de su amante.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomaba suavemente del falo introduciéndolo en su boca lentamente, para cuando de manera inmediata sentía que ya no podía introducirlo más en ésta, sin las dudas que antes le carcomían, empezaba rápidamente a realizar un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo masturbando con sus labios aquella parte de Haruka, iniciando a escuchar placenteramente como su amigo empezaba a gemir de manera brusca.

-¡ahhh!...¡Nnngh!..¡E..ESPE!…¡Deten!..mmm…¡MA!….haaaa….haaaa- pero el escuchar eso solo lograba alentarlo para aumentar sus movimientos.

-…Nngh…Mmph..Ma...ko…¡ME!….Me…Ven..deten…nggh- la respiración de Haruka era entrecortada, ninguna frase la podía acabar y su pecho subía y bajaba ahora rápidamente. Ante tal acto las vendas que obstruían la visión de Haruka caían completamente de sus ojos.

_Tu esencia… _pensaba Makoto totalmente concentrado en su tarea lleno de líquido preseminal escurriéndole de entre los labios empezando a masturbarse el mismo.

Repentinamente el de ojos esmeralda podía identificar como el azabache estaba a punto de venirse, así que de una manera muy sorpresiva, el chico orca aprisionaba la punta del pene con su boca, sintiendo segundos después, como un viscoso liquido se vertía desde su garganta para pasar a su esófago, levemente atragantándose con la esencia de su amigo cuando este de manera increíble empezaba a correrse de nueva cuenta. El por su parte sintiendo venir a su amigo dentro de su boca no pudo evitar venirse a si mismo en su propia mano debido a la exagerada excitación que le envolvía.

Al sentir completamente el poco líquido espeso dentro de su boca, Makoto dejaba el miembro del ojiazul parándose un poco siendo totalmente observado por Haruka completamente descompuesto quien mantenía sus piernas abiertas contra él otro.

Ante la descompuesta cara del mayor, Makoto lentamente empezaba a tragar el semen dentro de su boca, entrecerrando sus ojos de una manera sensual y posesiva, mirando como empezaba a componerse el cuerpo debajo de él que le observaba y que flexionaba sus rodillas coloradas en búsqueda de estabilizar su respiración.

Terminada aquella acción, y mirando como el azabache parecía componerse de nueva cuenta, el castaño temerariamente disponía a tomar nuevamente el miembro del otro para tratar de excitarlo de nueva cuenta.

…

_-¡¿Qué?!...No…No… - _pensaba Haruka en su mente de manera extremista.

Empezando a caer en desesperación al sentir como nuevamente Makoto tomaba de su miembro para realizar probablemente un acto parecido al anterior, el azabache con fuerza inmediata tiraba de una de sus muñecas empezando a jalar del agarre rompiendo completamente del trozo de tela que le tenía sujeto.

Casi al mismo tiempo, con las manos sueltas, tiraba del antifaz improvisado que ya no le obstruía para nada la vista, logrando apoyarse en uno de sus codos observando encima suyo al chico que lamia su pene en semierección de nueva cuenta.

-Deten… nnnhg… MAKOTO DETENTE…- ordenaba mirando como el universitario menor alzaba la mirada aturdido cayendo completamente de nuevo en la realidad.

Con un poco de vergüenza, y un sentimiento grande y caluroso apoderándose de su ser, Haruka observaba como el ojiverde le miraban de manera intensa, completamente aun hipnotizado, y las mejillas coloradas hasta las orejas, con restos visibles de semen aun cayendo de su boca acompañados de unos labios levemente hinchados probablemente de tanto succionar que se apoyaban en su pene erecto de una manera tierna y embelesada.

Empezando a caer de nueva cuenta en aquel ambiente del que sabía no tendría salida, miraba atentamente como el menor dejaba aquel acto aun sobre su hombría, regalándole una sonrisa calma y llena de amor por sobre su cuerpo.

-Haru, tu eres en definitiva para mi… mucho mejor que cualquier persona que pudiera conocer, mejor que una chica, mejor que todo… pero, tengo miedo que esto aún sea un sueño en el cual quede atrapado después de aquel día…-

El mayor observaba con detenimiento y una cara igual de descompuesta la del otro, como Makoto dejaba todo lo que hacía a la parte baja de su cuerpo, alejándose rápidamente de su persona desatándole completamente.

Sintiendo de nueva cuenta sus pies y muñecas libres, a oscuras notaba como Makoto se acercaba hasta el abrazándole después como si fuese lo más preciado que tuviese en todo el mundo, tomándole completamente a pesar de su vergonzosa y completa desnudez.

Sintiendo como las manos del otro en su desnuda espalda, menuda a comparación del otro, en vez de transmitir completa lujuria como anteriormente lo hacían, ahora le transmitían un calor pacifico que le llenaban el corazón, de una enorme paz.

La resaca se había ido completamente.

–Ojala, fuera posible… embarazar un hombre- susurraba el ojiesmeralda al odio de Haruka. –Yo tampoco soy una chica Haru… -su voz se tornaba triste –lo siento-.

El de ojos zafiros ante aquel deseo, simplemente cerraba sus ojos de manera silenciosa sintiendo como ambos empezaban a caer de lado sobre la cama aun envueltos en aquel abrazo posesivo.

Con calma, el ojiazul empezaba a sentir como su rostro se reponía de aquel anterior acto, mirando como Makoto tomaba de la cobija celeste a los pies de ambos envolviéndolos bajo aquella suave tela.

-¿Que harás con esto?- preguntaba el de ojos zafiros algo susurrante y en su común voz calma aun rasposa al chico frente a él, al sentir, como mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban, el nuevamente erecto miembro de Makoto golpeaba en su muslo de una manera un tanto inquietante y vergonzosa.

El castaño solamente sonreía calmo ante la pregunta, mientras frente a frente, con los dedos de su mano izquierda empezaba a tomar de la derecha de Haruka observándola dedo por dedo con sus ahora brillantes verdes como si fuese lo más extraordinario del mundo.

-Llevo mucho tiempo aprendiendo a controlarme en situaciones ummmm como estas- su mirada se coloreaba de rojo violento de nueva cuenta- … estaré bien- entrelazaba con sus dedos, los dedos de la mano con la que jugaba y a la vez observaba –Lo único que quiero es que tu entiendas cuanto te amo… quiero estar, así contigo…- decía dejando el agarre para tomar de nueva cuenta la muñeca que sostenía besándola suavemente. –Completamente mío-

-Lo siento por lastimarte…-soltaba por ultimo mirando aun intensamente la piel lastimada que se mostraba frente a sus labios.

Ante aquello, el mayor fruncía el ceño, soltándose suavemente del agarre de Makoto, volteando rápidamente su brazo percatándose de que se había lastimado ambas muñecas durante aquel acto de amor, totalmente improvisado y brusco.

Sonriendo de repente para su persona y pasando su sonrisa por alto para el ojiverde, Haruka tomaba rápidamente del brazo del otro, observando detalladamente, como marcas yacían en las muñecas de Makoto, recordando de nueva cuenta la habilidad que hasta ahora les había hecho pasar amargas, tristes y divertidas situaciones que de una manera cruel les iba juntando más día a día.

-Tonto, es estúpido disculparte por algo así- soltaba Haruka al chico frente a él cerrando sus ojos en el proceso, sacando una risilla hermosa por parte del ojiverde.

Haruka conservaba aquellas risillas en su mente joven, como tesoros que empezaban a emerger de nueva cuenta, valiosos e irremplazables. Algo insignificativo para los demás y todo para él.

_Perdóname por no poder decirte esto con mi voz…_ pensaba el azabache ante sus pensamientos abriendo de nueva cuenta sus ojos mirando hacia el pecho del chico frente a él.

-Pero si puedo leerlo en tu mirada- hablaba Makoto observando los ojos de Haruka quien alzaba la vista y ahora también le observaba con sus ojos un tanto más abiertos que los suyos.

-No hagas eso-decía el mayor al chico frente a él sintiendo como el sueño iba ganándole por completo siendo envuelto completamente en el abrazo de Makoto debajo de aquellas cobijas.

Debajo de la cobijas, el mayor notaba como extrañamente, sus ojos empezaban a perderse entre sueños observando el abdomen de Makoto, un bien formado cuerpo joven de la persona que amaba.

Extrañamente, dentro de sí empezaba a tener la necesidad de acariciar esa parte de la anatomía del menor, recordando enteramente como Makoto tendía a observar de aquella manera protectora el vientre de Mikoto.

Con aquel sentimiento, notaba como empezaba a entrar en sueños mientras el otro había pasado a acariciar de sus cabellos haciéndolos hacia atrás en un intento por arrullarle. Triunfando en la tarea completamente.

_Creo que tendré que inventar alguna excusa para faltar a la universidad…_ pensaba feliz el ojiverde ante aquella problemática viendo como el rostro que anteriormente se mostraba preso de la excitación ahora se acurrucaba en su pecho causándole paz interior.

_No puedo imaginarme… como será cuando, realmente hagamos esto hasta el final_… pensaba el castaño tornándose su rostro colorado avergonzado en todos los sentidos.

Tenía que controlarse.

Con aquello en mente rápidamente se enfocaba en los ruidos mañaneros de la gran ciudad que ya empezaban a escucharse.

La ciudad empezaba a despertar, y ellos apenas iban a dormir.

…

…

….

…

…

**Continuara…**

***Joven japonesa instruida desde pequeña en el baile, canto, música, en las artes de la conversación y de servir el té, para entretener y hacer compañía a los hombres.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen**

**Hola! Un saludo! Este es el segundo capitulo de los dos que subi XDDDDD para que no haya confusión :3**

**En fin Gracias a los que todavia siguen esta historia (*o*)! que ya llegara a su fin u_u **

**Este capitulo puede tener contenido sensible para algunas personas OJO. Puede tener referencias a una serie tailandesa que también pertenece a sus productores n_n**

-…¿mmm?... la tarea, si, si la traigo… - balbuceaba entre sueños el ojiverde a orilla de la cama de su amante en paños menores entre abriendo sus verdes ojos que parecían aun no salir completamente de entre sueños.

-la…tare…-

-…-

-…-

-¿tarea?-

-¡LA UNIVERSIDAD!- abría sus ojos completamente.

-¡Haru! ¡Despierta!, tenemos que…. ¡WAAAA! ¡AUCH! Duele…-

Con la rapidez de su despertar, el menor había olvidado completamente su posición cayendo de sentón a un lado de la cama despertando por consecuencia al chico al lado suyo quien se revolvía sobre el colchón.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntaba Haruka encima de la cama sentándose un poco desubicado, desviando a la vez la mirada sobre su persona para taparse con la cobija al descubrirse aún desnudo.

-Si…- le miraba el ojiesmeralda aun el piso observando después como uno de sus codos empezaba a sangrar al haber caído sobre un objeto puntiagudo que sobresalía del buro.

-Oh no…- miraba aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Pero, lejos de dolerle un poco esa herida, inmediatamente ambos fruncían el ceño y solamente Makoto entreabría su boca al percatarse de un suceso extraño en aquel preciso momento.

-¿Cómo?...- era lo único que había alcanzado soltar Makoto ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Ambos igual de atónitos, notaban como a diferencia del codo sangrante de Makoto, el del ojiazul se veía completamente limpio de algún rasguño para al efecto de la habilidad.

Ante la vista del menor, el azabache rápidamente se estiraba de la cama bajándose de esta sorprendiendo y ruborizando un poco al chico orca debido a su condición, ignorando completamente el sonrojo de su novio, el delfín rápidamente se ponía su traje de baño autodenominados boxer para situarse a la altura de Makoto.

Como si de algún experimento se tratara, el mayor inmediatamente tomaba de sus propias blancas mejillas empezando a estrujarlas de una manera cómica según Makoto con un rostro de no tanta importancia por lo que hacía.

A experiencia propia conocía la piel delicada de su novio ojiverde y su tendencia a sonrojarse.

Frente a frente, ambos miraban fijamente aquella acción. Poco a poco, los ojos del contrario, caían en la verdad de lo que estaba pasando.

-Debe ser una broma- soltaba el delfín con un rostro molesto, soltando sus mejillas rojizas por los pellizcos suspirando por ultimo al no encontrar un sentido a aquello.

-Supongo que esto no duraría para toda la vida- miraba Makoto de una manera sorprendida al chico frente a él dejando completamente a un lado el asunto de su codo que al parecer había parado de sangrar.

-Debe ser porque tomaste todo mi se..-

-¡Haru!- resoplaba Makoto avergonzado en aquella altura.

-Aun así, no entiendo- soltaba Haruka aparentemente serio.

-Créeme yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú- decía Makoto besando lentamente los labios del contrario en un descuido por parte del otro, Haruka solo respingaba. –Pero, por lo menos, esto es algo que nunca perderá su efecto- decía deteniendo sus labios en el contrario inmediatamente observando como el azabache salía de su trance enrojeciéndose un poco su cara.

Sin más, este salía enteramente de la habitación dejando a Haruka quien ahora yacía levemente sentado debajo del pie de la cama.

_Como puedes actuar tan tranquilo con algo así…_ pensaba Haruka mirando su pulcro codo sin algún toque de daño. Suspirando profundamente se levantaba de su posición saliendo por igual de la habitación a preparar la comida debido a lo tarde que era.

…

Dentro del baño, Makoto mojaba su brazo entero dejando correr la sangre cuajada de su codo junto al agua del grifo mirando profundamente aquella parte de su cuerpo como si fuese a desaparecer.

_¿Hemos perdido la habilidad?..._ pensaba un poco triste el castaño.

Cerrando sus ojos dispuso de cerrar de la llave del grifo empezando a notar, como extrañamente su estómago se revolvía de una manera curiosa haciéndole sentir una cálida sensación. Ante tal extraño suceso como todo lo demás que ahora le sucedía, rápidamente bajaba la vista a su abdomen.

-Creo que enfermare- soltaba suspirando volviendo a su actitud tranquila y alegre de siempre.

* * *

Semanas después de aquel episodio, las vidas de ambos habían girado casi completamente a un entorno más estable.

Ya dudas de sus sentimientos no existían.

Todo aparentemente marchaba bien, a pesar de tener aun la tarea de proteger a aquella chica que ahora también era parte de sus vidas.

El entrenamiento y la universidad era parte primordial de las vidas de Haruka y Mikoto. Makoto por su parte hacia todo esfuerzo por seguir con buenas notas en la universidad partiendo equivalentemente su tiempo para poder sobrellevar la responsabilidad que ahora había tomado.

Después del incidente de la fuente, los amigos universitarios de Makoto, ya enterados por Takashi, constantemente trataban de entablar una conversación con él respecto al tema, sin embargo, este siempre manipulaba de alguna manera el hilo de la conversación para no sacar el tema a discusión, llevándose siempre quejas de Takashi y comprensión por parte de Kentarou.

Yuki a excepción de los otros, había terminado sacándole la verdad a Makoto con el sentido de chica que poseía. Después de todo, Makoto le debía una con respecto a la chica del club.

Era una chica después de todo, y una muy inteligente. Y el castaño confiaba suficientemente en ella como para poder inclusive pedirle consejo en el caso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No comprendo porque aceptaste algo como eso, quiero decir, la chica es la ex novia de tu novio, y… para colmo tienen que cuidarla embarazada, es algo muy complicado cariño- decía la de ojos purpuras estirando sus piernas en búsqueda de mover el columpio en el que se balanceaba.

El ojiverde simplemente miraba el acto infantil de la chica tomando con sus manos de las cadenas que sujetaban el columpio sobre el que estaba sentado.

-Yo sé que esto está mal, pero, ella no tiene culpa de nada, además…- se paraba del juego quedando completamente frente a la chica que le miraba seria en señal de no querer seguir jugando. Ante tal actitud de la chica, el ojiesmeralda abría sus ojos ampliamente por un instante volviendo estos a su normalidad ladeando su rostro que se mostraba incómodo.

-Es algo que no puedo explicar Yuki-terminaba cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos mostrando un rostro serio.

Yuki por su parte se paraba del columpio sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo para encenderlo ante la mirada del más alto.

Sin dejar su rostro serio, la chica daba una calada al cigarro ya encendido dándole la espalda a Makoto quien se sentaba en el columpio un poco menos motivado.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me incomoda de todo esto?... -soltaba la chica volviendo su cuerpo frente al ojiverde que se sorprendía ante tal cambio de humor.

-¿Q-Qué?- decía un tanto no convencido soltando una sonrisa.

-Que no se si felicitarte, desearte suerte, o compadecerme de ti- gritaba al hablar la chica dejando caer el cigarrillo de su boca para su decepción, ambos miraban el cigarro tendido en el suelo. – O tal vez celarte de que últimamente acapares parte de la atención de Takashi- Makoto abría de nueva cuenta los ojos sorprendido soltando una risilla indescriptible.

Con un pequeño puchero la misma volvía a sentarse en el columpio al lado de un sonriente Makoto que sonreía cerrando sus ojos.

-Supongo que gracias, y, nunca pienses eso… Takashi sin ti no sería como es-decía Makoto para después empezar a ver como la chica a lado suyo tomaba un fuerte impulso empezando a balancearse fuertemente.

-¡Sí, tienes razón!- gritaba la chica.

Sonriendo en sus adentros, el también comenzaba a darse impulso para darle alcance a la chica que le retaba entre el subir y bajar de aquel juego.

Internamente volvía a sentirse pequeño, alguien tan pequeño, que en instantes su mente volvía al pasado comenzando a pensar lo que la palabra bebé conllevaba.

Sin darse cuenta, el impulso de sus pies se había detenido junto con su elevar notando como la chica parecía haberse percatado de su cambio de humor.

-¡¿Pasa algo?!- gritaba Yuki en el aire observando a Makoto.

Ante el grito el castaño rápidamente volvía de su trance riendo torpemente.

-N-No, nada- sonreía dejando de lado sus pensamientos empezando a dejarse llevar por el juego.

-¡Ten cuidado!- gritaba el ojiverde a la chica que parecía elevarse aún más, al grado que pareciese que iba a darle la vuelta entera al juego.

-¡Si mamá!- gritaba la chica sonriendo.

Ante tal acusación, Makoto solamente sonreía cuando repentinamente, levemente podía sentir como su estómago se revolvía de una manera cálida y extraña parecida al de aquella vez en su baño.

Sin prestarle mucha atención al movimiento dentro de su abdomen, nuevamente volvía al juego dejándose llevar por la locura de Yuki.

…

A pesar de todavía sentir su mente fresca de todos los sucesos vividos gracias a su descuido, extrañamente un nuevo sentimiento en su pecho empezaba a correr haciendo más perspicaz su sentido de la protección.

El perder la habilidad lentamente notaba como las cosas a su alrededor se volvían más importantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al igual que Makoto, Haruka había retomado nuevamente sus actividades universitarias de una manera profesional tratando de evitar a toda costa competencias fuera de la ciudad por el estado de la castaña.

Mikoto por su parte seguía ignorándole entre clases solo hasta el punto donde tenían que verse a la entrada del instituto.

Todo aparentemente había adoptado una rutina y todo marchaba mejor a la percepción de ambos.

Todo, a excepción de una pequeña cosa que empezaba a molestar en demasía al ojiazul.

…

Makoto se estaba encariñando demasiado con el bebé de Mikoto.

…

Conforme los dias pasaban, cada vez que los tres se encontraban en convivencia dentro del apartamento, el azabache extrañamente podía notar como el aura maternal con el que siempre había cargado Makoto se expandía diez veces más de lo usual en el ambiente. Sus preocupaciones aumentaban y su rostro se volvía alegre cada vez que veía a la chica.

Y contrario a los primeros dias, Mikoto por su parte empezaba a entablar conversaciones decentes con su amante de una manera que le incomodaba, aunque muy dentro de él, aquello le parecía bien si la meta de la chica era madurar con respecto a la situación en la que vivían.

Especialmente ya que ahora el anterior abdomen plano que poseía Mikoto empezaba a hincharse un poco mostrándose tal cambio debido a los usuales vestidos que la chica solía usar, unos destapados del estómago y otros en conjunto a top y falda.

A veces, Haruka solía sentirse un poco celoso de la belleza de la chica cayendo en lo absurdo del sentimiento al considerar quien se había enamorado primero de quien aparte de la misma situación en la que vivían.

Y aunque debía admitir que la chica nunca dejaba de verse bella, también debía admitir que aquello eran cosas vanas para su persona al no ver efecto alguno en su novio.

Lo más raro de la situación era, que a pesar de haber perdido la habilidad corpórea y estarse adaptando a ello, el hecho de que cuando estaban tanto el ojiverde como Mikoto en la habitación arreglando asuntos médicos acerca del bebé o cualquier otra cosa referente a eso, el ambiente se envolvía en un aura cálido y burbujeante, cosa que antes se sentía como una fuerte tensión.

Ante aquel ambiente, el delfín no podía evitar sentirse asfixiado terminando la mayoría de las veces despejando su mente en el balcón del departamento que tenía con el ojiverde.

En definitiva, algo en aquella nueva conexión no le empezaba a gustar para nada.

…

_Los tres volvían de la universidad del azabache y la chica, caminando por la avenida concurrida de Shibuya, El castaño más alto y el azabache se encontraban detrás de la chica quien solo tecleaba en su celular riendo aparentemente de algo divertido. _

_La mirada del ojiazul ante la poca importancia del saber el porqué de las risas, se volvía hacia su amante notando como este, extrañamente, se encontraba en modo serio hipnotizado observando dentro de una tienda a lado suyo mientras los tres esperaban el cambio del semáforo para poder pasar._

_Con curiosidad, una sensación tibia sorprendía su ser al notar como aquella tienda se especializaba en ropa de bebe y productos derivados. Sin preguntar, guardaba aquella imagen en su mente al preguntarse qué era lo que sucedía con su ahora novio._

…

Pasados los dias el azabache había sorprendido a su novio en situaciones como aquella, seguidas veces.

Consternado internamente, notaba también como Mikoto por el contrario parecía muy poco interesada en asuntos de aquella índole.

Empezaba a preocuparse.

Una preocupación densa, mas por las consecuencias, que por los intereses de la chica.

Mikoto casi iba para tres meses y dos semanas, y le sorprendía como en los entrenamientos la chica no parecía querer bajar ni un poco su ritmo sorprendentemente pesado para una mujer embarazada.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su preocupación, su actitud reservada le impedía interrogar a la chica con la que últimamente su único medio de comunicación se había vuelto el chico el cual parecía sumergido en una burbuja de colores.

Una situación incómoda, tediosa y nada ventajosa para la manera en la que vivían.

Y se estaba hartando. Tenía que hablar con Makoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dónde está Mikoto?- preguntaba el ojiesmeralda a su amante quien salía de la puerta trasera del instituto como ya se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo.

La tarde amenizaba por lo que el clima del atardecer contrastaba para dar a una tranquila noche.

-No se siente bien, se quedó un tiempo en el baño para vomitar- decía fríamente para después voltear el rostro hacia la repentina enojada mirada del más alto.

_Debes acompañarla… _decía la mirada de Makoto.

Aun así, extrañamente Haruka observaba como las palabras de su amante nunca salían de su boca causando tensar su propia mirada ante tal extraño suceso.

Con el entrecejo fruncido se ponía a observar como repentinamente el rostro de Makoto se contraía levemente para después empezar a toser fuertemente.

-¿Que, sucede?- decía el azabache tratando de acercarse a este.

-No lo… se- tosía – No es nada, no te preocupes…- seguía tosiendo empezando a agachar su cuerpo inclinándose hacia unos arbustos cercanos.

Esto ahora realmente empezaba a preocupar al mayor, con un poco de torpeza tomaba de la espalda del castaño sobándole para tranquilizarse.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- decía Haruka percibiendo un poco más pausada la respiración del más alto.

-Sí, pare…- volteaba su rostro hacia enfrente.

Para su sorpresa, el ojiazul se alejaba rápidamente de su amante mirando como repentinamente el menor empezaba a vomitar de manera brusca en los matorrales del instituto con la ventaja de que ningún alma se encontraba a sus alrededores.

Haruka por su parte abría fuertemente los ojos viendo aquello en cámara lenta sintiendo repentinamente el mundo sobre sus hombros.

Después de unos cuantos espasmos, y fluidos corporales afuera del estómago del ojiverde, este se sentaba un poco débil en la banqueta limpiando descuidadamente rastros de vomito de su mentón. Por inercia el delfín se sentaba a lado suyo limpiando parte del vomito de su novio con su mano observando como este trataba de recuperarse de aquel episodio.

Casi de manera inmediata, sentado sin hacer algo más por Makoto, su mirada se desviaba de este segundos después notando como la ojimiel salía del edificio con apariencia débil y el rostro empapado.

-Perdón, hoy creo que el bebé se excedió, nada grave- decía la chica pasando al lado de ellos siguiendo el camino de una manera desinteresada, como si la acción anterior fuese algo ya rutinario –Me iré adelantando- soltaba sin voltear a ver a los chicos.

A diferencia de la despreocupada actitud de la chica, Haruka rápidamente volteaba a ver al menor sorprendiéndose por el impacto en la mirada verdosa de aquel que se paraba de su posición un poco destanteado.

Sus ojos esmeralda se encontraban brillantes, pero al mismo tiempo preocupados, una sensación que hacía sentir mariposas revoloteando violentamente dentro del estómago de Haruka.

-¿Qué fue eso?- decía Haruka a su novio que aun parecía procesar la escena anterior.

-Posiblemente el alimento de la universidad me cayó mal - soltaba Makoto mirando la silueta de la chica que ya llevaba buen camino recorrido.

-Tenemos que alcanzarla- soltaba repentinamente con una sonrisa cambiando su rostro de confusión a uno más calmado, ofreciendo su mano a Haruka el cual igual cambiaba su expresión.

Sin tomar la mano ofrecida, este simplemente pasaba de esta para seguirle el paso consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte del menor.

-Vamos- decía mirando nuevamente la sonrisa de Makoto quien se ponía a lado suyo para empezar a caminar rumbo a su departamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Constantemente aquel tipo de situaciones se empezaban a dar seguidas veces. A pesar de que Haruka era muy inteligente, aquella perspicacia era un talento nuevo que iba adoptando.

El mayor con un hueco dentro de su estómago empezaba a notar como los antojos de Mikoto, sorprendentemente eran casi los mismos que su amante empezaba a adoptar.

Últimamente se sentía un tanto ofendido al ser el único de los dos en comer caballa puesto que repentinamente el castaño había empezado a asquearse por aquel pescado que tanto amaba.

También, cada vez que sorprendía a Mikoto vomitando cuando les acompañaba por las mañanas, notaba extrañamente como el ojiverde le hacía compañía en la misma actividad al soltar la mayoría de las veces su alimento casi a la par de la chica.

Un caso siniestramente a veces divertido para el delfín que miraba sorprendido como su amante y su compañera a veces se peleaban los lavabos del departamento para vomitar.

Ante tal suceso ya raro para ambos, habían optado varias veces de visitar médicos en tiempos muertos, sin embargo ninguno había podido darles un diagnóstico exacto ante tal suceso.

A veces las excusas eran simple cansancio, y otras veces eran estrés universitario. Cuando acompañaban a Mikoto al doctor, lejos de aclarar sus dudas siempre terminaban con más al recibir varios discursos de padres con síntomas así.

Poco a poco Haruka caía en la misma conclusión una y otra vez al ver varios cambios nuevos en su novio con respecto los dias pasaban.

Y sabía que Makoto también podía darse cuenta, pero tenía la certeza de que el ojiesmeralda quería pretender ignorarlo..

…

Makoto podía sentir el embarazo de Mikoto.

Y definitivamente ese bebé era suyo.

…

Ante tal descubrimiento, solo podía sentir su corazón estrujarse de un dichoso pero a la vez amargo sentimiento, y aun para su libre pensamiento, empezaba a madurar mentalmente con respecto a dejar a la chica entrar a su vida sin dejar de estar siempre en primer lugar dentro de su corazón aquel que ya no era más una parte de su vida y ahora se había convertido de una manera poco usual en toda esta.

* * *

La brisa de una tarde fría parecía avecinarse.

Haruka rápidamente salía del instituto rumbo a su departamento.

Aquel día Mikoto había amanecido con la presión baja, por lo que tanto Makoto como el la habían llevado al médico, el cual solamente le había recomendado extremo reposo.

Llevándole después al departamento de ellos y regresando cada quien a sus respectivos institutos.

Afortunadamente, el de ojos zafiros agradecía internamente que aquello no afectara por igual a su novio quien solo se mostraba cansado ante sus ojos. El hecho de que Mikoto no tomara los medicamentos y no cumpliera con las recetas médicas realmente le molestaba.

…

Últimamente podía notar como la chica había dejado de tomar sus medicamentos y parecía muy poco maternal con respecto a su estado. No quería saber en si nada acerca del bebé que llevaba dentro.

Aquello le preocupaba aún más, sabiendo que probablemente su novio también empezaba a sentir un poco aquella condición.

Se había vuelto casi un hobbie para él, el observar las acciones de ambos conforme los dias pasaban, las acciones que compartían, hábitos nuevos, simplemente puros cambios, y aunque sabía no era ningún experto en el tema, de vez en cuando había optado por leer artículos con respecto a embarazos y el bebé.

Una sensación jovial y a la vez de terror constantemente le atacaban.

Aquella habilidad nuevamente hacía de las suyas.

…

Una corriente repentina revolvía sus lacios cabellos oscuros a un lado haciéndole sentir una especie de mal presentimiento.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, de manera inmediata empezaba a sentir como su olvidado celular dentro de sus pantalones, con el que a petición de Makoto nuevamente había tenido que cargar para cualquier emergencia parecida a la de ese día en la mañana, empezaba a vibrar y a sonar con un tono polifónico predeterminado.

Con su mano derecha buscaba entre sus bolsillos aquel aparato, al alzarlo, el azabache serio como siempre abría de este cambiando drásticamente su expresión a una de desinterés y leve sorpresa al notar el nombre de la persona que le llamaba.

-Hola, ¿Cómo sigues?- respondía fríamente.

-Hola- contestaba la chica sin soltar una palabra más del otro lado de la línea captando el ojiazul aquello como algo anormal.

Esperando algo más por parte de la chica, Haruka optaba por bajar las escaleras de la estación para tomar su ticket correspondiente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntaba el chico con el teléfono al odio un tanto interesado más en el bebé que en la chica.

Sin embargo, para su inquietud, Haruka notaba como un sonido parecido al de un quejido callado salía de la boca de la chica al otro lado de la línea sin contestarle a su pregunta.

-Yo, so-solo te hable porque, q-quería preguntarte algo- hablaba la chica al parecer recuperando su voz de una situación desconocida para el azabache.

-Si…dime- hablaba suavemente completamente inquieto por dentro.

-¿Llegaste alguna vez a quererme tanto como amas a Makoto?-

…

Ante tal pregunta el ojiazul detenía su andar ya con su ticket de tren en mano empezando a notar como aquella pregunta no le había gustado para nada.

A pesar de la situación, Haruka sabía por el tono de voz de la chica que ella hablaba en serio con respecto a su interrogante. Gracias a Makoto, este había aprendido con el paso de las semanas que las chicas eran molestas al momento de actuar por mero impulso.

-Me di cuenta muy tarde que siempre le había querido, logrando solo lastimarlos tanto a él como a ti… lo siento Mikoto-soltaba cerrando sus ojos siendo totalmente directo y sincero con la pregunta de la chica.

-Ya veo- respondía la chica del otro lado empezando a quejarse nuevamente.

Nuevamente, el delfín notaba como la ojimiel parecía estar en medio de algo, aun así, su mente y sus oídos no podían dar por sentado alguna otra cosa que no fuese lo sumamente extraño de aquella conversación y el sentir de preocupación que aquello le provocaba.

-¿Recuerdas a-aquella vez, cuando… nos dimos nuestro primer beso, y dijiste… que había sido el primero que tú dabas?-mencionaba la chica dejando soltar una respiración cansada del otro lado.

-Si- susurraba serio.

-Y entonces yo empecé a llorar como niña pequeña mientras… t-tu solo me mirabas diciendo que no tenia que no llorar por algo tan tonto-

-Si…- esa afirmación había salido de la boca del ojiazul un tanto en un suspiro obligado. Le incomodaba en absoluto recordar algo tan cursi y más si era algo que afectaba a la chica y que ya no involucraba a Makoto.

Aun así, a pesar de todo, Haruka era un hombre, derivado a ello los momentos junto a Mikoto los había guardado como un buen episodio de su vida.

No la odiaba ni la quería, pero en ese instante podía decir a los cuatro vientos que ya no sentía nada por ella más que la esperanza de una amistad posible.

Por su hijo o hija.

Por Makoto.

-Sabes, para mí si fuiste alguien con quien planee… toda una vida, pero nunca pensé quedar en una situación como en la que estamos ahora-reía.

-Supongo… que nadie lo quería- mantenía su estoico rostro de nuevo empezando a mirar el túnel por donde llegaría su tren ya con la paciencia acabándose.

Extrañamente un temblor empezaba a llenarle el pecho debido al incomodo cambio de tema que se había tornado extraño.

Al parecer, los pequeños quejidos que soltaba Mikoto de vez en cuando se habían detenido del otro lado de la línea, por lo que sea lo que estuviese haciendo Mikoto en ese momento, ya no era de su interés.

Pero extrañamente, no podía calmarse del todo.

-En fin, ya caí en la conclusión de que nunca me veras de la manera en la que le miras a él-

Empezaba a escuchar dubitativo como la voz de la chica cambiaba drásticamente.

El nadador al otro lado de la línea, apretando del aparato empezaba a escuchar intranquilo y con un poco de ansiedad como la voz de la chica empezaba a sonar rasposa, como si un nudo no le dejara soltar completamente todo lo que tenía que decir.

Algo estaba mal.

-Mikoto…¿Dónde estás, iré por…-interrumpía su hablar escuchando repentinamente como la chica empezaba a respirar dificultosamente.

-Te….pu…edo, pedir un- respiraba profundo – favor…- escuchaba decir a la ojimiel.

-Mikoto… -su voz ahora sonaba más grave, empezaba a preguntarse muchas cosas notando como las luces del tren se iban acercando poco a poco hasta la oscura estación.

-¿Falta nghh…mucho, pa-para que llegues al… haaaa….departamento?-

Aquella pregunta que soltó la chica realmente había sido un balde de agua fría que calaba dentro de su ser. Su corazón se aceleraba mientras se debatía si en regresar a su departamento, o ir a la casa de la chica.

-N-No-

-Bien, porque, necesito ayuda…estoy perdiendo mucha sangre y… ngggh…Ma-Makoto… está paralizado en el marco de la puerta-

Después de eso, un estruendoso chirrido se dejaba escuchar mientras la llamada seguía del otro lado del teléfono.

Frente a él, el tren pasaba silbando poderoso, mirando solamente su rostro petrificado reflejado en las ventanas de los vagones mientras el tren poco a poco se detenía

-Mako… ¿Q-Que?- decía sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a llenarse de una adrenalina que conocía y ya no había sentido desde aquella vez que Makoto había caído en el hospital.

-¿Mikoto?... ¡Mikoto!-gritaba al celular, sin embargo del otro lado ya no podía escuchar claramente sonido alguno que le diera pistas.

Le habían colgado.

Con rapidez el azabache se metía dentro del vagón sin siquiera sentarse en los asientos desocupados empezando a marcar torpemente en las teclas de su celular el número de su pareja.

_Responde, maldición responde…_ se decía mentalmente notando como la contestadora lo mandaba a buzón de voz cada vez que sentía por fin le responderían.

Rindiéndose, este metía el teléfono dentro de su bolso esperando impaciente por casi veinte minutos un camino en tren que parecía eterno.

En cuanto este lo dejo en la estación correspondiente, el azabache rápidamente se dispuso a bajar abriéndose camino entre la gente llegando a la calle camino a su hogar.

Mientras corría, este sentía como la ventisca helada que le revolvía los cabellos seguía su curso ajena a los escalofríos que provocaba en el cuerpo del nadador.

_El aire está más denso, que aquella vez…_ pensaba sintiendo como todas las peores situaciones se venían a su cabeza bombardeándolo de pánico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sumamente agitado por el maratón que había recorrido hasta las escaleras de los departamentos, el ojiazul rápidamente subía de las escaleras.

Por algún motivo dentro de él, este subía de los escalones con precaución, notando como todo aparentemente estaba normal.

Inmediatamente, al llegar al penúltimo escalón, repentinamente sus pupilas se achicaban dentro de sus mares ojos y sus sentidos empezaban a alterarse al notar como escalofriantemente, un rastro de sangre acababa en el último escalón.

Un rastro, proveniente de la puerta abierta de su departamento.

Todo su cuerpo se tensaba, y la adrenalina que le había dado impulso disminuía poco a poco. Su cara empalidecía inmediatamente junto con todo su cuerpo.

Con algo de temor creciente en su cuerpo, el ojiazul caminaba rápidamente notando como la suela de sus zapatos creaba un rechinido escalofriante conforme la sangre cuajada se pegaba a sus pies.

Un sonido que probablemente nunca olvidaría en su vida.

Lentamente, el azabache se percataba de que la puerta de su departamento se encontraba sin seguro, con sigilo, este entraba a su departamento abierto notando inmediatamente como todo se encontraba exactamente en su lugar, el rastro de sangre empezaba desde la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo del departamento, como simples gotas, pero la estancia de su hogar a su vista parecía aparentemente normal.

_Extraño…_ pensaba empezando a observar el lugar.

Mientras más se adentraba al recinto, exactamente al marco del baño, el lugar que él y Makoto constantemente resguardaban, rápidamente el terror inundaba su ser al ver como aquellas simples gotas, se hacían pequeños charcos de carmesí oscuro más profundo conforme se acercaba al baño.

_Raro… tan tranquilo…_ pensaba.

Con muchas dudas dentro de sí, el de ojos zafiros rápidamente despejaba totalmente la puerta del baño de su camino, notando como sus dedos se agarraban fuertemente de la madera del marco de la puerta haciéndola rechinar, como si estuviese esperando el ataque de un asesino.

_…_

_¿Mako…_

_-¡…!-_

_… _

_…_

_…_

Su mente hacia un shock.

Repentinamente, un fuerte vuelco hacia revolver su estómago haciéndole devolver su comida de un solo vuelco en el piso de la puerta.

El nadador tomaba fuertemente del marco de la puerta alejándose un poco de aquel lugar.

Su mirada se había tornado asustada y su cuerpo temblaba.

Cuando su estómago por fin empezaba a darle tregua, rápidamente su mente de nueva cuenta le hacía entrar en razón haciéndole sostenerse hasta quedar apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño.

Rápidamente, sus ojos se desviaban de aquel baño hacia el pasillo que daba a la estancia tratando de olvidar aquella imagen dentro del escusado.

Con las fuerzas que poseía, el delfín rápidamente se dirigia hasta el lavabo de la cocina abriendo la llave del grifo empezando a mojar su rostro con el agua que finamente se acumulaba entre las palmas de sus manos.

Mojaba y mojaba su rostro, sin embargo, el agua que tanto le tranquilizaba, no podía darle por sentado la realidad de lo que había visto en aquel baño.

Aun con el cuerpo tembloroso, Haruka tomaba del bolso que colgaba de su espalda tomando el celular guardado. Algo titubeante abriendo de este empezaba a llamar nuevamente a Makoto.

Esperando a que la llamada empezara a realizarse, inmediatamente sus ojos se abrían y su mano apretaba más del aparato. Sus oídos se agudizaban y sus ojos permanecían contraídos.

El nadador de estilo libre aun con el teléfono al oído en espera de ser contestado, había empezado a caminar por inercia hacia el cuarto del castaño siguiendo un segundo tono polifónico ajeno al de su celular,

Abriendo la puerta, su ser se asustaba por completo al mirar como el celular de Makoto se encontraba tirado en el suelo junto a todas sus cosas desparramadas fuera de su mochila que parecía había caído desde su cama.

Un tanto hipnotizado en aquella escena, colgaba de su celular tomando del teléfono en el suelo abriendo instantáneamente de este observando todas las llamadas perdidas realizadas por el en pantalla.

Por igual, cuando se levantaba de aquella posición tambaleándose un poco rápidamente sus ojos captaban una hoja de papel por encima de la cama de Makoto.

Completamente desesperado tomaba de la hoja abriendo sus ojos hechos tormenta y, entrando de nuevo en la realidad, acomodaba su mochila tras de sí tomando un enorme abrigo de Makoto que se situaba arriba de la cama ignorando el perfecto clima que se situaba afuera.

**_Lleve a Mikoto al hospital_**

Aquellas palabras mal escritas en un fondo blanco arrugado rápidamente desquebrajaban su corazón mientras se encontraba desesperado al no tener la mínima idea de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Su mente era un caos que aumentaba conforme salía disparado del departamento.

* * *

Sus pies ya no podían más.

Había recorrido todo aquel camino con la mente llena de dudas y terror.

Totalmente cansado, el ojiazul tomaba del agarre de la amplia puerta de cristal del edificio que era un hospital adentrándose a este.

Dentro del hospital, en algún punto de su caminar, el ojiazul perdía su mirada en los sucesos a su alrededor, todo se volvía un blur conforme la gente iba y venía.

Cerca de un área que ya conocía gracias a Mikoto, instantáneamente su atención era captada.

Aquello, eran dos pequeños bultos que lloraban dentro de burbujas transparentes que eran llevados por dos enfermeras, las cuales, lentamente se detenían mientras podía notar inmediatamente como le observaban de manera amable para después seguir en lo suyo.

Conforme las incubadoras tomaban su rumbo, jaladas por las enfermeras, recuerdos invadían la mente de Haruka quien aún confundido temblaba un poco.

Imágenes violentas de lo que se situaba en ese instante en su baño invadían sus pensamientos haciéndole revolver el estómago.

Las voces de las personas se volvían lejanas mientras un hueco inundaba su pecho.

No sabía que pensar, ni sabía qué hacer, el solo hecho de querer saber la situación de Makoto en ese momento le movían con una fuerza sorprendente para poder caminar y encontrarle.

Rápidamente salía torpemente del trance notando su posición.

-Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Nakamura Mikoto- preguntaba a la asistente que se postraba detrás de una ventanilla frente a él.

Se impacientaba notando como la chica frente a él le miraba confusa con sus dedos aun clavados en el escritorio de la computadora frente a ella.

Observaba como la chica empezaba a teclear nuevamente buscando al parecer su petición. El delfín sin tiempo que perder apretaba sus puños mirando estoicamente a la chica.

-Parece que… la trajeron porque sufrió un a-aborto, soy su novio- decía notando como sus labios temblaban al pronunciar aquella extraña palabra y a la vez afirmar una mentira igual de hiriente.

-¡Oh!- soltaba la chica rubia frente a él con un gesto triste -Oh si, umm esta es el área en el que se encuentra, perdón pero en este tipo de casos no muy fácilmente se deja pasar a terceras personas a ver al paciente- terminaba señalando con sus dedos el área indicada sobre una hoja de color rosa a través del cristal.

-Y, lo siento mucho- terminaba la chica inclinando la cabeza hacia su persona. Haruka simplemente tomaba nota mental de aquel papel inclinando su cuerpo sin pronunciar nada más.

Aceleraba su andar perdiéndose en aquel lugar lleno de alegrías para unos y recuerdos tristes para otros. Incluyéndose a él mismo en el grupo de los otros.

Perdido en pensamientos, rápidamente seguía el camino señalado en las hojas notando un tanto a lo lejos dos figuras que se postraban sentadas afuera de lo que según el mapa era la habitación de Mikoto.

Con algo de miedo creciendo en su interior, este alentaba su paso notando como aquellas figuras se presentaban como Makoto y su amiga de la universidad.

Un tanto confundido por la situación, este se situaba ya a un metro de ambos cuando rápidamente podía notar un aura triste en aquel ambiente.

-¿Ma-Makoto?- preguntaba dudoso logrando atraer únicamente la atención de Yuki.

-Hola Haruka… saludaba la chica mirándole triste.-Ocupo hablar contigo ¿podemos?- se levantaba la chica.

El nadador por su parte se asustaba en demasía al notar inmediatamente el rostro claramente traumado con el que cargaba Makoto en aquel momento. Las facciones de su pareja se mostraban hipnotizadas mirando al frente mientras una sombra oscura mecía sus ojos de los cuales lagrimas no paraban de salir cayendo libremente en el piso sin ser retiradas.

Por igual podía notar como una bolsa de suero se encontraba inyectada a uno de los brazos del ojiverde proporcionándole aquel líquido sin saber el porqué.

Sin saber qué hacer, este seguía a Yuki por un camino colindante a la posición de Makoto notando como esta se paraba repentinamente encarándole.

Inmediatamente un golpe sordo se escuchaba sintiendo inmediatamente como la mano de la chica le había proporcionado una cachetada.

Haruka solo volteaba su rostro confundido notando como la chica le veía furiosa con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿POR QUE SIEMPRE LE HACES LLORAR?- escuchaba gritar a la chica hacia su persona.

-No entiendo porque ambos pensaron que era buena idea jugar con algo tan delicado como esto… realmente… ¡NO LO ENTIENDO!- observaba como la chica no se contenía para nada al momento de cuestionarle.

-Yo tampoco lo entendía hasta que le vi con esa sonrisa…- soltaba Haruka serio mientras una sombra cruzaba su mirada.- Y sabes que todos ustedes también lo veían-

Yuki por su parte apretaba los labios mirándole obviamente enojada.

-Necesitas hablar con ella…- decía la chica recuperando su postura –No sé porque lo hizo pero… debe estar peor que todos nosotros- soltaba pasando de Haruka regresando al parecer al lado del castaño.

Mirando como la silueta de la chica se alejaba, su mente se volvía confusa recordando de nueva cuenta aquella escena que le había devuelto todo su desayuno de un tajo. Empuñando sus manos este volvía a la habitación notando como ya ninguna de las figuras anteriores sentadas ahí se encontraba.

Con algo de miedo, trataba de pensar tranquilamente antes de abrir la puerta.

Tenía miedo.

Pero más terror había sentía al recordar el rostro traumatizado de Makoto lleno de lágrimas.

…

Viendo la puerta frente a él, lentamente abría de ésta notando como una chica parecida a Mikoto pero de cabello rubio se encontraba al lado de su exnovia quien solo parecía estar conectada a monitores aparentemente bien.

En cuanto su mirada hacia cruce con la de Mikoto, extrañamente podía sentir como aquella cálida sensación había desaparecido por completo.

-Con que tú eres… - escuchaba Haruka la interrogante por parte de la rubia quien asombrosamente tenia las mismas facciones de Mikoto, pero más maduras.

-Hermana… puedes dejarnos solos- soltaba la ojimiel mirando seria y aburrida hasta la otra chica quien inmediatamente al leer al parecer el ambiente, abría ampliamente sus ojos saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación.

Juntos ya solos en la amplia habitación, Haruka observaba como Mikoto le miraba de manera cruda.

…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- hablaba Haruka a la chica quien solo cerraba sus ojos abriéndolos de manera fiera.

-Iba a pasar de todos modos… solo acelere el proceso- soltaba la chica ante un azabache que abría sus ojos completamente.

-¿Cómo…-

-Mi cuerpo no iba a poder soportar al bebé, además, únicamente el deseo de Makoto era lo que me motivaba a cuidar de este, nada más… - suspiraba la chica mientras observaba a Haruka.

–Desde el principio… nunca sentí realmente querer tener al bebé aparte que… -volteaba a mirar a Haruka de manera seria.

-¿Tú también viste los ojos de ese bebé? ¿No?... definitivamente nunca lo sentí mío- terminaba la chica cerrando sus ojos desbordando algunas lágrimas.-Lo siento-

Pero a diferencia del dolor de la chica un silencio había inundado fuertemente en la habitación.

-Nunca te quiero volver a ver cerca de Makoto- soltaba Haruka instantáneamente, la chica daba un respingo.

La mirada de Haruka se encontraba con la de Mikoto quien le miraba asustada, probablemente con el cambio de actitud fiero que había adoptado el delfín.

-E independientemente de lo que vivimos… ya no tengo nada que ver contigo a excepción de que somos compañeros, eso es todo… y… yo también lo siento- soltaba Haruka sin más saliendo disparado de la habitación.

Mikoto por su parte simplemente soltaba una mueca de tristeza tapando totalmente su rostro con las manos mientras el llanto dentro de sus ojos empezaba a desbordarse..

…

Fuera de la habitación, el ojiazul inmediatamente buscaba con la mirada a su pareja sin mucho éxito.

Un poco desesperado, hacia conciencia de esperar paciente por el pasillo de la habitación de Mikoto notando como la hermana de esta nuevamente regresaba a la habitación tratando de deshacerle con la mirada.

-Si buscas a Yuki y a tu amigo, tuvieron que llevarlos a otra área por que el chico se desmayó- soltaba la hermana de Mikoto entrando a la habitación de está dejando estupefacto el rostro del azabache quien solo miraba por él pasillo vacío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de haberse perdido minutos por los pasillos, Haruka había dado con el paradero de su amante y su amiga más rápido de lo que pensaba. Al llegar al área, algo confuso notaba como Makoto se encontraba dormido aparentemente tranquilo mientras la de ojos púrpuras parecía resguardarlo.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, el de ojos zafiros simplemente observaba embelesado por el marco de la puerta el rostro dormido de Makoto.

-Lo siento- susurraba.

Lentamente, este giraba de su cuerpo recorriendo del pasillo del lugar. Situado afuera del hospital, notaba como la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad. Sin indagar en la bóveda de estrellas, el delfín simplemente tomaba de un taxi indicándole la dirección de su hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con sus blancas manos algo rojizas, el ojiazul giraba del cerrojo de la puerta de su departamento notando tranquilidad dentro del mismo.

El sonido de las cigarras era el único acompañamiento que le brindaba la noche dentro de aquel lugar que parecía estrujarle con fuerza el pensamiento.

Dentro del lugar, el nadador simplemente tiraba de las llaves al suelo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina por bolsas y un balde con jabón.

Rápidamente, este tomaba de un cepillo enjabonado dirigiéndose al marco de la entrada del departamento, de manera dura, Haruka se dejaba caer en el piso empezando a tallar con fuerza de las manchas rojizas que llenaban del lugar de un tétrico color.

Conforme la sangre pegada se iba adhiriendo a la espuma que dejaba el cepillo, lágrimas gruesas empezaban a desbordarse del chico delfín mientras sus pupilas iban desapareciendo conforme el piso iba recuperando su color.

_Porque…_ soltaba en sus pensamientos sin notar como en medida que adquiría fuerza tallando del piso sus dedos empezaban a sangrar debido a la fuerza que aplicaba al lugar que ya se encontraba limpio.

Cuando su subconsciente podía darse cuenta de la acción que realizaba, este se paraba del lugar dirigiéndose inmediatamente al baño donde sabía que tenía que terminar lo que tanto como él y Mikoto habían iniciado.

…

…

_Lo… siento… _

Se repetía constantemente sentado en el marco de la puerta del baño ahora limpio por dentro y por fuera.

_Lo siento…_

Lloraba tomando su rostro con ambas partes de sus manos tratando de callar grandes gimoteos que causaban espasmos en su cuerpo.

_Lo siento…_

Lentamente imágenes carcomían su mente de una manera feroz.

Las palabras de Mikoto resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. Cada vez más fuertes y dolosas.

…

¿Tú también viste los ojos de ese bebé? ¿No?...

…

Cayendo de lado sobre el piso, su boca dejaba soltar un quejido de llanto.

La imagen de unos bonitos ojos semidesarrollados extrañamente de color verde flotando sobre el agua era lo único que su mente podía mostrarle.

El color verde que amaba.

El color verde característica de la única persona que sería posiblemente el más afectado por todo eso.

Aquellas gemas esmeraldas que le estrujaban el corazón al saber que Makoto también las había visto.

Lentamente, su llanto empezaba a cesar dando señal de que el azabache había quedado dormido.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara….**


	11. Chapter 11 FINAL

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores._**

**_Nota: Hola! Un gusto saludarles después de tanto tiempo xD literal u_u estuve ocupada con muchas cosas y aunque la verdad ya tenía el fic nada más no tenía ningún chance de subirlo :P. _**

**_Bueno, esta es la parte final de este fanfic que ya cumple el año TuT. _**

**_La idea de este comenzó con la idea básica de Skins The series, Hormones the series, y un poco de series TV que todos son obra de su correspondiente creador. _**

**_Este también nació un poco por experiencias propias, inclusive me meditaba varias veces el subir este tipo de historia con personajes ficticios ya que la idea surgió durante una época en la que donde junto a mi amiga cada fin semana nos íbamos de fiesta y esta terminaba hecha un desastre con los hombres que se metía, uno de ellos inclusive termino suicidándose. _**

**_El exceso del alcohol y demás puede ser divertido, pero por experiencia propia y como persona que estuvo a muy poco de sufrir más de una vez de un coma etílico, les aconsejo que toda cosa en exceso puede ser dañina, la experiencia del entumecimiento físico y el no recordar las cosas puede dañar tu vida diaria y hacerte más propenso a la depresión. _**

**_Para el inicio de esta historia de inspire en la canción Hive de Segal. _**

**_En fin :D ya es mucho rollo XD espero que esta historia haya gustado y aunque fue un revoltijo, solo puedo decir que amo a mi OTP *u* y espero les haya gustado como a mí me gusto escribirla._**

La cabeza del azabache se llenaba de la música alrededor suyo que desbordaba en el ambiente haciéndole sentir un éxtasis extraño.

Sus parpados y sus sentidos empezaban a desvanecerse mientras la música se centraba en sus sentidos como si aquel ruido fuese su única fuente de equilibrio en aquel espacio cerrado por la gente.

Las demás personas empiezan a volverse invisibles mientras sabe que todo está ahí, a pesar de ya haber consumido una seria cantidad de alucinógenos.

Makoto veía a su adversario de la manera más bella mientras Haruka trataba desesperadamente de controlar sus sentidos debido a la euforia de las toxinas.

Las luces se detienen a sus alrededores como faroles de colores y sus latidos se aceleran mientras el rostro de Haruka permanece adormecido y eufórico.

Su cuerpo se tambalea entre un cierto bulto de personas mientras su mente divaga en un ambiente de colores primarios y acalorado.

Completamente adormecido...

Sin embargo, sintiendo un bajón de las toxinas, es cuando Haruka puede darse cuenta con sus ojos clarificados como el océano, de las lágrimas que se desbordan en el bonito rostro de la persona que ama frente a su persona.

El beat de la música estalla.

El ruido de las personas combinado con la música, se vuelve feroz a sus sentidos, encontrándose completamente de vista con su pareja llorando frente a su persona. Sabía que ambos compartían el mismo dolor. Y sabía que este lentamente estaba destruyendo a ambos.

…

-Makoto…- soltaba dificultosamente al ojiverde viendo como este empezaba a tambalearse tratando de sostener su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

–Vamos al baño- sentía como la música empezaba a aligerarle la cabeza en una punzada de dolor fuerte.

El ojiazul sujetaba fuertemente del cuerpo de Makoto en un jalón de brazo. Ambos, habían logrado llegar a un baño del lugar, un espacio sucio pero totalmente pasable. Previéndolo, Haruka rápidamente sostenía de la cabeza de su novio quien empezaba a vomitar fuertemente en los baños del lugar.

Sin poder sostenerse a el mismo, este tomaba del cabello del castaño hecho hacia atrás tratando de no dejarle caer dentro del toilet.

Terminada la acción, Haruka ayudaba sujetando al otro con sus brazos hasta la salida del lugar.

..

El viento frio de la ciudad, topaba completamente con sus rostros haciéndoles caer de tajo sobre la fría acera, los autos que pasaban de aquel lugar simplemente empezaban a pitarles en advertencia.

Los dos continuaban caminando, uno apoyando al otro semiconsciente, realmente sin algún sentido de la hora, o del lugar donde se encontraban. El ojiazul empezaba a destantear un poco encontrando la diferencia de peso entre ambos cuerpos, Makoto era por mucho más pesado que él.

Unas pequeñas luces amarillas chocaban con el rostro de Haruka mientras este sentía como todo su cuerpo empezaba a adormecerse completamente cayendo hacia atrás.

Un movimiento rápido que sabía, dejaría todo su cuerpo adolorido por la caída de su espalda contra el pavimento.

* * *

Un espasmo le obligaba a despertar.

Confundido, el azabache rápidamente frotaba con sus palmas de sus ojos sintiendo como la realidad se hacía clara frente a él en aquel momento. Una mañana templada.

Con velocidad este sentaba de su cuerpo sintiendo como el pasto le rodeaba en aquel lugar que daba vista a un enorme lago del parque cercano a los departamentos.

Todo aquello que había sido vivido, las luces, la adrenalina, el dolor, volvía a su cabeza obligándole a pestañear fuertemente para agarrar noción de la realidad.

Podía completamente recordar todo aquello.

Por costumbre, apurado volteaba a observar al lado mirando como la persona que amaba se encontraba despierta, totalmente empapado y observándole sereno, sentado al igual que el en la orilla del lago fumando de un cigarrillo. Los ojos de Makoto le observaban quietos, soltándole una pequeña sonrisa seca que se volvía a observar al lago frente a ellos.

Aquellos ojos, que tristemente algunas semanas atrás habían perdido un poco más de su brillo debido a la tragedia.

-Buenos dias- sonreía Makoto al aire dando una calada al cigarrillo en su mano derecha. La brisa del viento por unos segundos le revolvía de su castaño cabello pasando a arreglarlo detrás de su oreja.

-Si…- contestaba Haruka sin sonreír mirando a su alrededor -¿Dónde estamos?- soltaba el azabache todavía aturdido por la situación en la que estaba. Su cara hacia una mueca de disgusto observando de manera seria el nada común paisaje a primera hora de la mañana.

-Estamos cerca del departamento, no te preocupes…- soltaba el más alto cerrando sus ojos –Hasta aquí fue que nuestros cuerpos alcanzaron a llegar ayer- susurraba por debajo.

Repentinamente, el castaño se levantaba de su posición tirando del cigarrillo al lado de su persona. Haruka simplemente le observaba serio notando como el ambiente era tranquilo y apacible. El ruido de las cigarras reinaba por sobre el ruido del movimiento de la ciudad en aquel sitio.

-Vamos a casa Haru…- escuchaba decir a Makoto mientras este estiraba de su brazo para levantarle con la mirada totalmente apartada de sus ojos.

Aquel nuevo gesto en Makoto, simplemente hacia erizar los nervios del ojiazul quien molesto tomaba de la mano del otro para levantarse.

El mayor sacudía de su cuerpo notando como el agarre de Makoto se volvía duro en su persona comenzando a llevarle hacia el departamento de ambos casi a la fuerza.

Queriendo dejar a lado aquellos pensamientos, este volvía de su mirada al lago notando extrañamente como su deseo de entrar al agua se había suprimido por completo al tener aquel medio frente a su persona. Cabizbajo y aun algo aturdido, se soltaba del agarre de Makoto sobre su mano sin perder el ritmo del otro que no hacia movimiento alguno ante sus acciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Desde aquel suceso, en el cual el fruto de Haruka y Mikoto se había extinguido, la actitud de ambos chicos había terminado por tornarse en algo bizarro. _

_Había dias, en los que ambos simplemente quedaban dormidos más de doce horas, encerrados en aquel departamento que se alejaba de los sonidos del ambiente citadino. La cama del más alto se volvía el sitio de descanso más común ya que el dormir separados no lograba servir mucho para conciliar el sueño de Makoto. Otros días, tanto uno como el otro se separaba de la rutina aceptando comúnmente las invitaciones de los amigos de Kentarou quienes les llevaban a los sitios que comúnmente servían de distracción para olvidar aquel suceso. _

_El llorar por las noches, el gritar por cosas insignificantes y el abusar de estupefacientes se había vuelto casi tan natural como el respirar para ambos._

_Siendo apenas estudiantes de universidad, ambos evitaban en su mayoría hablar del tema del bebé, sobre todo Makoto. _

_Sus bocas habían sellado aquel precioso secreto junto con su madre y la experiencia de casi haberlo tenido._

_Un secreto, el cual Haruka comprendía que tarde o temprano terminaría por salir de nuevo a la luz de alguna manera. _

_Ni sus padres, ni amigos o conocidos, a excepción de los amigos de Makoto, sabrían de aquella existencia que había pasado de manera pasajera por sus vidas. Una figura pequeña que con aquellos ojos verdes sin desarrollar, seguía atormentándoles en sueños obligándole a Haruka a repudiar a su persona por todo lo pasado._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sonido de un plato quebrándose hacia despertar los sentidos del ojiazul.

Haruka confundido alzaba la mirada del sitio donde se encontraba sentado en el piso, notando como de nueva cuenta Makoto había tirado del tazón donde se había servido arroz. Con calma, este observaba los movimientos bruscos del castaño quien trataba de recoger de los trozos quebrados del tazón en el suelo.

Sin indagar el azabache se volvía de nueva cuenta hacia sus pensamientos escuchando con incomodidad, como el crujir de los vidrios siendo arrastrados se tornaba más molesto cada segundo.

Aquel ruido, que hacia un tiempo venia escuchando la mayoría del tiempo.

De nueva cuenta, el ojiazul fruncía el ceño conforme el ruido de los vidrios se volvían hacía una bolsa plástica.

Un sonido que se volvía un eco en su mente obligándole a fruncir el ceño un poco más ante la incomodidad.

-Es el séptimo esta semana…- soltaba abriendo sus ojos desfrunciendo su mirada. Mirando a Makoto, este se acostaba en el piso dándole totalmente la espalda.

-Lo siento…- escuchaba Haruka como respuesta sabiendo de antemano que aquella palabra era la única que escucharía después de un portazo.

Y efectivamente, el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose era lo único que se dejaba escuchar después de un leve portazo.

Su mirada, cansada, se volvía a mirar del techo del departamento notando como la pintura de este había empezado a descarapelarse. El azabache en la calma del ambiente con la yema de sus dedos empezaba a delinear de las grietas que se formaban en el techo.

-Yo también lo siento…- soltaba cerrando sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruka abría los ojos mirando como la oscuridad reinaba en todas partes del departamento. Con un dolor de espalda, este se levantaba del sitio notando como sus manos se sentían un tanto pegajosas. Con extrañez, este notaba como sus ojos se sentían aun pesados a pesar de haber dormido tanto. Sin indagar en ello, este se movía hacia las paredes notando como un olor extraño a hierro reinaba en la estancia, en completa pesadez este prendía de la luz con sus dedos inusualmente viscosos.

De manera repentina, sus pupilas se contraían notando como en el sitio donde yacía acostado un rastro de sangre se mezclaba color turbio y pesado.

Sintiendo sus manos temblar, Haruka alzaba de estas notando como efectivamente aquella sensación viscosa se trata nada más ni nada menos de sus brazos cubiertos por aquella sustancia vital.

-¿Q-que… es…- comenzaba a balbucear sintiendo su respiración acelerada.

Rápidamente este notaba como aquel rastro empezaba o probablemente terminaba en aquel baño del que últimamente trataba de no hacer mucho uso.

Sintiendo principios de hiperventilación, Haruka empuñaba de sus manos siguiendo aquel rastro carmesí hasta el baño.

En suspenso, este caminaba hasta el marco de la puerta abriendo de la puerta del baño sintiendo como todos sus miedos nuevamente se comprimían en un grito.

Un grito que le desgarraba la garganta.

…

Sus ojos se abrían respirando rápidamente.

Observando como la oscuridad le rodeaba la soledad se hacía eco en su mente ayudándole a darle la adrenalina suficiente para levantarse de aquel sitio y prender de la luz.

Relajando de su cuerpo, el azabache levantaba de sus manos notando como todo rastro de sangre había desaparecido.

Sintiendo un pronto alivio en todo su cuerpo este miraba de la hora notando como casi la media noche se hacía presente en un departamento donde el segundo inquilino aun no daba acto de presencia.

Aún la sensación viscosa en sus manos, el de ojos zafiros paraba en su cuarto tomando de una chaqueta azul y un juego de llaves. Echando un último vistazo a su alrededor este ignoraba de su platillo favorito ya frio sobre la mesa sintiendo como su estómago pedía todo lo contrario, calzando de sus tenis favoritos, este salía del departamento tan rápido como se había levantado.

* * *

El azabache caminaba de manera tranquila sobre la acera de las calles de aquella gran ciudad notando como la algarabía de las personas y los centros nocturnos se daban más a notar a ese punto de la noche. Como siempre.

Mirando los grandes letreros de neón de ciertas calles y uno que otro grande afiche publicitario, este se tornaba a mirar al cielo notando como las estrellas desaparecían por completo en aquella gran ciudad a diferencia del lugar donde anteriormente solía vivir.

Cinco calles más, uno que otro parque, varias colinas, fueron lo que su mente había podido grabar hacía ya algún tiempo cuando aquella gran carga mental de aprender un nuevo entorno se había hecho difícil para él.

-No puedes esconderte de mí…- soltaba cuando sus pies llegaban a la orilla de un puente colindante a un rio que desbordaba al mar.

Ahí, en aquella misma orilla, donde las luces a los lados de este se volvían nítidas y brillantes, el mayor observaba como Makoto yacía sentado en una de las bardas del puente con sus piernas colgando hacia el rio. De forma instantánea Haruka abría sus ojos sintiendo como aquella imagen no le causaba alguna satisfacción.

Con sigilo el ojiazul poco a poco iba acercándose al castaño notando, con una punzada de dolor en su pecho, como desde la comisura de su boca hasta la mitad de su cara, sangre parecía haber desbordado dejando un rastro que probablemente el otro no había tenido el cuidado de quitar.

Cerrando sus ojos, el ojiazul tomaba un fuerte respiro recargándose en aquel sitio evadiendo por completo la cara del ojiverde.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- soltaba Haruka con su voz estoica de siempre sintiendo como aquel tipo de voz salía ya casi por mera costumbre.

-¿Cómo?- respondía Makoto de forma casi automática quien extrañamente hablaba con un toque rasposo en su voz.

-Yo, muchas veces tuve ganas de hacer lo mismo…- se sinceraba el ojiazul escuchando a lo lejos el ruido de una ambulancia pasar.

-En eso te equivocas- escuchaba decir la castaño quien reía un poco al aire. –Yo aún no he bajado de aquí- soltaba bajando el tono de su voz –Es una carga muy grande Haru- se sinceraba por igual observando hacia el frente haciendo caso omiso del significado en las palabras del otro.

El azabache volteaba de su rostro mirando por igual de aquel paisaje nocturno.

-Adelante...- soltaba repentinamente ganando la atención del ojiesmeralda quien aún en aquel modo volteaba a mirarle sorprendido.

-Ya no te voy a detener- con filo en su voz, la mirada retadora del ojiazul se daba a relucir notando como el otro de nueva cuenta se recargaba en aquel sitio sin mirarle observando el andar del agua bajo el puente.

Así mismo el ojiverde soltaba una risilla.

-Oye, Haru, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- cuestionaba dejando salir su voz al aire sintiendo un poco de la brisa de la noche sobre su piel.

El otro simplemente no respondía de aquella incógnita suponiendo evidente la respuesta. Sus azules ojos cansados se abrían nuevamente a mirar de sus manos recordando aquella sensación de pesadez que varias veces lograba despertarle en sueños, tal como aquel día.

-¿Crees en la reencarnación?- suspiraba Makoto sintiendo la mirada del otro de nueva cuenta sobre su persona.

-Digo, que… si acaso llegáramos a irnos juntos, así al igual que el bebé… ¿Podríamos reencarnar en algo así como… un chico y una chica?... – soltaba ganando por completo la atención de Haruka quien abría de sus ojos - Y así tal vez no sé, poder dar vida a un diminuto ser que tenga tantos tus rasgos físicos como los míos, que pueda crecer y ser feliz, como tú, como Nagisa, Rin o yo, ser amigo de la infancia de alguien así como nosotros…- su voz notoriamente sonaba rasposa con un tono triste.

-Y que aquellos pequeños ojos color verde… no pasaran a ser parte del agua del alcantarillado…- terminaba en un hilo de voz bajo sintiendo como un aura pesada se posaba en sí mismo a pesar de la tranquilidad del ambiente.

El retrato de aquel sitio lentamente iba plasmándose en la mente de Makoto como una obra de arte mental que le incitaba a cerrar sus ojos dejándose llevar por el ambiente calmo.

…

Repentinamente, una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica le traían de nueva cuenta al mundo real observando a su lado, como la mirada del azabache yacía ensombrecida por su flequillo caído.

-Haru…-

-Ya me harte de esto, me voy- soltaba el nadador dando la vuelta de aquel sitio.

El menor, un poco contrariado, bajaba de aquel sitio en el puente.

–No entiendo Haru...-

-Me canse de todo- soltaba el ojiazul aun sin voltear a ver al otro quien drásticamente ya no se encontraba en el anterior modo en el que estaba.

-HARU…- nombraba duramente el otro alcanzándole.

-¡¿ACASO CREES QUE ES FACIL PARA MI?!- soltaba Haruka de forma abrupta encarando a Makoto. El castaño, con una punzada en su pecho, observaba como el otro mantenía una mirada vacía, un mar seco, asustado, Makoto se mantenía calmo observando del enojo del más bajo.

-¡YO FUI, EL QUE LE FALLO A TODOS! ¡A ti, a Mikoto, a nuestros amigos!- empezaba a gritar. – ¡Solo he cometido errores que nunca me serán perdonados!- su voz se quebraba.

–Que tú no me perdonaras…-

Makoto observaba por primera vez en aquel periodo con preocupación las acciones de su pareja.

-Haru… eso no es cierto, lo siento, también yo…- trataba de alcanzar la mejilla del otro aún confundido por lo que estaba pasando , sin embargo, un manotazo sumamente fuerte había sido suficiente para alejar su mano lejos de aquel que parecía empezar a quebrarse de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

-No digas eso cuando tienes la mitad de tu cara cubierta con sangre…- soltaba observando la mirada sorprendida del otro. -De todos…- bajaba su rostro.

–A ti es a quien más le falle-soltaba sin más.

Makoto simplemente permanecía mudo tallando un poco de la sangre en su rostro en un roce. Mirando sus manos manchadas de carmín recordaba de forma rápida la pelea en la que había caído horas atrás.

-No digas que no es culpa mía, porque…- soltaba el ojiazul sintiendo como gimoteos empezaban a impedirle la respiración, su voz se tornaba agria. –Tú no fuiste el que tuvo que limpiar de toda aquella sangre y tirar el cuerpo… de aquellos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los tuyos-

Quebrándose completamente, este limpiaba de su rostro húmedo notando como Makoto también empezaba a lagrimear casi de manera inconsciente al no tener gesto alguno en su rostro después de aquellas palabras.

La imagen de aquel azabache que había sido su amor de años, nuevamente se revelaba con aquel gesto que odiaba.

Pero nada podía hacer. Ya que su voz y mente se habían quedado sin argumento alguno ante aquella realidad que sabía no podía modificar.

-Ha…-

-Aléjate…-

Sin aviso, el azabache daba vuelta empezando a alejarse de aquel sitio de manera veloz. Sin pensarlo rápidamente el más alto procesaba aquello cerrando sus dientes de manera fiera empezando a seguir a aquel que ya le llevaba algo de ventaja.

-¡Espera!- gritaba sintiendo su voz rasposa calar por dentro.

Ambos, pasaban de personas, toldos de colores y espectaculares de neón sin parar en algún solo momento su carrera sobre las calles.

Los semáforos constantemente cambiaban obligándoles a ambos a cambiar de rutas.

-¡ESPERA!- gritaba el castaño al otro que parecía casi hipnotizado a alejarse de su persona. Uno tras otro tomaban diferentes rutas sabiendo el destino que ambos tomarían.

Llegados ambos al parque cercano de su departamento, el ojiazul corría rápidamente hacia el departamento siendo perseguido de manera un poco más veloz que él por el ojiverde quien tenía algunos metros menos de ventaja.

El azabache subía de las escaleras abriendo de la puerta del departamento no logrando cerrarla por el empuje del más alto, logrando únicamente lograr encerrarse en el baño de aquel hogar.

…

-¡ABRE! ¡HARU!- gritaba el castaño dando golpes a aquella puerta.

Sin embargo ningún ruido dentro de este le daba alguna pauta de las acciones del otro.

-¿¡Haru!?- soltaba un poco más calmo recurriendo a correr a la cocina. Rápidamente, este tomaba de un cuchillo dirigiéndose al picaporte de la puerta de aquel baño logrando abrirla.

Azotándola contra la pared, este paraba en seco, sus pupilas se contraían mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡HARU!- soltaba tirándose al piso notando como su pareja se encontraba en el piso vomitando descontroladamente. -¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Que hiciste!- gritaba tomando en sus brazos del ojiazul mirando inmediatamente a su lado, un frasco de pastillas para dormir totalmente vacío con alguna que otra pastilla por fuera.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, este tomaba del otro en sus brazos metiendo de sus dedos en la boca del azabache obligándole a vomitar de todas las pastillas. -¡Escúpelas todas!- gritaba empezando a llorar. Mirando como al parecer el otro ya había vomitado todo, el menor empezaba a alterarse notando como Haruka empezaba a desmayarse.

-¡No te duermas!- soltaba palmeando el rostro del ojiazul -Ha-Haru…llamare a una ambulancia…- soltaba llorando tratando de animar al otro, sin embargo, al tratar de levantarse repentinamente Makoto tomaba de su estómago sintiendo como un mareo empezaba a inundarle de manera fuerte.

Inmediatamente, este caía en el piso sintiendo como el cuarto empezaba a dar vueltas.

_Que es esto…_ se preguntaba temerosamente empezando a sospechar la respuesta. _No puede ser… No ahora por favor… _

Por otro lado, y aun retorciéndose de dolor, el ojiazul volteaba con un gesto de dolor a observar al otro quien también se encontraba en el suelo.

Ambos, intercambiaban miradas de dolor notando como el sudor empezaba a apoderarse de ellos como vapor en el aire.

Semiconsciente el ojiazul tomaba de la mano de otro mirándole con la más triste mirada del mundo.

Al mismo tiempo, el ojiesmeralda con todas sus fuerzas se aferraba de aquel agarre intercambiando su descubrimiento al otro quien soltaba alaridos debido al dolor.

Sin preverlo el ojiverde con gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos miraba como el otro caía desmayado sintiendo pesar su mirada.

Haruka se había desmayado.

Impotente, completamente débil sintiendo su cuerpo desmayarse por igual, el ojiverde recordaba rápidamente todo aquel trayecto que le había traído hasta aquel punto. Todas las penas y alegrías que había tenido que pasar para poder ser la pareja de Haruka, la partida del bebé y lo que había tenido que soportar con aquel dolor encima.

Todo lo que había tenido que soportar sintiendo en su piel, las sensaciones compartidas que había vivido hasta ahora con Haruka.

La vida que había tenido con aquel, que estaba muriendo frente suyo y no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, preguntándose internamente, cuando se había convertido en una persona tan débil y egoísta.

Observando la figura humana que amaba frente a su persona, el ojiverde sorprendido miraba como Haruka nuevamente vomitaba entreabriendo de sus ojos volviendo en sí un poco.

Mirando de aquel acto, y aquellos ojos que no quería que se cerraran de nuevo, Makoto abría completamente de los suyos sintiendo una descarga de adrenalina desbordar en su cuerpo.

Repentinamente la imagen de aquel pequeño ser fallecido en aquel mismo lugar, se hacía presente en su mente de una distinta manera, una feliz.

_No moriremos Haru…_ soltaba en su mente.

De forma lenta y pesada, el ojiesmeralda empezaba a levantarse con sus brazos en el vitropiso blanco del baño sintiendo aun dolor en su interior. Entre susurros, este empezaba a quejarse notando como sus energías no querían cooperar con él.

-Mal…dición- soltaba tratando de erguir sus piernas intentando de romper aquel lazo físico que compartía con aquel que yacía en el piso.

Recuperando un poco su postura, y sintiendo ganas de vomitar, Makoto abría de la llave de la regadera tomando débilmente de la cadera del ojiazul comenzando a arrastrar de su cuerpo en el piso hasta la tina del baño.

-¡Haru! ¡Despierta!…-soltaba en un débil grito sintiendo aquella adrenalina aun recorrer su cuerpo.

Entre lágrimas pesadas y quejidos que siquiera sabía podía sacar, el ojiverde tomaba del otro metiéndolo junto con él a la tina sintiendo como el agua que caía empezaba a despertar un poco a Haruka y a él mismo. Con esa ventaja el más alto metía de sus dedos en la boca del otro obligándole a sacar lo que aún dañaba su cuerpo, rápidamente Makoto notaba frente a él y entre sus brazos como el azabache vomitaba por última vez despertándose por completo empezando a llorar.

-Lo… siento…-soltaba el ojiazul mientras el llanto se hacía en su rostro –Perdóname…-soltaba tomando desesperadamente las manos de otro que le abrazaban fuertemente con un rostro lleno de alivio y felicidad.

-No importa…-agradecía internamente Makoto a la vida que le permitía escuchar de nuevo aquella voz.

Sin decir nada más, este escuchaba el llanto del otro sin soltarle de aquel abrazo el cual le era algo increíble. Abriendo de sus ojos, este cerraba de la llave de la regadera saliendo de la tina.

Mirando a sus alrededores el menor tomaba de una toalla grande cubriendo por completo a Haruka quien débilmente se postraba en el borde de la tina del baño. El mayor rápidamente respondía con una mueca de agradecimiento sintiendo como tenía que hacer un sobreesfuerzo por mantenerse en el borde mientras el otro iba y volvía de su habitación con un cambio de ropa.

Sin algún tipo de vergüenza el castaño secaba con cuidado del cuerpo del de ojos zafiros secándose por igual estando ambos sin ropa, poniéndose la toalla en su cadera, Makoto empezaba a vestirle sintiendo como su salud empezaba a mejorar debito al vomito de los medicamentos. Totalmente vestido este se sostenía aun de la tina mirando como el otro empezaba a cambiarse lo más rápido que podía aparentemente débil.

Ambos cambiados, el mayor sentía como todo su peso era levantado por el otro quien torpemente se sostenía de algunas de las paredes para mantener el equilibrio. Sintiéndose salvo en aquellos brazos el ojiazul se mantenía calmo observando como el castaño tomaba de algunas cosas sobre la estancia de su departamento.

-Llamare a un taxi-soltaba Makoto.

Con dificultad, este sentía de nueva cuenta su peso sobre el piso observando como el ojiverde llamaba desde su celular. Pasados algunos minutos Haruka observaba como el otro terminaba la llamada e intentaba cargarle de nueva cuenta, sin embargo, este detenía las intenciones de Makoto no teniendo mucho éxito al sentir como su cuerpo de nueva cuenta era suspendido en el aire para salir de aquel lugar.

Sin algún tipo de emoción, y aún con síntomas, Haruka se aferraba del cuerpo del otro como una mochila humana sintiendo como ambos subían al taxi probablemente rumbo al hospital.

* * *

-Perdona de nuevo- soltaba el ojiazul a un Makoto que yacía vertiendo de té en un vaso con pequeñas pastillas blancas en el fondo decorado con hojas de menta. Su voz que se había vuelto un poco rasposa sonaba dulce hasta aquel que se mantenía sin verle en aquel momento.

-Qué bueno que estés… uhm~, estemos bien- soltaba el castaño de espaldas en la cocina recalcando aquella habilidad que casi les había matado aquella vez.

A pesar de sus palabras, el ojiazul notaba como el ojiverde extrañamente tomaba fuertemente del vaso que servía. Lentamente este se paraba de su sitio dirigiéndose hasta detrás del menor que no le encaraba.

-Realmente lo siento- soltaba abrazando de forma suave al otro quien por enfrente, había empezado a soltar gruesas lágrimas.

De forma inusual y abrazando aun del otro, del azabache empezaba a sentir en sus brazos los espasmos del cuerpo del otro quien dejaba aun lado del vaso empezando a tallar de sus ojos los cuales no paraban de soltar lágrimas mostrando un rostro lleno de impotencia.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Haru… ¿Si?… - sus palabras temblaban entre sonrisas sintiendo como sus balbuceos más que palabras, empezaban a afectar al otro que se abrazaba aún más fuerte de su persona.

…

Pasado aquel episodio, un poco más tranquilos ambos se mantenían comiendo contando trivialidades de una manera sana. Sana, a diferencia de la rutina que de manera imprudente habían empezado a tomar.

Con la muestra de pequeñas cicatrices el azabache regañaba de Makoto quien contaba la historia acerca de la causa de la sangre en su rostro aquel día arriba del puente. Repentinamente cambiando el ambiente, el teléfono del ojiesmeralda empezaba a timbrar fuertemente interrumpiendo la plática de ambos.

-Adelante…- soltaba Haruka levantándose de su sitio hacia la cocina.

Mirando aquella acción el castaño miraba del remitente de la llamada notando como no reconocía del número.

-¿Hola?- respondía cambiando rápidamente su rostro tranquilo a uno de confusión.

Conforme la llamada progresaba Haruka desde su sitio notaba como el ojiverde cambiaba los gestos de su rostro manteniéndose atento a la llamada, respondiendo solo con afirmaciones.

-Hoy mismo le doy una respuesta…- decía su boca terminando de aquella llamada cerrando de su celular.

Encontrando silencio en el ambiente, el castaño se mantenía pensativo en su sitio. La voz del ojiazul hacía eco en su mente obligándole a volver a la realidad de tajo.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaba el otro volviendo de la cocina sentándose en su sitio. Sin embargo notaba como de manera seria, completamente contraria a su actitud anterior, el ojiverde se dirigía a él con un rostro afligido.

-Me hablaron de la universidad, al parecer unos compañeros míos abogaron por mí – se detenía con la imagen de Yuki, Kentarou y Takashi en su mente –Ellos estaban preocupados por mi baja de calificaciones así que…- se detenía observando al otro quien le miraba confundido con el ceño fruncido.

-Otra vez activaron mi beca de traslado a América…- soltaba bajando de su rostro.

Ante aquella verdad, el ojiverde miraba de forma intensa al otro cuidando como este se paraba de su lugar abriendo rápidamente de la puerta de su cuarto. Confundido, el castaño escuchaba de los movimientos del otro notando como el mayor volvía con su mochila de la universidad.

Ambos con la mirada confundida, Makoto aún más por todo, observaba como el otro sacaba un papel de su mochila alzándolo en el aire.

-Esto…- susurraba el ojiazul poniendo en la cara de Makoto del papel que cargaba en sus manos. Atento, el castaño tomaba del papel notando como estos eran documentos oficiales de la universidad de atletas en la que estudiaba el otro.

Tomando de sus lentes, Makoto lentamente leía del documento abriendo de sus ojos en una sonrisa conforme el documento iba acortándose. Bajando de este, Makoto tornaba todo su rostro en una sonrisa mientras el otro sorpresivamente también le miraba con una sonrisa inusualmente brillante.

-¿Cuándo?-soltaba Makoto incrédulo.

-El día… de Mikoto- soltaba volteando de su mirada notando como aquel suceso aun dolía al ser recordado.

Sin más, Makoto se levantaba de su sitio sin perder de su sonrisa tumbando a Haruka terminando tirados ambos en el suelo enredados en un abrazo fuerte.

-Dolió…-susurraba el azabache acostado completamente en el piso.

-Si…-soltaba Makoto en una grande sonrisa acompañada por un gesto de dolor.-A veces lo olvido-reía recibiendo una mueca feliz del otro.

Sin más, ambos compartían miradas empezando de un suave beso tirando de los papeles del ojiazul a un lado del piso.

Papeles, que contenían la certificación de un intercambio universitario a América.

* * *

Blacklisted me (Emerald eyes)

You're lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes...

(Tus mentiras habían tomado lo que había detrás de tus ojos esmeralda...)

…

Por fin lo reconocía completamente. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado aun sin finalizar su vida universitaria, quería estar con él, crecer con él, envejecer con él.

Mas el destino y sus piernas parecían querer otra cosa puesto que por más que avanzaba el tiempo este sentía la urgente necesidad de salir de una vez de aquel sitio de la mano del otro.

Ambos corrían a contra tiempo llegando al aeropuerto mirando la multitud de personas y los horarios de vuelo.

-Llegamos a tiempo- soltaba Makoto con una sonrisa.

…

Beneath a sea of humility

(Bajo un mar de humildad)

And youre drowning when youre looking up so hopessly

(Te estas ahogando cuando estas levantando la vista tan desesperadamente)

On your own

(Por tu cuenta...)

You're hands were once so strong

(Tus manos alguna vez fueron tan fuertes...)

All alone…

(Completamente solo...)

The man i loved is gone

(El hombre que ame se ha ido)

…

Con mucha dificultad ambos traspasaban a la gente llegando a la fila supuestamente dirigida a los pasajeros con ese destino.

Ignorando de la mirada de las personas, el ojiazul tomaba de la chaqueta del ojiverde quien arreglaba de los papeles para poder abordar en cualquier momento. Aquel gesto infantil, que tiempo atrás recordaba como el más alto solía hacerlo y él nunca había tenido el valor de hacerlo de la manera en que lo hacía en aquel momento.

-Muchas gracias- escuchaba soltar al menor quien con una sonrisa tranquila le observaba dirigiéndose afuera de la avalancha de personas.

…

I know you can do it cause, I´ve seen that you knew once

(Sé que puedes hacerlo, he visto lo que conociste alguna vez...)

So if i believe in you, Will you believe it too?

(Así que, si puedo creer en ti, ¿Tú también puedes creerlo?)

You lie awake, and you feel like you´re dying

(Acostado despiertas, puedes sentir como si estuvieras muriendo)

Too see the world through my eyes, Maybe for once in your life

(Para ver el mundo a través de mis ojos, Tal vez, alguna vez tu vida)

Barely alive to the sight of the siren lights

(Apenas vivas a la vista de las luces de las sirenas)

Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes

(Tus mentiras habían tomado, lo que había detrás de tus ojos esmeralda...)

…

Con firmeza y ahora sosteniendo de aquella mano, el azabache observaba a través de los vidrios del aeropuerto que daban vista hacia los aviones que yacían estacionados. Una leve imagen de las luces que solía mirar en los antros invadía su mente en un instante.

_Al fin esto acabará…_ soltaba en su consciente recibiendo un apretón en su mano por parte del más alto.

Ambos, solos esperando su vuelo como si solo ellos dos existieran en aquel mundo, apretaban del agarre de sus manos causando curiosidad en Haruka de observar del rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas del castaño preguntándose inmediatamente si él también se veía de aquella manera en ese momento. El reflejo de ambos en el inmenso vidrio del aeropuerto le daba la respuesta causándole paz.

…

So this is what you´re chose over me

(Así que, ¿Esto es lo que elegiste para mí?)

And you're drowning cause your losing all your perfect dreams

(Y estas ahogándote porque estás perdiendo todos tus sueños perfectos)

On your own

(Por tu cuenta)

Your deal with death is done

(Tu trato con la muerte está hecho)

All alone

(Completamente solo)

Will you ever see the sun?

(¿Alguna vez veras el sol?)

…

Sujetándose mano a mano, los dos miraban a su alrededor captando a toda la gente que les veía tiernamente y a unos con celulares a mano los cuales probablemente estaban tomado fotos anteriormente.

Ante aquella acción, el ojiazul tornaba su rostro hacía un lado aflojando un poco su agarre, sin embargo por el contrario, el más alto apretaba aún más de sus dígitos ignorando completamente su acción.

-Ya antes deje ir esta mano fácilmente… una segunda vez no me lo perdonaría…- tomaba suavemente de la mano del ojiazul besándola tiernamente. El otro simplemente acallaba sus sentidos volviendo a su actitud estoica de siempre. –Yo también la deje ir una vez- soltaba en un susurro con el consentimiento de haber sido escuchado por el otro.

_Definitivamente ambos cambiamos… _pensaba sonriendo.

…

I´ve seen that you knew once, I know you can do it cause

(He visto que lo conociste alguna vez, sé que puedes hacerlo porque)

if i can believe in you, You can believe it too?

(Si puedo creer en ti, tú también puedes creerlo)

…

Haruka con el boleto en sus manos, nuevamente observaba al más alto un tanto retraído con los ojos nuevamente llenos de vida y algo de inseguridad, una inseguridad que probablemente la asociaba con él abandonar todo lo que fueron en aquella ciudad.

-Makoto- se detenía calmo –Tus amigos…-

-Sus amigos quieren que ambos tomen de ese avión antes de que yo mismo te meta a la fuerza en esta maleta-

Ante aquel comentario brusco, el azabache volteaba inmediatamente la mirada un tanto molesto, pero igualmente sorprendido, observando como rápidamente los amigos universitarios de Makoto se acercaban hacia ellos, con aquella aura tan alocada pero confiable de siempre.

Cuando estos estuvieron completamente frente a ellos, el ojiazul observaba como Takashi sonreía hacia ellos desglosando de varios papeles en las manos de ambos.

-Cualquier duda o problema que tengan, no duden llamar a estos números, son amigos de confianza que tengo allá así que no se preocupen de nada- soltaba Takashi a ambos recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Makoto y una reverencia a medias y estoica por parte de Haruka.

El mayor observaba con seriedad y en silencio como cada uno de ellos se despedía con regalos personalizados del ojiverde.

Repentinamente, la chica de ojos purpuras se acercaba a su persona obsequiándole de un pequeño arreglo de dulces colorido.

-No me disculpare por la cachetada de aquella vez, sin embargo, viéndolo a él, creo que ya me caes un poco mejor- soltaba la chica hacía su persona. Haruka, lleno de un sentimiento único, agradecía aquel gesto con una sonrisa mirando como todos le recibían en un abrazo grupal. Después de todo pensaba que sin ellos, aquel momento jamás hubiese sido hecho realidad. Después de todo, él hubiese rechazado aquella beca sin reflexión alguna.

…

You lie awake and you feel like your dying

(Acostado despiertas y sientes como si estuvieras muriendo)

To see the world though my eyes, Maybe for once in your life

(Para ver el mundo a través de mis ojos, Quizá por una vez en tu vida)

Barely alive to the sight of the siren lights

(Apenas vivas a la vista de las luces de las sirenas)

Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes

(Tus mentiras habían tomado, lo que había detrás de tus ojos esmeralda)

I set myself on fire just to guide you

(Me puse en el fuego solo para guiarte)

I'll be your torch in the night so i can light you way

(Seré tu antorcha en la noche para que pueda iluminar tu camino)

I break myself into pieces just to guide you

(Me rompo en pedazos solo para unirte)

I tear myself apart so i can watch you fade

(Me desgarro en pedazos tanto que puedo mirar cómo te desvaneces)

Will i see you again or Will you take this fate?

(¿Te veré otra vez o tomaras este destino?)

…

Incrementando su sorpresa, Haruka observaba como atrás de todos los compañeros de Makoto, el propio Sousuke Yamazaki, hacia presencia trayendo consigo de una carta dejándola en manos suyas con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Ya-Yamazaki?... – alcanzaba a preguntar el azabache mentalmente revuelto ante tantas sorpresas repentinas.

-Si… -volteaba su rostro cansado –Rin, sus amigos y yo nos enteramos de sus planes en el extranjero gracias a sus amigos de universidad, y, ya que Rin no podía venir, me envío personalmente a mí para asegurarme de que ambos no cometieran alguna "idiotez" y subieran a ese avión- explicaba haciendo énfasis en sus palabras con aquella actitud tan falta de sensibilidad de siempre. –Descuiden, el extranjero no es cosa del otro mundo- sonreía el de ojos turquesas suspirando.

-Por cierto Tachibana, creo que no hace falta decir que Rin está enfurecido contigo y probablemente pueda darte una paliza la próxima vez que se vean- decía el más alto mirando fijamente al ojiverde que tranquilamente respondía con una sonrisa a aquel frente a él.

Makoto simplemente dejaba aquella sonrisa mirando como Haruka parecía más molesto que confundido.

Una risa vistosa se hacía presente.

-Definitivamente que el mundo es pequeño, amigo, nunca pensé que conocieran a mi primo- hablaba Takashi dando un pequeño codazo al de ojos turquesas que le miraba con una leve sonrisa característica suya.

-¿Tu primo?- preguntaba el castaño a Takashi un tanto sorprendido.

-Si… después de todo… mi apellido es Yamazaki- respondía el ojigris un tanto despreocupado observando con un gesto maduro al ojiverde que dejaba la sorpresa a un signo de comprensión.

…

Can we ever be friends or Will you suffocate?

(¿Podemos ser amigos alguna vez o te sofocare?)

Am i helping you swim or am i struggling?

(¿Te estoy ayudando a nadar o estoy luchando?)

Will i fail you?

(¿Fracasare?)

Will i fail you again?

(¿Te fallare otra vez?)

…

/

Pasajeros del avión XXXX con destino América favor de empezar a abordar por el pasillo correspondiente.

/

Ante aquella voz que anunciaba aquel destino, Yuki abrazaba fuertemente a Makoto volviendo instantáneamente a su puesto a lado de su novio con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

A la vez que Kentarou, Takashi y el propio Sousuke se despedían amigablemente del ojiverde sin tantos sentimentalismos como Yuki.

Todo aquello, pasaba en cámara lenta frente a Haruka quien aún no podía procesar todo aquello que parecía un sueño.

-Espero el cambio les haga bien ambos- se despedía Takashi mirando con firmeza a Haruka quien por igual le miraba decidido ya sin alguna otra cosa que perder.

-Yo también lo espero- soltaba Haruka en una sonrisa de amistad con el otro.

…

Will i see you again or Will you take this fate?

(¿Te veré otra vez o tomaras este destino?)

Can we ever be friends or Will you suffocate?

(¿Podemos ser amigos alguna vez o te sofocare?)

Am i helping you swim or am i struggling?

(¿Te estoy ayudando a nadar o estoy luchando?)

Will i fail you?

(¿Fracasare?)

Will i fail you again?

(¿Te fallare otra vez?)

Will you see me? or

(¿Me veras? O...)

…

Sus maletas, boleto de avión, una estadía en América.

¿Cómo todo aquel episodio de sus vidas se había tornado, a todo un evento lleno de sorpresas un tanto agradables?

Haruka miraba de nueva cuenta aquel ambiente empezando a sentir menguar sus ojos.

_¿Lo merezco?..._ se lo cuestionaba cerrando sus ojos guardando la imagen de aquel hombre que le había acompañado durante toda su vida y hasta aquel momento.

Escuchando como nuevamente la chica de la voz parlante llamaba a los pasajeros, su visión se abría rápidamente mirando la realidad que le acompañaba. Sin dudar de nueva cuenta agarra de aquella mano que siempre lo sacaba de apuros mirando sobre el la mirada de Sousuke un poco divertida.

¿Qué más daba si no lo merecía?

¿Qué más daba si su inglés aun apestaba?

¿Qué más daba si se dirigía a un mundo totalmente nuevo para él?

Sintiendo como aquella mano que sujetaba empezaba a temblar, Makoto soltaba de ésta mirando a los ojos del más bajo lleno de un sentimiento cálido notando como el otro empezaba a relajarse un tanto ante aquello.

_Estaremos bien…_ lo comunicaba telepáticamente el castaño al más bajo.

Tomando las maleta y despidiéndose de todos, el ojiverde estiraba su mano hacía el azabache hidrofílico con una enorme sonrisa llena de comprensión y un nuevo sentimiento en esta al que ya ambos identificaban como… amor.

-¿Me acompañaras... Haru-chan?- susurraba Makoto realmente expectante de aquella respuesta.

El ojiazul por su parte, observaba seriamente al chico con su brazo estirado frente el que ofrecía su mano de la manera más humilde y pura que le conocía.

…

See through me now, i see through all your sin

(Ahora ve a través de mí, yo veo a través de todos tus pecados)

You lie awake and you feel like your dying

(Acostado despiertas y sientes como si estuvieras muriendo)

To see the world through my eyes, Maybe for once in your life

(Para ver el mundo a través de mis ojos, Quizá por una vez en tu vida)

Barely alive to the sight of the siren lights

(Apenas vivas a la vista de las luces de las sirenas)

Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes

(Tus mentiras habían tomado lo que había detrás de tus ojos esmeraldas)

…

Sonriendo un poco para sus adentros, el ojiazul tomaba suavemente de aquella mano despidiéndose a su manera de todos los presentes en el momento.

-Vamos y… quita el chan- soltaba mirando como Makoto sonreía hermosamente mientras le conducía rápidamente hasta la fila de abordaje para tomar aquel avión que les conduciría a un destino totalmente diferente a lo que imaginaban.

…

I set myself on fire just to guide you

(Me puse en el fuego solo para guiarte)

I'll be your torch in the night so i can light you way

(Seré tu antorcha en la noche para que pueda iluminar tu camino)

I break myself into pieces just to guide you

(Me rompo en pedazos solo para unirte)

I tear myself apart so i can watch you fade

(Me desgarro en pedazos tanto que puedo mirar cómo te desvaneces...)

.

.

.

* * *

8 AÑOS DESPUES

Varios niños nadaban a la par en una amplia piscina azul rodeaba por banderillas de colores y varios estandartes de nadadores famosos.

-Are you all right Sophie? (¿Estas bien, Sophie?)- preguntaba el entrenador de aquel instituto a su alumna quien había salido del agua rápidamente con signos de estar a punto de ahogarse.

-I don't know, i think… that i don´t have any chance of win this time Tachibana coach (No lo sé, pienso... que tal vez no tenga alguna posibilidad de ganar esta vez entrenador Tachibana)-soltaba la pequeña alumna al castaño entrenador quien cambiaba su rostro preocupado a uno de tranquilidad.

-You don't have to be worried about win, you should enjoy and feel the water, anything else, it doesn't matter how much you try it, if you are doing this with that purpose, it´s going to be a waste. (Tú no tienes que estar preocupada sobre ganar, deberías disfrutar y sentir el agua, nada más, no importa mucho que tanto lo intentes, si estás haciendo esto con ese propósito, va a ser un desperdicio)- decía totalmente estoico el segundo entrenador de aquella escuela al lado del otro hombre, quien inmediatamente solo se paraba revolviendo los cabellos de la chica.

-You already listen him, you´re great Sophie! We will be watching you right from here, we believe in you (Ya lo escuchaste, eres genial Sophie! Estaremos observándote justo desde aquí, nosotros creemos en ti) – soltaba Makoto con tranquilidad. La pequeña solo bajaba el rostro sonrojada cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

-Thank's coach, and sorry, ¡i´m gonna do my best! I will make you be proud of me (Gracias entrenador, y lo siento, ¡Voy a hacer lo mejor! Voy a hacerlos estar orgullosos de mí)-gritaba con respeto la pequeña pelirroja saliendo inmediatamente corriendo de nueva cuenta hasta la alberca frente a ellos.

-Aunque acabas de decir eso, tú en realidad tienes la confianza en que vaya a ganar, ¿No es cierto entrenador Nanase?- preguntaba Makoto con una sonrisa observando a su esposo sentado a la orilla de la alberca quien a su vez observaba a los demás alumnos alrededor de esta.

-Va a ganar- con aquellas pocas palabras, Haruka ahora regalaba toda su atención al ojiverde al lado suyo quien se sentaba a un lado de él.

-Tienes razón, como siempre- soltaba una risilla desviando ambos su atención a sus alumnos frente a ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ocho años habían pasado después de su repentina decisión de irse a aquel continente totalmente diferente de su antiguo hogar. Su inglés, por supuesto, había sido la primera prueba difícil con respecto a los nuevos retos que les presentaba aquel lugar.

Haruka había continuado sus estudios en aquella universidad americana que le había acogido, sin embargo, después de acabarla, solo tres años y veinticinco medallas le fueron suficientes para descubrir que el sentido de competencia que se activaba en su ser solo servía cuando Rin su viejo amigo, estaba entre los participantes, al igual de nuevamente haber caído los últimos años de su carrera en una fuerte depresión al tener poco contacto con Makoto. Así que con toda aquella experiencia, Haruka había optado por conseguir una maestría y algunos cursos pedagógicos para poder hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Enseñar las maravillas escondidas del agua y disfrutar de esta por completo.

Makoto por su parte había dedicado cien por cierto a acabar la universidad en aquel nuevo lugar, consiguiendo al igual que su pareja un título en enseñanza y una maestría avanzada que a diferencia de Haruka, quien solo podía enseñar en aquel país, él podía erradicar sus enseñanzas en cualquier país que tuviese la certificación.

Tiempo después de conseguir difícilmente un puesto como entrenadores en una prestigiosa escuela de natación en Los Angeles, ambos habían tenido que hablarles de su relación a sus padres quienes para su sorpresa, habían resultado más perspicaces que ellos al estar completamente enterados de aquella no tan secreta relación después de todas las acciones hechas por Haruka el día de la hospitalización de Makoto y después.

Sobre todo, la madre del castaño, había sido la más feliz con aquella noticia para sorpresa de Makoto quien con lágrimas en los ojos, había llorado por vía telefónica a su madre que entre risas lo había tenido que consolar del otro lado de la línea.

Con la aprobación de los mayores, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que nuevamente en un viaje a la playa, para sorpresa del ojiverde, fuese el azabache quien diera el primer paso para proponerle matrimonio en aquel país ya legalizado aquel acto.

Sus ojos sorprendidos y sus facciones temblorosas habían sido poesía pura para el ojiazul quien guardaba la compostura ante la aceptación de su propuesta que no tardó en ser correspondida entre lágrimas, emoción, aplausos y chiflidos por parte de algunos turistas curiosos.

No la habían tenido fácil, pero todo había valido la pena para ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

El castaño miraba a su alrededor aun en sus pensamientos, bajando un poco su mirada, se detenía profundamente pensando cuanto había pasado desde aquella vez que había estado entre el hilo de la vida o la muerte por una sobredosis y el cómo ahora podía tomar la mano de la persona junto el de manera natural y sin miedos.

-¿Qué piensas?- soltaba el de ojos zafiros a Makoto sacándolo de su trance y quitando en un desliz suave la mano de su pareja sobre la suya al notar pequeñas miradas curiosas sobre ellos.

-Uhm~ ¡ah!, lo siento…nada importante - soltaba con una risilla formando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nagisa me llamo el otro día- decía captando la atención de la persona al lado suyo –Me contaba cómo le iba de investigador en aquella agencia científica, aun no puedo creer que sea el asistente de uno de los científicos más importantes de ahí- hablaba agregándole una sonrisa de obviedad a su rostro.

-Es normal si ese científico es su pareja, además él nunca fue un tonto, de alguna manera siempre logra lo que se propone- soltaba Haruka desviando su atención a unos chicos que jugaban a hacer buzos.

-A ti también alguna vez logro engañarte-decía logrando accionar un tic de sorpresa en el rostro estoico al lado suyo.

-Supongo- fue lo único que Haruka soltó ante aquel molesto recuerdo.

A diferencia del azabache, Makoto miraba tiernamente el gesto oculto de su esposo quien para los demás parecía no estar diciendo nada con sus expresiones.

-También, al parecer posiblemente encontraron a la chica que aquella vez me inyecto aquellas drogas, pero, no quise involucrarme mucho ya que no le guardo rencores… -susurraba Makoto atrayendo una mirada seria por parte del ojiazul.

-¡Coach! ¿Can i go to the restroom? (¡Entrenador! ¿Puedo ir al baño?)-gritaba un pequeño a lo lejos quien parecía estar con un pie fuera del área.

-Sure, be careful with the wet floor (Seguro, se cuidadosa con el piso mojado)- decía el entrenador más alto a su alumno con un gesto de saludo.

-¡Thanks! (¡Gracias!)- gritaba el niño saliendo inmediatamente del lugar.

-Cambiando el tema, también Rin ha estado llamándome, ya que volviste a tu costumbre de no contestar celulares- suspiraba el ojiverde recibiendo un gesto molesto por parte de Haruka quien olvidaba totalmente el comentario anterior –Al parecer está en un viaje a las nacionales por Tailandia, yo creo… que todo eso es más para acomodar su vida que otra cosa- decía un poco afligido –No debe ser fácil para él toda esa fama y haber terminado con su novia australiana, Sousuke extrañamente se está llevando la peor parte, prácticamente se lo llevo arrastrando con él a aquel país- soltaba chapoteando parte de su piernas dentro del agua –Ojala todo mejore-

Haruka por su parte asentía un poco mirando en su mano izquierda sujeta a la orilla de la alberca un reluciente resplandor que brillaba intensamente. Su anillo de matrimonio.

Entre memorias, recordaba aquella carta que Sousuke le había entregado el día de su partida de Japón a aquel país, una carta, que se había encargado de leer el primer día que habían llegado a Estados Unidos.

/

_Australia /xx/xx/xx_

_Para Haru_

_Hola, saludos para ti y para Makoto. _

_Mando esta carta puesto que ninguno de ustedes me comunicó acerca de su partida teniendo que enterarme por terceras personas que conocí en un hospital y son cercanos a ustedes. _

_Como sea, para serles sincero, me da un poco de tristeza que vayan a alejarse tanto de todo lo que alguna vez nos vio crecer, pero presiento que esta oportunidad es lo correcto para ambos ya que gracias a esa extraña enfermedad o don estuvieron lastimándose por mucho tiempo entre ambos, ¿No es así? Todos incluyéndome siempre pensamos que algo iba a darse naturalmente, sin embargo, aquel día cuando Makoto me llamo estando agonizando, y el verte a ti tan desesperado gritando por su bienestar junto a aquella chica, el pensamiento de que la realidad no siempre era como uno lo imagina llego de golpe a mi ser cayendo en la cuenta de la realidad de la vida._

_También, llegue a enterarme por estas personas de las estúpidas cosas que Makoto hizo después de que se recuperó, no crean que se salvarán tan fácilmente de mí la próxima vez que les vea, así que hagan las cosas bien de una vez por todas. Por su bien. _

_La verdad, es que he conocido a una chica acá con la que realmente congenio y me llevo bien, es hermosa y la quiero, pero, simplemente no es y nunca será la persona que amaré. _

_Observa a la persona que te entrega esta carta y rápidamente sabrás la razón por la cual me molesta pensar que si ustedes dos que son ustedes, no pueden llegar a ser completamente felices, que oportunidades tendría yo de conseguir la felicidad con la persona que quiero. _

_En fin, les deseo la mejor de las suertes y que puedan llegar a cumplir sus metas en aquel continente._

_PD: Suerte con su inglés._

_Rin_

/

Aquella vez, con ojos de completa sorpresa, el ojiazul simplemente había sonreído encendiendo de un pequeño incienso en un pequeño altar dedicado a su hijo o hija sin nacer, que había construido junto con Makoto como primer cosa en aquel país.

…

-Tenemos mucha suerte-susurraba el delfín mientras cerraba sus ojos siendo escuchado por el hombre al lado suyo quien sonreía escuchando de aquellas palabras.

-Coach, ¿Can we speak with you? (Entrenador, ¿Podemos hablar con usted?)- La voz de una de las madres de sus pequeños alumnos hablaba al castaño obligándole a pararse de su sitio llegando hasta con las madres. El ojiazul simplemente miraba aburrido de la escena acostumbrado a la popularidad de su pareja.

A lo lejos, el chapoteo de unos pequeños pies interrumpía su aura a una más calma.

-¡Dad!-

Repentinamente, el abrazo de una pequeña de piel blanquecina y ojos color verde sorprendía al ojiazul quien por reflejo se dejaba abrazar por la pequeña.

Su hija.

Una pequeña, que aunque solo llevaba los genes de su marido, amaba cómo a su propia vida.

-Be carefull daughter (Ten cuidado hija)-soltaba el azabache a la pequeña, quien hacia un pequeño puchero pasando a un rostro estoico curiosamente similar al del hombre que ahora le abrazaba.

La pequeña instantáneamente volteaba a los lados buscando a alguien en particular.

-¿Where´s Dad? (¿Dónde está papá?)- susurraba la pequeña encontrando rápidamente al castaño quien reía platicando con las coquetas madres de sus compañeros. La castaña simplemente miraba aquella escena al igual que su padre quien intercambiaba miradas con ella.

Sin palabras de por medio, tanto padre como hija intercambiaban un gesto de complicidad con sus rostros serios.

Tomando Haruka de su mejilla derecha y la pequeña de su mejilla izquierda, ambos empezaban a autopellizcarse mirando como el rostro de las madres empezaba a cambiar empezando a señalar a Makoto, inclusive logrando que una de ellas sacara de un espejo dándoselo al mayor.

Mirando su rostro, de forma instantánea Makoto sonreía con sus ojos cerrados por última vez a las mujeres despidiéndose, volviendo con aquel mismo gesto hasta el lugar donde ahora podía divisar a su hija y a su esposo mirando estoicos de la piscina.

-Haru, Ushio, ¿Podrían explicarme porque ahora mis mejillas pasaron a ser tomates? – soltaba en japonés sonriendo recibiendo solo silencio.

Sin más, este tomaba entre sus brazos de la pequeña empezando a impartir cosquillas a su hija quien drásticamente cambiaba su expresión empezando a reír en el aire.

Entre miradas, Makoto observaba como el ojiazul empezaba a reír al aire aplicando un poco más de cosquillas a su pequeña. –Venganza- soltaba riendo a la par.

Deteniendo aquella acción, y mirando como sus alumnos empezaban a salir felices de la piscina junto a sus madres, ambos intercambiaban un abrazo con su hija de por medio. Deshaciendo el abrazo, el mayor de ambos tomaba de la mano de la pequeña castaña comenzando a recoger los inflables alrededor de la piscina.

-Let´s go, help me Ushio (Vamos, ayúdame Ushio)- soltaba Haruka tomando de la mano de su hija empezando a caminar.

Mirando cómo su hija y la persona que más quería caminaban de la mano juntando inflables, dentro de su persona Makoto pensaba como aquella habilidad había pasado de haber sido un infierno para él y su mayor tortura, a ser un don mágico que ahora compartía con aquel que amaba y su pequeña hija.

_Gracias…_ soltaba en una enorme sonrisa llegando a la altura de su familia empezando a ayudar.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
